Union of Gryffindor & Slytherin
by neo123
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are invited to Hogwarts because of their...unique talents. But a gang of Slytherins aren't going to make their stay easy. Especially, since this gang are their look alikes!...yamixhikari
1. Invitation

Jaazi: Yep, this is another HPxYGO crossover fic…Hope ya like!

D.J.: She just adores HP and YGO so she put 'em together, I might be in this fic, but nothing's set in stone…yet

K.K.: Jaazi no own Harry Potter or YuGiOh, sad isn't it?

D.J.: (_rolls eyes)_ Yeah, tragic

* * *

**Chapter One: Invitation**

It was a fine summer day, in August, and while most children were outside playing, three teenaged boys were lounging about inside the Kame Game Shop, bored out of their minds.

"There's absolutely nothing to do! We're in a GAME shop and there is NOTHING to do! How is that even possible?" Malik complained.

"Forget that, the heat is horrible!" moaned Ryou. Malik smirked at him.

"Egypt is much worse, trust me." This got him a weak glare from Ryou. Yugi had been silent throughout this discussion. In fact Yugi had been unusually quiet lately. Ryou and Malik had noticed but didn't want to bother Yugi about it, but now it was getting them worried.

"Uh, hey, Yugi?" Malik asked lightly.

"Hm?" Yugi replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that you've been kind of distant lately and Malik and I were getting a bit worried about you. You know you can tell us if anything's wrong, right?" Ryou said gently. Yugi shifted uneasily. There had been something bothering him lately. It's just if he told anyone, they'd think he was insane. But this was Ryou and Malik, his best friends and adoptive brothers. Besides if anyone knew about insanity it would be Malik. So it couldn't hurt to tell, right?

"There has been…something going on with me. You're going to think I'm crazy if I tell you though," he trailed off.

"Ha! You're not the only one!" Malik got smacked by Ryou because of this statement, "Ow! I mean, you can tell us, we won't abandon you or anything."

"Alright, um, have either of you two been feeling weird lately?" Yugi asked timidly.

"What do you mean by weird?" Ryou asked.

"Well, like feeling angry even though you aren't angry?"

"Huh?" Malik said with a puzzled expression.

"Like, remember a couple of days ago, a little boy came into the game shop and his mom wouldn't buy him what he wanted?"

"That bratty little kid who threw a fit right there on the floor?" Yugi nodded at Malik.

"When he got all upset…I felt it too. I felt so angry and sad that I couldn't get the game. And I shouldn't have felt that way, especially since I never liked that game anyway."

"Are you trying to say…you felt what the little boy felt?" Ryou was getting a little worried about the whole situation.

"Not the just the little boy, I've been feeling Grandpa's frustration and Malik's boredom! It gives me such head aches," Yugi was in tears by now. He was so confused and scared, not to mention tired. Ryou went up and held the distressed boy.

"Don't worry Yugi, there has to be a reasonable explanation for our problem." Ryou murmured. Yugi glanced up at his white haired friend.

" 'Our'?" Ryou gave Yugi a small smile.

"Yes, 'our'. I've been going through something like that too."

"You've been feeling stuff, too?"

"More like seeing things."

"Like what?"

"Sometimes people give off a weird glow and everybody's glow is different. Like, Malik's a dark purple and yours is a pale golden color. And sometimes I see things that haven't happened yet or did happen but to someone else…it's very weird."

"This is very interesting, not to mention freaky…well, aren't we just a bunch of weirdos? I can hear things, in my head. Like whispers and sometimes I understand what they're saying and sometimes I don't." Malik said with a grin. Yugi and Ryou smiled back. Yes, this was a very interesting situation for them. All of them wondered why they weren't more bothered by their revelation. If it had happened to anyone else, they would've been in a state of panic, yet this young trio were okay and calm with the new information. It was very odd indeed.

* * *

**Meanwhile Somewhere Else…**

Dumbledore was sitting comfortably in a soft arm chair. He had just sent three invitations to Hogwarts to three very special boys. They will, hopefully, accept and become Hogwarts 6th year students. They were necessary, very necessary. Dumbledore smiled to himself as he wrote another letter for someone else. If these boys were to join, they would need a special Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. And he knew just who it was going to be. She might be young and just a tad inexperienced in teaching, but she'd be perfect for the job.

* * *

**Back at the Kame Game Shop**

Malik, Ryou, and Yugi were sitting on the living room couch watching television. Suddenly, there was a tapping at the window. Yugi got up to open the window and in swooped a tawny owl. Tied to its leg, were three thick envelopes, each with a wax seal with four different animals on it: a lion, raven, badger, and serpent.

"Hey, guys, we've got mail." Yugi giggled as he handed over the envelopes to their rightful owners. His read:

Mr. Y. Motou

Largest living room couch

Kame Game Shop

Domino City, Japan

The others envelopes were addressed in the same odd manner. They each looked at each other curiously as they broke open the wax seal. Although they didn't know it, this letter was different than most letters the would be Hogwarts students received. These letters were written by Dumbledore himself.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Dear Mr. Motou,_

_I have sent this letter as an invitation. I wish for you to join and become a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here you shall learn various magical practices. The school term starts September 1st . Write whether or not you agree to join us at Hogwarts on the back of this parchment and send it back with the owl. If you agree, I will send someone over to come and pick you up and help you get your school supplies. I sincerely hope you'll consider my proposition._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster_

Yugi was shocked, to say the least. First, his weird talent of feeling other people's emotions, then to find out that Ryou and Malik were going through something similar, and now this! Malik seemed excited though.

"Let's go! It sounds like fun!" he cried excitedly.

"But, it's a fluke! Magic can't be real!" argued Ryou.

"Then explain our weird talents."

"I…I can't. What do you think, Yugi?"

"I think…we should probably tell grandpa about this." Both Ryou and Malik nodded in agreement and the three took off to talk to Grandpa Motou. After they explained everything to him, they waited for him to have a heart attack out of shock. What they heard next was unexpected. He laughed.

"Yugi, your parents went to this school! In fact, Ryou's parents and Malik's sister went to this school, too! Why didn't you tell me what was happening to you? I could've saved you a lot of misery." Grandpa Motou chuckled. Yugi blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't know…so are we going to go?" Yugi inquired.

"Of course you are!" Malik let out a whoop of joy.

"Hogwarts, here we come!" They all wrote back and sent the owl back with their responses. Now, they had to wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Back at Somewhere Else…**

Oh joy! They had accepted their invitations. Now, if only she…an elegant blue black phoenix flew in carrying a slip of parchment.

_Alright, Albus. I'll go along with this little scheme of yours. I have nothing better to do anyway. But, just to let you know, I hate the idea of teaching bratty children. That means, you owe me big time._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The New DADA Professor_

_P.S. Uck, even the title tastes strange in my mouth. Can you tell how excited I am?_

Dumbledore chuckled. His friend has always been a little rough around the edges. Dumbledore leaned back in his armchair, this year was going to be an eventful one, indeed.

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: So how's it so far? Interesting?

DJ: What she means is, you people better review or else!

KK: _(glares at DJ) _Of course Jaazi doesn't mean to threaten anyone!

DJ: Tch, maybe not her, but it's one of my favorite pastimes.

Jaazi: _(sigh)_ Review please? _(chibi eyes)_


	2. Questions, Answers, and Wands

Jaazi: _(sniffles) _First of all…I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! _(sobs happily) _I luvs you much!

KK: This applies to the following: **Eve-Of-Misery**, **HappyDevil**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **Sarah Costa**, **EgyptianPrincess**, **Ryou's Twin Sister**, and **Hikari's-Dark-Side**!

DJ: _(sneers)_ Jaazi doesn't own Harry Potter or Yugioh…otherwise there'd be a lot of shonen-ai and other things of the sort.

* * *

_Previously_

_Dumbledore chuckled. His friend has always been a little rough around the edges. Dumbledore leaned back in his armchair, this year was going to be an eventful one, indeed.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Questions, Answers, and Wands**

The next day, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were, again, sitting around in the living room. Only today, they were waiting for something to happen. After answering the letters, they got quite anxious and nervous. They had no idea what to expect. All they knew was that someone was going to come to them soon to help them with their school supplies and other such things.

"You boys should relax. Dumbledore won't send just anybody to get you. I'm sure he'll send someone he trusts wholeheartedly." Grandpa Motou said. Yugi looked at his grandfather with curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Grandpa? Do you know Dumbledore?" asked Yugi.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" came the excited voice of Malik.

"Do you have magic, too?" Ryou asked softly. Grandpa Motou chuckled and held his hands up defensively.

"Whoa, there! Too many questions at once! Now, I'll do my best to answer them all. Let's see…where to start? Okay, I'll answer Ryou's question. No, I don't have magic, I'm what you would call a squib. A squib is someone of magical heritage but no actual magical abilities. And, for Malik's question, I have visited Hogwarts but never actually attended it for schooling purposes. And, for Yugi's question, yes, I know Dumbledore. I met him. I met him on an archaeological dig once, I never did find out why he was there either…" Grandpa Motou trailed off, his eyes glazed over in thought. Malik waved his hand in front of Grandpa Motou's eyes.

"Heeeelllloooooo…anyone home?" He got no response, instead Grandpa Motou walked off, muttering to himself. Malik sweat dropped.

"Ooookay, that was strange."

"Not any stranger than anything else that has been happening." commented Ryou.

"True," agreed Yugi. Before they could follow their grandfather, there was a knock at the door. The three boys looked at each other nervously and went to open the door. There stood a very large man with long shaggy hair and a wild tangled beard, beside him stood a big black dog, and another man who had a wooden claw leg and a bowler hat that was pulled over one of his eyes.

"Hello, der! Yer must be the students Dumbledore wants, eh?" asked the giant man. The three just nodded dumbly. The dog let out a bark and nudged the giant man's leg.

"Oh, yes, almost forgot, me name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. Me friend here," he patted the dog, "is Snuffles, and dat man o'er der is Moody." Moody nodded at the trio who waved back. Finally, Yugi and Ryou shook themselves from their stupor.

"Hello, come on in. I'm Yugi Motou and these two are my adoptive brothers, Ryou Shiozu and Malik Ishtal," Yugi noticed that Malik was still gaping at the newcomers and tried to snap him out of it. "Um, Malik? Malik, say hi."

"Hi, uh, nice to meet you?" Malik said, still a bit dazed. He kept staring at Moody. "Why do you have your weird hat like that?" Moody gave him a crooked smile and pulled up his hat to reveal a bright blue eye that swiveled on its own accord, looking at everyone and everything at once. The sight of it made Malik rather nauseous, while Ryou and Yugi let out a squeak.

"Most muggles don't have their eyes like this, I keep it covered to avoid attracting attention." Moody replied. Snuffles the dog walked into the house, curiously sniffing everything in sight. The dog went up to Yugi and start snuffling him.

"Hi there, Snuffles. You're such a good dog! Yes you are," Yugi giggled and petted the large black dog. The said dog was wagging his tail like crazy. Hagrid turned to Ryou, whom he thought looked like the most responsible of the three.

"Have ye got yer envelopes, with ye? Erm, Ryou, was it?"

"Yes, we've got our list of supplies in the envelopes. Dumbledore said that someone was to help us get our supplies. I am assuming you guys are it, right?"

"Yer right, der. Le's get goin'. Jus' bring yer stuff and muggle money. We'll stop by Gringotts to exchange the money. Off we go." Hagrid started ushering everyone out when Yugi stopped and turned back.

"Wait, we got to say bye to Grandpa!" The three boys ran off to bid their grandfather goodbye. They all hugged and promised to write to each other. After their tearful farewell, Ryou, Yugi, and Malik left with Hagrid and Moody to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

A certain blonde haired boy sat in an armchair in the family library. He was reading peacefully when suddenly, a dagger imbedded itself too close to his head for comfort. The boy scowled and tore the dagger out of the armchair.

"BAKURA!" he roared. A boy with spiky white hair and garnet eyes sauntered in.

"Why, my dear Draco! What ever is the matter?" the boy, Bakura, asked in a false, innocent tone. He received a glare from Draco.

"The matter is that I'm sick of you playing target practice in the library! You could've had me killed!" Draco yelled. Bakura smirked at him.

"And that would be bad, because?" Bakura ducked as Draco threw the dagger at him. Unfortunately, the boy's aim was pretty good and if it weren't for Bakura's quick reflexes, he would've had a dagger imbedded in the forehead. Bakura put on a mock hurt expression.

"Draco! I'm hurt, my own brother, trying to murder me!" he cried. A laugh erupted from behind them. A tanned, blond boy stepped out from behind the bookshelf.

"Draco and Bakura should not play with sharp toys. They might get hurt!" he said laughingly.

" Oh, look who's talking! Marik, you're just as bad as Bakura if not worse!" Draco said with a smirk.

"Marik at least knows how to play with sharp things correctly…" Marik said with a haughty sniff. Bakura and Draco glanced at each other and launched themselves on Marik simultaneously. They all landed in a heap of tangled limbs, laughing. A boy, with spiked tri colored hair, came running into the library with a panic stricken face.

"Lucius…headed this…way," he panted out. The boys all scrambled to get some book and feign reading it. Just as they were getting settled a man with long blonde hair and cold steel eyes, strode in elegantly, and inspected each of the boys closely.

"I thought I had heard laughing, and …amusement," he said with disgust, "while you were supposed to be studying. I assume I heard incorrectly?"

"Father, we have been studying just as you wished…" Draco reassured his father quickly. An angry Lucius was a deadly Lucius.

"Very well, you know the consequences if you disobey." with that said Lucius left as elegantly as he came. The boys all let out sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the warning Yami." said Draco. Bakura patted Yami on the back.

"Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, you saved our hides." Bakura said reluctantly. Yami shrugged.

"It won't be too long until we can go back to Hogwarts. At least there we don't have him breathing down our necks." Yami said solemnly.

"So true," Marik sighed, "but, come Christmas holiday…"

"Let's not think of that," interrupted Draco, "We should finish up here and then Lucius might let us have some semblance of fun." The four boys took out all the necessary books and started working.

* * *

**Back with Yugi and Co.**

What Yugi, Ryou, and Malik just witnessed left them speechless. Hagrid had tapped a few bricks on the wall and it had started to open. Just like that! But what it opened to nearly made them faint in shock. There was a whole other town, bustling with activity. People dressed in the strangest clothes and the strangest shops selling very odd things.

"Where are we?" asked Ryou in awe.

"Diagon Alley, now stop your gaping, we've got things to do." answered Moody, sourly. They all trooped towards a white building with burnished bronze doors. A goblin wearing a scarlet and gold uniform stood beside the doors. Inscribed on the doors was some type of rhyme/warning. It read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

After reading the warning, Ryou inwardly shuddered. This did not sound like a pleasant place to be in. Once inside, Hagrid got them all enough money in golden Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts.

"Hey, Hagrid…we don't really know how to count this money and…yeah," Malik informed Hagrid as friendly as possible.

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, the bronze ones are Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." grumbled Moody as he took the lead once again. Malik crept closer to Yugi and Ryou.

"Looks like Moody lives up to his name," he whispered. Yugi and Ryou tried to muffle their giggles and scold their friend. Hagrid glanced back at the young boys.

"Ye guys, arigh' 'der?" asked Hagrid a bit worried. It sounded like they were choking.

"Don't…worry…'bout…us," said Yugi between giggles. Snuffles let out a happy bark and ran off.

"Shouldn't we go get him?" Malik asked.

"Nah, he'll come back. Let's go get your wands." Hagrid said. Malik immediately forgot about the dog and started to run ahead of the group, when he stopped.

"Um, why don't one of you lead the way, because I have no idea where we're going." Malik said, blushing. Ryou and Yugi went into another fit of giggles.

"That would be the smart thing to do. Follow me boys." growled Moody. He led them to a narrow and shabby shop. Over the door, in peeling gold letters, read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. In the dusty window, a single wand lay on a faded purple cushion. Malik wrinkled his nose.

"We're going in there? Are you sure it's the right place, it's kinda…" Yugi and Ryou shoved him inside before he could finish. After all, they didn't need Malik's big mouth to ruin their good time. An old man with wide pale eyes came up to them.

"Hello there. I was expecting you, Dumbledore owled me earlier about you three. I am very curious to see what kind of wands, you'll receive. It's the wand who chooses the wizard, you know." Mr. Ollivander said in a soft voice. He pulled Ryou up and started measuring him with a measuring tape. Ryou stood there nervously and realized that the tape was moving on its own.

"Which is your wand arm?" he asked

"Erm, my right?" Ryou answered nervously. Mr. Ollivander started looking through boxes.

"Try this one, white fir, seven inches phoenix feather…" Ryou took the wand and it was immediately snatched away.

"No that one, isn't right…try this one," he gave Ryou another wand. He repeated this process a few more time until finally, he brought one out. Ryou immediately felt like it was for him, he knew it was his wand. The wand itself gave off a pale blue glow, not that anyone else noticed.

"Ah, this one. Willow bark, with unicorn hair, and a pinch of powdered unicorn horn. Eleven inches…hm, willow trees symbolize grief, have you…" he trailed off and handed over the wand. Ryou picked it up eagerly and gave it a wave. Silver and sapphire sparks showered out of the tip, beautifully and gently, if that were even possible.

"Yes, that's the one for you…you can tell a lot about a wizard from the wand. The core of a unicorn. Such a pure and innocent creature…willow bark, so resistant, it can absorb shock without splintering, willow trees symbolize such grief…" he muttered all this to himself more than anyone else. Ryou was pretty sure he was the only one who noticed. Ollivander whirled to Malik and dragged him near a pile of long thin boxes. Malik had to go through the entire process Ryou went through. Malik was getting very annoyed.

"Are we almost done yet?" he asked impatiently. Ollivander brought out a wand, Ryou noticed it gave off a faint purple glow.

"Aspen wood, nine and a half inches, griffin feather and powdered griffin claw…" he handed the wand to Malik, who took it immediately. He had heard it humming in his head, it was his and he knew it. Malik gave it a wave and it gave a burst of fiercely bright red and purple sparks.

"Hm, aspen wood is very light weight and buoyant…might imply that you're rather carefree at times…griffins, very fierce and hard to befriend, but loyal…hm. Now you boy." Ollivander started to bring wands to Yugi. He had gone through three wands before he felt a tug on a certain wand Ollivander had brought out. The wand glowed a faintly gold color, Ryou saw. Ollivander handed the wand over to Yugi, who gave it a flick. The wand gently sprinkled pale lavender sparks, mixed with pale golden ones.

"Ash wood, eight inches, phoenix feather and phoenix tears…both ash and phoenix are known because of their healing…interesting." Ollivander continued muttering to himself as he received the money owed to him. He didn't even notice when his customers left.

Once outside the shop, Malik let out a dramatic sigh.

"I don't know about you guys, but he gave me the creeps. Crazy old man…" Malik complained. Ryou was in deep thought. It was strange that he saw the wands glowing, like that…and Ollivander mentioned how you can tell a wizard by his wand. It made sense, look at how his wand turned out. Girly, but resistant, and full of grief…and Malik's fierce but so care free, and finally Yugi's wand of healing…Ryou had a suspicion that it was not just physical healing either, but emotional healing as well. Ryou's musings were interrupted by Yugi's voice.

"So now that we have our wands, where to next?" he inquired.

"We should probably get our books," Ryou answered.

"Do we have to? I don't feel like getting any kind of books," Malik said and wrinkled his nose.

"Just because you don't like reading, doesn't mean Yugi and I don't, Malik," Ryou said.

"Hagrid, where can we get our textbooks?" Yugi asked. Hagrid made Yugi look smaller than he already was, it didn't help that he was walking right beside Yugi either.

"Flourish and Blotts, they got all da books ye'll need," Hagrid gave Yugi a warm smile. He was quite fond of the shy little boy.

"Guess, that means that's where we're going." Malik said in a less than enthusiastic voice.

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: Whew, that chapter took a lot of work to make. I researched all the mythical animals and tree stuff about it, too.

DJ: I can't believe you did all that just for this lousy fic…waste of time that was

Jaazi: No one asked you!

KK: Please review and tell us what you think of this chapter…

Jaazi: FYI, I am working on the next chapters for Cuddly Seto and Yugioh Gets Charmed, so fear not, my loyal reviewers!

DJ: _(eye roll) _Yeah, she'll have them up in a few weeks if not later!

KK: You really shouldn't be so mean to your hikari…

DJ: Does it look like I care?

KK: No, _(sigh) _never mind. REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Close Calls

Jaazi: I'd like to apologize to **ComputerFreak101** and **Shinigami** for not thanking you in my last chapter! I didn't get your reviews til after I posted it up. Sorry! But I'm thanking you now. ;

DJ: Yeah, yeah… _(glares at Hikaris-DS) _Don't hit me.

KK: Jaazi would like to thank the following for reviewing **Happy Devil**, **Hikaris-Dark-Side-**, **ComputerFreak101**, **Shinigami**, **Eve-of-Misery**, **Darkanimelover3**, **EgyptianPrincess**, **Chelley Angel**, **Sarah Costa**, **Hikari Skysong**, and **Rin-Almighty-Yaoi-Lover**!

DJ: On a side note to Shinigami… _(evil grin) _There will be a union between those two houses, muahaha! And we'll try…well actually Jaazi will try, 'cuz like hell am I gonna work on this, anywho, Jaazi will try to add Tonks and Luna. Harry will definitely be in here and Neville will probably be mentioned sooner or later.

KK: Jazhira doesn't own Yugioh or Harry Potter…it's so sad _(walks off crying)

* * *

_

_Previously_

"_Flourish and Blotts, they got all da books ye'll need," Hagrid gave Yugi a warm smile. He was quite fond of the shy little boy._

_"Guess, that means that's where we're going." Malik said in a less than enthusiastic voice.

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Close Calls**

Malik had to be practically dragged to Flourish and Blotts. He did not make things easier with his yelling, either.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE! I'M ALLERGIC TO BOOKS! DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!" Malik cried.

"You'd think we were dragging him to the executioner's by the way he's acting," sighed Ryou. Malik was currently, thrown over Hagrid's shoulder.

"Noisy little boy," grumbled Moody, "stop your fussing, we're here already." Ryou immediately rushed inside. He loved books and he read them all the time. Once inside he saw all kinds of books, books of fortune telling, magical creatures, hexes and jinxes, and so much more.

"Wow…which books do we need?" he asked. Yugi took out the list and handed it to Ryou. (A/N: I have no clue what books they should get, so just use your imagination, okay?) They went around searching for all the necessary books. Malik kept looking around as if expecting a book to attack him at any moment.

Meanwhile, outside of Flourish and Blotts, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were about to walk into the store to buy their books also. Ron, however stopped them before they could enter.

"Hey, guys. Let's go in later…" he muttered. Snuffles, who had joined up with Harry, cocked his head to the side.

"Why, Ron? We should get our books now and not put it off." Hermione protested. Ron pointed inside.

"It's the Destructive Trio." he reasoned, pointing at Ryou, Yugi, and Malik. Snuffles made a sound that sounded curiously like laughter, but didn't do anything to tell the others otherwise. Harry frowned.

"Where's Malfoy? You don't usually see one of them without the other three." he wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I don't feel like putting up with any of those psychotic gits…at least Malfoy is somewhat sane, and he's still creepy." he gave a slight shudder. The three left, deciding (for once) to avoid trouble. Just as they were leaving, the four people they were talking about walked into the store.

"I don't see why we have to go in there…we should've sent the elves to do our shopping," grumbled Bakura.

"I don't know about you, but the less time I spend with father the better," Draco spat the word father out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Too true. Besides, we might bump into some Gryffindorks, then we could humiliate them. That's always fun." Yami replied with a smirk. (A/N: Yeah, Yami is going to start out as a bit of a jerk, but worry not, Yugi will change that )

"Muaha! Marik cannot wait…Marik has been so bored," Marik cackled. They were all in the Dark Arts section of the bookshop. Marik walked by a bookshelf and saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked back, but nothing was there.

"Marik thought he saw a nice look alike," he told Bakura. Bakura rolled his eyes at Marik.

"You are insane, what you see can't be trusted." he growled and turned back to his book, '101 Magical Weapons and How to Use Them'. Marik growled back, a small flame growing in his right hand. Bakura glanced at it and smirked.

"You better put that out, last time it grew out of control you blew up the Potions classroom. You were lucky that time, Longbottom was there to pin the blame on." he mocked. Marik glared but did as he was told. After all, they wouldn't want others to know about their special gifts. Draco and Yami came up to them.

"Are you ready to leave? I don't want to waste all my time in the lousy bookstore," Draco muttered. Bakura and Marik glanced at each other and grinned. They both, along with Yami who was just as bored, walked towards one of the several enormous bookshelves and pushed it over. It's effect was immediate. It toppled over and started a domino effect with the other bookshelves. They all quickly left the book store before they could see the fruits of their labor, so to speak.

Ryou, who had been glancing through a book on dragons, had a sudden flash, in which his eyes gave off a pale silver glow. He saw bookshelves, all on the floor, books and pages ripped and tattered everywhere. He shook himself and looked at Malik who had a twin look of shock on his face. They both grabbed Yugi and ran out of the store. Outside, Yugi looked at them, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"I heard a crash, lots of crashes and ripping paper and screams and some laughter too." Malik said immediately.

"I saw bookshelves and books scattered everywhere. I thought I saw some people there too. But I didn't get a good look at them." Ryou sighed as he rubbed his temple. Moody and Hagrid rushed towards their side.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, while he checked them for injuries. Malik slapped him away and scowled.

"Go to the bookstore and see for yourself!" he said, irritated. Inside the bookstore was a disaster area. Everything was destroyed. Moody turned back to them and started to walk off as if nothing happened.

"Come on, we bought all your other things. You'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until further notice. Is that understood?" he glowered at them as if it were all their fault. Malik glowered back but nodded. On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, they were joined once again by Snuffles.

"All righ' den, we'll be leavin' ye here. Snuffles will stay ta take care o' ye all. Moody an' I'll be back to take ye to the train station." Hagrid said. He swooped them up in a huge bear hug and said his fare wells. Moody just gave them a grim nod and left. The three boys looked around their room that they would be sharing, since all the other rooms were occupied and let out a tired sigh. Snuffles let out a happy bark and wagged his tail at the homesick trio. They gave him a sad smile as they each climbed into their own beds. Malik and Yugi fell asleep easily, Ryou on the other hand, couldn't sleep at all. He had a bone to pick with Snuffles. As soon as he was sure the others were fast asleep, Ryou got up and poked the dog gently to wake him up. The dog opened his eye blearily and glanced up at the gentle, white haired boy. Ryou smiled at him.

"Okay, Snuffles, fess up. I know you're not a dog, so how about dropping the disguise and talk to me?" he asked flashing him a cute and friendly smile. Snuffles looked a bit shocked at first, but then transformed into a man with thick, matted black hair. The man looked at Ryou.

"How did you know?" he asked. Ryou shrugged.

"I just saw you and I knew. I don't know how. What's your name? I doubt it's actually Snuffles, right?"

"Right. I'm…," he paused. He was convicted of murdering thirteen muggles and a wizard, he was infamous and he didn't want to scare the boy away.

"C'mon, you can tell me. If you want, I won't tell anyone else about you."

"My name's Sirius Black," he waited for the cry of shock and/or fear, but it never came. Instead, he saw Ryou's outstretched hand.

"Hello, Sirius Black. I'm Ryou Shiozu." Sirius took the boy's hand and gave it a firm shake. Just like that, they became good friends.

* * *

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik had just seen a boy with flaming red hair and a boy with jet black hair, go right through the barrier between platform 9 and platform 10. 

"Did they just…" Yugi started.

"Yep, they did." answered Malik, "You ready to go through?"

"N-not really," Ryou stuttered, he did look a bit green.

"Well too bad, 'cause we're going." Malik managed to shove them all through the wall, along with their trolleys. Ryou let out a small squeak as they went through. They saw a scarlet train, with the words 'Hogwarts Express' written on it.

"I guess this is our train…" Malik said.

"No, what gave you that idea?" Ryou said with an eye roll. Malik gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

"Haha, very funny. Let's get inside and find a compartment," Malik glanced downward, "Do you think they allow dogs on the train?" Snuffles woofed and pranced about playfully. He then ran off towards a huddle of kids.

"Snuffles! Come back!" Yugi cried. They all ran after Snuffles who was being greeted by the two boys they had seen earlier and a bushy-haired girl. The redhead looked up and scowled.

"What do you gits want?" he spat. Ryou and Yugi blinked back in surprise. Malik however, glared daggers at him.

"What's your problem? We just came to get our dog! Hell, you'd think we were going to attack you or something!" Malik spat back, "You had no reason to act that way towards us! Now, apologize to Yugi and Ryou, this instant!" Yugi and Ryou tried to pull Malik away, saying that it was alright and that they shouldn't cause any trouble. The bushy haired girl looked at them with interest.

"Please excuse Ron. He doesn't know what he's saying half the time. I'm Hermione Granger." she said politely. Malik looked her over and decided that she was okay.

"Malik Ishtal. My friends here are Yugi Motou and Ryou Shiozu. We're new here and you'd better watch how you treat my friends if you want to leave without bodily injuries." he said with a pointed glare at the now blushing Ron.

"Sorry…thought you were someone else" he mumbled. Snuffles woofed and nudged the black haired boy.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." he said. Harry waited for them to look for his scar and gasps of surprise but received none.

"Nice to meet you too." smiled Yugi.

"I apologize if Snuffles bothered you," added Ryou.

"How do you know Snuffles?" Harry asked.

"This guy named Hagrid said that Snuffles was to look out for us. I have no idea how he expected a dog to do that, though. How do you know Snuffles?" replied Malik. Ryou turned away at the comment. He still hadn't told anyone about Snuffles being Sirius Black.

"He's my dog." Harry said.

"Oh, he's a very nice dog. You're lucky to have him." Yugi said politely. Harry smiled.

"Thanks."

"We better board the train, it's going to leave soon," Ron said. They all boarded the train. Malik, Ryou, and Yugi noticed that the other three kept looking at them oddly. Malik had finally gotten fed up when they had reached their compartment.

"What's with all the staring?" he cried.

"Nothing! I'm sorry, it's just, we don't usually get new students your age." Hermione said quickly before Harry or Ron could answer. They both threw her a surprised glance. Ryou and Yugi noticed this and shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe we should get a compartment of our own…" started Ryou.

"Yeah, let's go." Malik growled and dragged Ryou and Yugi out.

"Uh, see you guys later!" called out Yugi.

"No! Wait, come…back," Hermione protested but by then they were gone. She let out an agitated sigh, "Now see what you two did!"

"What? We didn't do anything…" Ron said.

"Honestly, Harry. I thought you of all people would know how uncomfortable it is to be stared at!"

"Sorry Hermione." Harry mumbled. Just then, the Slytherin Quartet decided to commence their favorite game of 'Taunt the Gryffindork Trio'.

"Hello Pothead. I trust your summer was miserable?" Draco smirked.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry said in annoyance, he wasn't in the mood to put up with these people.

"Scar-face seems upset… how fun." taunted Marik

"Why don't you go back to St. Mungo's where you belong?" Ron suggested to Marik. Bakura glared at him.

" And why don't you go back to the hole in the ground you call home?" Bakura snarled. Ron turned bright red and tried to attack the Slytherin boys. Hermione, thankfully, stopped him.

"Ron! Don't, can't you see they're baiting you?"

"Yes, weasel, listen to the mud blood." Draco laughed.

"Besides, we'd have you hexed to next Friday before you'd even be able to lift your wand." Yami gloated. Harry finally decided to stop this. But Draco beat him to it.

"Well, that'll be it then. Good bye, Pothead, Weasel, and Mublood." Draco stalked off, the other three trailing behind. Outside the compartment, everyone started glaring at Marik. Marik pouted and glared back at them.

"Marik saw look-a-likes! He knows what he saw!" Marik glowered, speaking in third person as usual.

"They're going to suspect us. I mean we just waltzed in there and left just as quickly." Yami pointed out. Draco smirked.

"If I know Potter, he'll just throw a comment about it and the Weasel will make him leave it at that. The mud blood is the only one who'll notice. Listen." Draco said. And listen they did. They managed to catch snippets of conversation.

"That was…odd" Harry was heard.

"They're all crazy, what other excuse do they need?"

"I'm not sure Ron…" Hermione said doubtfully. Bakura and Yami looked impressed, Marik was still glowering. They walked into an empty compartment.

"How did you know how they would react?" Yami asked. He settled down in a seat next to the window.

"'Know thy enemy'. Besides after five years of taunting them, they've gotten rather predictable." Draco sighed. He sat next to Yami. Bakura was bickering with Marik.

"We have no look-a-likes! It's all inside your head!"

"Marik saw look-a-likes! There are look-a-likes on this train. We must find them!" Marik cried desperately. The rest of the train ride went by quietly for everyone.

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: _(droops head in shame)_ Yeah Yeah, I know. A rather lousy chapter with an even lousier ending. But I promise it'll get better soon… 

DJ: _(cackles)_ Yeah RIGHT! HA! You're fics are a joke!

KK: No one asked you DJ!

DJ: Since when has that ever stopped me?

KK: ; good point. Anyway…REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. The Sorting and The Doppelgangers

Jaazi: Much thanks to: **Chelley Angel**, **Rin-Almighty-Yaoi-Lover**, **HappyDevil**, **Hikaris-Dark-Side**, **Sarah Costa**, **Sirithiliel**, **Shinigami**, **Maia**, **Wingweaver**, and **Kouga-is-Kul**!

KK: TT Jaazi doesn't own HP or Yugioh…But she does have me and DJ!

DJ: I am owned by no one!

Jaazi: _(snorts) _You wish.

DJ: _(glares) _I hope you die a very painful death in my hands

Jaazi: O,O

* * *

_Previously_

"_We have no look-a-likes! It's all inside your head!"_

_"Marik saw look-a-likes! There are look-a-likes on this train. We must find them!" Marik cried desperately. The rest of the train ride went by quietly for everyone.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: The Sorting and the Doppelgangers **

Hermione was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table watching the sorting. At least, it looked like she was watching the sorting, but in fact, she was in deep contemplation. She was thinking back when she, Harry, and Ron were getting off the train and the strange incident that happened there.

_Flashback_

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express and were walking to one of the 'horseless' carriages. Although Harry knew they were anything but horseless. They were actually pulled by creatures called thestrals. Hermione heard a gasp from behind them. She turned to see the three new boys staring at the carriages._

_"Oh my Ra! Do you see that Yugi?" cried Malik excitedly. He waved and pointed frantically at the carriage._

_"Yeah, but what are they? Some kind of horse?" Yugi said and tilted his head to the side in confusion._

_"They look a bit reptilian, like a dragon. Look at it's leathery wings," Ryou stepped forward and, amazingly enough, started to pet and coo the thestral._

_"What are you? Hm?' he asked it. Malik and Yugi quickly joined him and started to pet it. Hermione looked at them sadly, being able to see a thestral was not a good sign._

_"Hey! You can see them?" said Ron, in shock. Malik turned to glare at him._

_"Of course we can see them, do we look blind to you?" he said sarcastically. Harry immediately explained._

_"No, it's just…not everybody can see them…" he trailed off uncomfortably._

_"Why not?" Yugi asked curiously._

_"Only certain people can…" Harry was by now shifting very nervous, he did not want to explain to them what qualifications you needed to see these creatures. Hermione saw this and decided to help her friend out._

_"Well, these creatures are called thestrals. As Harry said not many people can see them. In fact, neither Ron or I can. The only people who are able to see them are those who have seen someone die…" she informed them. Malik blinked in confusion, while Yugi and Ryou paled._

_"B-but that…that can't be possible," stuttered Ryou._

_"We've never, -never- seen anyone die!" Yugi's voice was a bit more high pitched than before. Malik immediately started glaring at Hermione._

_"I don't believe you. This isn't the first time some bullies tried to pull a stunt like this. I bet you're just trying to scare us off. Well, guess what? It's not working!" he said angrily. He turned around and pulled Yugi and Ryou into the nearest carriage and slammed the door shut._

_"I get the feeling they don't like us much," Ron said, stating the obvious, as usual._

_"That's because YOU gave them a bad first impression!" Hermione scolded. Harry sighed in the background at the two's constant fighting._

_End Flashback_

Hermione snapped to attention as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"A few announcements for this year. First of all, the new DADA professor will be arriving soon, you'll find that she is quite…interesting. Second of all, this year, Slytherin and Gryffindor will be sharing all their classes together, in hopes of having the two houses to at least tolerate each other. And thirdly, I have invited three new students to join us. They have accepted and will now be sorted into their proper houses. May I introduce to you, Malik Ishtal, Yugi Motou, and Ryou Shiozu."

The three boys stood in front of them all nervously, although Malik was glaring at everyone defiantly as the other two turned red in embarrassment. At the Slytherin table, three sets of jaws dropped open and an 'I told you so' was heard. The Great Hall broke out in whispers.

"Yes, yes. It is surprising, now everyone quiet down. Which of you three wants to be sorted first?" he asked kindly. Malik turned to look at his two best friends/brothers. Neither of them looked ready to go up to the Hat.

"I'll go," Malik volunteered. He walked up to the hat. He put it on and sat on the stool. He felt as if someone was picking at his brain and reflexively built up a mental wall around himself.

"_Let's see here. You can let down your shields now, I just need to see where you would fit best. It **is** my job."_ he heard a voice say.

"_Fine, you stupid hat. Hurry up"_ Malik responded impatiently.

"_Tsk, tsk, impatient are we? Alright, then. What qualities do you have? Very fierce and protective of those you care for. Brave against enemies…or is that just pride? Loyal to the end and you stick to what you believe in…You're a bit ambitious and greedy at times, very slytherin like quality…but your other qualities out weigh that so your house is…_"

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted. Malik took off the hat and smirked at the Gryffindors. He sat himself down at the edge of the seats. He didn't show it but he was very nervous, there was a possibility that he would be separated from his brothers.

"Excellent, congratulations Malik. Who's next?" Dumbledore asked. Ryou stepped up nervously.

"I-I'll go." He sat on the stool and put on the Hat.

"_Ahh, a sharp mind. Very intelligent and a thirst for knowledge…excellent Ravenclaw candidate…but what's this? A hidden courage,"_ the hat was interrupted by Ryou's protest.

_"Oh no, I'm not brave at all…you're confusing me with Malik he's the brave one, not me. I'm usually the one who cowers behind Malik!"_

_"Not true, little one. You just haven't had the chance to prove yourself. You always help those in need and your hidden courage cannot allow you to watch someone getting hurt without trying to stop it…Your house is…"_

"GRYFFINDOR" Ryou shakily got up and sat next to Malik, who patted his back cheerfully. Now if only Yugi got to stay with them. Yugi had already put the hat on and was silently begging it.

_"Please let me be with my brothers, please let me be with my brothers, please let me be with my brothers, please-"_

_"Calm down little one. Let me see what kind of person you are and then I'll be able to tell whether you'll be with your brothers or not. Very kind and giving nature…always the optimist and helpful…you would be great in Hufflepuff…but like the other boy, you have hidden courage and you'll stick up for what's right…you're in"_

"GRYFFINDOR" Yugi joined his two brothers at the table and nearly collapsed on his seat in relief.

"Welcome, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts. I'm quite aware that you are all hungry so let's all tuck in!" Dumbledore then sat down and let the students eat their feast.

Food magically appeared on their plates and Yugi, Malik, and Ryou all started eating. Malik a bit more eagerly than Ryou and Yugi. The feast began fairly well, but they began to notice that they were receiving strange looks from their fellow Gryffindors. Ryou and Yugi looked up from their plates, Malik was too busy eating to notice.

"Um, what's everyone looking at?" Yugi asked timidly.

"That is so weird. Do you know, that there's three Slytherin boys that look exactly like you?" asked Seamus.

"What? No, we didn't know that," Ryou replied.

Yugi was about to respond, when hesuddenly felt a very strong attraction towards Malik, he was in fact completely smitten with him. How come he had never noticed Malik's beautiful tanned skin, that looked very edible? Or the way Malik's golden hair seemed so soft, and reflected the light oh so nicely? Yugi blushed a bright red and realized that these weren't his emotions, but someone else's. He tugged on Malik's sleeve, trying to get his attention and warn him about a secret admirer. Malik, unfortunately, was too busy glaring at the gaping spectators.

"Can we please eat in peace? Stop looking at us like that!" he snarled.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see the day when a Gryffindor would talk to a fellow Gryffindor that way. That tone is usually reserved for us." said a voice from behind. The trio turned around and gasped. Three boys stood before them, two of them looked almost exactly like Ryou and Yugi.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Harry in an irritated voice.

"Can't we just visit for a friendly chat?" Draco said arrogantly.

"No," spat Ron.

"Shut up, Weasel, no one was talking to you," growled Ryou's look alike.

"We just came to meet our doppelgangers," Yami smirked and leaned towards Yugi. Yugi blushed at Yami's scrutiny.

"I don't see the resemblance. This boy is pathetic and weak looking," Bakura grabbed Ryou's chin and pulled him close. Ryou whimpered.

"Pathetic weakling, he has sad little green eyes, mine are reddish and his hair, not spiked like mine, obvious differences." Bakura said angrily as if it were Ryou's fault they were so similar.

"Ow…you're hurting me, please let go," Ryou whimpered. Bakura laughed.

"No one will listen to you if you're polite." Bakura gripped Ryou's chin harder.

"Let him go!" Malik said. He stood up and pushed Bakura off of Ryou. Bakura didn't even flinch.

"So some Gryffindors do have a backbone…how amusing." Yami cackled.

"Who are you and what do you want? Answer me!" Malik demanded.

"I'm Yami Atemu and as I said before, I just wanted to meet little Yugi here." He smirked at Yugi. Yugi whimpered and got closer to Malik and Ryou.

"Khalid Bakura. But it's Bakura to you, weakling," Bakura said to Ryou. Malik looked at Draco.

"And you?" he asked.

"Draco Malfoy. You don't have the privilege to use my first name though." he sneered. Malik was about to retort when he was grabbed from behind. Something started nuzzling his hair. Malik stiffened.

"Someone please tell me that that didn't just happen." he said.

"Pretty-pretty look alike. Has such nice, soft, shiny hair." the person nuzzling his hair said. Malik shuddered in disgust.

"Get your hands off of me!" he cried and tried to pull away. Unfortunately, the person had an iron grip on him.

"Malfoy! Call off your lackey!" Harry spat.

"Why? This is rather amusing to watch," Draco said with a smirk.

"Marik! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Bakura said. Yami was hanging off of him, because he was laughing so hard.

"Marik told you that we had look alikes. My look alike is so pretty. Malik-pretty may call me Mariku. You are mine now." he said to Malik.

"What! No! Let me go!" Malik yelled and struggled harder. Marik giggled and spun him around so that they could face each other.

"Malik-pretty has fiery spirit. Marik loooooves fire," he cooed with a playful smirk on his lips.

"It's true," muttered Ron, "He does love fire…a little too much, if you ask me."

Malik looked up at Marik defiantly. Once his gaze was level with Marik's he spat in his face. Marik wiped the slimy spit off with the sleeve of his cloak and smirked.

"Marik reeeeaaaaally likes fiery Malik-pretty," he said. He smirked at Malik one last time before he placed a heated kiss on Malik's lips. Malik stood there stunned for a moment or two after the kiss. He kept his expression blank as he said…

"I JUST GOT MOLESTED BY A PSYCHOTIC SLYTHERIN!" he screeched. Marik just grinned at his 'Malik-pretty'. Harry groaned as he noticed that Malik managed to attract the attention of Snape. He marched up to them, cloak billowing dramatically behind him, with his usual scowl on his face.

"What is all the noise about?" he said coldly. Marik was about to respond, thankfully, Draco decided to answer the question.

"Why, nothing, Professor. We're just mingling with the Gryffindors and welcoming the new boys, just as the headmaster wanted." he replied sweetly.

"That is not true! This guy just came up to me and started holding me and kissing me!" Malik protested, a chorus of agreement came from the other Gryffindor witnesses. Snape however just glared at them all.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, for being unappreciative of the students' of my house welcome." he sneered and left without another word.

Malik was spluttering in disbelief. Marik on the other hand was acting much more stranger than usual. He refused to let go of Malik and, if his fellow Slytherin buddies' eyes weren't deceiving them, sparks were literally flying from Marik's hands, luckily they were faint enough so that you wouldn't notice them unless you were looking for them. Draco shot Bakura an icy glare.

"When was the last time you gave him his potion?" he hissed. Bakura glared back.

"It's not MY fault. He refused to drink it; he kept saying it was poison or something like that. Besides, it was Yami's turn to give it to him!" he whispered back.

"It was not, Bakura! Now what are we going to do? The potion was supposed to control his insanity, so that his powers wouldn't go out of control. He refuses to drink the stuff, how are we supposed to make him?" Yami said angrily. Draco pulled out a flask from within his robes. Bakura meanwhile snuck up behind Marik.

"Marik, it's time to drink your potion now," Yami said casually. Marik's eyes widened.

"No! Marik shall not drink that poison! It hurts Marik's body and magic! It's deadly for Marik!" Marik said, somewhat frightened, somewhat angry. Bakura grabbed a golden platter from the Gryffindor table and whacked Marik across the head with it. Marik was effectively knocked out.

"Problem solved," Bakura said. He picked Marik up and carried him out of the Great Hall.

"See you weaklings later," Yami said mockingly. Draco completely ignored them and left without a word. Once they had left, Malik turned to Ryou and Yugi, fuming.

"I…cannot…believe…" he was so angry he had trouble speaking. Yugi felt the anger, frustration, and…was that a little bit of attraction? Nah…coming off of him in waves.

"Calm down, Malik. It's all over now and all we have to do is avoid them and that's the end of that." Yugi said comfortingly. Ryou shifted uneasily.

"It's not going to be that easy, didn't you hear the head master? We have all our classes with Slytherin…" Ryou said quietly. Ron's and Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"When the bloody hell did he say that?" Ron asked.

"Right before he introduced Ryou, Yugi, and Malik to the school. Honestly, don't you two ever pay attention?" Hermione said, annoyed. Ron and Harry just rolled their eyes at her.

"Well, now that the feast is over, we should show you guys where we stay." Harry said to the new boys. Malik was still glowering from his meeting with his counterpart, but Ryou smiled good naturedly at Harry. Yugi was still feeling Malik's emotions, so he too was feeling annoyed and bothered.

"Thank you Harry." Ryou said politely. Everyone left the Great Hall and headed for the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked. Ryou looked confused for a moment and waited for Harry to answer.

"Carnifico Serpens(1)" he said. Harry led the trio into the common room, up the stairs, and into their dormitories. Ryou, Yugi, and Malik would have taken the time to get a look at their surroundings if they had not been so tired from the day's events. They each collapsed into a bed, bid Harry a good night (or at least Ryou did, Yugi and Malik were still feeling very bothered, and it was giving Yugi a slight head ache, since they weren't even his emotions) and fell to sleep.

* * *

**In Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, trying to un-stick two lemon drops when someone burst into the room. He looked up and saw a very angry potions master.

"Albus! You gave that…that…_girl_ the position of DADA professor!" he asked in disbelief. How could he have given the job to a mere child, when he was perfectly suited for the job?

"I see you remember her Severus."

"Unfortunately...are the rumors true? What they say happened to her? Because if she did go insane, surely she can't teach! Why do we need her anyway?" Snape said angrily. Dumbledore gazed calmly at him.

"I am sure you are aware that there are a few students in this school who have a different sort of magic? A type of wandless magic?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't aware of it. Do the new students have anything to do with this?" Snape inquired, some of his anger ebbing away.

"Yes, they have wandless magic as do a few others…they're in your house, in fact." he smiled. His eyes had that mischievous twinkle in them, like he knew something Snape didn't. How Snape hated that look.

"I take it you're not going to be revealing anything to me any time soon?" he sighed. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm afraid, Severus, that you will have to wait like everyone else to see what'll happen next."

Snape scowled, not happy with the situation at all.

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

(1) Umm, I think that means 'behead the snake'…I'm not sure though

* * *

Jaazi: Does anyone know where I can get English to Latin translations? Is there a website I could visit or something?

KK: Anywho, tell us what you think of the chappie!

DJ: Yeah, Jaazi wrote it in a rush and she thinks it's not that good or elaborate enough…I of course agreed with her.

KK: You never have a nice compliment for your hikari!

DJ: _(shrugs) _

Jaazi: _(sighs) _I'm used to it by now…REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. The DADA Professor

Jaazi: _(grins) _Seems like almost all of you liked the MalikxMarik scene! Which is good, 'cuz I really enjoyed writing it!

DJ: _(grudgingly) _I guess it was rather amusing…

Jaazi: O,O A…compliment _(glomps) _Yay!

DJ: _(growls) _Get off of me before I hurt you.

KK: Now, now be nice DJ, your hikari just wants to show you how much that meant to her.

DJ: Exactly why I never compliment!

Jaazi: _(lets go) _Thanks to all my reviewers too. **Hikari Flame**, **Tornado Girl with Issues**, **Hikari's-Dark-Side**, **EgyptianPrincess1691**, **Hikari Skysong**, **Sarah Costa**, **OBSESSED Uber Rei**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **Sirithiliel**, **HikariEnzeru**, **Chelley Angel**, **AlchemistM**, **Kibethan**, **Shinigami**, **Maia**, **Anonymous**!

KK: Special thanks to Hikari Flame for becoming a staff member to Jaazi's C2 community. It's called CASTESHIPPING! If you want to join let Jaazi know, she'll let ya join!

DJ: _(growls) _I'm going out hunting _(takes dagger collection and scimitars)_

Jaazi: _(hyper) _Whatcha hunting?

DJ: Hathors Favorite…

Jaazi: Oh, Okay!

KK: _(sweat drop)_ Um, Jaazi, Isn't she your…?

Jaazi: Hey, wait a minute! Isn't she the one who gives me chocolate?

DJ: Exactly! She gets hikari uber hyper and tortures me!

Jaazi: _(grabs DJ's leg) _NOOOO! SHE GIVES ME CHOCOLATE! I LOVE CHOCOLATE! YOU CAN'T HURT HER!

DJ: Let go you blasted hikari! _(shakes leg)_

Jaazi: NOOOOO! _(doesn't let go)_

KK: _(sweat drop) _Um, while they finish fighting and arguing, you guys go on and read the fic…oh and, Jaazi doesn't own Harry Potter or Yugioh _(sighs sadly) _Oh well.

* * *

_Previously_

"_I take it you're not going to be revealing anything to me any time soon?" he sighed. Dumbledore chuckled._

_"I'm afraid, Severus, that you will have to wait like everyone else to see what'll happen next."_

_Snape scowled, not happy with the situation at all.

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: The DADA Professor**

Bakura was currently sitting next to a bed in the Hospital Wing. It had been his turn to give Marik his potion. How he loathed that chore. It was still very early, most students were still asleep. He would have been too, but Marik had put up quite a fight last night and had to be knocked out once more, without getting his potion. That was why Bakura was in the Hospital Wing at such an ungodly hour.

"Stupid Marik, wake up already!" he growled. He shook Marik slightly, and it didn't have any affect on the psychotic blonde at all. Bakura nearly howled in frustration. Why did Marik insist on being so difficult? Like last night after leaving the Great Hall…

_Flashback_

_Bakura was half way towards the Hospital Wing when Marik decided to wake up. Luckily for him, Yami and Draco were close by. I say luckily because as soon as he revived, he jumped off of Bakura and made a mad dash towards the Great Hall. Oddly enough, he was swaying and out of balance as he ran._

_"Oh no you don't!" yelled Yami as he grabbed Marik by the collar. Marik gagged._

_"Be a good boy, Marik, and drink your potion," Draco said sweetly. Marik struggled even more than before._

_"You just had to say the 'p' word, didn't you?" Bakura scowled._

_"No, no, no! Marik does not like potion! Marik hurts all over, Marik must be with Malik-pretty to make hurt stop!" Marik yelled feverishly. Indeed, Marik seemed to be weakening. Draco blinked, confused. What made Marik think that being with Malik would make 'the hurt' stop?_

_"You're just confused Marik. The potion will make you feel better, not Malik," he tried to explain. Meanwhile, Yami's grip on Marik was loosening. Marik took advantage of it, and dashed off, or at least would have had it not been for a huge boa constrictor snake wrap itself around his legs, binding him. Marik landed on the ground with a loud THUD! Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Marik._

_"STUPEFY!" _

_Marik was knocked out, once again. The snake uncoiled itself from Marik's legs and hissed angrily at Draco._

_"Don't hiss at me, Bakura! What else was I supposed to do?" Draco defended himself. The snake transformed itself to a very pissed off looking Bakura._

_"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps, WAIT TILL I WAS OF OFF HIM? YOU COULD'VE HIT ME!" he raged. Draco ignored him, he was used to Bakura's ranting. Yami chuckled._

_"Calm yourself Bakura. Besides, you'll be the one to feed him the potion tomorrow morning. Make sure to give it to him early, so that he'll be sane by first class tomorrow." Yami said. He and Draco walked away, most likely heading to the Slytherins' quarters. Bakura glared at their retreating backs, then at the unconscious Marik. Finally, he picked up Marik and took him to the Hospital Wing for the night._

_End Flashback_

Bakura lost his patience. He looked around to make sure no one was there to see him. Once assured that he was alone, he took the form of a silver cat with garnet eyes. The cat leapt up on the bed. He crept on top of Marik and dug his sharp claws on Marik's shoulders. Marik awoke with a yelp. Bakura quickly transformed back into his human form and pinned Marik on the bed.

"You WILL drink this potion!" he said angrily. He all but shoved the potion down Marik's throat before he could protest. He then covered Marik's mouth with his hands. He knew from past experiences that Marik had the tendency to spit the potion out. Marik glared at Bakura as he very reluctantly swallowed the potion.

"Finally," Bakura sighed in relief. Marik's eyes glazed over and when they came to, his red-violet eyes had lostit's psychotic gleam. His eyes looked a bit dulled and lifeless.

"How you feeling?" Bakura gruffly; although he'd never admit it, he cared for his insane friend and it worried him when Marik had one of his episodes. Marik looked up at him, dully.

"I am feeling fine, Bakura. I just ache a bit, nothing serious. I had another psychotic episode, didn't I? What did I do this time?" Marik asked calmly. Bakura smirked.

"Oh, nothing much. You just sexually harassed the new Gryffindor boy…" he said.

"I what? What new boy? What the hell happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember? You jumped the poor guy in front of everyone in the Great Hall and made out with him. You should have seen his face, it was priceless!" Bakura burst into laughter. Marik glared at his white haired friend.

"It's not funny…let's go, I'm hungry and breakfast should be ready in the Great Hall," he muttered and left, Bakura following close behind. They entered the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table with Yami and Draco.

"I see you're better," said Draco.

"Tch," Marik responded.

It was always like this after neglecting to drink that potion. Honestly, he didn't like that potion, it made him feel restrained, restricted, and bound. He did not like it one bit, but the others wouldn't listen to him when he told them this. Not that he blamed him, he _is_ crazy but…Marik shook his head and put a stop to his musings. Lucius had assured him that these thoughts were merely aftereffects of the potion.

"Good ol' Marik's back, I see," Yami said and received a glare from the formerly insane blonde.

"Shut it Ya-," he stopped mid sentence. A blonde haired, lilac eyed boy just entered the Great hall. Marik's jaw dropped open. The boy was beautiful. Golden hair and fiery lilac eyes and delectable tanned skin. Marik's memories of what he did last night came crashing into his head. A devious grin slowly appeared on his face.

"That's the boy, isn't it? Malik…my Malik-pretty." he said. Three sets of eyes turned to look at him in disbelief.

"You mean you actually like the Gryffindor?" Draco managed to choke out.

"You can't like the Gryffindor boy! That's…that's profane!" cried Yami.

"Maybe I hit you a little too hard…I thought that was your insanity talking last night." muttered Bakura. Marik ignored them all and just watched his beautiful Malik.

"You know, his friends aren't that bad looking either," Marik commented, watching Ryou and Yugi.

"If you like weaklings, then they're not that bad looking," snorted Bakura sarcastically. Yami, on the other hand, just stared at Yugi.

"Yami, stop drooling over your plate, it's improper," laughed Draco. Yami scowled and whacked Draco over the head.

"I wasn't drooling," he protested.

"Yeah, and Voldemort's favorite color is pink," Bakura said.

Although, they had more reason to fear the Dark Lord than most, they all refused to call him You-Know-Who. Why? Because they are stubborn, proud, and arrogant. They would never lower themselves to the level where they would show fear to a psychotic mud blood. This could either be called bravery or extreme stupidity, nobody's decided which yet. After this discussion, they received their schedules.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts first? I can't wait," Bakura said sarcastically.

"I wonder who the old coot hired this year," Draco wondered aloud.

"Can't be worse than that idiot Umbridge," Marik said disgustedly.

"True. She didn't even let us use our wands!" Yami agreed.

"Why'd we join up with her last year? I forgot," Bakura asked.

"Because she threatened to take our Quidditch team, that and I think she had some knowledge against father dearest. Why else would he have wanted us to join with her?" Draco answered. The others nodded in agreement as they entered the DADA class room.

Unlike the years before, the room hadn't been personalized. The other professors who had used this room all put their 'special touch', so to speak, into their classroom. This professor had not. The only 'special touch' in the class room was that the professor's desk and everything on it was black. Draco and the others took their seats, Draco with Yami and Bakura with Marik. A quick glance around, Marik noticed that his 'Malik-pretty' was sitting next to Yugi, while Ryou sat with Hermione, and, as usual, Harry sat with Ron. Draco nudged Yami and pointed towards the professor's chair.

Sitting in it was a girl, who couldn't be any older than seventeen or so. She had sharp gold eyes that seem to be able to pierce through one's mental shields and were able to read you like an open book. She had tanned skin and her hair was as odd Yami's or Bakura's. It was a dark blue-black color with blood red streaks in it, she had it tied back in a long pony-tail. Her bangs, which were similar to Yami's, were a dark purple. She would have been considered a thing of beauty is she had not had a sadistic smirk on as she inspected the class.

"Hello, class," she said softly and a tad bit frostily. The class was dead silent. The only other professors that had the ability to keep the class quiet just by looking at them, were Snape and McGonagall. Now, they had this new professor with the same ability.

"Let me introduce myself. I am your new professor, Professor Zhira. Here are the rules that you will be expected to follow. Rule one: I am right, you are wrong. Rule two: I am your superior and you will respect that or suffer the consequences." she said in the same frosty tone. Bakura twitched, he was inferior to no one.

"Why do we have to listen to you? You can't be any older than us! I'm not going to take orders from you," Bakura exclaimed. Professor Zhira smirked.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Bakura," she said. She took out her wand and walked up to Bakura. When she was in front of him, she transformed her wand into a lethal looking dagger and stabbed it into the table, right between Bakura's ring and middle fingers. The dagger immediately turned back into a normal wooden wand. Much to Bakura's relief, though he'd never admit it to anyone.

"Anyone else care to test my authority?" she asked the class. Marik was about to 'test her authority' when a blue black phoenix swept into the room and landed on the professors desk. Zhira saw this and returned to her desk.

"Darking, what is it?" she asked softly. The phoenix trilled. It's notes were neither painful to hear, but not the most beautiful thing to listen to either. It made the students want to lay their heads down and close their eyes for an eternal slumber.

"Shush, Darking, the children aren't used to your song." she hushed it. The phoenix cooed into her ear.

"What? Blasted old coot! Fine, tell him that I'll…play nice with the children," she growled angrily. She faced and glowered at the class.

"Dumbledore told me to let you students get to know me better and not scare the hell out of you…old geezer always ruins my fun," she spat. Darking let out a sound, that seemed too much like laughter for her liking.

"That's enough Darking. Deliver the message I gave you. And don't worry, I won't hurt them…not that much anyway," she said. The phoenix looked at her skeptically but left anyway.

"Alright, since I'm not allowed to terrorize you, I'll tell you a bit about me. If you ask the right questions, that is," she waited for someone to ask her the first question. Malik raised his hand.

"Yes, Malik?" she said.

"How old are you? You don't seem old enough to be a teacher," he asked.

"My age? I'll leave you to figure that one out. But age is not what got me this job, I am what you might call a…prodigy. I learned and controlled my magic at a young age and now I am a very advanced witch in several different kinds of magic." she responded. Draco raised his hand next.

"Draco." she called on him.

"What school did you go to? I find it hard to believe that you taught yourself advanced magic," he sneered.

"Very true. I came to Hogwarts." she said. Hermione was confused.

"How is that possible? You have to be eleven years of age to join and go through seven years of schooling. To become a professor you had to have graduated from Hogwarts." Hermione reasoned.

"I came here at a very young age and graduated from here at the age of ten. My house, for anyone who wants to know, was Slytherin." she smirked at the Gryffondors. The Slytherins nearly cheered while the Gryffindors groaned.

"Do not worry, Gryffindors. I am not as biased as Professor Snape is, I assure you. I, for one, never understood the petty rivalry between the two houses. Quite frankly, I believe it to be a waste of time. Godric and Salazar used to be allies, I don't see why their students can't be also. Besides, contrary to popular belief, there is very little difference between the two houses. They're both stubborn, proud, persistent, and they both end up getting their way, as much as Gryffindors loathe to admit it. The only difference is, while Gryffindors are busy looking after others, Slytherins take care of themselves and everyone else be damned." she told the shocked class.

"To solve this little rivalry, you'll have a new seating arrangement. One Slytherin for every Gryffindor," she smirked. She was bored and what better way to torment the class by putting them with their worst enemies? She started reading of a list.

"Hermione Granger next to Pansy Parkinson; Malik Ishtal with Marik Ishtar; Yugi Motou with Yami Atemu; Ryou Shiozu with Khalid Bakura; Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy; Ronald Weasley with Blaize Zabini," she read and ignored the protestations from the students. Everyone eventually settled down to their new arrangements.

"Let me tell you what I have planned for this class," she started, "I have looked over what all the previous professors have taught you, and although the knowledge they have given you is quite extensive, it is all scattered and unorganized. In fact, the only good professors you had were Remus Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody…and me," she smirked, superiorly.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," she lectured as she walked around the room inspecting the students, especially the three sets of 'twins', Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, "is not only wand waving. Dark Arts include potions, magical creatures and plants, and wandless magic. In actuality, all magic and magical things can be what some people call 'dark'. It all depends on how you use it. Why aren't any of you taking notes?" she asked exasperatedly. She looked around the room and noticed that only Draco, Yami, Ryou, Yugi, and Hermione were taking notes.

"Five points for all the students who were taking notes. That means fifteen points for Gryffindor and ten for Slytherin." she said.

"As I was saying, it all depends on how you use it. I am going to teach you about magical creatures, magical herbs and plants, and potions. In short, I'll be teaching you Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts all at once. I will teach you antidotes to certain potions and poisonous plants or bites, the positive and useful properties of certain potions, plants, and creatures. There will be book learning and an equal amount of first hand experience also." she finished with a flourish.

"Will we handle poisonous creatures?" asked Marik eagerly.

"Of course, how else would you learn things properly without experiencing it first hand?" Zhira said. She suddenly walked up to Malik and Marik and leaned in to study them. Her eyes gave an almost imperceptible glow. She looked at Bakura and Ryou the same way, and also Yami and Yugi. They all shifted under her gaze. She walked back to her desk and started making notes and muttering to herself.

"Um, Professor? Do we have any homework?" Hermione asked timidly. She, along with the rest of the class, had been quite intimidated by the new professor.

"Yes. I want you all to look up twenty different hexes and/or jinxes, list their incantation, their effects, how long it takes for its effects to wear off, how to block them, and how to reverse the effects. I expect it to be very detailed." she announced.

"Professor Zhira?" asked Seamus.

"What is it?" she said irritably.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked confidently. Zhira stiffened up.

"Listen, boy. I'll let that slide this one time. If you or anyone else, asks me that ever again, you'll end up in St. Mungo's like the last five men, who have asked me that, have!" she said angrily. Her eyes sparked in fury and the class flinched back. Poor Seamus looked ready to faint.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Class dismissed."

Everyone rushed out of class, eager to get away from the pissed off professor.

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: My yami is the professor…what have I done to the poor students? _(shakes head sadly) _I apologize to anyone who doesn't like OC's but she's stuck here. Don't worry, the story won't revolve around her.

DJ: Mwahaha, student torture!

KK:v,vPoor kids don'tstand a chance with DJ as the professor.

Jaazi: Don't worry, you'll join her and make sure she won't give out cruel and unusual punishment.

DJ: You always ruin my fun!

Jaazi: _(eye roll)_ To respond to a few reviewers who asked some questions

**Anonymous:** Marik speaks that way because he is insane…very insane, especially when he hasn't had his potion.

**Maia:** Your friend's uncle's name is Khalid? How interesting…I'll try to avoid calling Bakura, Khalid…unless someone wants to annoy him then they'll call him that. _(mischievous grin)_

**Hikari Skysong:** Why Marik's insane will be revealed later on in the story…

**Tornado Girl with Issues:** Marik isn't locked up because…well, crazy people are entertaining, also he has to learn how to control his powers and if he were locked up, he and Malik would never get together.

**Shinigami:** _(sweat drop)_ Thanks for the rant, I agree with several things that you said, and you're not the only one disappointed with how the 5th book ended, trust me.

Jaazi: There you have it.

KK: REVIEW PLEASE!

DJ: Don't be polite, say it this way: REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!

Jaazi: _(laughs nervously)_ Don't mind her, I'm sure she doesn't mean it…

DJ: Tch, wouldn't you like to know.

KK & Jaazi: _(gulp)_

KK: Review, for your own safety. _(takes out box of black t-shirts)_ These are for all who reviewed.

Jaazi: It says 'I just got molested by a psychotic slytherin' in green and silver letters on it. It was Hathors Favorite's idea to make them. So everyone take one!


	6. The Trouble in Potions

DJ: _(drools) _Pretty daggers…

Jaazi: _(sneaks off w/sugar and chocolate rabbit) _Yummy.

KK: Oooookay, they are currently out of commission, guess I'll have to take over, hm…ah! Yes, thanks to all our reviewers: **Rin-Almighty-Yaoi-Lover**, **Hikari Skysong**, **EgyptianPrincess1691**, **Kibethan**, **OBSESSED Uber Rei**, **Computer Freak101**, **Hikari's-Dark-Side**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **Mariko**, **Black Jackal**, **HappyDevil**, **AnimeFan918**, **Shinigami**, **Kenmeishouri**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **Ishtar Maliku**, **A Supporter**, **Live Like Your Dying**, **Tornado Girl with Issues**, **Killah-sama**, **Chelly Angel**, **Hikari Flame**, **Blah**, **Slave of Darkness**.

Jaazi: Wow, those are a lot of reviewers… okay, now to reply to some of them.

**Rin-Almighty-Yaoi-Lover:** Um, yes Lucius got shipped to Azkaban in the last book, but being the super rich, evil guy that he is, he bribed and blackmailed his way out of Azkaban, at least in my fic he did. So, unfortunately for the yamis and Draco, they're stuck with that bastard…for awhile anyway.

**Kibethan:** DJ: You DARE compare me to a Mary-Sue! You shall be punished with the brand new daggers Hathors-Favorite gave me! MWAHAHAHA!

Jaazi: No she won't, just ignore her. And don't worry, she won't be a Mary Sue, the story won't revolve around her. She's just there to help the story along.

**Shinigami:** My yami's the professor because…well, because I couldn't think of anyone else to be the one to teach the yamis and hikaris how to control their powers. And I needed someone to help the yamis and hikaris get together.

**Tornado Girl with Issues:** Seamus's comment, there's a good reason for that…I couldn't figure out how to end the chapter so I just added that _(sweat drop) _sad I know. Also, DJ wanted an excuse to threaten someone…

Jaazi: Now, on with the fic!

DJ: Jaazi doesn't own Harry Potter or Yugioh, if she did, 4kids would never have gotten a hold of Yugioh and Sirius and Remus would've gotten much better looking actors for the hp movies.

KK: So true!

* * *

Previously

"Five points from Gryffindor. Class dismissed."

Everyone rushed out of class, eager to get away from the pissed off professor.

* * *

****

Chapter Six: The Trouble in Potions

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the halls to their next class, along with Malik, Ryou, and Yugi. They had cleared up their misunderstanding and were forming a tentative friendship.

"What did you guys think of the new professor?" Harry asked. He chose a safe topic on which all can talk about.

"She's insane! Did you hear what she told Seamus? She has sent five wizards to St. Mungo's just for asking her out!" Ron exclaimed. Malik snickered.

"I, for one, thought it was quite funny. Did you see the look on his face? Priceless! I like that teacher, she knows how to control people. That is very handy at times." Malik said.

"What a Slytherin-like observation." Hermione grinned.

"The stupid hat did consider putting me there…," he shrugged, "But so far, Gryffindor has made a better impression on me." he added.

"Guess we were lucky to end up in the same house; the hat wanted me in Ravenclaw." Ryou commented.

"Hufflepuff for me. I'm glad we ended up in Gryffindor, though. What class do we have next?" Yugi asked. Harry looked over the schedule and groaned.

"Potions. I hate Potions! Professor Snape is an ugly git who has it in for me." Harry moaned dejectedly. Yugi went up and patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"There, there. It's just a class, right? What's the worst that can happen?" Yugi said soothingly.

"Any time anyone says that, something very bad happens." Ron groaned. "You've noticed that too?" Malik laughed. By then they were in the dungeons, in front of Snape's classroom. They entered hesitantly. Harry was sure they were going to get yelled at. And in a way they were.

"STUPID MANGY MUTT! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" Snape yelled.

The class was barely suppressing laughter. Even the Slytherins were trying not to laugh out loud. A big black dog was hounding (A/N: Pun intended_ (grin)_) Professor Snape. The Gryffindor sixtet immediately recognized the dog as Snuffles. Snuffles seemed to have been enjoying himself. He pranced around Snape, barking loudly. Snape looked ready to bang his head against the wall.

"Ah, Professor Snape. I thought I heard your dulcet voice," Zhira smirked as she strode into the room. Snape lifted his frazzled gaze to meet Zhira's.

"Not you too. No, get out, AND TAKE THE MUTT WITH YOU!" he raged. Zhira clicked her tongue mockingly at Snape.

"But the poor thing seems quite taken by you. Luckily, you always were one of my favorite professors, so I guess I could help you." she replied. She grabbed Snuffles by the muzzle and looked into his eyes. She smirked.

"Dog, let Professor Snape teach…you can annoy him after his classes. Is that understood?" she said firmly, with a hint of mockery in her voice. Snuffles gave a soft woof and padded toward Ryou and sat next to him.

"I trust you can handle the class without my assistance?" she smirked.

"I've had enough of your incompetence! I demand that you leave my classroom this instance," he glowered.

"No need to yell, Professor. I needed to speak with the headmaster anyway." she said as she left. Snape slammed the door behind her and seemed to be trying to burn holes into it by sending heated glares at it. After a while Snape turned towards the class angrily.

"What are you all staring at? Get to work, the directions are on the board!" he snapped. Everyone hurriedly started to work on their potions.

"Hermione? I'm not sure, but I think you're stirring it the wrong way…we're supposed to stir it counter clockwise." Ryou whispered to his partner. Snuffles was sitting next to him, constantly looking back where Malik and Ron were sitting.

"Oh! Sorry…my mind was elsewhere," she muttered back, "I just wish we hadn't sat in front of Ron and Malik. I don't know about Malik, but Ron isn't the greatest with potions."

"Malik's fine as long as he doesn't get near anything explosive…" Ryou giggled.

"Hey, what would happen if we added a little more of this junk?" Malik asked Ron.

"No don't add…!"

POOF!

The potion began to emit large amounts of smoke. Ron and Malik began to cough and splutter. Marik started cackling along with Bakura and Yami. Draco just smirked at the astounded Gryffindors.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape roared. Snuffles growled menacingly at Snape. With a flick of his wand, Snape got rid of the smoke and ruined potion.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. And a week's detention with me Malik," he snapped. Marik rushed over to Malik's side.

"Professor, it wasn't Malik's fault. It is obviously Weasley's, he should've warned Malik about the combustible items included in the potion. Malik was just an innocent victim," Marik defended the object of his affection. He added an innocent smile, just in case.

"Very well, Marik. You are a very lucky boy, Malik, you're saved from detention, but I have my eye on you." he hissed.

Marik grinned, and shoved Ron away from Malik and took his seat. Ron landed on the ground with a muffled thump.

"Go away, weasel. You can take my previous seat next to Bakura." Marik said with a slight wave of his hand.

"And leave you alone with Malik? I don't think so!" Ron retorted.

"Fine, stand there like the idiot that you are. I'm so sorry you got stuck with that imbecile, Malik." he said. Ron grumbled and sat next to Bakura, who sent him a glare that clearly stated 'get any closer and I'll mutilate you'.

"Get away from me, Mariku! Your presence isn't welcomed here." Malik growled. Marik wrapped an arm around Malik's waist.

"I'm quite comfortable here, thank you. Let's finish this potion shall we?"

"Go away! I'll tell the professor!" Malik threatened.

"That won't work. Professor Snape is rather fond of his House, you'll only end up getting points taken away. You wouldn't want to let your housemates down by doing that, do you?"

"No," Malik admitted grudgingly. Malik looked at Snuffles pleadingly. Snuffles just gave him a doggy grin. "good for nothing dog,' he muttered under his breath.

"Good. I'll make sure we get a good grade on this potion," Marik added.

Malik was simmering as much as his potion was for two reasons. One, because Marik had his arm wrapped around his waist, and two, he didn't mind it as much as he knew he should. Damn, what a mess he got himself into.

* * *

Zhira was currently standing in front of a gargoyle statue. She was very frustrated. The darn thing wouldn't let her in!"

Chocolate frogs? Cockroach clusters? Bertie Bott's every flavor beans? Reese's peanut butter cups? Sweet Tarts? PIXIE STIX? ARGH! STUPID GARGOYLE!" she roared.

"Ahh! To hell with this!" she said venomously.

She waved her hand violently to the side, sending the unfortunate gargoyle slamming into the opposite wall. Behind it was a spiral staircase. She began climbing it, spouting curses to the gargoyle and the 'crazy old coot'. She stormed into Dumbledore's office without bothering to knock. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair behind his desk, as usual. He looked up at the angry professor.

"Hello, Professor Zhira. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he inquired politely.

"Cut the pleasantries, Professor! That stupid gargoyle of yours wouldn't let me in. I tried every freakin' sweet I could think of!"

"The password is Hershey's Chocolate Kisses."

"Only you would think up of something like that," Zhira said with an eye roll.

"I believe you wished to discuss something other than the gargoyle?" said Dumbledore calmly.

"Yes. First of all, what is Sirius Black doing here?" she asked.

"I see you've met Snuffles."

"The dog was driving Professor Snape insane, it was very amusing," she replied, her voice devoid of emotion, but her eyes glowing golden.

"He's here to help take care of the three new students." Dumbledore replied.

"The three boys from Gryffindor, the ones I'm supposed to train; I met them this morning in my class." she said.

"What did you think of them? Are they up to your standards?"

"I…I'm not sure if I can teach them." Zhira responded, hesitantly. She did not like admitting that there might be things that she cannot do.

"Why not? They have wandless magic, do they not?" Dumbledore let a bit of worry seep into his voice.

"Yes, but their type of magic is considerably Lighter than mine. I can, however, teach their look alikes from Slytherin."

"How are they any different from the Gryffindors?" he asked politely so as not to anger her.

"Their magic is a Darker form of wandless magic…," Zhira's eyes lit up with an epiphany as she started to pace, "Actually, I might be able to…sure the two trios have wandless magic, the Gryffindor boys' magic is more for the benefit of others while the Slytherin boys' magic is more for their benefit…but it's basically the same type of magic as mine is…oh, by the way, I'm going to teach both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Occulmency (A/N: Spelling?). The Potions Master hasn't been doing a good job with Potter, and I can assure you Malfoy will be needing it soon," she left the room muttering to herself, without even waiting for the headmaster's permission.

Dumbledore sighed. That was the problem with Zhira nowadays, she forgets that others exists. Sometimes she doesn't even realize it. Dumbledore stood up and petted Fawkes.

"I sincerely hope she manages to teach those boys about their magicks, so that what happened to her doesn't happen to them. Losing your Light is such a terrible thing…" he told Fawkes sadly.

* * *

"Class, I trust I can leave you for a moment without you destroying the classroom? I thought not. Draco and Yami, you're in charge until I get back," Snape sneered and swept out of the room dramatically. His grand exit was ruined, however, when Snuffles followed him out. 

"STOP FOLLOWING ME, YOU FILTHY CUR!" The 'filthy cur', as he put it, ignored him and followed him anyway, somehow managing to close the door behind him.

Draco and Yami walked to the front of the classroom. The both of them were looking very smug. They glared at the class as they were joined by Bakura and Marik, who was dragging Malik with him.

"Draco, dear brother of mine, what ever shall we do with these incompetent Gryffindors?" Yami asked, a sadistic smirk playing on his lips.

"I propose we have a bit of fun with them, just to let them know who's in charge around here." Draco suggested haughtily.

"Longbottom is always good to make an example of…" Bakura said nastily. Marik, who still had a struggling Malik in his arms, nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Mariku, I swear if you don't let me go I'll-" Malik started.

"I like it when you call me Mariku…you're especially attractive when you're angry, did you know that Malik-pretty?" Marik grinned at Malik's blushing face, "That blush is cute too."

"Argh! There's no way I can win, is there? Why must you torment me? WHY?" Malik said desperately. Ryou and Yugi, noting their brother's obvious distress, rushed towards Malik.

"Marik, would you please let him go?" Ryou asked politely.

"Didn't I tell you before asking all polite like wasn't going to get you anywhere?" snipped Bakura.

"Now, now, Bakura. Get a hold of yourself. If Marik here, likes Malik, then we should respect that. Therefore we should treat Malik's friends with, at least, some level of tolerance and politeness," Yami said, eyeing little Yugi.

"And you're just saying that because you want Yugi," Draco cut in. Bakura and him started to mock the other two.

"Honestly, what do you see in those two pathetic Gryffindors?" Bakura added.

"I am not in any way attracted to Yugi!" cried Yami, defensively. Yugi was blushing a bright red and hid behind Ryou, who was getting angry.

"Look at that midget! Hiding behind the other weakling!" cackled Bakura. Yugi whimpered and buried his face into Ryou's back. Ryou's eyes flashed in anger.

"Leave them alone!" Harry spat, with venom dripping from his voice, pulling out his wand.

"Oh look, Potty decided to join in. That is so like you Gryffindors. Always so…_noble_," Draco said with disgust, also pulling out his wand.

"Malfoy, why don't you and your cronies back off while you still have the chance?" Harry snapped.

"Scarface, I'm afraid you're outnumbered. Four against one aren't very good odds." Yami smirked, pointing his wand at Harry..

"You guys think you're so bad…trust me, after battling Voldemort year after year, you four will be nothing," Harry said angrily.

"Voldemort is a deranged Mudblood who couldn't kill a baby of barely a year old." Draco spat, "You, three back off, I want to duel Potter on my own." he ordered. The three glared but did as they were told. They all knew Draco's obsession for finally defeating Gryffindor's Golden Boy. The boy in question was currently stunned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure you heard me the first time, Potter." Draco said coolly.

Snape decided at that moment to return, looking just as frustrated as when he left. Most likely, because of a certain black dog who was still following him. He noted the tension when he entered his classroom. He also saw Draco Malfoy and the-boy-who-lived-to-annoy-the-hell-out-of-him pointing their wands at each other. Behind Draco stood a glaring Bakura and Yami, and a sulking Marik. Behind Harry Potter stood a teary-eyed Yugi, a fuming Malik, and an exasperated Ryou.

"Mr. Potter, put your wand away. All of you take your seats, now. Five points from Gryffindor," Snape was cut off by a loud growl from Snuffles, "And five points… from Slytherin." Snape finished with a slight twitching of his right eye.

"Also, turn in your potions on your way out." he added absently, still glaring at the mutt.

Bakura and Marik walked by Neville's potion and slipped in an extra ingredient as quickly made it to their seats. They filled their flask and turned in their potion, just as Neville's potion blew up, splattering the entire class in bright blue goo. Thankfully, Bakura and Marik timed it so that most of the Slytherin (including Draco and Yami) had made it out of the classroom. Unfortunately, the Gryffindors wear soaked in it. Snape yelled at Neville, but was promptly shut up when Snuffles shook all the pink goo off his fur, effectively getting the goo on Snape. The Gryffindors made a quick exit, because Professor Snape looked ready to snap. He also seemed to be imagining several ways to kill the annoying dog.

The rest of their day went pretty much the same way. The Slytherin Quartet kept causing chaos, making sure the Gryffindors ended up in the worst situation. Such as in Charms, Bakura 'accidentally' levitated Ryou, who shrieked bloody murder. In Transfiguration, Yami transformed Yugi's quill into, what he thought to be, a perfectly harmless twelve inch snake. Throughout everything, Malik had Marik…glued to the hip, so to speak.

"This has got to be the best first day of classes, in the history of first day of classes," Bakura smirked to his friends. They were just walking out of Transfiguration, their last class of the day.

"Where's Marik?" asked Yami, looking around for their resident insane asylum escapee.

"Where do you think? He's still hanging off the Malik kid," snorted Draco.

"Who's going to go pry him off?" Bakura sighed. Both him and Yami looked at Draco.

"No. I refuse to go fetch him!" Draco fumed.

"You say it as if we were giving you a choice." Yami said smoothly.

"Manipulative bastards," Draco hissed.

"We learned it from you, Draco dear," Bakura said sarcastically.

Draco gave them one last glare and stormed off toward the direction of Potter and friends. As he approached them, Harry looked up and glared at Draco.

"Sod off, Malfoy." he stated simply.

"I'm afraid I can't leave until I retrieve my friend here." Draco said icily, patting on Marik's shoulder. Marik was practically purring in happiness as he nuzzled Malik, who was gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Marik let go of you pet and come with us." Draco ordered.

"I am not his pet!"

"I couldn't care less. Come Marik."

"Must I leave Malik-pretty?" Marik asked Draco sadly.

"Yes," Draco snapped, losing his patience. Draco grabbed a hold of Marik's arm and tugged him away, while Harry did the same with Malik. Once separated, Draco left with Marik without a word.

"Good bye, my pretty lion cub. I'll see you tomorrow," Marik called out sweetly. Malik groaned.

"Why me?" he whimpered.

"If it's any consolation, Malik, I think he really does truly like you." Yugi said.

"Knowing Marik, it's probably all some elaborate scheme to get at us." Ron muttered darkly.

"Ron! Not even Marik would do something like that!" Hermione whacked Ron over the head.

"What makes you think Marik does like Malik?" Harry asked Yugi.

"Erm, it's just a feeling I have. I honestly think that Marik has good intentions," Yugi said, confidence creeping into his voice.

"If only his friends were the same. Bakura levitated me to the ceiling!" Ryou moaned.

"I'm sure Yami didn't mean to hurt me or Bakura to hurt you," Yugi whispered shyly, a blush growing on his face.

"Why are you blushing?" Malik asked teasingly.

"I-I'm not!"

"Malik, don't tease Yugi!" scolded Hermione, "besides, you looked the same when 'Mariku' was wrapped around you. If my observations are correct, I might think that you actually _enjoy_ having Marik around." she added coyly. Malik blushed and refused to look anyone in the face. Ron grimaced.

"A Gryffindor with a Slytherin, I think I'm going to be sick." Ron muttered, causing the rest to start laughing, except for Malik.

"I don't find that funny. Marik isn't that bad, and he's hot." Malik defended Marik. His eyes widened and he slapped himself.

"I did not just say that!"

"You…actually like him?" Harry asked incredulously.

"NO I DON'T! It's just…I appreciate beauty when I see it, is all." Malik muttered.

"So you don't mind that Malik likes a guy?" Yugi asked timidly.

"Of course not!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron said simultaneously.

By then, the six students had sat down at their table to eat dinner. They sat close to each other and complained about the events of the day. Ryou and Hermione got along well, they were both talking about how fascinating there classes had been aside from their misfortunes. Both agreed to meet up in the library later on to do some 'light reading'. Malik, Ron and Harry snorted at their 'light reading'.

"Let me tell you, Ryou's idea of light reading is getting a ten pound book, covered in dust, about some ancient culture or something like that. Now, he'll probably raid the library and take out all their helpful magic books just to catch up on the years we have missed." Malik said.

"Hermione is exactly like that." Harry laughed.

"See, Hermione? Now you have a willing partner to drag to the library," Ron received another hit on the head for that comment.

* * *

In the Slytherin Common Room 

"I miss Malik-pretty," whined Marik. They had all just finished dinner and decided to spend the rest of the evening lounging about the common room.

"Marik…get over it. You'll see him tomorrow," Bakura said, in a bored tone.

"If only Snape hadn't walked in at that moment. I could've taken on that Golden Boy. Knock him off that high pedestal of his," Draco growled.

"I don't see why you hate him so much. I don't like him, but still no reason to hate him." Yami said.

"Don't question Draco, when you aren't any better. I've seen you watch Yugi,' Bakura snapped.

"I'm just intrigued, is all. Don't you find it odd that they all look almost exactly like us?" Yami shrugged.

"It's too late to think of these things, I'm off to bed," growled Bakura. They all went to bed. But all of them were wondering about the new boys and their strange likeness to them.

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: Oookay, hope you liked. I'm probably going to be updating this fic more often than my other fics, because frankly, I've got more ideas for this one than my other ones. 

DJ: Didn't you have something to ask your reviewers?

Jaazi: Oh yeah, okay, this is very important…

A reviewer mentioned that this fic sounded like it was going to have a Harry/Draco pairing. I don't mind this pairing, it's actually one of my favorites.

HERE'S THE QUESTION: DO YOU WANT A HARRY/DRACO PAIRING? LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE!


	7. Voldemort and Poisoned Magick

Jaazi: I looooooove my reviewers! Thank you guys! _(glomps reviewers)_

DJ: Yeah, yeah…the votes were counted up, and most people liked the idea of the HPxDM pairing, so that's going to be in the fic!

KK: Squeee! I love this pairing.

DJ: _(sinister grin) _It's like darkshipping…HP style. Well, here are the results:

HPDM?

Yes: 16

No: 4

Don't care either way: 2

Jaazi: Thanks to: **Hikari's-Dark-Side**, **Pips**, **BlackJackal**, **HappyDevil**, **OBSESSED Uber Rei**, **Tornado Girl with Issues**, **Slave of Darkness**, **Shinigami**, **Kenmeishouri**, **Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover**, **You**, **Enchantress10**, **Live Like Your Dying**, **Brig**, **Starflower Sakura**, **Darkamimelover3**, **Kibethan**, **Nenshou Kaen**, **Tash922**, **Ryou's Twin Sister**, **Killah-sama**, **Inu-Ice-Dragon**.

Jaazi: Now for review replies!

**Shinigami**: No, not a SnapexSirius fic…ewwww, I much prefer SiriusxRemus fics, too! The dog comments were just to see Snape have his feathers ruffled! _(giggles)_

**Nenshou Kaen**: _(grins)_ You changed your name! Does it mean anything, like is it Japenese for something? Anywho, I like it!

**Tash922**: Um, I'm not sure if I can bring them into this fic…but if you like SetoxJou so much, then check out my other fic called 'Cuddly Seto'. According to my reviewers, it's really cute and funny.

KK: Jaazi doesn't own Harry Potter or Yugioh _(sigh) _but she can still dream, can't she?

DJ: Get on with the Ra-damned fic already!

* * *

_Previously_

"_It's too late to think of these things, I'm off to bed," growled Bakura. They all went to bed. But all of them were wondering about the new boys and their strange likeness to them.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: Voldemort and Poisoned Magick**

Lucius was attending one of the many Death Eater meetings. Voldemort was in a pensive mood, which surely meant he was planning something. Something evil. Probably to get rid of the-brat-who-wouldn't-die. Lucius was wrong, but not entirely so.

"Luciusssss" hissed Voldemort. Lucius stood straighter and walked steadily to his master.

"Yes, m'lord?" he said.

"Tell me, how have your boysss been doing? Well, I hope?" Voldemort hissed, in his snake-like voice. Lucius caught on to what Voldemort was really asking.

"Marik has been taking his potion, and his, Yami's and Bakura's mind blocks are still in place. Draco still remains oblivious to the purpose of the other three. All of their magic has become stronger over the years. The four of them are ready to become Death Eaters during their Christmas holidays." Lucius responded in his usual emotionless tone. Voldemort nodded.

"You have done well, my ssssservant. And you will continue doing well if you want to live."

"Of course, m'lord." Lucius responded and he backed away shakily. He knew a dismissal when he heard one, and it was always in best interest of your health to do as Voldemort says.

* * *

All the students were sitting in their seats, occasionally shifting slightly, as they waited for Professor Zhira to start the class. Zhira was watching them all intently. She had sent letters to Harry, Draco, and the look alikes, telling them that they were to visit her privately, when they had the chance. By the way they were acting, they had received her letters. She was thinking of this as she collected all their essays.

"I am looking forward to reading your essays. I'll finally see which of you are worthy of actually being in my class." She said coldly. She set the papers on her desk and started walking slowly around the class. This time the students were ready, with their quills perched over their parchment waiting to start taking notes.

"Today, we're going to learn about types of wandless magic. Can anyone tell me what one type of wandless magic is?" no one raised their hands, not even Hermione, "No? There is Free magic and Wild magic. They are more commonly known as Light magic and Dark magic. Before anyone asks, let me explain. The difference between Light magic and Dark magic…you see, Light/Free magic is mostly to help others, and of course it can be used selfishly. Light magic includes telepathy, empathy, and Sight. The people who wield this are usually referred to as Lights. They use their Light magic to heal others emotionally, and mentally. They also make ideal Healers for physical healing," she lectured.

Her eyes were unfocused, as if she were remembering something else. Yugi, who she had just walked past, felt an intense emotional pain and loss, but it passed quickly which left him wondering if he had felt anything at all. He did, however, watch her more intently than before. Ryou raised his hand timidly, at which Bakura smirked.

"Yes, Ryou?"

"The Sight…what do you mean by that?"

"The Sight allows you to see the future, past, or others memories or past experiences. It is not the same as telepathy. Telepathy allows you to hear others' thoughts and the Sight allows you to practically relive memories." she replied. Ryou remained silent as his troubled eyes glazed over in thought. For some reason, this disturbed Bakura but he immediately shook it off.

"Dark/Wild magic. This magic is mostly for personal gain, although it can be used to help others. It includes shape shifting, fire starting, and shadow/weather manipulation. Shape shifters are almost always shifting into an animal form. Why? Because turning a living being into an inanimate object is difficult, not to mention painful. Transfiguration taught you that it takes extreme concentration to transfigure an inanimate object into a living being, now try to think of turning yourself into a stone. Not a very pretty picture. The thing with Light and Dark magic is that they're raw magic, magic in its purest form. It has no real function or purpose; it isn't made for one specific thing. This means that it can be manipulated into doing anything. _Anything._" She paused. Hermione took advantage of that and raised her hand.

"Why is it called Wild magic?" she asked.

"Because that is what it is. Wild. Very hard to control and the magic can easily take over the person who has it."

"Take over?" Yami asked.

"The magic is capable of making the person forget who they are, in fact, the magic can develop a very dark personality. I have Dark magic, thankfully, I manage to control it." Zhira responded, looking at the class defiantly, as if challenging them to make a comment about it.

"Can you tell us about what kind of people have Dark magic, since you've personal experience?" Draco asked, amazingly polite. For once, he was genuinely interested and intrigued, something that only happened in Potions.

"People who have Dark magic are called Darks," she answered simply, obviously not wanting to go further into the subject. Unfortunately for her, the class wasn't going to let her off that easily.

"Can someone teach themselves these wandless magicks?" asked Ron.

"If Dark magic is so powerful and dangerous, how in the name of Merlin do you 'Darks' control it?" Blaise asked immediately after Ron.

"No, people have to be born with these magicks, no one can actually teach themselves the magicks. To answer Blaise…" again, a wave of hurt hit Yugi, but vanished as quickly as it came, "Dark magic and Light magic depend on each other. To put it more correctly, Darks and Lights need each other. Every Dark has a Light."

The eyes of six boys widened. This class was certainly a most revealing class for them. They were finally learning about themselves and their magic.

"Why?" asked Pansy.

"Why what?"

"Why does every Dark need a Light? And what does the Light get out of it?" Pansy asked a tad impatiently.

"Darks need Lights. The Lights are the only ones who can help the Darks control their magic. The Lights get the protection and companionship the need from their Darks. They need each other, they complete each other, nothing short of death can separate the two once they've accepted each other." she said in a nostalgic tone, which she quickly wiped away.

The class sat in awed silence. Nothing short of death? The Slytherins shuddered at the thought. Attaching yourself to someone like that is a very unwise move. The Gryffindors, on the other hand, rather liked the idea of having someone with you through thick and thin.

"Your assignment is to write a 24 inch essay on the Lights and Darks and the relationship between them. You may use what you learned hear but I need to see other information, that I have not discussed in class." she murmured, "You have the rest of class to converse amongst yourselves. You may not leave your seats and keep your volume to a minimum." she sat at her desk and commenced to grade the papers.

The students scowled. If they were not allowed to leave their seats and not allowed to talk loudly then the only person to converse with was their partners. Which were their sworn enemies from the opposite House. (Recap: Ron w/Blaise, Hermione w/Pansy, Harry w/Draco, and, of course, yami w/hikari). Pansy and Hermione turned to each other, both somewhat apprehensive.

"You haven't called me mud blood." Hermione said curiously.

"So?" Pansy retorted.

"I don't know, just surprised, I guess. What did you think of today's lesson?" Hermione asked cautiously. Pansy, amazingly, perked up in interested.

"It was very…intriguing. Of course, I knew that having so much power had to have a catch, but depending on someone to control you magic? That sucks." Pansy said bluntly.

"I found it amazing! How two completely different people can work together in perfect harmony, in a balance." Hermione said excitedly. They both dived into a debate on the pros and cons of Darks and Lights. On the other side of the room, Bakura was trying his hardest to ignore the snow-haired, green-eyed beauty. _'Beauty? Where in all seven hells did that come from?'_

"Bakura?" he heard a soft voice question.

"What?" he snarled. Ryou recoiled. Bakura fought the urge to embrace the fearful boy and apologize.

"Um, nothing, sorry to have bothered you." he whispered back frantically.

"Whatever," he snorted. Ryou flipped through a book he had taken out from the library. The two ignored each other the rest of the time.

"Well, little one, did you enjoy the class?" Yami smirked, with a trace of seductiveness laced in his voice. Yugi blushed slightly at the pet name.

"It captured my attention, I guess." _'More than you think'_ he thought to himself.

"Same here. So, Yugi, are you into Quidditch?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…it's a sport right? I don't really know much about it." Yugi responded. Yami began explaining the rules and game play to the amethyst-eyed boy.

"Malik-pretty." Marik sighed adoringly.

"What, Mariku?" Malik replied, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Do you like me?"

"Wh-What?"

"I said, do you like me?"

"Uh, why would you ask me something like that?" Malik asked nervously, not meeting Marik's eyes.

"No reason," he shrugged. How he loved seeing Malik blush.

Ron and Blaise were both staring in shock at Pansy and Hermione.

"Are they…?" Ron started.

"Speaking civilly…?" Blaise continued.

"To each other?" they said simultaneously. Then they looked at each other in shock. They nearly fell off their seats to keep away from the other.

"Stop finishing my thoughts!" they nearly screeched at each other.

Draco snorted at Blaise's antics. Honestly, getting all worked up over a Gryffindor, not even a good-looking one like Potter. _'I did NOT just think that. Nope, not me. I do not think Potter is gorgeous, even though he's way more attractive than most of the idiots in this school. Ack! Nonononononono.'_

"What are you snorting at, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice strained from trying to sound nonchalant.

"Nothing to worry your pretty head about, Potter." Draco spat. Harry's eyes widened, did Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy, just called him pretty? _'Malfoy called me pretty! Alert the media! Oh my god, Malfoy must be feeling very ill to have said that to ME.'_

"What did you call me?" Harry choked.

"Does Scarface have faulty hearing as well as faulty sight?" Draco said quickly, to cover his slip up.

"Stuff it, ferret"

"Prat"

"Slimy git"

"Bloody Golden Boy"

"Son of a Death Eater!"

"Boy-who-refuses-to-keel-over-and-die!"

They both continued their name calling, whispering the entire time, so as not to attract the attention of the professor. Both were trying to ignore the little voices in their heads telling them how attractive the other was. Both were suffering from serious cases of denial, but then again, most of the Slytherin and Gryffindors were ever since they had to spend time together, not that anything short of Veritiseum (A/N: Spelling?) would make them admit that.

"Class dismissed. I expect that essay next class. Marik, Bakura, and Yami, please stay behind, I need to speak with you. You can invite Draco to stay too, if you wish." Professor Zhira said. Everyone filed out of the classroom, leaving the Slytherin quartet behind.

"You wished to speak with us, Professor?" Yami asked.

"What did you boys think of what I taught today?" she asked.

"They're Darks, aren't they." Draco said it more as a statement than an actual question. Zhira nodded.

"Yes, yes they are. Very observant, Draco."

"It was obvious, you practically told us." Bakura said.

"Well, thanks for letting us know what we are, we'll be leaving now." Marik said and tried to hurry away.

"Stay," Marik's body froze at Zhira's command.

"You three aren't the only Darks. I am too. Which means I need to show you how to control your powers. You might've noticed that they have increased and strengthened, becoming more…rambunctious." she commented.

"Do you know why? It's never happened before." Yami said.

"It means you've met your Lights. Your Lights strengthen your powers and help you maintain control over them," she answered.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. The Lights and Darks…are they like lovers or something?" Draco asked, a bit disgusted.

"Sometimes, not always. Although all Lights and Darks develop an attachment for each other, they don't always get together in that way." Zhira told Draco.

"If every Dark has a Light, where's yours? I'd like to meet him or her." Yami said.

"You three NEED to find your Lights and convince them to accept you. I cannot stress how important that is. There is nothing worse than losing your Light," she said in an emotionless voice, a cold mask slipping onto her face and purposely ignoring Yami's question.

"Tch, I don't need-" Bakura was cut off.

"Yes you do!" Zhira responded sternly, "Marik, you've found your Light already, haven't you?" she asked slyly.

"Malik-Pretty?" he said surprised, then he grinned, "I love Malik-pretty, there is nothing that will ever hurt him as long as I have any say in it." he said with bright eyes.

"Very good. Now, you need to get him to accept you. I think both of you," she said looking at Bakura and Yami, "already know who your Lights are. Just admit it to yourselves and to your Lights. Also, I need to inspect your magicks. It won't hurt, a faint prodding of your magic." Zhira stepped up to Yami and looked at him as her eyes started glowing.

"Good, a combination of shadow and weather magic, very strong and healthy. Bakura, you next." Zhira looked at him and smiled, "Shapeshifter, haven't seen one of those for awhile. Your magic is particularly hard to handle, I hope you find your light soon. And last but not least, Marik." she looked at him with glowing eyes. Her face contorted in disgust and backed away quickly.

"Marik! Your magic it's…it's covered by some gooey matter. That is very bad for a fire starter such as yourself! It dampens your flame and constricts your magic! What have you been eating or drinking?" Zhira glared at Marik. How could he hurt himself this way?

"Nothing out of the ordinary ma'am. Just my medication potion. It's for my psychosis." Marik said hurriedly.

"Let me see that potion." Draco handed her the vial of potion he always carried around, just in case. Zhira uncapped it and took a sniff.

"Do you have any idea what you've been drinking? This is as poisonous to your magic as carbon monoxide is to muggles! How long have you been drinking this?"

"Ever since I can remember. Lucius told me I was sick and needed to drink this once every month." Marik responded, "I thought he was right because, after awhile, if I'd stop drinking it, I'd go crazy."

"Those psychotic episodes are called withdrawal symptoms! Your magic must have build up a tolerance, that's why you're not dead. I'll have to remove the poison from your magic. It'll be very painful and you'll be 'psychotic' for a few days afterward. Yami, go fetch Malik from whatever class he's in, tell the professor its urgent." Yami hurried to do as he was told.

"Malik-pretty? What does he have to do with this?" Marik asked.

"He's your Light, he'll be a source of comfort during this…de-intoxication. Believe me, he'll be able to help you through the pain." Zhira answered. With a wave of her hand, she sent the desks and seats to either sides of the room, leaving the center clear. She brought some blankets, out of nowhere, and made a make-shift bed on the floor. Yami came rushing back inside, practically dragging Malik behind him.

"Oww! Yami, let go! You're hurting me!" Malik cried. Marik rushed to his side and growled at Yami.

"NEVER hurt Malik-pretty!" he snarled. He immediately put himself between Yami and Malik. Yami took the hint and backed off and nodded at Marik in acknowledgement of his previous statement.

"Why am I here anyway?" Malik asked.

"You're here because Marik has to go through a very painful process of de-intoxication. Since you're he's your Dark, as I'm sure you have figured out during class, you will be able to help him through his pain." Zhira explained.

"What am I supposed to do?" Malik asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Just hold him. Now, Marik, lay down," Zhira said quickly. Marik lay down on the floor, but Malik quickly rushed to his side and lifted Marik's head and placed on his lap. Marik looked up at Malik and smiled.

"How sweet," Zhira said, her voice devoid of emotion, "Yami, Bakura, and Draco, get to class, your services are no longer needed. Yami, and Bakura, do not forget what I said about the importance of finding your Lights. I cannot teach you to control your magic if you don't have Lights. Draco, tomorrow after your classes, come back for your Occulemency lessons."

They all nodded and left quietly. Zhira sat on the floor with Marik and Malik. She went into meditation and felt around with her magic to find Marik's poisoned magic. As soon as she found it, her aura flared up in defense. She began muttering something in Latin; all of a sudden, Marik let out an earsplitting scream.

Marik felt as if his very blood was turned to ice, ice so cold it burned. He writhed on the cold stone floor in agony. Malik watched in devastation as his Dark suffered.

"What are you doing to him? Stop whatever you're doing!" he shrieked at Zhira. He was ignored, for it seemed to be taking a lot of concentration for Zhira to keep the process going. He held Marik close to him.

"Shhh, Marik, I'm here. It'll be over soon," Malik tried to comfort Marik, tears streaming down his face. Marik's body had started emitting a sickly, bright green misty substance. He was still flailing about and screaming, much to Malik's dismay, who wanted nothing more than to make all his pain go away. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Marik went completely limp and seemingly stopped breathing.

"Marik? Marik! Don't you dare die on me!" Malik shrieked hysterically, "You do, and I'll personally visit Osiris to get you back and kill you myself! You hear me? Don't die…please don't die…please," he sobbed.

Zhira was panting, leaning tiredly against a desk. Malik glared at her.

"You killed him!"

"I…did…no…such…thing," she said between gasps. Marik stirred.

"M-Malik-pretty?" he stuttered.

"Mariku! You're okay! Thank Ra almighty. Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Malik hugged Marik and buried his face into Marik's neck.

"Mariku scared Malik-pretty? Mariku is so sorry, please forgive Mariku," Marik pleaded.

"Just don't ever nearly die on me again, okay?" Malik sniffled, "Promise me that you won't leave me?"

"Mariku swears upon his dying breath not to ever abandon pretty-pretty Malik." Marik said. Zhira had slipped away while they were chatting. They were still sitting on the floor, comforting each other, holding each other.

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: This chapter was to give you a little background on the yamis' and hikaris' magic. Hope I didn't confuse anyone. Any questions just ask in your reviews.

DJ: Why did I help them? I don't do favors.

Jaazi: Well, you do now.

KK: PLEASE REVIEW!

DJ: AND WE MEAN NOW!

Jaazi: Yeesh! DJ, calm down.

DJ: I was only trying to do a favor…it feels odd.

Jaazi: _(eye roll) _Don't hurt yourself trying. Oh, and for you tendershipping (bakuraxryou) fans, worry not! I have big plans on forcing stubborn Bakura to hook up with the utterly adorable Ryou!

All Three: REVIEW!


	8. Occlumency and Bakura's problem

Jaazi: _(squeals) _Look, look, look! _(points and # of reviews) _I've received over 100 reviews! I'm so happy! _(jumps around with hyper KK)_

DJ: _(rolls eyes) _I'm surrounded by hyperactive idiots…

KK: You're such a grumpy person!

DJ: _(eye twitches) _I must go destroy something before I hurt you two…

Jaazi: Oo Oooookay _(backs away slowly)_ Thanks much to: **Nenshou Kaen**, **BlackJackal**, **Darkanimelover3**, **Hikari's-DS**, **Rin-Almighty-Yaoi-Lover**, **HappyDevil**, **Killah-sama**, **Hikari Skysong**, **Shinigami**, **Shinycry**, **OBSESSED Uber Rei**, **Demonchildssister**, **Sarah Costa**, **Yuki no Youkai**, **Deceptigirl**, **Ilikeyaoi**, **Sirithiliel**, **Slave of Darkness**, **Ryou's Twin Sister**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **Kenmeishouri. **Now, for review replies!

**Hikari Skysong**: No need to apologize, and you've got a point. Yami would probably scare Yugi away if he acts all seductive _(grins). _But it would frustrate him to find that his seduction isn't going as planned… Yami torture, that's fun to do.

**Shinigami**: The mind blocks are going to be explained in this chapter. And, as I said before, Bakura's going to get a reality check. He WILL get with Ryou.

**Shinycry**: O.o you're not a big fan of HP? HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE? Anywho, glad I could help incite your potential love of HP.

**Uber Rei**: _(giggles) _You'll just have to wait and see!

**Sarah Costa**: Like I said to Hikari Skysong, no need to apologize! As long as you enjoy my fic, I'm happy!

**Yuki no Youkai**: _(chipper) _You're welcome! And, your English sounds okay to me. I've been thinking of putting in a little RemuxSirius in here, but I'm not sure how to yet…no, wait! I've got it! It's the perfect plan…keep reading if you want to see what happens!

**Ilikeyaoi**: L-lemon! _(blushes)_ I can't do that…I don't know how and erm…yeah, I don't think I could do that… _(blushes more)_

**Kenmeishouri**: I made it up…I kind of combined all the info I read from my fantasy books and add a little spin of my own on it…That's strange, you know, sometimes I have these really vivid dreams and they actually happen during the day! And sometimes relive my memories in my dreams, too, mostly useless memories…

* * *

Disclaimer: Why do you insist on torturing me? I don't own anything, okay? Just Zhira, that's it…

_Previously_

"_Mariku swears upon his dying breath not to ever abandon pretty-pretty Malik." Marik said. Zhira had slipped away while they were chatting. They were still sitting on the floor, comforting each other, holding each other.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: Occlumency and Bakura's…er, problem**

It was Friday afternoon and classes had just ended. Harry Potter was headed towards the DADA classroom. Occlumency, he absolutely loathed it. Snape took advantage of it and used it as a torture method. He still had no idea what he did to deserve Snape's hatred.

"Pro'bly the fact that I'm still breathing is enough for him to hate me." he muttered under his breath. He walked into the DADA classroom without looking up. That is until he heard a voice. Not any voice, THE voice, the guy who has made his school life a living hell. No, not Voldemort…

"Potter. What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" Draco Malfoy asked spitefully.

"I should be asking you the same question, Malfoy," Harry's voice dripped with venom. The two boys started glaring daggers at each other.

Zhira was walking up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. She made her way slowly. She hadn't used that much energy and magic since…she didn't want to dwell on that memory. Needless to say, she was very tired out from yesterday's de-intoxication.

"Zhira, what a pleasure to see you again." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Those boys have met before but something or someone has made them forget." she said, getting straight to the point, as is her style.

"And how, may I ask, do you know that?" Dumbledore asked as he motioned for Zhira to take a seat. Zhira, although exhausted, refused to show weakness and give into her physical needs. In short, she stayed standing, even though her body was shaking with effort.

"I know you hear everything that goes on in this school, so I'm sure that you heard my lesson to the sixth years yesterday." Dumbledore nodded, "I left out a bit of information. Do you remember how I was like when I first came to this school?" she asked.

"Of course. You were such a quiet child. So impassive for someone of the age of six." Dumbledore said, voice laced with concern, which Zhira ignored. She needed no one's pity.

"That's because all Darks, and I mean _all _Darks, are born without emotions," she said in monotone. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Without emotions? That is not possible! How? Why?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"You know, for being the wise old wizard, you sure ask an awful lot of questions," she said icily, "The reason for the lack of emotions. As you know, all magic is linked to one's emotions, the stronger the emotion the stronger and more out of control the magic is. Dark magic is hard enough to control without the nuisance of emotions. Think of it as nature's way to maintain the balance until they meet their destined Lights. That is also why Darks are considered 'dark'. They do not feel the need to be good or bad; they see the world with logic and logic supports both the good and the bad," she lectured. Dumbledore, subconsciously noted that he had made a good choice in making Zhira a professor. Very good at lectures, she was.

"How does this prove that they've met before?"

"Lights are the only ones that can make Darks feel. They give and teach them about emotions. That is the only way for a Dark to have feelings. Bakura, Yami, and Marik have had emotions for some time before their Lights came to Hogwarts. Although, most of their more compassionate emotions seemed to have faded away to almost nothing, which suggests that they have met quite some time ago. They still have anger, sadness, hatred, etcetera; which are still emotions, even if they are rather dark ones. But the boys don't seem to recognize they're Darks or Lights. It's as if they've all forgotten."

"But, wouldn't they have lost their emotions if, in their minds, they haven't met their counterparts or have been separated for such a long period of time?" Dumbledore asked. Zhira shot him an accusing glare.

"I wouldn't know. Darks have never been separated from their Lights after they've met, not even Death has kept them away from each other for too long. Until me that is. Why do you insist on keeping me alive?"

"Because you are needed. If we are to win the upcoming War, we need you to train those boys."

"I am no tool. Did it ever occur to you that I possibly don't want to live?" she spat angrily, "Did it ever occur to you that I would welcome Death so that I could be with my Light once more?" she slammed her fists on Dumbledore's desk.

"You haven't taken your Pick-me-up potion, have you? You need it to stay well, alive, and healthy. I do believe you are late for your lesson with Harry and Draco." he said sadly, and calmly, "What do you plan to do with the Darks and Lights?"

"Of course you wouldn't have thought of that. You don't know the connection between the Darks and Lights," she muttered regaining her composure, "They can never forget or have the memory of their first meeting erased. That leaves only one other option. They have had some sort of mind block placed so that they would not have access to that particular memory or set of memories. I'll gently erode those blocks, because whoever put them up would note their sudden disappearance. They'll get their memories back bit by bit, most likely they'll see them as dreams. I'm not sure why someone would make the Lights forget, but I can think of one person who would advantage of having the Darks forget." she raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore.

"Voldemort. He could use them on his side, especially if their magic takes them over." Dumbledore whispered. He rubbed his eyes, tiredly and handed Zhira a flask, "Drink this and give Draco and Harry their lesson. I trust you with the lives of these children," Dumbledore said. Zhira took the flask into her hands and looked at it, wanting nothing more than to fling it back at the headmaster.

"Zhira, it'll be easier for both of us if you drink it on your own free will. I do not want to have to force you."

"This potion has replaced my Light," she muttered with perverse amusement, "who'd have thought?" she downed the potion and threw the empty flask onto the desk. She had gotten her strength back, and was no longer shaking to stay standing. She glared at Dumbledore, "You have no idea how much I hate you right now." she disappeared in a crackle of energy. (1)

* * *

Harry and Draco had their wands out. Both were aiming at the other, but neither seemed to have the nerve to throw the first hex. Neither seemed to want to actually harm the other.

_'Potter is just standing there! Jinx him already!'_

_'But what if I hurt him?'_

_'That's kind of the point!'_

_'But I don't want to hurt Harry.'_

_'Back up there! Since when do you call him Harry? Scratch that, since when do you waste time arguing with yourself?' _

Draco nearly groaned out loud in frustration. Why, oh why did he have to develop a conscience towards Har-Potter, damnit, Potter! Not Harry! Meanwhile, Harry was just staring at Draco.

_'Why hasn't Draco attacked yet? Normally he would ha-'_

_'Why are you calling him Draco? He's your sworn enemy, Malfoy, not Draco!'_

_'But…I don't know, he's been slipping up more often and he hasn't hexed me yet…he's not acting like himself'_

_'Why do you care? He's made your life miserable!'_

That was a good question. One he didn't think he'd like the answer to. Dra- no Malfoy was probably trying to mess with his head. That's it. Just as Harry was to let out a jinx, Professor Zhira appeared between them both, in a crackle of energy.

"Put your wands away. Both of you are here for the same reason. Occlumency is a branch of magic that seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence. Harry, you've had been taking classes with Professor Snape…let's see what you have learned. I'm going to try to get into your mind, you defend it. Ready?" she asked. Harry nodded stiffly and he clenched his teeth together; he knew what was going to happen, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Legilimens!" she exclaimed.

Harry's resistance, his 'shields' or 'walls' around his mind were as easy to break through as tissue paper. She saw flashes of his memories. An overweight blonde boy and his friends beating up Harry. Harry doing slave's work for the Dursley's. She immediately stopped and growled inwardly. Harry was kneeling on the ground, his forehead shined with sweat.

"Pathetic," she muttered softly to herself, "Hasn't Snape taught you anything?"

Harry remained silent and glared at Zhira. He glanced at Draco, expecting to see a smirk on his face. To his surprise, Draco look concerned, but when he realized that Harry was looking, he replaced it with the usual scowl.

"Your shields are weak. I repeat, did Snape actually show you how to build you shields?" she said more calmly.

"No, he just started prying into my mind," _'Like you did' _he thought to himself.

"Typical. Taking advantage of the situation, to torture a child, just because of a trivial enmity between him and your father. He really needs to grow up. Now you Draco. I'm going to try to get into your mind. Ready?" she said. Draco nodded and braced himself.

"Legilimens!" she exclaimed.

Draco's shields were strong. She had to put more effort into breaking them, taking the time to look for a weak spot…and she found it. The shields' foundations were weak, one good push there and the entire thing would collapse. After hitting the foundations, she immediately saw Draco's memories. She saw when his father first brought home three strange boys. She then saw them playing together, but were caught by his father, they all got severely punished. Zhira immediately backed off.

"Your shields are strong but your foundation was crumbling. Anybody could've hit that and all your shields would collapse, as I've just demonstrated. My intention is not to get to see your private thoughts or memories, but to teach you how to protect them. The three of us are going to meditate together." They all sat on the ground, "Close your eyes and take deep, even breaths," she said softly. After a few minutes they were all in a trance-like state.

"Look within yourself…can you see your magic?" she whispered. Draco saw silver flames raging all through his torso, everywhere. Harry saw green flames just as out of control as Draco's.

"What have those professors been teaching you?" she growled lowly, "your magic is out of control. Has no one taught you how to ground and center your magic? No, don't respond, the question answers itself. Look at my magic. See the difference between them?"

Zhira's magic was black with hints of silver, all in a perfect orb. It was centered perfectly in her ribcage and was stable, as if on a platform. Occasionally, a tendril of magic would lash out, but it was always forced back into the perfectly round sphere.

"This is how I want your magic to look like. First, concentrate on collecting your magic, forming it into a sphere. And keep it that way. This is what you would call centering your magic."

Draco began to gently collect all of his magic. Bit by bit, he gathered it all patiently and with calm concentration. Soon enough he had it all collected. He chanced a peek at Harry. His magic was being a bit more rowdy, he seemed to be getting frustrated. Draco couldn't help himself, he somehow manage to nudge some of Harry's magic to a more controllable state. Draco didn't even realized what he did until after he finished; he didn't even know how he did it. Harry finally got his magic into a sphere, without noticing that Draco had helped him. Zhira, who had seen the entire thing, smirked unkindly, but kept quiet.

"Now, ground your magic." she ordered.

"How? What do you mean?" Harry asked. Draco looked equally perplexed.

"I'm not sure I can explain…your magic is floating around in you, try to ground it in the center of yourself. You'll know when its grounded. It'll feel stable, firmly in place. No amount of pushing will make it go out of place once it's grounded. I'll be nudging you two, now and then to see if you're properly grounded." she said.

Draco tried to ground his magic. The first few times he tried he was rudely pushed off balance. Draco wanted to growl out in frustration, but managed to keep his cool. Finally, Zhira tried to push him out of place, but failed. Draco smirked, it's about time! Draco's magic was firmly in place.

"Harry, calm down. I know it's frustrating-" she said.

"Yeah! You keep shoving my magic off center! Every time I almost get it, you push me off!" Harry snarled.

"My Light had the same problem. She couldn't secure her magic on her own. Draco seemed to have got it much easier than you did. Send a tendril of your magic and tie it around Draco's. He'll be a pillar of sorts." she suggested calmly.

"To Malfoy? I can't! We hate each other, if you haven't noticed. Besides, like hell, am I going to attach myself to a Death Eater's son!" Harry protested.

"Oh, and having Golden Boy tied to me is so much better?" Draco replied angrily.

"Both of you stop your childish bickering! Have you taken the time to look past the other's status and see the actual person for who he is? Well! Have you?" Zhira nearly shouted, "Don't you think it's possible that the Golden Boy's life isn't as perfect as everyone thinks it is? Or that maybe being a Death Eater's son isn't as easy as it seems?"

Harry and Draco looked away sheepishly.

"Potter…I suppose it'll be alright if you 'lean on me' so to speak," Draco said, somewhat grudgingly.

"How do I know you won't take advantage of it and hand me over to Voldemort?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

"Maybe because I have a strong dislike towards that deranged mud blood?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Erm…fine." he muttered. He sent a smoky wisp of dark green magic, and wrapped it around Draco's silver sphere of magic. Using it, he managed to ground his magic perfectly. Zhira pushed him, and he didn't budge an inch. She smirked.

"Perfect. The both of you have done excellent in your first session. You two may leave now. Come back next week, when we will work on strengthening your shields. During the time between now and then, I want you to build your shields. That part's easy, just imagine building a wall around yourself. I'll test it's strength next time…Draco, how's Marik been doing?" Zhira asked as an afterthought, sounding as if she didn't care either way.

"Marik? He's fine as long as he's with Malik. When he's not, he complains about hurting inside and out, but I think it's his insanity talking." Draco said.

"Or, it means their bond is one of the stronger ones…" she muttered to herself.

"May we leave now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes, leave me be," she waved them off.

Harry and Draco left the room and closed the door behind them. Neither of them walked off, they both stood their in an awkward silence.

"Thanks…you know, for helping me in there," Harry muttered.

"Don't mention it." Draco said with a nonchalant shrug.

"No, you really helped me out today and-" Harry said, he owed Draco and he be damned if he didn't return the favor.

"No, Potter. I mean it, do NOT mention it. Both our reputations will be shot if this leaks out. Father will also be extremely upset with me if he finds out, and believe me it is not safe to be around him when he's upset." Draco said. Harry was about to ask Draco to explain but by then Draco was leaving. Harry shrugged off his sudden flare of concern for the Slytherin and walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

* * *

Bakura had been feeling strange all day…he knew what was going to happen. It was that time of the year again. Gods, how he hated it when this happened. Technically, it hadn't happened yet, but in a few seconds…he let out a screech of pain.

"DAMMIT!" he swore.

He felt a heat, like fire, begin at his heart and spread through all of his body. All of a sudden, he was able to smell the tiniest of scents, and hear sounds from the farthest reaches of the Forbidden Forest, and so on and so forth. He curled into deeper into his bed. At least the fire sensation will leave in a little bit…even if the rest would stay for a couple of months. Yami and Marik cam rushing to him, with mildly troubled expressions.

"Bakura, is it that time again…?" Yami asked with as much sympathy in his voice as he could muster. Which, considering him being a Dark, wasn't much. Bakura nodded stiffly.

"Mariku would like to know why this happens to Bakura every year. It hurts Bakura, does it not?" Marik asked, confuzzled (A/N: hehehe, got the word from Hikari-DS).

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Bakura hissed. Marik's and Yami's voices sounded so loud, it made his head hurt. Draco came in the dorm room, deep in thought. He snapped out of it when he realized what was going on with Bakura.

"Again? You should really ask someone about that, maybe there is a cure." Draco said.

"Yes, but who shall Bakura ask?" Marik said.

"Maybe…what about the DADA professor? She's a Dark, maybe this is a Dark thing?" Draco suggested.

"I doubt it, I've never suffered from this. But you've got a point, we should ask her." Yami mumbled.

The four of them made their way towards the DADA room. Bakura was half carried there. The scents and sounds were making him queasy. They knocked on the door.

"Can't I have a moment of PEACE? Apparently not. Come in." she answered.

"Uh, professor? We need your help…Bakura's ill." Yami stated.

"Then take him to the hospital wing. Do I look like a bloody nurse to you?" she responded scathingly.

"We could, but that wouldn't do any good. This happens to Bakura every year during this time. We thought you might know something about it…since you're so smart and all," Draco added a compliment, just in case.

"No need to butter me up. Now, what is it exactly that happens to Bakura?" she got up and started pacing.

"I…I start burning up inside, starting at the heart. Then everything gets louder and the smells get stronger." Bakura mumbled. Zhira hmmed softly.

"So, does your sense of taste and sense of touch get more sensitive also?" Bakura nodded, "Alright, Shapeshifter, what's your dominant animal form?"

Bakura thought for a moment. Did she mean, the form that always 'spoke' to him? The form he felt most comfortable in?

"Wolf, I always slip into wolf form easily." he answered thoughtfully.

"Wolf? Someone up there must really hate me," she growled.

"Would you care to explain?" Yami said impatiently.

"Wolves have mates…they look for the perfect mate using their senses of course. This started at the age of…fourteen or so, right? So if it's still occurring it means you still haven't found him or her, depending on your sexual preference. Great, now not only do I have to help you find your Lights, control your magicks, and teach several classes, now I have to help you find your mate! If we're lucky, your Light and mate will be the same person." she groaned.

"Mate? I have a mate?" Bakura mumbled. He wasn't feeling very well, he always felt this way the first day. So the fact about a mate, didn't really have that much of an impact on him.

Zhira was inwardly grinning in harsh amusement. Time to work on the mind blocks. She targeted Bakura, since he was weakest at the moment. She prodded the blocks, chipping away at it, making a slight gap.

"Leave now, I'd like to get some peace and quiet."

They all left obediently. As soon as they got to their common rooms the prepared for bed. It was late and they had all had a trying day. Later during the night, Bakura was in a deep slumber and having a strange, yet somewhat familiar dream…

_Bakura was running through the streets. He was back at home. The beautiful and warm Egypt. Bakura seemed to be the age of seven in this dream. He was running from some upset baker, whom he had stolen a couple loaves of bread from. He didn't understand why the baker was so upset, everyone needed to eat and it wasn't as if the baker couldn't just make some more bread. It's not as if it's wrong to want some food. Besides, he had mouths to feed and not just his own. Everyone needed food, logic dictates to take food any way possible to survive. _

_Off to the left, in a hidden alley, he heard a noise. A whimper or stifled sob. Intrigued, he followed the sound to a boy. The boy had wide innocent green eyes, milky white skin and beautifully glistening silver hair. Bakura looked at him astounded. He was so beautiful and vulnerable. He felt the urge to take the boy into his arms and comfort him, make him smile. It was amazing, he had never felt anything before, why now? The sniffling boy looked up._

_"Wh-who are you?" he asked._

_"Bakura, you?" Bakura replied, kinder that he had thought he was even capable of._

_"Ry-ryou," he sniffled some more. Bakura walked closer to him._

_"Why are you crying Ryou?" he asked as he sat next to him._

_"My mommy and daddy…someone hurt them and now they won't move…I got lonely and scared, the man with the scary mask came back so I ran away and got lost." Ryou cried and curled into Bakura's warmth. Bakura found that he didn't mind and in fact held Ryou._

_"Don't cry, I'll take care of you," he whispered._

_"Really?" Ryou looked at Bakura with bright hopeful eyes._

_"Really. Here, I know how to make you smile." he grinned. He stepped away from Ryou, who whimpered. Bakura held up a hand to silence him, his face scrunched up in concentration. He quickly turned himself into a wolf pup and pranced happily about, doing tricks for Ryou. Ryou giggled and scooped up the wolf pup._

_"That's so neat! You're cute!" Ryou exclaimed. The wolf pup nuzzled into Ryou's neck, and gently transformed back to his human self._

_"You smell nice…vanilla and mint, yummy." Bakura laughed and licked Ryou on the cheek. Wolf pups usually showed affection that way._

_"Ewwww, gross!" Ryou giggled and snuggled into Bakura's embrace._

_"C'mon, I'm going to take you to my home." Bakura said._

_"Is it a big house?" Ryou asked curiously._

_"Actually, no. I live in a neat little cave with two other boys. Our mommies and daddies didn't like us so they left us alone. We found this cave thingy, it's warm and it has a small pond thingy. You'll like it" Bakura said fondly._

_Ryou giggled. He really liked Bakura. He stood on his tiptoes, so he could reach Bakura's face, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Bakura blushed._

_"Love you, Kura."_

Bakura shot up in bed. He was panting for breath. What was that? It seemed like a dream, but it was so real. And familiar. A memory, perhaps? But how is that possible? Ryou was in it, and they hadn't met until recently. Bakura groaned, as if things weren't complicated enough.

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: Hope you understood the whole thing with the emotions and mind blocks and stuff. Oh and here's the number thingies from the chapter.

(1) I'm sorry if I made Dumbledore sound like a meanie, that was not my intention.

DJ: Review or else.

KK: _(takes out box of black t-shirts with bloody red lettering)_ It says 'Get any closer and I'll mutilate you'. Courtesy of Hathors-Favorite! Everyone who reviews gets one!


	9. Ryou and Bakura

Jaazi: I love my reviewers! Thanks to: **Fear of Falling**, **OBSESSED Uber Rei**, **Black Jackal**, **Hikari Skysong**, **HappyDevil**, **Kenmeishouri**, **Shinigami**, **Sarah Costa**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **Slave of Darkness**, **Silvershadowfire**, **Firezone12**, **ComputerFreak101**, **Killah-sama**, **Ryou's Twin Sister**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **HikaruNoJingoku**, **Keoi**, **ILikeYaoi**, **Jisen Meizuki**, **Shinigami**, **SeithrKairy**, **SilverFaielf**, **Deceptigirl**. And now for some review replies!

**Black Jackal**: Kinda boring? Okay, I'll try to make this chapter more interesting, how's that sound? _(grins)_

**Shinigami**: Ooooh, Bakura might not like that! Wolves can be veeeery territorial and protective. Ryou's and the other Lights' forgetfulness will be explained later on in the story, so be patient, mkay? _(sees snape and sighs sadly)_ Poor, poor Snape, never had a chance…What happened to DJ's Light is kind of important and will be explained later on.

Draco: _(glares and snatches harry away) _MINE!

**Sarah Costa**: _(winks) _All in good time!

**Hathors-Favorite**: There will be some Draco and Harry fluff sometime during the story…yummy candy!

DJ: _(reads book title and cackles) _Finally, something worth reading!

**Jisen Meizuki**: All of their magics are linked to their emotions, the stronger their emotions, the more powerful and erratic their powers get.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Zhira, but I'm saving up some money to buy Ryou, Bakura, and Draco…so far I've got…twenty-five cents _(sobs)_

_Previously_

_Bakura shot up in bed. He was panting for breath. What was that? It seemed like a dream, but it was so real. And familiar. A memory, perhaps? But how is that possible? Ryou was in it, and they hadn't met until recently. Bakura groaned, as if things weren't complicated enough.

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine: Ryou and Bakura**

(A/N: Okay, this is taking place the night before at the same time Bakura was dreaming/sleeping) Ryou had gone to bed expecting a restful slumber. What he got instead was an amazingly vivid dream…or was it a memory? It was hard to tell.

_Dream Sequence_

_Ryou had been sitting in an alley, lonely, sad, and crying his heart out. That changed when a tanned skin boy with long-ish, spiky, white hair found him. He also had sharp garnet eyes that were filled with interest. The boy, Bakura, had cheered him up and taken the loneliness away. Bakura was even taking him to his home…a cozy little cave at an oasis in the desert at the outskirts of the town._

_"So, do you like it?" Bakura asked hopefully. Ryou looked around. The cave wasn't big enough to get icy cold, but it was big enough to hold a decent amount of people. It had several blankets and pillows and a stash of fruits and other assorted foods. Bakura added the two loaves of bread he had taken._

_"It's…comfy!" Ryou giggled. He was cut short by the entrance of couple of other boys._

_"Who are you?" the boy with tricolor hair and crimson eyes asked impassively. Bakura growled and put himself between Ryou and the two newcomers. Ryou noticed that Bakura's teeth had gotten sharper and longer and his fingernails turning into claws._

_"Back off, Yami. I said he can stay with us. He lost his mommy and daddy." he said defensively. He turned and gave Ryou a reassuring smile. _

_"Hi…I-I'm Ryou…" Ryou stuttered shyly. _

_"I'm Marik," the spiky blonde haired boy with reddish-violet eyes said. _

_Marik turned and, with Yami, started eating some of the food they had. Ryou got closer to Bakura. The other boys scared him, they were so…cold. Bakura was so warm and kind to him. Bakura wrapped an arm protectively around his shoulders. _

_"You hungry?" he asked softly._

_"Mm-hm…could I have some bread?" Ryou asked._

_"Of course…you know what?" Bakura asked as he handed Ryou half a loaf of bread._

_"What?"_

_"I love you too."_

_End Dream Sequence_

Ryou had awoken much calmer than Bakura had. He mulled over the dream. It was much too vivid for it to have been a normal dream. It was kind of like the visions he'd had in the past. So maybe it was a memory? But, what was Bakura doing in it? Ryou remembered being in Egypt when he was younger, but he could've sworn he had Yugi and Malik around then, not Bakura. And what was that thing about a masked man hurting his parents? Yeah, his parents died when he was little, but they were in a plane accident along with Yugi's and Malik's parents. At least, that's what they had been told. Surely they wouldn't have been lied to? Ryou shook his head to dislodge all those disturbing thoughts.

Ryou didn't want to worry anyone over it, so he kept it to himself. Ryou constantly found himself pondering over it, through the course of several weeks. Besides the strange dream, he found that Bakura had been acting stranger and stranger towards him. Bakura avoided him like the plague, but he also would turn up places where he just so happened to be at. Sometimes, Bakura would approach him, as if to speak to him, but then would throw him a snide comment and leave in a hurry. Ryou was honestly and thoroughly confused. Especially since he wanted to get closer to his brusque look alike. He believed that Bakura was his Dark, he also believed that Bakura wasn't as tough and emotionless as he led everyone to believe. But, every time he tried to get close to his Dark, Bakura practically fled. Ryou was hurting greatly…little did he know that Bakura was hurting just as bad, if not worse.

* * *

Bakura had been avoiding Ryou. Avoiding him, a lot. He knew Ryou was his Light, not to mention his mate. Professor Zhira had enlisted the help of Remus Lupin, a werewolf. She seemed convinced that the mating habits of a werewolf should be similar to the mating habits of a Shapeshifter with the dominant form of a wolf.

Bakura had learned from Lupin that werewolves find their mate by using four of their heightened senses. Their mate would have all of the werewolves favorite attributes. Hearing, touch, sight, and smell. Bakura had found Ryou's voice pleasant to listen to, it was never too loud as everyone else's were, therefore it didn't give him headaches. From the brief moments that Bakura couldn't control himself, and 'accidentally' brushed hands against Ryou, he found that Ryou's skin wasn't rough like everyone else, it was rose-petal soft. Bakura already knew Ryou looked beautiful, such innocent green eyes, beautiful silver-white hair, and delicious milky white skin. But the thing that drove Bakura insane, was Ryou's scent. Vanilla and mint. That mouth-watering scent followed Bakura everywhere. Always teasing him and what was worse, was that a part of him couldn't get enough of Ryou, even though they had every class together.

The wolf inside him, kept telling him to claim his mate. The whispering of his wolf was beginning to convince him that he had gone insane. Arcane, as Bakura had begun to call him, was extremely protective and it didn't help that Bakura's personality was the same also. They had to restrain themselves from tearing the throats out of the students who got much too close to Ryou.

_'Baaaakuuuuuraaaaa, look at our Ryou…isn't he pretty…he's peeeerrrrrfect for us. Why not just take him already? Our beloved mate…OURS and OURS only, no one deserves him more than us…don't you agree, Baakuuuraaa?'_

_'No…Ryou's my Light…n-not m-mate…no, I HAVE to stay away from him!'_

_'But, whhhyyyyyy? Our mate…so pretty, so yummy, so…peeerrrrrffect.'_

_'Because every time we get close, we almost jump him! That'll scare him away and we'll never see him again! It doesn't help that you encourage me the entire time'_

_'If you just let me take control…We'll both get what we want…'_

_'Arcane, I'm not stupid. The DADA prof said that my magic could develop a dark personality. Meaning YOU.' _Bakura heard Arcane cackling.

_'I get stronger the more you stay away from him…face it, we both want him…'_

_'No, you want to rape him, I want him to…'_

_'Cooperate and be submissive in bed?'_ Arcane said evilly.

_'To ACCEPT me! I've been so rude and mean, he hates me now'_

"Bakura? Bakura?" the object of his obsession whispered. Bakura yelped at the sudden closeness of his Light. '_Mate'_ cackled Arcane. Bakura put as much distance between himself and Ryou as possible.

"What!" snapped Bakura.

"Hagrid told us to get a partner from the opposite house. We're going to go explore the Forbidden Forest. And I thought…since, we're partners in Defense class…maybe you would…could I…could I be your partner?" Ryou started, blushing furiously. Bakura looked around. Everyone else was already paired up and that left him with Ryou. Bakura couldn't decide whether he should be elated or exasperated.

"Looks like I haven't got a choice," Bakura growled, "Fine. What are we supposed to do?"

"We have to identify as many creatures and plants as we can. The more we find and identify, the more points we get." Ryou replied with a chipper smile. Bakura melted, inwardly of course. He was becoming dizzy with Ryou's scent. Arcane was telling him to do several very dirty things to Ryou.

"Well, let's get this over with," Bakura stalked ahead into the Forest, keeping his distance from Ryou. They traveled through the brightly lit forest in silence.

"I'm glad I at least get to learn my way around the Forest before tonight," Ryou said softly to himself. Bakura wouldn't have heard him if his hearing wasn't so sensitive.

"Why?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Don't you remember from yesterday in Potions? Professor Snape gave me detention for not paying attention in class…I have to come here tonight to collect some herbs he needs…" Ryou shivered, he hated the dark. Bakura wasn't fond of the idea either. His Light, _'mate' _whispered Arcane, his LIGHT would be out here all by himself where all sorts of dangerous creatures dwelled.

Ryou tripped over a stone. He immediately grabbed at the closest thing possible, to steady himself, which just so happened to be Bakura. Unfortunately, Bakura was caught unaware, and they both ended up sprawled on the ground. Ryou had his face in Bakura's chest, and was too mortified at the compromising position they were in to look up. Ryou was straddling Bakura's waist with his face hiding in Bakura's chest. Bakura, too, was highly uncomfortable.

He shoved Ryou off of him and pinned him against a tree. Ryou whimpered and looked away. Bakura grabbed his chin and forcefully made Ryou look at him in the eyes. His thumb was gently pressed against the corner of Ryou's mouth. Ryou had a nervous habit of licking and chewing his lips every time panicky. As he licked his lips, his tongue brushed against Bakura thumb. Bakura let out an audible moan. He looked at Ryou with glazed eyes. His eyes were glued on Ryou's lips and the pearly white teeth that were currently nibbling them. Bakura's face flushed and he suddenly felt feverish. His teeth got longer and sharper, wanting nothing more than to be able to bite down on those luscious pink lips himself. Arcane, by the way, was all for it.

"N-no…S-stop. Don't touch me! Stay away from me! Understand? I-I hate you! I don't want to see you anywhere near me ever again!" he nearly yelled. Ryou looked so hurt and heartbroken at the words. Before Bakura broke down and ravished Ryou, he let him go and ran off.

Unbeknownst to him, was Ryou had another nervous habit. Whenever he got scared or was in danger, he became completely invisible. If Bakura had looked down, he would have noticed that Ryou was beginning to disappear, everything below the waist had gone invisible. Ryou slid to the ground, crying his eyes out. The last part of him to disappear, were his miserable, tear-filled green eyes.

* * *

Ron and Blaise were paired together for the Care of Magical Creatures little 'outing'. They were walking along, both throwing nervous glances around. Suddenly, a moderately large spider crawled out in front of them. Both let out a girlish shriek.

"AHH! SPIDER!" they both jumped into each other's arms out of pure fright. They let out another girlish shriek when the realized who they were holding. They jumped about three feet apart. While they were gasping for breath, they heard whimpering and sniffling.

"Did you hear that?" Blaise said calmly.

"Sounds like someone's crying…" Ron trailed off.

They both searched for whoever was making the crying noises. Ryou, however, didn't want to be found. He quickly stifled his sobs and pressed himself against the tree even further. Eventually, Ron and Blaise gave up and left. Thankfully, CMC (care of magical creatures) was his last class of the day, so he could stay there until he felt ready to face the others.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with hungry students. It was dinner time and everyone was sitting in there respective tables. Bakura scanned the Gryffindor table for his Light. He felt very guilty for treating Ryou the way that he had. He felt as if he were just doused in ice water, when he realized Ryou was nowhere to be seen. He attuned his hearing to hear if his Light's friends knew where Ryou was.

"Has anyone seen Ryou?" Yugi asked in a panicky voice when he realized he hadn't seen the white haired boy since CMC.

"No, I thought he was with Hermione," Malik said, equally frightened. Hermione's eyes widened.

"But, I haven't seen him since class!" she said.

Bakura tuned everything out as soon as he heard Ryou had gone missing. It was all his fault! Ryou's gone because he hurt him. What was he going to do? Bakura forced himself to calm down.

_'Ryou's probably locked up in his common room with a book or something…that's right, nothing to lose my head about.'_

His hearing caught the sound of a wolf howling. It was a howl that announced that he had found his prey. Bakura realized that tonight was a full moon. Tonight was the night Ryou had to serve his detention…out in the Forest. Lupin had been edgy all week, he too was on the look out for his mate. A werewolf was on the loose in the Forest, with Ryou.

_'Our mate…at the mercy of another wolf!' _Arcane growled angrily. Bakura was thinking along the same lines, just as he caught a whiff of his Ryou's scent, only now it was overpowered by fear. Bakura growled, causing his three friends to look at him.

"Bakura? What's wrong-" Draco was cut short as a silver wolf dashed past him and out of the Great Hall, howling in anger.

"Bakura! How dare he transform in the middle of the entire school population!" whispered Yami heatedly. Draco was gaping at where Bakura was, he had never seen the boy run so fast. Something was up, and they wanted to know what. But, alas, they had no clue where he was off to so they had to wait until he came back.

* * *

Ryou had fallen asleep, crying, at the base of the tree. He woke up because of the cold. He got up, brushed himself off and sighed.

"I might as well collect those herbs for Professor Snape now," Ryou said quietly. He wandered around aimlessly, when he heard a low growl erupt behind him.

"Wh-who's there?" he whimpered. A werewolf stepped out from behind it's hiding spot, growling and foaming at the mouth.

"Oh…my…n-nice wolf…" Ryou cowered, tears welling up in his eyes. His entire body froze up and went invisible, except for his eyes. The werewolf approached him menacingly. It was tackled down by a fierce silver wolf. The wolf had garnet eyes and it was huge! It was three and a half feet tall and five feet in length. The wolf stood in front of Ryou protectively. It snarled at the werewolf and the werewolf pounced on the silver wolf.

The two huge wolves were biting and clawing at each other viciously. The silver wolf had a gash going through his left eye and down his muzzle. The werewolf had bite marks all over, courtesy of the silver wolf. They sprang at each other one last time, the silver wolf mangled the werewolf's front paw. Finally, the were wolf gave in.

"Moony! How dare you come near MY MATE?" the silver wolf snarled.

"It's HIS fault! He's the one who has my mate's scent all over him! NO ONE touches my mate but ME!" Moony growled.

"I am alpha male now, and you'll do as I say and leave my mate alone!"the silver wolf barked. The werewolf showed the proper respect towards the newly made alpha male. He sent one last snarl at him.

"I am now part of your pack, I must follow your orders, that doesn't mean I'll enjoy them!" the werewolf snarled weakly and he limped away tiredly.

The silver wolf, although had stood strong and formidable in the presence of Moony, suddenly started shivering from exhaustion and pain. He couldn't see Ryou anywhere. But his intoxicating scent showed his exact location. The silver wolf made his way tiredly towards his Light.

Ryou saw that the wolf was Bakura, the same way he saw Snuffles was a human. He reappeared in front of the tired and bloodied Bakura. Bakura looked up at him and whimpered. Ryou took the wolf into his arms, ignoring the fact that he was getting school robes dirty. Bakura the wolf started licking Ryou's neck, as he transformed back into a human. He didn't stop licking him either.

"Um, Bakura? C-could you…mmm…stop?" Ryou asked blushing. Bakura looked up into Ryou's eyes. Bakura's garnet eyes were fogged with fatigue and…love? Lust? Both? Bakura whimpered and nuzzled into Ryou frantically, wanting to get as much contact as possible.

"Hush, now. Bakura you're temperature's too high! And your wounds are getting infected. Come, we have to go to Madame Pomfrey's. You need rest and medical attention." Ryou said.

Bakura continued to nuzzle Ryou, giving him a good lick every now and then. He whimpered and growled whenever he felt Ryou was too far away from him. Ryou gently guided the injured and fevered Bakura into the Hospital Wing.

"Grrr, mine, Ryou. Light…mate, mine, lovely pretty mine Ryou," Bakura mumbled incoherently, never once letting him go. Ryou gazed at him fondly. He lay Bakura on one of the hospital beds and curled up with him. Not that he had much choice seeing as Bakura refused to let go.

"Lovely, yummy Ryou, mine forever and always," Bakura literally purred.

Bakura drifted off to a deep sleep. Ryou disentangled himself from Bakura's tight grasp. Bakura whined at the loss of contact, but was too exhausted to wake himself up.

"My beautiful Dark. You're so hurt and it's all my fault. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," Ryou whispered to him as he brushed some of Bakura's matted hair out of his face.

"Merlin! What happened to this boy?" Madame Pomfrey said as she bustled into the room.

"He got in a fight to protect me. He's really sick and feverish," Ryou said quickly.

"Very well, let me tend to him," Madame Pomfrey pushed Ryou away and approached Bakura. Bakura's eyes snapped open and he leapt out of bed growling at Madame Pomfrey. His eyes feral and his teeth pointed. He placed himself between the nurse and his Ryou.

"Mine!" he growled. His body trembled with exhaustion.

"Bakura, please lay down. You'll hurt yourself even more," Ryou placed a hand on Bakura's arm. Bakura turned to him and tilted his head in confusion.

"Must protect Ryou," Bakura growled softly.

"But you're ill…please?" Ryou begged. Bakura couldn't stand seeing his Light/mate so worried, so he complied.

"Good. Now Mister Bakura drink this up. It's a Sleep potion," Madame Pomfrey tried to get near them, but Bakura snapped his sharp teeth at her.

"Madame Pomfrey? I'll take care of him. That is, if you let me, of course?" Ryou said sweetly. The nurse didn't feel like getting slashed by the temperamental patient so she gave Ryou some instructions to follow and left.

Ryou tended and cleaned Bakura's wounds. All of them seemed fine, except the slash that went from his left eyebrow to cheekbone. It would leave a scar. Bakura fell asleep at his Light's soft, healing touches. Ryou turned to leave but a hand caught his.

"Stay…please? I-I'm lonely," Bakura said with a sad smile, recalling his dream of Ryou from a few weeks ago. Ryou smiled and curled into the hospital bed with Bakura.

"I'd love to, 'Kura. Thank you, for saving me," Ryou whispered. He nuzzled into Bakura's naked chest gently, so as not to jostle the wounds.

"Ryou…yummy, vanilla and mint…mine, always and forever?" Bakura asked timidly.

"Yours, always and forever," Ryou whispered back. They fell asleep curled together in bed.

* * *

Zhira was in her bedroom pondering. Ryou and Bakura are getting their memories back. But she had not checked worn out Ryou's mind blocks. Could it be that the mind blocks in Ryou's mind weren't blocking out those certain memories at all? Possibly, the fact that Bakura's memories were blocked, caused Ryou to forget too? That was the most reasonable answer. So, it would work the same for the others as well.

Which Dark's mind to work on next? Marik…he seems the most susceptible to mind magic. Zhira closed her eyes and concentrated on an image of Marik. The image came clearly to her mind and she used the image to locate Marik's mind. She gently wore down a gap in the mind blocks surrounding Marik's mind. She smirked to herself. Those two blondes should remember something now…

"Two pairs down, one to go," she muttered to herself.

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: _(reads chapter and grimaces) _I don't really like how this one turned out…it sucks. It doesn't help that it's _(looks at clock)_ 2:23 a.m.

DJ: Yeah, it did. But you'll do better next time, you ARE a great authoress after all…

Jaazi: O,O Was that a compliment? Okay, who bribed you?

DJ: _(smirks) _Can't I say something nice about my hikari?

Jaazi: v,vNo. Anywho, please tell me what you think of this chapter, because I honestly don't like it, if others agree with me, I'll probably do a repost, mkay?

KK: So that means…REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Visions and Memories

DJ: Awesome dagger! And book! _(holds up book titled '1001 ways to torture fellow yamis')_ Off to TortureMart! _(grabs coupon)_ Thanks to **Hathors-Favorite **and **Firezone12** for the goodies! _(cackles & leaves)_

Jaazi: Awww, that was so sweet of you two! Making her feel all special and all. Thanks to all my reviewers for making me feel all special! **Hathors-Favorite**, **HappyDevil**, **Keoi**, **Firezone12**, **Uber Rei**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **Tornado Girl w/Issues**, **Sarah Costa**, **Killah-sama**, **Jisen Meizuki**, **Black Jackal**, **Deceptigirl**, **ComputerFreak101**, **Sirithiliel**, **Female SSBM Fan**, **Shinigami**, **Ilikeyaoi**, **Hikari Skysong**.

KK: Squee! Sugar! C'mon, Jaazi, let's go shopping at HikariMart! We've got coupons!

Jaazi: Let me finish here first. Here are some review replies.

**Hathors-Favorite**: Much thanks…especially for the yami-proof shelter. You never know what DJ could get at TortureMart. I'm glad you liked Arcane, but you might not like him later on…but that's all I'm saying for now!

**Keoi**: Just read this chappie and all will become clear! Ick, I sounded like Trelawney! Ew!

**Firezone12**: My other stories? I'll try, but I'm kind of suffering from writer's block on those. (hisses) WRITER'S BLOCK IS EEEEEEEEVIIIIIILLLLL! Ahem, moving on now…

**Jisen Meizuki**: Yeah, Bakura acted a bit more insane. But that's because he was so worried about Ryou, that and the fact that he had several infecting wounds and running a high fever. He sort of kept his mind in wolf-state to protect Ryou, I guess. He'll be better soon though.

**Black Jackal**: _(glomps) _Don't worry, I'm not upset or anything! It's okay, I'm glad you liked the chapter though. Don't you just hate being in a bad mood? I do, it gives me headaches and those aren't fun. _(giggles)_

**Sirithiliel**: Yes, he can turn into any living creature. Including phoenix and dragon, and I'm thinking that he'll be naturally silver, but since he is a shape shifter he can change his color at will to blend in and stuff.

**Shinigami**: Moony will get his explanation in this chapter.

Draco: SHE TURNED ME INTO A BLOODY GIRL!

_(sigh) _I so enjoy watching him freak out like that, but unfortunately have to change him back for the fic…awww, man, that's not fair! _(pouts and changes draco back)_

Draco: I'm soooo glad you took pleasure in my agony! _(rolls eyes)

* * *

_

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh and Harry Potter, I'd be uber rich! If I were uber rich, would I be typing stories here? I don't think so.

_Previously_

"_Two pairs down, one to go," Zhira muttered to herself.

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten: Visions, Memories, and Puzzleshipping!**

Malik and Yugi lay curled up in Ryou's bed. They had both been devastated when they lost their white-haired friend. Zhira had told them not to worry and showed them to Ryou. The sight they had encountered made them want to go 'Awwwww, how cuuuuute!'. Ryou was being held protectively by none other that Khalid Bakura, the 'cold hearted' Slytherin. They were both sleeping peacefully, no doubt dreaming about the other. Malik could've sworn he heard Bakura purring, and upon closer inspection, turned out to be correct. Marik, who had been with them at the time, cackled and said something about 'the ultimate blackmail.'

The reason Yugi and Malik were together in bed, was because Yugi had been afraid that Malik would also disappear. Yugi cared about both his brothers a lot, and hated the idea of losing them. So, to reassure Yugi, Malik offered to stay with him. Yugi had happily agreed. But now, instead of being comforting to Yugi, Malik might have to be the one comforted. All because of this dream…

_Dream Sequence_

_Malik lay in bed in a smallish room. He seemed to be seven years old. He lay there in the dark, listening to Isis, his sister, and his father fighting, as usual. Malik was crying into his pillow, he hated hearing them fight. Isis ran into his room looking terrified._

_"Malik, you must leave. Daddy is a bad man who wants to hurt you. Hurry out the window, I'll keep him away as long as possible. Don't ever forget that I love you, my dear little brother," Isis said frantically. She gave him a kiss and all but pushed him out of the window._

_"ISIS!" his father roared and stormed into the room, "Tell me where your brother is now!" his father pulled out a wand. Isis did the same._

_"I will not let you hurt him!" she cried. She shot a look at the window where Malik was peeking through. She mouthed the word 'run' and run he did. But not before he heard the words "Avada Kedavra" and saw his dear big sister fall limply to the ground._

_Malik ran and ran and ran, having no idea where he was going. He ran until he could run no more. Egypt was very cold at night, but Malik had no blanket to give him warmth. He curled up in the corner of an abandoned building shivering and crying. He was drifting off to a cold slumber, when he heard someone enter the building also. He stiffened and lifted his gaze slowly from the ground to look at the newcomer. He had spiked blonde hair and reddish violet eyes.

* * *

_

Marik had went to bed laughing quietly to himself. Who'd have thought Bakura, THE Bakura, would PURR, of all things? It was hilarious! He went to sleep with a smirk on his face. The smirk quickly turned into a frown, when he started dreaming.

_Dream Sequence_

_Marik looked around the cave. Bakura was snuggled up to the boy, Ryou, he had found earlier. He was purring. That was odd, Bakura, like him and Yami, never showed or felt emotions, and yet there he was purring contentedly. Marik shrugged. He couldn't sleep, so he got up and left._

_He was wandering aimlessly around, it was cold, he hated the cold. He summoned couple flames and wrapped around his arm as if they were armbands. It kept him warm. He walked past an old abandoned building when he heard someone crying. He quickly banished his flames and walked quietly inside, curious despite himself. What he saw made his heart clench. A boy with beautiful silky hair, the color of the sun, the ultimate fire. His lavender eyes were filled with tears and fear._

_"D-don't come closer! I-I'm warning you! I'm a real good fighter, if y-you don't b-back off, I'll hurt you," the boy said despite the fact that he was terrified. _

_"You're crying," Marik said simply._

_'N-no, I'm not," the boy mumbled as he wiped his tears away. The boy shivered; he was cold._

_"You're cold and hurting too. Why is Pretty-pretty hurting?" Marik asked. The boy scowled._

_"My name's Malik, not 'Pretty-pretty'. I'm hurting because my Daddy's a bad man and he tried hurting me and now, Isis-sister is on the ground, not moving, and I'm cold and all alone." Malik muttered._

_"Oh. Don't worry, Malik-pretty," Marik said, "I am Mariku, I won't leave you alone," he said. He summoned a small ball of flame, it floated in his palm. Malik's eyes widened._

_"That's so cool!" he giggled. Mariku held out his palm._

_"You can hold it if you want, it won't hurt you," Mariku said shyly. He really hoped Malik liked him._

_"Really?" he held the flame gently, "It tickles! It's so warm too."_

_"Come with me, I'll give you place to stay. Do you want to stay with me?" Mariku asked. Malik nodded eagerly._

_"Thank you Mariku!" Malik gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek. Mariku grabbed a hold of Malik's free hand. They both walked to the cave.

* * *

_

Malik tossed and turned. He couldn't wake himself up. But the other boy in his dream was being so nice. Maybe it would be okay to keep dreaming, Mariku wouldn't let anything hurt him. He settled down and kept sleeping.

_Dream Sequence_

_Mariku took him to a cave thing. It was rather cozy. There were three other boys there too. One with tricolor hair and two with white hair. One of the white haired ones seemed familiar. It was Ryou!_

_"Hey, I know that boy! His mommy and daddy were friends with my sister and daddy. We're good friends too." Malik whispered excitedly. He noticed Mariku threw Ryou a jealous look and giggled._

_"But we're even gooder friends," he said and yawned, "Mariku? I'm sleepy, will you hold me?" Malik asked blushing, "I like snuggling," he whispered shyly._

_"Mkay, Malik-pretty," they both settled down, snuggling into each other for warmth. They fell asleep peacefully._

Both Marik and Malik woke up simultaneously. Both were wondering if what they saw was a dream or a memory. They both decided to think of it in the morning and went back to sleep, each were wishing they were with each other snuggling like in their dream.

* * *

The next day, Bakura was excused from his classes because of his injuries. Of course, Ryou had to attend his classes otherwise he'd get in trouble. This meant that Bakura was not going to stay in the Hospital Wing as he was told to do. When the professors tried to convince him to stay, he nearly bit any of them who got too close, to Ryou that is.

Malik, Marik, Yugi, and Yami were with them the entire day. Mostly to make sure Bakura didn't do any physical harm to the other students. The only one who succeeded in talking him out of hurting anyone was Ryou. He had to soothe Bakura's protective instincts several times. Bakura kept growling the word 'mine' under his breath. During lunch time the group separated to go to their separate tables. Ryou had sat down and began to get some food when someone plopped down next to him. Ryou looked up and met the warm garnet eyes of Bakura.

"B-Bakura! Wh-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to sit at the Slytherin table?" Ryou said. Bakura wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist and nuzzled him.

"Why would I sit across the room when I can sit here with you?" Bakura responded.

He gently picked up Ryou and settled him onto his lap. Ryou squeaked and blushed a bright red. The Gryffindors looked at Bakura in shock. Never before had a Slytherin willingly sat at the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins, especially three certain ones, gaped at Bakura also. Draco snapped out of it first. Yami and Marik glanced at him, and together the three stood up and walked to the Gryffindor table. Marik sat next to Malik, Draco sat next to Bakura and Yami sat between Yugi and Bakura. Bakura glanced at his friends.

"What are you three doing here?" he semi-growled. Draco smirked.

"Did you honestly think we'd let you brave the Lion's Den by yourself?" Draco said casually.

"What kind of brothers do you think we are? Who knows what the blood thirsty lions would do to you!" Yami said in a mock hurt voice.

"Besides, not only wouldBakura not be able to survive against all the lions by his little lonesome, he'd miss us too," Marik said with a playful grin. He had an arm wrapped around Malik's waist and Malik didn't mind at all.

"I doubt it," snorted Bakura, "You three do know that we're going to be in BIG trouble if a certain someone at home found out about this, right?"

"Well, I'M not going to tell, are you Marik?" Draco asked Marik.

"Of course not, are you Yami?" Marik asked Yami.

"Not me, and I highly doubt you'll say anything Bakura. So I think we're pretty safe." Yami said. Bakura looked around and saw the gaping Gryffindors.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to eat without being stared at," Bakura growled at them, baring his teeth. Ryou tugged on his sleeve.

" 'Kura, be nice." Ryou said. Draco, Marik, and Yami choked on their food. Bakura's face paled.

"K-kura?" Draco choked out. The three burst out laughing. Bakura snarled at them.

"Quit it," he barked.

"Awww, Kura watch your temper," Yami taunted.

"Ickle Kura-kins might hurt someone's feelings with that tone," Marik teased. Bakura's jaws clenched.

"Hey, leave him alone! Only I can call him Kura!" Ryou shouted as he smacked each of them on the back of the head. The look of shock on their faces was priceless. Bakura smirked. Harry started coughing which sounded curiously like laughter.

"Yes, haha, very funny Potter," Draco grumbled.

"Yes, I agree with you, Malfoy. I find it VERY funny," Harry laughed.

"Don't worry about it you guys, Ryou does that to me and Ron all the time," Malik said cheerfully.

"Strangely enough, that doesn't make me feel any better," mumbled Yami as he pouted. Yugi giggled.

"You're cute when you pout," he told Yami. Yami choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Wh-what did you say?" Yami said wide eyed.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me, Yami," Yugi winked. He leant over and placed a soft chaste kiss on Yami's lips. Yami blushed a bright red that rivaled Ryou's.

"I, er, uh," stuttered Yami. He snapped out of it when he heard two girls squealing. Pansy came running towards them. She and Hermione hugged the two.

"Well, it's about time!" Hermione said. Pansy grinned wickedly.

"What did I tell you, Maya(1)? Now pay up, I won!" Pansy said triumphantly. Hermione sighed and handed over five galleons.

"You placed a bet on them?" Ron asked incredulously.

"What was the bet?" asked Harry.

"I bet Yugi would be the one to kiss Yami," Pansy said.

"And I bet Yami would be the one to kiss Yugi…I can't believe I was wrong!" Hermione said.

"Serves you right, never bet against a Slytherin," Pansy said. Pansy sat down at the table too and was shortly joined by Blaise. Some Gryffindors, being the brave souls that they are, went to sit with the Slytherins. Ron tried to stop some of them.

"Oi, Alicia! Where do you think you are going?" he yelled at a third year girl who was good friends with his sister Ginny.

"I'm going to sit with my friend Neffetari," she said defiantly.

"But, who knows what those Slytherins will do to you!" Ron protested.

"Look, Ron, Neffie is my friend, she won't let those other Slytherins bully me around. I won't let you bully Neffie either just because she's in the Slytherin house. Yeesh, you older kids have got to learn to let this rivalry go. Professor Zhira was right, this rivalry is petty and pointless." she rolled her eyes and she, with Ginny, went to the Slytherin table. Blaise glared at Ron.

"The way you say it, it's as if we were going to ritually sacrifice them to some creature/god thing." he said angrily.

"I wouldn't put it past you!" Ron spat back.

"Ron stop!" Harry said.

"But Harry, he-" Ron defended himself.

"I mean it. It seems to me that if Marik, Bakura, and Yami can care about Malik, Ryou, and Yugi, then they can't all be that bad. I suggest a truce, for the sake of our new friends." Harry said calmly, looking straight at Draco. Harry extended a hand towards Draco.

"What do you think, Malfoy? Truce?" he asked. Draco looked at his hand, and was hit by a wave of déjà vu. Draco looked at Harry critically and finally shook it.

"I'm only doing this because of Marik, Bakura, and Yami. So don't get any ideas of getting all congenial with me, got it Potter?" Draco said stiffly.

"The thought never even crossed my mind," Harry good-naturedly.

The rest of the day went by peacefully enough, until dinner time. The Slytherins and Gryffindors sat together once again. Bakura was sitting very close to Ryou, because Remus Lupin was sitting nearby at the professors' table watching Ryou closely. Bakura sent him a glare.

Snuffles came trotting into the Great Hall, his tail wagging. He went and greeted Harry cheerfully barking. Then he tried to get to Ryou and greet him also. He would have if it weren't for Bakura. Bakura felt the mutt was getting too close to Ryou, so he bared his teeth and growled a warning. He'd known that the dog wasn't an actual dog, his scent was human.

"Get any closer and I'll mutilate you," he snarled in dog/wolf-speak.

Snuffles rolled his eyes and approached Ryou anyway. He lay his paws on Ryou's lap and gave his face a lick. A silver wolf immediately knocked him down, growling and snarling, his fur bristling angrily. Snuffles bared his teeth also. Bakura/wolf attacked the defiant mutt. Moony shot out of nowhere to protect Snuffles. Moony and Bakura/wolf were in another fight. Both were still weakened from their previous encounter but neither were backing down. Both were protecting their mates from an enemy wolf and would fight to the death if need be.

"Bakura! Stop it! Please, you're still weak, you haven't healed yet!" Ryou cried frantically. Malik and Yugi held him back so that he wouldn't get torn to shreds by the angry wolves. Sirius Black stood in the place where Snuffles was.

"REMUS! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" he bellowed, getting the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. The two wolves stopped their fighting. Moony went up to Sirius and slowly transformed back into Lupin.

"But, he attacked you…" he said softly. Sirius enveloped him in a hug.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have taunted him, but I'm okay now. I don't want you killing yourself in a pointless fight for me. Besides, Ryou didn't do anything to me. My scent was on him because I was supposed to take care of those three, but I spent most of the time with him since he knew who I really was." he whispered.

"Uh, Sirius, you do know you just blew your cover, right?" Harry said nervously glancing around at everyone's shocked faces.

"So you're the infamous Sirius Black?" Draco said loudly to get everyone's attention, "You know, Father and the rest of the Death Eaters think you're a great joke. An idiot who was easily framed by sniveling, cowardly rat. How could you let yourself be framed by Pettigrew, of all people?"

Harry gaped at Draco. If he didn't know any better, he'd of thought Draco was trying to save Sirius's hide…but that be so out of character that it wasn't possible. Sirius chuckled.

"I TRIED to prove I was innocent by capturing the rat during your third year, but the damned thing got away," Sirius said cheerfully. Draco shrugged.

The silver wolf was whimpering guiltily. He had worried his Light/mate so much. Ryou was crying for him. Ryou tried to get closer but Bakura edged away from his touch. He didn't deserve Ryou's kindness. Not at all.

"Bakura, are you okay? You scared me a bit. Let me check your wounds. I won't hurt you, just come closer," Ryou pleaded. Bakura returned to human form and let Ryou look at his wounds. He took in the scent of Sirius Black.

"You don't smell like a murderer," Bakura muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sirius.

"Murderers, they smell different. They have the smell of the dead, of the people they killed. You don't smell like you killed anyone." Bakura said indifferently.

"No, he hasn't killed. He's seen many horrors but he's never killed," Ryou said. Dumbledore stood up and caught everyone's attention.

"Yes, Sirius Black is in Hogwarts," he announced, "but I assure you, he is innocent of all the crimes he's been accused of. So do not worry or panic. Now, dinnertime's over, I suggest you get to you Common rooms. It has been a very interesting dinner, hasn't it?" he chuckled.

* * *

As everyone left, Yami grabbed Yugi and dragged him into an empty classroom.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"I need to talk to you." Yami said nervously.

"About what?" Yugi asked as he watched Yami pace around nervously.

"Did that kiss mean that you're my boyfriend? And if it did, how could you just have come out and kiss me like that? I mean, yeah, Gryffindors are brave and all, but that's just-mmph!" Yugi stopped Yami's nervous ranting by kissing him.

How Yami relished having Yugi's lips on his. So soft and sweet as honey. Yami eagerly deepened the kiss, clutching onto little Yugi as if he were his last life line. Yami, unfortunately, had to breathe so he reluctantly ended the kiss. Yugi had a dazed look on his face, his eyes dreamy and his pink looking thoroughly kissed.

"Ah, um, what were the questions again?" Yugi said hazily.

"Will you be my boyfriend? And how could such a sweet person like you be so bold as to kiss me, one of the dreaded Slytherin Quartet?" Yami said, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, yeah. I kind of already knew that you really liked me, I'm an empath. And I got impatient waiting for you to ask me out. You came so close to doing that so many times, but you always ran away," Yugi pouted.

"You knew! So I made a fool of myself all those times I tried to ask you out!" Yami said dismally, ducking his head. How embarrassing. Yugi giggled.

"I have to go to my Common Rom now, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Yugi said all chipper-like. Yami nodded numbly.

"G'night Yami, I love you," he said. Yami's head shot up to see Yugi, but by then Yugi was long gone. A grin slowly slipped on to his face. He licked his lips to get every last taste of Yugi's sweet honey flavor.

* * *

Yugi was walking towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. On his way, he was distracted by what sounded like Ryou's voice. He turned the corner and saw that Ryou was pinned to the wall by Bakura. Bakura was kissing Ryou's neck, much to Ryou's embarrassment.

"Bakura! S-Stop, I-I have to go!" he moaned.

"But, we waited for mate for so long…we waited, we want Ryou now!" Bakura said in a dual voice.

Bakura's eyes, in fact, had had begun to change. An eerie icy crystal blue seemed to be trying to drown the normal cranberry red color. Like, there was two there instead of one. His voice, Bakura's voice could clearly be heard but there was an underlying voice, a feral animalistic voice. And the emotions coming off of him, like there was too people fighting inside of him. One felt nothing but lust, greed, and a hunger for blood, the other was fighting against it, wanting nothing more than to stop just as Ryou asked him to. Unfortunately, that one was weaker than the dominant animalistic one.

"Soooooo looong, mate evaded us for too loooong, we must have mate NOW, sweeeeet, delicious mate…mmmmmm, vanilla and miiiint, ours, ours, ours only," the dual voice said. Bakura and whatever the other thing inside of him was, were biting on Ryou's neck. At the curvewhere his neck and met hisshoulders, Bakura's sharpened teeth bit down hard. Ryou yelped in pain. Blood seeped from the bite mark. Bakura lapped it up hungrily.

"BAKURA!" Yugi shouted. He knew the **real** Bakura didn't want to do this to Ryou, but he couldn't stop the other thing inside of him.

"Ah, helloooo, small Yuuuuugiiiii, is there something you wish from ussss?" the Bakura-but-not-Bakura thing asked. His eyes were almost completely icy blue, only a hint of red could be seen here and there.

"Let Ryou go!" Yugi shouted. He glanced at where Ryou stood ony to see that he had disappeared again. Bakura knew he was still there, his hand gripping Ryou's arm painfully. The real Bakura would never hurt and scare Ryou into his invisibility. If only he could help Bakura snap out of it…wait! Was he an empath or what? He **could** help the real Bakura.

"Look at him, Bakura! You've scared and hurt him so much that he went invisible! He's completely terrified. I know you don't want that, I know that you love Ryou. Fight that thing inside of you!"

Ryou knew that Bakura wasn't doing this to him. He saw Bakura fading away. In his place stood this distorted thing, that resembled a wolf only worse. The wolf-shape shifted endlessly. His coat changed from fur to scales to feathers, his claws turning to talons to poisonous stings. His muzzle turning to sharp beaks and back. It was enough to make Ryou sick. Bakura was fading away, but he still fought the awful thing. Ryou thought he heard Bakura shout out to the thing, calling him Ark…Arcane? Ryou hazily noted that Yugi yelled something to Bakura. Bakura turned and listened.

"Don't let that thing hurt him anymore!" Yugi shouted. He couldn't see the 'two Bakuras.' He only saw the physical one. The one with a feral grin, sharp teeth and nearly icy blue eyes. The not-Bakura cackled.

"We aren't hurting him…we're plaaaaayying. Bakura and Arcane always wanted our mate. We finally have him…" suddenly the dual voice changed into Bakura's weak sounding single voice, "he's too strong." he managed to croak out before being again swamped by Arcane.

Yugi did what any empath would do. He put his heart into helping Bakura magnify his emotions of protectiveness, hope, and love. Bakura could not give up! The magical assistance, although did strengthen him a bit, didn't work nearly as well as it could have. It was foreign Light magic, coming from someone other than **his** Light, thus most of it slid off of him. Ryou looked at his Bakura, his image was still faded. He wanted Bakura to stay with him, he didn't want to lose Bakura again, he didn't want to be alone.

"Bakura," Ryou whispered. He reached up to touch Bakura/Arcane's face. He sent all the strength and magic he could. Bakura's battered magical self was filled with the warmth and care of his Light. All his wounds healed and strength renewed. He fought with Arcane to gain control of his body again.

"Noooooo, mate! Must have mate'ssss blood…delicious miiiiine. Illyria, help meee," Arcane's voice faded from Bakura's. Bakura's eyes lost it's icy blue color and was replaced with his normal warm cranberry red. Bakura's eyes were filled with guilt and shame. He stepped slowly away from Ryou. His mouth tasted of Ryou's sweet vanilla and mint flavored blood. He felt dirty and sick. How could he have done this to Ryou?

"Light, Ryou. I'm so sorry. I almost lost myself. I should have never gotten close to you in the first place. You're hurt and it's my fault. I was weak," he said in a broken voice. Before either Ryou or Yugi could respond, someone else did.

"On the contrary, Bakura. The fact that you stayed away from your Light for so long, caused it to become stronger." Zhira stepped out from the shadows.

"You were here the entire time and you didn't do anything about this!" shrieked the tear faced Yugi. Zhira gazed coldly on the little Light.

"No. I sensed a disturbance and thought I should check it out. I just arrived." she said icily. Ryou looked at Bakura, puzzled.

"Who's Illyria?" Ryou asked him.

"What?" Bakura asked, just as confused.

"Before Arcane left he asked Illyria for help…" Yugi trailed off.

"That would be me…my darker self that is." Zhira said. Ryou gazed at her.

What he saw was just as terrible as Arcane. It seemed to be made of white-blue lightning. It was incredibly thin, looking more like an electric skeleton than anything else. It's eyes were just pits of the darkest blue that looked more like black. It crackled and popped with a fury. It was retained by some kind of brittle chainlike things.

Seeing the thing plunged Ryou into a vision.

_He saw Illyria sneering down at him. Illyria cackled an evil laugh that sounded more like a shriek. Zhira was completely gone, not a trace of her left. At either side of her were other creatures. Arcane in all his disgusting glory, Bakura nowhere to be seen. He saw a thing made of nothing but cyclones of flame with black pits as mouth and eyes. The last thing looked more like a human shaped black misty shadow. It's eyes were like a cat's, blood red with slits of a sickly yellow for pupils. The four creatures were towering over the Forbidden forest. They were destructive elemental giants, and they were headed to Hogwarts. _

Ryou fell out of the vision as abruptly as he found it. He looked into the worried gaze of Bakura and smiled. Zhira had left.

"Bakura, that wasn't you who hurt me. I don't want you to leave me alone any more. Not because are magics need to stay together, but because…I as a person, need you. I love you and I know you would never willingly hurt me or put me in danger."Ryou said. Bakura looked at him and smiled.

"I won't leave you alone, I'm tired of being alone too." Bakura gave him a gentle, chaste kiss and left. Ryou and Yugi walked into the Common Room. Malik turned to them and quickly glomped them.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" He asked cheerfully. Ryou pulled his robes to cover the bite mark on his neck.

"Sorry Malik, Ryou and I just got sidetracked, is all." Yugi said, "We're kind of tired. Let's go to bed."

"Isn't it a bit ear-" Malik started to say, but was quickly dragged upstairs to their dormitory by Ryou and Yugi.

Once upstairs, Ryou and Yugi filled him in on what had happened. Malik listened to all of it in shock. Ryou then told them about the vision that he had.

"The fiery cyclone was probably Mariku," Malik said.

"And the misty shadow was Yami," Yugi whispered.

Malik suddenly heard one of the usual whispers in his head get more audible. It was a girl's voice. _"I hope they can hear me…or see me or something"_ The voice said. Yugi felt a sudden swirl of emotions, pain and loss with hope mixed in. Ryou saw another vision, only this time it was someone else's memory.

_A younger version of Professor Zhira was chained onto a wooden chair. A girl with long black hair, silver-blue eyes, and a tan just a few shades lighter than Malik's, was straddling Zhira. Zhira was kicking frantically and had a look of utter horror on her face._

_"Get off of me! Don't get anywhere near me with those things! Dammit! I'm serious Kira!" Zhira said. Kira giggled._

_"Calm down Zhira, it's just a bit of make-up. I promise it won't kill you." Kira laughed._

_"I don't want or need make-up! I'm not going to that stupid dance, I'm not putting on that dress either!" Zhira protested._

_"Yes you are, and you're going to have FUN too!" Kira said cheerfully, "You're going to find a nice boy and you're going to date him, and finally have someone special in your life. Then you'll come back to me, years later with three kids, a husband and a successful career, and you're going to be thanking me for it forthe rest of eternity." Zhira stopped her struggling for a moment to look at Kira as if she had gone insane._

_"You've got this all planned out, don't you? Why do you insist on getting me a boyfriend? Dating is a pointless waste of my precious time."_

_"But don't you get lonely? Don't you want someone else to care about in life?" Kira said sadly. Zhira looked as if she questioned Kira's sanity._

_" You're not planning on leaving me are you? Kira, I've got you. My Light. Why would I want anyone else?" she asked. Kira's eyes softened._

_"Awww, Zhira, that was so sweet!"_

_"Does that mean you'll let me out of these chains and let me free without make up?" Zhira asked hopefully._

_"Nice try…but no."_

_"Damn!" _

Ryou, Yugi, and Malik looked toward the middle of their little circle. There stoodan intangible girl with long black hair and silvery-blue eyes. She realized that she was seen by the other three.

"Oh, hi there! You have no idea how long I've been trying to catch your eye for! I've never met other Lights before!" she giggled.

The three other Lights gawked at her.

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

(1) You know how Hermione is pronounced Her-my-a-knee? Well, I spelled it out differently like this: Her-maya-knee, and it's pronounced the same. So, I took the part 'Maya' and made it into Hermione's nickname.

Jaazi: _(squeals) _I love this chapter! It turned out sooooo much better than the last one!

DJ: (waltzes in) I'm baaaaack! Look! I bought a new flame thrower with the coupon at TortureMart!

KK: _(groans) _Just what we need…

DJ: _(misses the sarcasm) _My thoughts exactly!

Jaazi: Oh, how fun…_(sweat drop)_

KK: I bought lots of plushies at HikariMart! _(holds out box of Ryou, Yugi, and Malik plushies)_ All who review get one!

Jaazi & KK: REVIEW PLEASE!

DJ: OR ELSE! _(gets whacked by Jaazi & KK)_ Tch, I'm so under appreciated!


	11. Kira and The Lights

Jaazi: So close to 200 reviews now! Anywho thanks to all my reviewers: **Black Jackal**, **Hikari Skysong**, **HappyDevil**, **Hikari's-DS**, **Tornado Girl w/Issues**, **Uber Rei**, **Triple Question Mark**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **Ryou's Twin Sister**, **Female SSBM Fan**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **Moonlight-Magician**, **Deceptigirl**, **Sarah Costa**, **Killah-sama**, **ILikeYaoi**, **Fear of Falling**, **Shinigami**, **FireZone12**, **Jisen Meizuki**, **SeithrKairy**, **ZMGG**, **InferiorBeing**. Now, Review Replies!

**Black Jackal**: Let's just say, they are seeing her spirit. I'm glad you liked Hermione's nickname!

**Hikari Skysong**: Sorry, I should have worded that better! Let me give a clearer explanation. Darks aren't really 'dark', they are just considered that way because they are born without emotions. So instead of being good or evil, they're just uncaring, which gives them the appearance of a bad person. Their magic is okay, since they have no emotions to make it go haywire, but once they meet their Lights, their magic gets stronger, so strong that it develops a dark personality of its own. The only way to keep their magical personality from gaining control, is to have good emotions, like the strong nice lovey-dovey emotions they have towards their Light. So think of Darks as schizophrenics, always having to fight the evil personality of their power-hungry magicks. Hope that cleared things up a bit.

**HappyDevil**: Yes, Kira is going to help the Lights, as for the Darks going insane…just keep reading my fic to find out.

**Triple Question Mark**: I'm sorry that you think this fic is weird and pointless. And although I do think the fic is a bit weird-ish, it is NOT pointless, it has a plot and everything. I didn't think the characters are OOC, except for Draco, but I'm just trying to make him sound more human, nor did I think that it was moving too fast. There is something major going on in this fic and it needs to be going at this pace for story to fully unfold. But, everyone's entitled to their opinion and I'm glad you told me yours.

**Hathors-Favorite**: Squee! YES I DID GET THE PICS! SOOOOOO CUUUUUUTE! I LOVE THEM! ESPECIALLY THE BAKURAxRYOU ONES! I LOVE TENDERSHIPPING PICS! Ahem, um, yeah I got them, _(blushes) _I got kind of excited there.

DJ: Mwahaha! I absolutely love TortureMart! Thanks for the Voo Doo Kit! _(goes off & makes little dolls of Pharaoh Yami, KK, and Malik) (cackles)_ Good luck on hurting your muse, make sure it gets veeeeerrry bloody, otherwise it's not worth the effort to even take out a weapon.

KK: Wh-Why are you making a doll of me?

DJ: Mwaha, wouldn't you like to know?

**Fear of Falling**: Yeah, the vision/dream thingies are important…they're like hints to what'll happen next!

**Shinigami**: No, Ron goes with Hermione! I'm thinking of having a BlaisexPansy pairing…

**InferiorBeing**: I'll do my best to keep Zhira from becoming a MarySue! I promise! Mostly, because I myself don't like Mary Sues much, but to have the yamis and hikaris figure out what's going on, they need someone else's problems and experiences to relate to. I really, really hope I do not make her into a Mary sue! If I do, I give you permission to yell, rage and rant at me, mkay? And I nearly cried too, when Sirius died…HOW COULD THEY KILL HIM OFF LIKE THAT? Ahem, well, I was upset…as you can prob'ly tell…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zhira and Kira; I'm just a broke high-school girl looking for a job, so stop bugging me already.

_Previously_

"_Oh, hi there! You have no idea how long I've been trying to catch your eye for! I've never met other Lights before!" she giggled._

_The three other Lights gawked at her.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven: Kira and the Lights**

Zhira was in her room, meditating as usual. She could always be found meditating, in fact, her very existence depended on her meditation. Since she had no Light, Illyria had gotten stronger. The only way to control Illyria was through hours of meditation. This was one reason Zhira stressed her fellow Darks to find their Lights and stay with them. Their magicks' dark personalities would be free, wild, and out of control. They would also have a thirst for violence and destruction, as if it weren't bad enough already.

_'Zhiiiiiiira, how's my little vessel doing, hmmm? Why don't we go have some fun together, distract us from the pain?'_

_'No. I know what you want. You want me to let you free, I can't do that!'_

_'Don't you want to have fun? We could go play with the Lights, make 'em bleed, make 'em cry, make 'em scream delicious screams…Why should those other Darks have Lights when you cannot? Isn't it only fair to get rid of those pesky little Lights? After all, if Kira's dead, then they don't deserve to live…Besides, Arcane, Rafe, and Mallos do not like being shackled by those blasted Lights'_

_'M-Maybe…NO!…wait, what is…?'_

Zhira snapped out of her trance. The aura was familiar…as soon as Zhira focused on it, it disappeared. She growled in frustration. That was so stupid, Kira's dead. Dead, dead, DEAD! GONE! Zhira let out an almost inaudible whimper and composed herself quickly. She quickly pinpointed Yami's mind and wore down the blocks.

"There. All blocks gone." she whispered. She yawned and went back into meditation. She couldn't afford to sleep, Illyria could easily break what brittle chains if she slept. How'd she rest? Meditation of course…(A/N: This was just to give you guys an idea of what the other Darks would have to go through, if (or when) they lost their Lights. Looking at this, is it a wonder why they're all partially insane?)

* * *

"Uh, hello?" Ryou said dazed.

"I'm soooo glad you can finally see me!" the girl cried. The three boys continued to stare at her in disbelief. The girl pouted.

"It's rude to stare, you know. What, am I that ugly?" the girl looked away, ashamed and overcome but self-consciousness.

"No, no, no, it's just…it's not every day a ghost girl pops up in the middle of your bed…actually, around here it's kind of common, so, never mind," Yugi mumbled. Malik outstretched a hand and tried to touch her shoulder. His hand went right through.

"Who are you again?" he asked.

"Kira, Zhira's Light," Ryou and Kira said concurrently. Kira glanced at Ryou and grinned.

"Yep, that's me! Anywho, I came here to talk to you guys. Has Zhira spoken with you three, yet? 'Cause she's supposed to teach you how to control your powers. As I'm sure you've noticed, you're magicks have been more…attuned, I guess, to your surroundings. I know for a fact that you guys have getting headaches. The whisperings have been getting louder, the visions have been coming more often and more clear, and the emotions have become sharper. Am I right or am I right?" Kira giggled.

"To answer your first question, er, no Professor Zhira hasn't spoken with us and to answer your second question…yes, and it does hurt, we can't block anything out either," Yugi said softly.

"If she's supposed to teach us how to control our powers, why the hell hasn't she told us anything about extra classes or something?" Malik said.

"I…I think she's…scared of you, or not scared but…you three are Lights, and…she can't have her Light, me," Kira whispered sadly, "But, you know what? You don't need her, just ask Harry to teach you how to shield your mind. That should keep everyone's thoughts, emotions, and memories away. You'll feel loads better."

"Why are you here anyway? You said you've been trying to get our attention for some time, but you never said why." stated Ryou.

"Because you're cute!" she smiled cheerfully, causing the three boys to blush. She laughed.

"But no, really. What I am going to tell you is very important, okay? You have to promise to do as I say," she said seriously.

"I want to know what I'm promising to, first." Malik growled suspiciously.

"Fine. Please, please, please, do not make the same mistake I did." she whimpered, "Do not ever, **ever**, leave your Darks. No matter what anybody says, don't leave your Darks. Don't let anyone trick you into believing that your Darks want anything else from you besides your acceptance and love. Have faith in your Darks, do not believe what lies others might say about them. Believe in your Darks, they want nothing more than to protect and care for you." she was in tears by this time.

"Why would we leave our Darks?" Yugi asked, "We love them."

"There will be people who will try to separate you from your Darks. They'll do anything to keep you away from your other halves." she whispered frantically, throwing looks over her shoulder, as if expecting someone to burst in at any moment.

"How do you know?" asked Ryou.

"Because…that's what happened to me. I let someone steer me away from my Dark, and now we can't be together. That's why I'm dead…or at least I think I'm dead." she said, eyes showed puzzlement.

"How can you NOT know if you're dead? You're a ghost." Malik laughed.

"Well, first of all, I haven't moved on to Heaven or wherever people go when they die. Second of all, I don't think I'm a ghost. Ghosts are icy cold, and I'm not cold, I radiate warmth."

"Well, that's curious," mumbled Ryou, "You are warm so that must mean you're not actually dead. A reason why your spirit hasn't moved on might be because, although your spirit isn't inhabiting it, your body is still being kept alive. What would be the point of separating your spirit from your body, though?"

"How am I supposed to know? But, Zhira's suffering, and I can't help her! Illyria is getting stronger and…and…I can't do anything about it," she sobbed, "My poor Dark…I should never have believed that girl! She tricked me, took me away from my Dark! If you get separated from your Dark, not only will you suffer, but your Dark may suffer and die, or worse," Kira was practically in hysterics now. Her cheerful demeanor completely dissolved.

"Wait, who? Why would someone separate you from your Dark? Or from your body? What would anyone gain from it? And how can there be anything worse than dying?" Ryou asked. Kira looked over her shoulder, eyes wide.

"Oh no! He's back! I have to go, I'm sorry!" she began to fade away, when she remembered something.

"Pay attention to your dreams, they're your lost memories! Do not forget them again, I'll try to come back if I can."

"Wait, don't leave! You have to answer some questions. Who took you away from Zhira? And why? Will it happen to us too? And who the hell is He?" Malik asked. By then, Kira had disappeared.

"That left us with more questions than answers!" Yugi cried, "What did she mean by dreams?" Ryou and Malik shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you see, I had some strange dreams and I didn't want to worry anyone about them," Ryou mumbled sheepishly.

"You too? I thought they were just dreams, so I thought, no big, no need to tell anyone," Malik said. Yugi pouted.

"We're brothers! We should've told each other. What were the dreams about, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"I've met Bakura before, apparently. I was in Egypt, crying, and Bakura found me and cheered me up. The thing is, I said that some masked man killed my parents. But, didn't Grandpa tell us that our families died in an accident?" Ryou said, confused.

"In my dream, I was in Egypt too. I saw Isis get killed by Dad. I ran away and Mariku found me later that night. Isis said that he was a bad man…come to think of it, he was wearing some funky robe things, and there was a mask dangling in his other hand." Malik muttered.

"That's so sad. Wait, you two met your Darks before? But then, how'd you get separated?" Yugi asked. Malik and Ryou shrugged.

"This is too weird to deal with right now," Malik yawned.

"Yes, we'd probably think more clearly after some rest," Yugi agreed.

The three boys climbed into their respective beds. Soon, they had all drifted off to sleep. None of them noticed that Harry had been standing right outside the dormitory door. And that he had overheard the entire thing. His mind was reeling with new information. What **would** anyone gain from separating a Dark from their Light? It didn't make sense. Of course, he didn't know much about Darks and Lights and their relationship. But Hermione would…Harry shrugged, no use interrogating her now, it should wait until morning. Maybe he should bring Draco into this, the Darks were his brothers after all. Harry yawned, better to deal with this in the morning.

_Dream Sequence_

_Yugi was running as fast as he could from his temporary home in Egypt. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears. His mommy and daddy dropped to the floor with a flash of green light, they weren't moving anymore. That had happened last night. It was noon the next day. He had tried to wake them up once the scary men with masks left. But they never woke, and now he was running. Why? He didn't know, all he knew was that he was alone and scared._

_He stumbled and fell to the ground in the outskirts town. The buildings around there were newer and one even had a small garden thing (1). Yugi walked over to it. Clutched in his hand was a seed. His mother had given it to him, they were planning to plant it together and help it grow. Sort of a mother/son time together. Now that wouldn't be happening, so Yugi kneeled down in the garden thing and gently scraped up some dirt. He laid the seed in the small hole he made and buried it. He cried and cried. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

_

Yami was in his bed. He was sleeping peacefully…but then he started dreaming. Although, this dream was much more vivid than any other he had before. Bakura and Marik were in it too, for some reason.

_Dream Sequence_

_It was near noon, and Yami was sitting alone in the cave. Sure, the others were with him, but they were too busy playing and having fun with the other boys to notice him. Bakura was with Ryou, shifting into different animals to make Ryou laugh. Marik was with a blonde-haired boy, whom he had found late last night. Why Marik was outside after dark was beyond him. Marik was juggling fireballs for the other boy's, whose name was Malik, entertainment._

_They were all enjoying themselves, laughing and cheering. It was so odd, Yami had never seen them act this way before. Yami couldn't understand what was happening, it was against all logic. There was nothing amusing about Bakura's shape shifting, it was just something he did. And Marik's talent with fire was nothing new. So why were they all suddenly enjoying themselves?_

_Yami decided that pondering it would only cause him a headache. There was no point in making himself ill for something as trivial as this sudden change. It didn't affect him in anyway, so there was no reason to brood over it. He got up and exited the cave. He decided to go into town. They were running low on bread and some of the fruit had gone bad. There were a few good fruit stands that he knew of, and a baker who made fresh bread every day._

_Yami was entering the outskirts of town when he saw a small boy crying in someone's garden. His heart clenched and for the first time, he felt…something stirring in his chest. He walked up silently behind the crying boy and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy let out a small gasp and slowly turned to see who had snuck up on him. Yami was greeted by a pair of brilliant amethyst eyes, that shined with tears. _

_"Hello, little one. Why are you crying?" he asked._

_"Mommy and daddy…they won't move any more…" the boy mumbled._

_"Hmm…mommy and daddy left me, they didn't like me. But I like you. Maybe I can take care of you, now?" Yami asked hopefully. The boy smiled up at him._

_"My name's Yugi, what's yours?"_

_"I'm Yami." he answered. He summoned a small rain cloud and made it float over the patch of dirt where Yugi had planted the seed. The cloud sprinkled it with water._

_"Wow. How'd you do that?" Yugi asked, awed._

_"There are rain clouds coming this way, I just borrowed a tiny one just for you." Yami grinned._

_"Yami? You won't leave me alone, will you?"_

_"Never ever."

* * *

_

Yugi shifted in his sleep. All of this was unfamiliar to him, even sleeping he knew that. It was confusing, it didn't make sense. These doubts quickly disappeared as his dream continued.

_Dream Sequence_

_Yami was taking him to his home. He was practically being dragged by the slightly taller boy. Yugi couldn't wait, he was sure that wherever Yami was taking him, it would be nice and warm, just like him. Yugi was taken inside a cave. A snug little cave…homey even. He saw that there were four other boys there too. He recognized two of them._

_"Malik? Ryou? What are you two doing here?" he asked excitedly. The two aforementioned boys came running towards him. They were all swept into a big group hug. The three look alikes growled at each other, feeling a bit jealous. The happy boys quickly let go of each other and went to their respective Darks._

Yugi woke up for some inexplicable reason. He had wanted to continue dreaming, it might have revealed some more answers. But, alas, that was not to be. He glanced at the clock and realized that it was about time to get up anyway, so there was no use in trying to get back to sleep. He sighed and, along with his fellow dorm mates, got dressed and left for breakfast.

* * *

Voldemort was not happy. Not happy at all. He had just been informed that most of the mind blocks have now become useless. That the Darks he so coveted were remembering their Lights. This was not part of the plan…that isn't to say that the plan was now stopped in its tracks. Far from it, in fact. He could easily work around this…minor obstacle. But still, it was more work that could've been prevented. It was easy to see why he was upset and he needed to vent his anger on someone. Who better that the one who was supposed to make sure the mind blocks were in working condition?

"Lucccciussss," he called. Lucius quickly stepped up to see what his master wanted.

"M'lord?" Lucius inquired, albeit nervously.

"You have failed me," Voldemort hissed angrily, "You ssssaid that thossse boysss wouldn't remember a thing! That they would become emotionlesssss!"

"…yes, I-I did. But I can put the shields back up." Lucius tried to reassure his master. Voldemort was not easily pleased.

"NO! That would only complicate thingsss more than they already are," he said menacingly, "You have failed me, now you shall be punished."

Lucius' eyes widened. Two other Death Eaters brought out an elegant women. The woman was terror-stricken. Lucius tried to run towards her, but was held back by a few of his fellow Death Eaters. One of them being Snape himself.

"Lucius, calm yourself!" Snape whispered.

"Heed hisss words, Luciusss. You failed me once before. You failed to prevent the Darksss from meeting their Lightsss. I made sure you watched as Narcissssa was tortured by the Crucateous Curse. I alssso promised that it would be her life if you failed me a session time." Voldemort cackled evilly. He was going to enjoy this immensely.

The woman, Narcissa, was sobbing openly now. Lucius watched as his beloved wife was tortured. After what seemed like eternity, Voldemort raised his wand and uttered the worst of the Unforgivable Curses.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jet of green light hit Narcissa squarely in the chest. Her body dropped to the ground, lifeless. Lucius choked back a sob; Snape looked away, holding back tears also. They had been close friends, the three of them. Voldmort smiled cruelly at Lucius.

"Perhapssss now you'll put more effort into doing asssss I ssay. Unless you want to lose your dear ssssson as well."

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: Well, that's the end of another chapter.

DJ: I thought Lucius was evil but you made his sound like…

KK: …He was forced into this?

Jaazi: Yeah, well, that's what you get when you read so many HP fanfics where Lucius isn't such a bad guy after all. About the YamixYugi thing I did in last chapter…I wasn't satisfied with it, and neither were some of you guys. Once I finish this fic, I'll go back and do a rewrite on it, mkay?

KK: REVIEW PLEASE!

DJ: AND WE MEAN NOW, DAMMIT!

Jaazi: _(rolls eyes) _She's always so rude and demanding, isn't she?


	12. Reactions

DJ: What's with you people? _(glares at reviewers) _You ENJOY reading this? _(gets smacked by Jaazi)_

Jaazi: Stop trying to scare away my reviewers!

DJ: _(scowls) _Stupid no good hikari… _(gets smacked by KK) _grrr, and demented cat thing.

Jaazi & KK: HEY!

DJ: _(smirks) _Any way, Jaazi would like to thank all of those who reviewed.

KK: _(reads from list)_ This would include: **Hikari Skysong**, **Black Jackal**, **Hikari's-DS**, **Slave of Darkness**, **ILikeYaoi**, **Keoi**, **HappyDevil**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **Jisen Meizuki**, **Sarah Costa**, **Shinigami**, **Feral Glass Walker**, **Miko102**, **SparkyKnight**, **Lady Samurai**, **Kat1132**, **Inferior Being**, **Hikari of the Moon**, **Dartz' Loyal Servant**, **Fear of Falling**, **SeithrKairy**, **Crescent Twins**, **Chaos-Empersonified**, **Kenmeishouri**, **TheKoolKitty**.

**Slave of Darkness**: There's no such thing as a stupid question…a Mary-Sue is an original character in a fanfic. The thing is, the story usually revolves around that OC, it's actually very annoying at times. It doesn't help that the Mary-Sue is sometimes paired with one of the characters from Yugioh, Harry Potter, or whatever characters are from the fanfic. _(glomps) _Thanks for not thinking it's pointless! I wuvz you much!

**Shinigami**: The Darks' parents were completely clueless about the magic stuff and since their kids were emotionless, it freaked them out. So they abandoned them, cruel, I know, but hey, Darks are tough. And Yugi, Ryou, and Malik didn't live with Grandpa Motou till their parents, or in Malik's case, sister were killed.

**Inferior Being**: Thanks for the advice! And the compliments are nice too! _(giggles)_

DJ: _(scowls) _I am NOT weak.

KK: _(teases)_ Yes you are, admit it. _(flees before DJ decides to mutilate her)_

DJ: _(eye twitches) _Get back here you demented cat!

**Kenmeishouri**: 's okay, I don't mind. As long as you enjoy reading my fic.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and Yugioh…in my dreams at least. Reality is such a cruel thing, isn't it?

_Previously_

"_Perhapssss now you'll put more effort into doing asssss I ssay. Unless you want to lose your dear ssssson as well."

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve: Reactions**

Voldemort walked into one of the towers in the Riddle House(1). He smiled cruelly as he stepped inside the topmost room in the tower. Inside was the spirit form of a girl with long black hair and silvery-blue eyes. She looked up at Voldemort with sad, depressed eyes.

"Hello, little Kira." he hissed.

"Why won't you let me go? Remove whatever spells, enchantments, or charms you have on this House and let me free," Kira whimpered.

"Kira, you may leave whenever you wish. I have no sssspells of any ssssort binding you here," Voldemort cackled.

"If that were true, my spirit would be able to move on to heaven or my afterlife or wherever people go once they've died!"

"You may check the housssse for enchantments yoursssself. Besssides, you and the rest of the Lightssss will become very useful in the near future, I might jusssst decide to bind you here after all."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Kira sniffled, "Why would you need us for? I th-thought you were after the D-Darks…"

"You shall ssssee sssssoon enough. Patience, little Light. I have already ssssent someone to bring me the souls of those other Lights. You remember the girl who separated you from Zhira don't you?" Voldemort sneered. Kira's eyes widened.

"Zhira will recognize her and keep her away from the Lights!" Kira said defiantly. Voldemort just laughed a cruel laugh.

"Zhira is going to be consumed by Illyria before that happens and by then Bakura will be consumed by Arcane, followed shortly by Yami falling to Mallos. And my favorite, Marik will be burned through by Rafe."

* * *

Everyone was at the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Draco and the Darks were once again sitting at the Gryffindor table. Draco stared at his brothers with ill-disguised revulsion. Since when had they become love-struck idiots? Obviously, Draco was the only one left with common sense. He shook his head in disappointment, just then an eagle owl flew in and dropped a letter onto his breakfast plate. His name was written in black ink, in a fancy handwriting he knew well. Draco's mouth went dry. His father hardly ever wrote to him. He opened the envelope with trembling hands.

_Draco,_

_I have written to inform you, that regrettably your mother, Narcissa Malfoy, has passed away. Your mother was a very valuable and dear member of this family. I hope that you and your brothers can cope with this woeful event that has occurred._

_Cordially yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco paled. His mother…dead? How could this be? He lay the letter down on the table. He didn't have to worry about others reading it. It was written in special ink that allowed only Malfoy's to read it. His brothers could read it also, they had shared blood at a young age so that they could truly call themselves "brothers." Draco left the table without a word.

Harry noticed when Draco received mail. Draco's reaction was unusual. His usual calm, indifferent demeanor and slipped to reveal shock. But then his stoic mask returned full-force, it was even colder than normal, if that was possible. Harry glanced over at the parchment. It was blank. How could a blank letter affect Draco in such a way? Curious, Harry followed Draco out of the Great Hall.

Draco went to the most abandoned place he could think of. The Astronomy Tower. And why not? Daylight prevented any stargazing, so no one would be found there. Draco stood there, shaking. He would NOT cry. He refused to let himself cry. Crying was for the weak, and if there was one thing was drilled into his head was that Malfoys' weren't weak. Malfoys' didn't cry. He was so deep in concentration to keep himself from losing control, that he never noticed someone enter the tower.

Harry walked into the tower as quietly as possible. What he saw nearly made him faint. Draco, THE Draco Malfoy, was close to tears. Harry approached him quietly and slowly. He didn't know why he wanted to make Draco Malfoy, of all people, feel better. He blamed it on his hero complex.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" Harry asked gently. Draco whirled around and glared at him.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" he spat, although his voice trembled just a bit.

"I…I'm not sure, really. It's just that you left the Great Hall so quickly and I was…worried, I guess." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, _Potter_, I don't need your help or sympathy. So why don't you just leave, Scarface?" Draco yelled. Harry glared at the irate blonde.

"Listen, Malfoy, I know something's wrong, and I'm not leaving till I know what it is!" Harry yelled back.

"FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG? MY MUM'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Draco screeched. Unwanted tears sprang into his eyes, as the news of his mother's death hit him full-force. Before, he had just managed to convince himself that it either never happened or that he didn't care. Now his denial fell into shambles, all because of that dratted Potter. Said Potter was stunned.

"M-Malfoy, I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" Harry stuttered.

"Malfoy. I despise that name. My _father's_ name. It's all his fault…it always is…"

Draco continued rambling to himself and pacing, occasionally tugging at his hair. In short, Draco seemed completely out of it. This terrified Harry even more than Voldemort did. If there was one thing that Harry thought he could always count on, one thing that would never change, his absolute constant, it was Malfoy and his cynical character. If that wasn't dependable, what was? Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders in an attempt to make him stop.

Draco's tearstained face looked up at Harry. _'I never noticed how green Harry's eyes are…almost like the Slytherin green,' _Draco thought dazedly. Harry wrapped his arms around the devastated Slytherin boy. Harry just wanted Draco to stop crying, anything to make him stop crying.

Draco stiffened when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He couldn't remember the last time he's been hugged like this. It was so warm and comforting. In his life, there were very few things that were warm and comforting, his mother among them. With this thought, he finally let himself to sob openly. Unbeknownst to him, though, Harry was also crying. Crying because Draco was hurting and he was helpless to do anything but watch. Crying because he couldn't imagine the pain of losing someone you loved. Sure, his parents died too and it did hurt, but he couldn't even remember his parents, so his pain was more like a small gap in his heart.

"Why'd she die? Why'd she die and leave me alone? She left me, she…she's gone…she was the only one who cared, the only one who wouldn't judge me…she told me I was already perfect to her…Father, I could never live up to his expectations, I was never good enough for him," Draco murmured sleepily. Apparently crying took a lot out of you. Harry couldn't resist nuzzling his nose into Draco's hair.

"Shh, Draco. It'll be okay, I promise. I'm sure plenty of people care. Your brothers, for one…and Snape always gave you special treatment, that's gotta mean something…Zabini and Parkinson seem to care too," Harry whispered back.

"Hmm," Draco was practically asleep on his feet. Harry's voice and warmth soothed his distraught mind. Somewhere in the back of his mind was a little annoying voice that said he was going to regret this later on. He blocked out the little voice and just enjoyed the moment.

* * *

Yami had picked up the letter as soon as Draco had left. He scanned through it and handed it to Marik, who then handed it to Bakura. The three didn't know what to do. They had just lost their "mother." The one person who ever showed them any amount of care.

"Yami? Are you alright? Why are you so sad?" Yugi asked, frowning. Yami's sudden sadness washed over him like a tidal wave. Malik heard Mariku's thoughts over the letter.

_'No…not true…not true, they're lying to Mariku!'_

"Who's lying Mariku?" Malik glanced at his dark. Both Yami and Marik stayed silent. Ryou took the letter from Bakura's hands. His Sight allowed him to read the letter. Ryou gasped.

"Bakura, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Bakura gazed at him with cold eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. We must go speak to Draco now. I'll see you in class," Bakura said impassively. He, Yami and Marik left simultaneously. Yugi and Malik stared at Ryou.

"What's going on?" Malik asked.

"Hey, where'd Harry run off to?" Ron finally noticed that Harry had disappeared. Hermione looked around.

"I don't know, Malfoy's gone too." Hermione said. Blaise and Pansy looked around also and found no trace of Draco anywhere.

They would've investigated things further, but breakfast had ended and they had to get to DADA class. Either that or face the Professor's fury. They all hurried to class.

* * *

Zhira was taking attendance. A total of five students were missing. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Khalid Bakura, Marik Ishtar and Yami Atemu. She glared at her class.

"Does anyone care to tell me where these students are? I highly doubt that they came down with an illness." she said scathingly. No one answered, she sneered, "Just as I expected."

Yugi felt an intense frustration and exhaustion. Like he was on the brink of giving up a long, tiresome battle. Malik heard Illyria whispering soothing words that dripped in poison. Ryou Saw Illyria, she was smirking and rattling the pitch-black chains at him. The chains looked ready to give out.

"Ryou, Yugi, and Malik. I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop prying at my shields." she said frigidly. Her eyes rimmed black-ish blue. She ran a shaky hand through her hair. Sudden bolts of electricity bolted off her body and struck the nearby wall, scaring the students half to death.

"Excuse me, I've been a bit strained lately," she murmured impassively. There was a sudden knock on the door, causing Zhira to growl under her breath and grit her teeth. "A moment of peace, that's all I want. Is that too much to ask for!"

The door opened and in came a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She looked over the room and smiled shyly. Zhira did a double take when she laid eyes on the girl. Zhira glared and her aura flared. Several bolts of electricity sparked off of her too.

"Zhira, it's been a long time hasn't it?" the girl said nervously.

"Not long enough for me, Teana," Zhira spat back.

"How many times have I told you to call me Tea? We're friends, after all." Tea laughed. She was cut mid-laugh when she was slammed into the wall by a very pissed off Zhira.

"We have no friends. We had our Light! Because of you, Kira's gone! We have waited so long to extract our vengeance on you! The Aurors have lied, the do not know you like we do! You took Kira away, no matter what anyone says!" Zhira said, but her voice was in dual mode, much like Bakura's had been when he was being taken over by Arcane. Her eyes were becoming more and more black/blue than gold.

"Professor! Stop!" Ryou cried. Malik, Yugi and Ryou rushed to separate the two girls. Golden chains of light shot out from them and wrapped themselves around Zhira. Hermione and Pansy rushed towards Tea and helped her up.

The chains of Light woke Zhira from her bout of insanity. She quickly shook them off.

"Darking!" she barked. Her black phoenix appeared in front of her and cooed.

"Get Lupin over here to teach the class," she ordered. Darking cooed a protest.

"I don't care if he IS mating with Black, GET HIM OVER HERE NOW!" she roared. She glared at the class until Darking came back with a very disgruntled Lupin and a thoroughly snogged Black.

"You called Professor Zhira?" Lupin said politely.

"You are going to teach the class since I am currently ill," she spat and left the room quickly. Sirius Black surveyed the class and grinned.

"Never thought I'd be a teacher," he laughed. Remus whacked him over the head.

"I am the teacher, you are just going to be with me and behaving quietly like a good little boy. Now, will someone tell me what just happened here?" Remus asked.

"Professor Zhira attacked Tea, sir," Hermione answered. Remus looked at Tea carefully.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you a transfer student?" Remus asked.

"Yes, sir. I've been transferred from Beauxbatons. Please forgive Professor Zhira, she's still grieving the loss of her friend Kira. For some reason, she thinks it's my fault that Kira passed away. Quite frankly, I think she was jealous of me. After having Kira for herself for so long, she didn't like that Kira had me as a friend also," Tea said sadly. She had tears in her eyes. Remus nodded in understanding. Sirius didn't look too convinced but he kept quiet about it. Remus had everyone settle into his or her seats.

"Do you know if Professor Zhira had some lesson plan for today?"

"No, Professor. She never kept any plans for classes," Pansy said scrunching her nose distastefully, " She just started lecturing and expected us to take notes."

"Ah, I see." Remus looked at Sirius for some ideas for what to teach in class that day. Sirius smirked and stood up in front of the classroom.

"Remus, why don't you tell them about Zhira's phoenix. It is a rare breed, and very powerful too." Sirius said as he displayed Darking to the class.

"Good idea, Sirius. This, as you all know, is Zhira's prized pet. It looks very similar to a phoenix, but it's magical properties and capabilities are the exact opposite than those of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Darking is a pseudo-phoenix." Remus started.

Everyone in class leaned forward in expectation. Ryou, Yugi, and Malik were a bit distracted though. They had overheard what Zhira said about Tea. And Kira had mentioned something along the lines of "she tricked me, took me away from my Dark". Could there be a connection? That wasn't possible, they didn't sense anything evil about Tea. It was probably a coincidence.

TBC

* * *

(1) I'm not sure if the Riddle House was even big enough to HAVE towers, but in this story it does.

* * *

Jaazi: Another chapter that I hope you enjoyed. I put in the Harry/Draco fluff so many of you asked for! Draco is very OOC here, but wouldn't you be too if you had lost your mom? I know I would be…

KK: I'm trapped with Voldemort? WHYYYYY?

Jaazi: You'll see soon enough!

DJ: _(glares) _Review or Jaazi won't update!

KK: Please?


	13. Scheming with Slytherins

Jaazi: I luv all of my reviewers! **Sarah Costa**, **Crescent Twins**, **Lady Samurai**, **Hikari Skysong**, **BlackJackal**, **Hikari's-DS**, **SeithrKairy**, **Ilikeyaoi**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **HappyDevil**, **Alaqua**, **Kailyssia**, **Silvershadowfire**, **Uber Rei**, **Firezone12**, **Pyrocat**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **Hikari of the Moon**, **Dartz'LoyalServant**, **Shinigami**, **DarkYaoiFox**, **Jisen Meizuki**, **Fear of Falling**, **Slave of Darkness**, **Lady Tetsu-Maru**, **Tears of a Mermaid**, **Inuyasha's Playmate**, **Yunaresuka**, **Female SSBM Fan**, **Ani-chan24**, **Kenmeishouri**, **CloudKat**.

**Hikari Skysong**: Together together? Hmm, well, I guess they could be. I'll leave that for you readers to decide okay?

**SeithrKairy**: That's okay, it's not your fault your e-mail thing is not working well!

**Kailyssia**: I'm not sure when you'll meet Rafe and Mallos, but you will meet them eventually.

**Uber Rei**: All I'm saying about Kira right now, is that she's in spirit form, I'm not letting anything else out yet!

**Hathors-Favorite**: _(giggles) _You've become my official shirt-maker, haven't you? Well, I appreciate it, my reviewers seem to like those shirts! Er, I don't really listen to English music, all the music I have is in Spanish. I've heard of Evanescence and that they're pretty good. If you don't mind, I'd like to get the MP3s!

**Shinigami**: _(winces)_ I don't like sad endings, so no there won't be any in this fic. I don't mean to bash Tea, I'm not fond of her but I won't really make fun of her. I just couldn't think of anyone else to make a villain, Mai wouldn't work because she's not patient enough for those things and Serenity wouldn't work because she's too…nice and childish-like. Besides, Tea's friendship speeches will be serving as her cover-up in this fic, I mean who would suspect a friendship preacher to be a villain, right? Illyria, Arcane, Rafe, and Mallos are the evil personalities that the Darks' magic build up.

**Lady Tetsu-Maru**: Err, I'm not sure if I can…I'll see what I can do, you never know! I might get struck with a brilliant idea and manage to put you into the story! How? _(confused) _I'm not sure yet…

**Female SSBM Fan**: OOC stands for Out Of Character and OC stands for Original Character.

**CloudKat**: True, I'm not fond of Tea. I hear Anzu is better and not so obsessed with Friendship, but the dubbed version doesn't do her wonders. As I responded to Shinigami _(points to Shinigami's review reply)_ I couldn't really find another character to use.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I said it once, I'll say a thousand times, I own nothing except Zhira and Kira. Why must you make me say it over and over? _(sobs)_

_Previously_

_Could there be a connection? That wasn't possible, they didn't sense anything evil about Tea. It was probably a coincidence.

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen: Scheming with Slytherins **

Yami, Bakura, and Marik were scouring Hogwarts. They were searching for Draco and not having much luck.

"Okay, if you wanted to go somewhere where you could be alone and no one would bother you, where would you go?" Yami asked.

"Easy, the Forbidden Forest. It's dark, secluded, and in the free outdoors," Bakura said.

"And Draco HATES that forest, we all know that!" Yami all but yelled.

"Mariku would go to…hmm…Mariku would go to Malik-pretty!" Marik grinned. Yami glared and smacked Marik over the head.

"I don't care where YOU GUYS would go to! Where would Draco go?" Yami began to pace.

Bakura watched Yami paced. His patience was wearing thin. A sudden thought struck him. Of course! Why didn't he think of it before? He IS a shape-shifter after all. Bakura transformed into a bloodhound. He sniffed around and quickly found Draco's scent. He barked at his fellow Darks. Yami smirked at Bakura.

"For once, Bakura, you had a good idea!" Yami soon let out a yelp after this statement. You would yelp too, if a blood hound decided to munch on your leg. Yami let out a colorful string of curses at Marik who had started laughing manically. The bloodhound trotted off, following the scent of Draco.

As Bakura the bloodhound followed Draco's scent, he noticed another scent also. It was very different from Draco's spicy cinnamon-y scent, more like fruit and berries. Bakura found it rather odd. Bakura also realized that it meant that someone else had followed Draco.

Bakura led Yami and Marik up a flight of stairs. When they reached the top of the tower, they realized that it was the Astronomy Tower, somewhere Draco always went to ponder over things in private. It had completely slipped their mind that this was where Draco would most likely be found. What they found in the tower nearly made them faint in shock. Harry Potter aka Gryffindor's Golden Boy aka the Boy-Voldemort-Loves-to-Hate was HUGGING Draco Malfoy aka Slytherin Prince aka son of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eater.

Yami dropped into a dead faint, while Marik was wearing his trademark "I'm insane and sadistic" grin. Bakura the blood hound growled and transformed back into a very irate, white-haired, red-eyed Bakura. (A/N: Remember, Bakura's dominant animal personality is that of a wolf, an alpha wolf. Alpha wolves protect the members of their pack aka Draco, Yami, Marik, and the Lights from "dangers.")

Bakura stomped over to where Harry and Draco were embracing each other. He tore Harry away from Draco and snarled ferociously.

"What the hell are you doing with Draco, you little filthy Golden boy!" Bakura all but roared. He stood in front of Draco protectively. Nobody messed with his pack members. Draco snapped out of the daze Harry had put him in.

"Bakura, I wasn't doing anything to hurt Dr-Malfoy," Harry responded calmly. Draco stepped around Bakura and looked Harry straight in the eye.

"Potter, this NEVER happened," Draco said stiffly and exited the tower. But not before he gave Marik and Yami a curious glance. Yami had awoken from his faint and gaped at Draco, Marik giggled insanely. Draco just rolled his eyes at them as they followed him out.

Once they had left, Bakura turned on Harry. He glared at him menacingly. He was obviously waiting for an explanation. Harry just gazed back at him calmly.

"What were you doing with Draco?"

"He was distraught, I just wanted to comfort him," Harry said sincerely. Bakura still gazed at him suspiciously.

"Why would you want to do that? You two aren't friends…your damn hero complex, isn't it? Always have to be the good little hero and help everyone," Bakura sneered. Harry ignored the barb.

* * *

"If we're done here, I think it's time for lunch now," Harry said, and also left the tower. Bakura followed shortly after. 

The separate tables for Gryffindor and Slytherin had become one. Dumbledore saw no need to keep their tables separate seeing as Gryffindors were either joined by their new Slytherin friends or went to the Slytherin table to join them.

"Where were you guys? You missed class!" Ryou asked frantically. He inspected Bakura carefully to make sure he was in good health. Yugi and Malik did the same with their Darks.

"We're fine," Yami responded, not liking the way he had worried his Light, Yugi.

"Mariku did not get into any trouble," Marik grinned at his Malik-pretty.

Ryou hugged Bakura around the middle and buried his face in his chest. Bakura's face was lightly tinged with a faint blush. Thankfully for Bakura no one noticed.

"Are you feeling better, Kura? How's Draco and the others handling it?" Ryou whispered.

"We're absolutely fine, Ryou. You worry too much," Bakura murmured back. Pansy just had to ruin the tender moment, though.

"Awwww, that's so sweet! I never knew Kura had a tender side!" she giggled with mirth.

"Parkinson, if you like breathing, I suggest you stop. Otherwise, Bakura might decide to hurt you," Draco defended Bakura, "Bakura is still in denial of his tender side, try not to force him out of it yet, he might hurt himself." Draco added, just to annoy Bakura. Ryou giggled.

"I don't find this very funny," he frowned at his Light.

"I know, but I think it's very funny. Besides, your pout made you look so cute!"

"I WAS NOT POUTING!"

"Yes you were, now sit down and eat before your food gets cold," Ryou scolded.

They all sat down and started eating. Ryou had told Yugi and Malik what had happened with their Darks. The Lights, wisely, hadn't told anyone else about it. Harry kept glancing at Draco every now and then. Draco was acting normally, as if the incident earlier today had never happened.

Hermione and Ron were arguing…again. Hermione was criticizing Ron's irresponsibility. Ron was complaining about Hermione's perfectionism.

"Merlin, Hermione! That essay isn't due till next week!"

"It's due tomorrow, not next week! Ron, get yourself organized and stop acting like an idiot!"

"Granger, I highly doubt Weasel is **acting**. Some things just come naturally to people like him," Yami commented before he burst out laughing along with his brothers. Yugi, however, was not amused.

"Yami! That was so mean! He's my friend, and I don't appreciate you making fun of him like that," Yugi sighed sadly. Yami pouted like a petulant toddler.

"But, he's…he's the Weasel!" Yami gazed into Yugi's dreaded puppy-dog eyes and inwardly melted, "Fine…I'll add him to my 'List of People I Don't Hate…Much'."

Yugi blinked, "You've got a list of people you don't hate much? Who's on it?"

"Well, let's see…Draco, Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Malik, and now Potter and his pathetic friends…" Yami listed. Yugi noticed that he didn't mention his name.

"Do you have a list of…," Yugi blushed, "Of people you like?"

"Tch, no! Why would I have a list like that?" Yami said. Yugi felt hurt, didn't Yami like him? Yugi looked away so that Yami wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh, okay." Yugi whispered. Yami sighed and smirked at him.

"Of course I don't have a list! To have a list you need more that one name. I only like and love one person. That's you, Yugi, my little Light." Yami said softly, his eyes showing all the care in the world. For Yami, Yugi was his world. He didn't know what he'd do without his little Light.

Unfortunately, this cute little moment was disrupted by an outburst from Blaise.

"How disgustingly sweet. Seems as though Yami has a tender side also. Okay, who poisoned our pumpkin juice with a love potion?" Blaise gazed at his goblet of juice, suspiciously. Yami glared at Blaise. The other Darks reacted the same way, while everyone else who had heard started laughing hysterically.

Everyone grew silent when a girl with brown hair and blue eyes came into the Great Hall. Most students threw cautious glances at Professor Zhira who was sitting with the rest of professors eating lunch. To put it nicely, if looks could kill, the brown haired girl would be nothing but a smoldering pile of ashes, if Zhira's look of revulsion was anything to go by.

The Darks took one glimpse at the girl and immediately felt alarms going off in their minds. They seemed to tell them to go to Protect-Your-Light-With-Your-Life mode. The three Darks simultaneously growled.

"Who is this girl?" Marik asked, sounding amazingly calm and sane.

"Oh, her. She just transferred from some school…what was it, again?" Malik asked Hermione.

"Beuxbatons. Her name's Teana, I think, but she seems to prefer to be called Tea," Hermione said.

"You four should have come to class! You'll never believe what the Professor did to her!" Pansy squealed. Draco frowned.

"What did we miss?" he asked.

"Well, Tea had just walked into class. Apparently she knows Professor Zhira from before. She was all like, 'Hi, long time no see'. And then, for no reason at all, Professor Zhira pinned her to the wall and started spouting off some nonsense about lights or something, she mentioned the name Kira a few times too. But it was so weird because her voice got all strange, like there were two people talking instead of one." Pansy gossiped. Blaise, who was sitting beside her, shuddered.

"It was creepy. I swear, I thinkthe professorcould scare off Dementors when she's _that_ angry." he stated.

Suddenly, Tea was there with them. She was bubbly and all smiles. Some, scratch that, ALL the Slytherins there shuddered at her abnormal perkiness and chipper personality. Slytherins, being naturally suspicious people, all scooted away from her. Especially Yami, Bakura, and Marik, all of whom immediately slipped an arm around their Lights possessively.

"Hi, everyone! Mind if I sit here with you guys?" Tea asked cheerfully.

"Of course not, you can sit here by me," Hermione said politely.

"Thanks, Hermione. Wasn't today's lesson interesting? I never knew a creature like the pseudo-phoenix even existed, did you?"

The Gryffindors chatted amiably with Tea through out the rest of lunch. The Darks, on the other had, were unusually tense and silent. No one noticed though, they're attention was on the new girl.

"Bakura, Yami, and Marik, I want you and your Lights to come to me after your classes. You need to learn how to harness you magic properly," Professor Zhira said brusquely, appearing out of nowhere. Zhira cast a disdainful glance at Tea and left before any one of the Darks could reply.

"Right then, we'll meet you later," Bakura said sarcastically to the spot Zhira had previously occupied.

"Does she not know it is impolite to leave without waiting for a reply?" Marik asked his Light. Malik shrugged.

"Guess not. C'mon, we'll be late for our next class."

Just as everyone was leaving, Harry caught the attention of Hermione and Draco. Hermione gave him a questioning look, while Draco glared at him.

"Maya, I need your help. Malfoy, you might want to listen to this too. It concerns your brothers. Can the three of us meet up after classes at the Astronomy Tower? Bring Ron along too, okay?"

"Of course, Harry. What is it exactly you want help with?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean it involves my brothers?" Draco asked suspiciously

"We can't talk about it here. I don't want others finding out. If you meet up with me at the Astronomy Tower, you'll find out all about it." Harry said.

* * *

The Darks and Lights were at the door of Professor Zhira's office. The Lights glanced at each other nervously. The Darks were just as freaked and nervous as their Lights, but being their protectors, they didn't allow themselves to show it. Yami was about to knock on the door when it was wildly swung open. At the doorway, stood a frazzled looking Zhira. 

"Professor? Are you feeling well?" Yugi asked timidly.

"That is none of your concern. Come in quickly, we have a lot to do." she snapped. Ryou and Yugi flinched at her tone, Malik pouted sullenly.

Everyone stepped inside her office. Every piece of furniture or decorative item were pitch black. All the furniture, which included a couple of bookcases and a desk, were pushed against the wall. The walls were bare, except for the area around the windows where thick black drapery hung. They allowed only a thin strip of fading sunlight to enter the cold, dark room.

"Jeez, ever heard of a thing called light? How can you see anything in here?" Malik asked, but was quieted by the intense glare from Zhira.

"Sit, all of you. On the floor, I have no other chairs than my own."

Zhira said coldly, "Now pay attention. You have all learned what gifts you got from your magic. With your Dark magic, Bakura got the ability to shapeshift, Yami got the ability to manipulate shadows and weather, and Marik got the ability to manipulate and create fire. With your Light magic, Ryou got the ability so See others' memories and future, Yugi got the ability to feel others' emotions, and Malik got the ability to hear others' thoughts. All so different, yet all alike.

How you ask? Dark and Light magic are the same, they're nothing more and nothing less than raw magic. The purest form of magic. It's natural magic, magic that you are born with. Magic that you can use without the assistance of a wand and it's magical core. That means you can manipulate it to do pretty much anything. Especially, to imitate the abilities of your fellow Lights and Darks. An example…" Zhira trailed off.

Instead of throwing bolts of electricity as usual, Zhira scanned Yami, prodding him with her magic. She suddenly summoned a small whirlwind and the shadows of the room grew larger and darker. She quickly scanned Marik and chased away the growing shadows with a ball of fire, which merged with the whirlwind creating a cyclone of fire. She then scanned Bakura, transformed into a dragon small enough to fit in the room comfortably. The dragon breathed in the wild cyclone of fire. The dragon transformed into Zhira once again.

"What…how..?" Bakura spluttered. The others just gaped.

"I can also manipulate my Dark magic into letting me hear, see, feel others' thoughts, emotions, and memories. All because Dark and Light magic are the same, they are raw magic. But before you can do that, you must perfect your own abilities. Right now, though, I want to do something different. Something necessary.

There are people out there…people who will separate you from your other half. Because, that's what Darks and Lights are, halves of one whole. Some people…they will separate you from them and you'll have to live with only half a soul…half a mind…They'll use anything they can to turn you from your other half. Painful memories, images distorted so it'll look like it's something it's not.

You are in danger, especially since your most painful and fearful memories are obscured. You have to see those memories so that they can't be used against you. You have to see your true memories. Therefore, we'll be taking a trip down Memory Lane. Literally." said Zhira, deadpanned.

* * *

Harry stood alone at the Astronomy Tower, waiting for Hermione, Draco, and Ron. He was started to worry. What if they didn't show up? Scratch that, Hermione was sure to show, so was Ron. What if Draco didn't show? Harry began to pace. He had been pacing for a good twenty minutes when the door swung open. 

A very red-faced Ron and an angry Hermione walked in. The cause of discomfort was made known, when Draco walked in, being trailed by none other that Blaise and Pansy.

"That Ferret refused to come along without Parkinson and Zabini!" spat Ron.

"That's okay with you, right Harry?" Hermione said, in an apologetic tone. Harry sighed and nodded.

"As long as they don't tell anyone of this," Harry answered. Blaise and Pansy rolled their eyes in response.

"The only times we tell anybody_ anything_ is when we get something out of it," Draco stated matter-of-factly. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Oh, alright then. I need your help on something that concerns your brothers and Ryou, Yugi, and Malik. The other day, I was going to our dormitories when I overheard voices," Harry started to explain.

"Eavesdropping, were we Potter?" Draco snorted. Blaise and Pansy laughed mockingly. The three of them stopped once they realized that they were supposed to be in a 'truce'. That, and the particularly intense glare from Hermione might have helped. Draco glared back and huffed.

"Fine. Spit it out then, we've got better things to do than stand around here." Draco snapped. He did not want to be with Harry longer than necessary. After the whole crying on Golden Boy's shoulder thing, he was about ready to die of shame.

"As I said, I overheard voices. It was Ryou, Yugi, and Malik. But there was a girl's voice too. I was about to walk in when they said something odd. Remember when we went to DADA for the first time, Professor Zhira mentioned that she was a Dark, right? Didn't she also say that every Dark needs a Light? Well, it turns out that the girl I heard is…the ghost or something of Professor Zhira's Light. What I need to find out is the relationship between Lights and Darks. Anything on them actually. Because if what I heard is true, we have a big mess on our hands," Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"Not all of us suffer from a hero complex, Potter," Blaise snorted. Pansy smacked him over the head.

"Maybe not, but as Slytherins we look out for each other! Draco's brothers seem to be in danger, so it's our responsibility to help them!" Pansy scolded. Blaise frowned.

"If you two are finished, then? Good. Now from what I gathered before for that essay, Darks and Lights need each other. They aren't to be separated, otherwise something drastic might happen to them and can be potentially a danger to everyone else. But I scoured the library and even with the Restricted Section, I couldn't find in depth information about them," Hermione said.

"Is that why Professor Zhira seems so cold and all…mean and evil like?" Ron asked.

"That's what we have to find out, Weasel. Anyway, I'm with Granger on this one. I looked all over the library and couldn't find anything more than a single paragraph in a bookhere and there. And they all said the same thing, do not separate a Light and Dark." Draco frowned. Soon his frown turned to a smirk.

"Blaise, what did you manage to find out about our Professor Zhira?" Draco asked Blaise, to the rest he said, "I didn't trust our professor so I had Blaise do some research on her."

"Well, from what I found, she used to be in Slytherin. She skipped her First and Second Year when she did arrive at Hogwarts. This was when she was five, mind you. Very smart, cold, and sometimes cruel. Slytherin to the core she was. At the age of eight, she was in her Sixth Year I think, she started a project. She wanted to compile all and every bit of information on Lights and Darks. She seemed very interested in the subject and kept all of her finds in a journal book…thing," Blaise recited. The Golden Trio stared at him in shock, but he ignored their reactions

"What are the chances that she still has that journal thing?" Ron asked frustrated.

"Not much patience, Weasley? I say the chances are very good. Isn't that right, Maya?" Pansy asked.

"Very good," Hermione gave them a very Slytherin-like smirk, her eyes ablaze with anticipation.

"Great! We have to find that journal ASAP. Someone, most likely Voldemort, wants to separate Bakura, Yami, and Marik from Ryou, Yugi, and Malik. Apparently, he already succeeded with Professor Zhira and Kira. Also, if you could, find out about methods to separate souls from their bodies while still managing to keep the bodies alive. Ron, why don't you and Hermione take care of that? Draco, Pansy, and Blaise will take care of finding Professor Zhira's journal. Once we get it, we'll meet in the Room of Requirements. Draco, you've already been there. Remember when you tried to stop our DA meeting? It's in that room." Harry instructed.

Everyone nodded an affirmative. They split up into there groups and left. No one mentioned that Harry used the first names of not only Pansy and Blaise, but Draco's, too.

* * *

"WHAT?" screeched the Darks. They were not fond of the idea of having someone prying into their minds. The Lights were much calmer about it. 

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yugi calmly. Zhira's impassive gaze met his.

"You'll see soon enough." she stated.

Before anyone could react, she began to chant. Her aura flared and so did the others. A pair of pale blue, a pair of pale golden, and a pair of lavender. The blue belonged to Bakura and Ryou. The golden belonged to Yami and Yugi. The lavender for Malik and Marik.

"**Memoriolae celatur **

**Dolor obscurar **

**Me permitte videre,sentire, et audire **

**Memoriae hos mortales timeant**" (1)(2) she chanted forcefully, voice filled with power and command.

Their auras flared brightly for one last second and then all went black.

TBC

* * *

(1)The literal translation: memories (were) hidden; pain (was) obscured; permit me to see, feel, and hear; the memories that these mortals fear. 

(2) I'd like to give all credit to the English-to-Latin translator **InferiorBeing** for the chant from above! _(grins and gives InferiorBeing big basket of chocolate)

* * *

_

Jaazi: I finally updated! Now, don't hate me for not updating sooner, I apologize. I was going through some family trouble and couldn't get access to a computer, so, SORRY! FYI, I highly recommend InferiorBeing's fic Black Truth for all those HP/DM fans and another fic called Return to Insanity, a Yugioh fic. It's hilarious

DJ: _(rolls eyes) _Thankfully,Jaazi got over her very annoying mild depression and updated.

KK: _(glare at DJ) _Well, if you had TRIED to give her some inspiration, it wouldn't have taken so long! You ARE her muse.

DJ: Correction, I am her yami.

KK: There's no talking to you!

DJ: _(smirks) _Nope.

KK: _(sighs) _Never mind. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! Those who review get a T-shirt that says "I don't care if he IS mating with Black!" courtesy of Hathors-Favorite

Jaazi: **BTW, I was thinking of making some companion fics to Cuddly Seto, you know, to show how Kitty Kira got the other yamis and hikaris together. So what do you think, should I or should I not?**


	14. Memories Unhidden

Jaazi: I love and adore all of my reviewers! Your comments make me all happy inside, they cheer me up when I've had a particularly crappy day at school or at home! _(bounces around giggling like mad) _Just thought you should know!

KK: _(watches Jaazi worriedly) _Er, that, uh, shout-out goes to **Sarah Costa**, **Hikari Skysong**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **Happiness's Deceit**, **SilverShadowFire**, **HappyDevil**, **Inuyasha's Plaything**, **Miko 102**, **Feral Glass Walker**, **Lady Samurai**, **Kibethan**, **Uber Rei**, **AtsushiChan**, **Shinigami**, **Slave of Darkness**, **SeithrKairy**, **Daikaio**, **Jisen Meizuki**, **Hikari's DS**, **Dartz Loyal Servant**.

**Hathors-Favorite:** DJ: Freshman? MWAHAHA! I surpass thee, for hikari and I have become SOPHMORES! Now, I get to torture all those beneath me, granted, they're not much, but it's more than last year! BWAHAHA!

Jaazi: _(pulls DJ away by the ear) _Like I'd LET you near the upcoming freshman anyway!

**Feral Glass Walker:** Lucky you, you actually HAVE Latin classes! My school doesn't give them, and I'd sooo like to learn Latin! Thankfully, InferiorBeing was nice enough to help me with the Latin translation!

**Shinigami:** I'm not sure yet if there IS a way to cage Illyria, Arcane, Mallos, and Rafe. As for the question about Zhira and her Light Kira's death, you'll see why in this chapter.

**Dartz' Loyal Servant:** I couldn't really think up of anyone else to split them up. Besides, her obsession with friendship would be the perfect cover-up for an evil Dark/Light separator person, right?

* * *

Disclaimer: In a world where dirt is orange, grass is purple, and the sky is green, then MAYBE I'd own Yugioh and Harry Potter _(looks outside window) _Nope, sky's still blue…damn. Oh well, at least I still own Kira and Zhira, that's something, right?…RIGHT?

_Previously_

"_**Memoriolae celatur **_

_**Dolor obscurar **_

_**Me permitte videre,sentire, et audire **_

_**Memoriae hos mortales timeant**" she chanted forcefully, voice filled with power and command._

_Their auras flared brightly for one last second and then all went black.

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen: Memories Unhidden**

Slowly, six boys blinked their eyes opened. They were surrounding by darkness.

"AHH! I'M BLIND!" yelped Marik. The boys around him rolled their eyes. Malik smacked him over the head.

"No, you haven't gone blind…idiot." a voice said. Professor Zhira appeared out of the blackness, having been perfectly blended in because of her black clothing. The boys stood up and looked around at their surroundings. There was nothing, absolutely nothing at all anywhere. The place they were in was endless. There didn't seem to be any walls anywhere, just an endless stretch of black. Their voices, when they spoke, gave off a slight echo. All in all, a highly eerie place.

"W-where are we?" Yugi stuttered.

"Everywhere. Nowhere. Honestly, I don't know, the closest thing that it can be called is Memory Lane." Professor Zhira answered. Suddenly, in the pitch-black darkness, many flickering squares of light appeared in rows stacked upon rows of them. They assembled on either side of the group, leaving a strip of darkness between them, effectively creating a pathway or "Lane". The lights resembled many smallish television screens. They were continuously flickering several different images, too fast to actually see the images clearly. They cast a pale glow upon the people present.

"Merlin…what the bloody hell are these?" Yami asked, astounded. Professor Zhira sighed irritably and rubbed her temples.

"This is Memory Lane. The squares of light that keep changing images are what I like to call Memory Screens. All and any memories can be found here. We're here to find your lost memories. Such as the deaths of your parents or when your parents abandoned you, also when and how you were separated from your other halves. We can also find the memory of why you lost or 'forgot' your memories in the first place," Zhira stated monotonously. The boys blinked.

"The hell am I going to let you see _my_ memories!" Bakura spat angrily, "It's a little thing called privacy, ever heard of it?"

"Bakura…it's for our own good. And I'm sure that the professor won't use any of it against us," Ryou said softly, trying to calm his Dark.

"Mariku is with Bakura on this. Mariku does not want creepy professor-lady in his mind!" Marik whined. Malik sighed.

"I know, Mariku. But we have to do this." Malik murmured softly.

"Well, if she gets to see our memories, I want to see some of hers too!" Yami growled.

"Yami, that's very unfair! Besides, we NEED this and I'm sure the professor has better things to do than show us her memories," Yugi reasoned.

"If you boys are done bickering, we might want to get started," Zhira said and walked down the path the square lights or 'Memory Screens' had made. The others followed her, not wanting to get left behind in the foreign place. Zhira stopped and looked toward the screens of memories. She began to list off phrases.

"Darks and Lights; Forcibly Forgotten; Bakura and Ryou; Marik and Malik; Yami and Yugi."(1) she listed.

Row upon rows of screens began zipping forward at an incredible speed (A/N: Think the Matrix, when Neo was in that weird white place and stuff just came whooshing out of nowhere. Only here it's black and they're memories!). Some of the memory screens stopped in front of them. Although there were less memory screens than last time, there still must have been hundreds of hundreds left, instead of the billions of billions from before.

"We'll see how the Darks were abandoned by their parents first," Zhira stated.

"We want to see yours too," Yami said angrily. Zhira gazed at him, expression unreadable.

Zhira ignored him as she walked up to a few screens. She reached out and pressed one of them, as if it was a button. The screen enlarged. No, that wasn't right, the screen encompassed them until it was like they were actually **inside** of the memory.

_They were in front of an adobe, one-story house, it seemed to be about midday. A man and women with tanned skin and dark hair were standing on the doorstep. They were watching a boy with short, spiky white hair, who was standing in their front yard, watching and taking in his surroundings. The boy's eyes were an eerie red color. The boy was watching the two adults._

_The adults looked rather unnerved. Their son was odd, not just in appearance but in his personality, too. Their son had hard, cold calculating eyes. Never once had their boy showed an ounce of emotion, never once had the boy smiled, laughed, cried or yell out in rage. The boy looked about seven years of age._

_"Kura, come here," the man said coldly. The boy looked up at his father and did as he was told. Just then a priestly looking man stepped out of the house. The priest-man looked the boy over._

_"Tell me again what his…symptoms are," the priest man said. _

_"Not only does he look strange, but he had an older sister too, he saw her get murdered. He showed no emotion at all, no tears or fear or anger. He just stared at his sister's dead body. He turned to us and said 'She's dead, she should get buried soon before she starts to rot in the heat of the sun. It would be unhealthy if that happens' and just like that he turned around and went home! If that's not unnatural, then I don't know what is!" the father said_

_"He's not normal, I don't want him near me. He doesn't **feel**. He's a demon! Heartless and cold," the mother said with ill concealed horror._

_"You're right. I've inspected everything about him. He's not human. You said he spoke with jackals and other such animals?" "Leave him, he's a cursed demon and he must not be around us or he will curse us too," the priest-man replied._

_"I could've sworn I've seen his skin literally crawl and change also! He had **fur**! And once he even had **fangs**!" the mother nearly screeched._

_"Leave him, he's a cursed demon and he must not be around us or he will curse us too," the priest-man replied._

_The boy watched this all with cunning eyes. He understood that his parents did not want him. He understood the false accusations that the priest-man was aiming at him. He also understood that if he stayed, he would most likely get persecuted. So, the boy did what common sense told him to do._

_"If you wanted me gone, you could have just said so," the boy said before he turned and fled into the desert. A few jackals came in front of the adults, allowing the boy some more time to flee._

As abruptly as they were sucked into the memory, they were spat back out. Ryou had tears in his eyes and he turned to hug his Dark. Yami, Marik, and Zhira stared at Bakura, not with sympathy, but with comprehension. Bakura wrapped his arms around his Light.

"Don't cry Ryou. My parents didn't want me, but it never hurt me to know that. I didn't have any feelings back then. I'm okay with this. Besides, they were very religious people. They were afraid of demons or anything else that might be against there religion, it's not their fault." Bakura stated. Ryou sniffled and nodded.

By then Zhira had pressed another one of the screens and they were soon swallowed up into another memory.

_This time, they were in a bedroom. The bedroom walls were bare, the furniture in it, plain. There was nothing in it to imply who the person occupying it might be or their personality. A twin size bed in the middle of the room, had a small boy lying in it. Although the sun was just beginning to set, the shadows in the room were far too large to be normal. The boy was staring at the ceiling, paying close attention to the conversation going on outside the room._

_"I don't trust him. I know he's our son, but he's unnatural. Where the hell did he get that spiked red and black hair? With the blonde lightning-bolts of hair streaking it?" a man's voice was heard._

_"His eyes…they scare me. His eyes are red like blood, but worse…They're so empty. The way he looks at everything, like he's studying it because he has nothing better to do. He doesn't play with any of the other children, he hardly ever talks." a women's voice replied. One assumes that these two are the boy's parents._

_"Is it just me, or does it always get darker when he's nearby. More shadows…it gets colder too" the man women shuddered._

_"That's why we're leaving honey. We can't stay with this…this…can he even be considered a child? Have you got your things? Good. Let's go now, before he awakes."_

_The boy listened to retreating footsteps. He did not move until he heard the click of the front door closing. Once he was sure his parents had left he got up. The sun had set completely now. He opened his window and hopped out. He landed on the ground safely. The shadows around him grew larger and surrounded him, as if trying to hide him from any potential danger. He ran out into the open desert as night grew darker, his shadows enshrouding. The breeze that would've picked up the sand and possibly blind him, died down. _

Yami was tackled to the ground by a very upset Yugi. Yugi was practically sobbing. Yami smiled at his little Light.

"How could they do that to you? Their own son!" Yugi cried.

"There, there. Don't waste your tears because of that. I don't mind. They were very superstitious and anything they didn't understand was immediately classified as evil. They were scared, they did what they thought was best and no one can blame them for that," Yami comforted. Yugi didn't look very convinced but nodded at his Dark.

"Do I really want to see this?" Malik asked his Dark and Zhira, his voice a tad bit shaky. Marik replied by wrapping his arms around the waist of his Light. Zhira merely pressed another memory screen. Once again, they dived into a memory.

_A boy with spiky blonde hair and reddish violet eyes sat in a tree branch watching the children and their parents playing below. His parents had brought him here so that he could make friends. Why they thought he would even bother to do this, he did not know. His hands lit aflame. _

_He watched the flames lick his hands and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Slowly the flames gathered into his palm and formed a ball. He began to make the fireball shift into different shapes and sizes, testing his limits. His concentration was broken when he heard the voices of his parents. They were directly beneath the branches of the tree he was in._

_"Do you see him anywhere?" the mother asked._

_"No. Good riddance. That boy is insane. He's heartless too." the father spat._

_"Our son is strange…his obsession with fire is not normal for a boy his age. It scares me, the way he always concentrates on fires so much. So quiet too. Never speaks to anybody unless spoken to first. Half the time, it's like he's not even there." the mother said, fear lacing her voice._

_"We should leave him here. We don't need a pyromaniac around home." the father scowled. He grabbed his wife's hand and stormed off, leaving the boy in the tree to stare after them. The boy shrugged. It was obvious they didn't want him, there would be no point to follow them and bother them. He had much better things to do. The boy jumped off the tree and walked off. He threw the fireball at the tree, setting it afire. This would serve as a distraction as he ran off. He, too, fled to the desert, where no 'normal' people would bother him._

Malik's eyes had widened considerably. He turned to look a Marik. Marik was looking at the now normal sized memory screen, he cackled a bit at the site of the burning tree.

"Mariku?" Marik tore his eyes away from the memory and looked at his Light. He gathered Malik into his arms and nuzzled his face into Malik's hair.

"Mariku is alright, Malik-pretty. Mariku did not feel bad when parents left him. As long as Malik-pretty stays with Mariku, Mariku will be happy," Marik told his Light, cheerfully. Malik sniffled a bit, but giggled at Marik's comment.

"I won't leave you, Mariku. I promise I won't."

Professor Zhira cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"We've seen why there were no parents around when you first met your Darks. Next, we'll watch the death of your parents and sister, in Malik's case," she stated.

"How did you--" Malik started.

"I know everything, that's how. Now, quit wasting time and watch." Zhira glared at them.

"Hey! What about you? You're a Dark, we should be allowed to see what happened with you!" Bakura growled. Zhira just shrugged.

"My parents didn't like me. Professor Dumbledore found out about my genius. They struck a deal and I was sent to Hogwarts never to see them again. The end. Now, if you don't mind, we've got business to attend to." she immediately walked up to another memory screen before anyone could protest. Only this time, she pressed three different screens at the same time. (A/N: I will refer to Malik's father as Ishtal from now on)

_It was morning and Mrs. Shiozu was trying to comfort his son who had just awoken from a bad dream. The poor boy was scared out of his wits._

_"Mommy! It was so scary! These two men with masks came into our house and hurt you! You were screaming, daddy was too!" the boy sobbed._

_"Ryou, don't cry sweetie. It was just a bad dream, besides remember what I told you to do whenever you got scared or are in danger? You do your little magic trick and disappear, okay? That way, even if we get hurt, you'll be okay. Promise me that, Ryou."_

_"I promise mommy."_

_Downstairs, Mr. Shiozu was greeting a couple of guests._

_Lucius Malfoy and Ishtal were walking into a simple, modest house. Ishtal knew the owners of the house. Mr. and Mrs. Shiozu were good friends with Ishtal. Or so they thought. Lucius slipped on his Death Eater mask and let Ishtal do most of the talking._

_"Oh, hey Ishtal what are you--?" Mr. Shiozu was cut off by Ishtal._

_"We wanted to see your boy, so cut the small talk and show us to him," Ishtal growled. They shoved their way into the house. Mrs. Shiozu came out to see what the commotion was about._

_"Hello there, you're husband isn't cooperating with us. Maybe you would?" Ishtal sneered, "Show me where your boy is and I might decide to not kill you two."_

_"Ishtal! What's…you, I thought you were…"_

_"Your friend? Don't make me laugh! Don't make me Crucio you. Just hand over the boy."_

_Said boy was standing at the entrance of the living room. His mommy had said that it was only a bad dream! But the bad man with the mask was here and so was that mean Ishtal! He promised his mommy to do his magic trick if anything bad happened, so he did. He curled up into a corner and disappeared. _

_"Like hell! There's no way I'm telling where Ryou is!" Mr. Shiozo said defiantly. _

_Ishtal just smirked and looked at him as if to say "very well, you asked for it". The air was punctured by the screams of Mr. and Mrs. Shiozo. Lucius had expected this and placed a silencing charm around the house. Ryou watched as his parents were tortured to death. Their bodies limp on the floor._

_"That was a pointless waste of time," Ishtar said in a bored tone._

_"Yes it was. You go fetch your son and I'll go find this brat," Lucius said._

_This memory faded away as a new one replaced it._

_Malik was talking frantically to his sister. He was panicking. He had just heard the pained screams of his beloved big sister and the sinister voice of his father._

_"And I heard him hurt you! I did! The voices in my head said so!" Malik said._

_"Malik, little brother, I can take care of my self. Don't worry about me. Now get into bed, it's getting late." Isis mock scolded. Malik complied. A little later, someone barged into their home. There was shouting and arguing between Isis and Ishtal. Isis told Malik to run away as she fought off his father._

_"ISIS!" Ishtal roared and stormed into the room, "Tell me where your brother is now!" Ishtal pulled out a wand. Isis did the same._

_"I will not let you hurt him!" she cried. She shot a look at the window where Malik was peeking through. She mouthed the word 'run' and run he did. But not before he heard the words "Avada Kedavra" and saw his dear big sister fall limply to the ground._

_Malik's father searched the room and found that Malik was nowhere to be found. He cursed profusely. He blew up quite a bit of furniture too, just for the hell of it. He then walked out of the house and disappeared._

_This scene soon melted away. Then another scene took its place._

_A small child with tri-colored hair and wide amethyst eyes, brimmed with tears, watched his parents worriedly._

_"Mommy! Someone bad's coming! He feels weird…scary and mean, but he feels worried and sad too! We got to leave, please!" Yugi cried frantically. His mother wrapped him up in a hug._

_"Don't cry, sweetie. Mummy's here. You know Daddy and I would never let anyone hurt you," she murmured softly._

_"But, he wants to hurt you and Daddy!"_

_"Daddy and I can take care of ourselves, don't worry. But if anything ever happens, you have to run away and keep yourself safe, am I understood?" she said sternly, nothing was more important than the safety of her child. Yugi nodded sadly._

_Outside of the house, two men were arguing. One of them was near hysterics, while the other watched with cold indifference. The hysterical one was Ishtal and the indifferent one was Lucius._

_"First, you lost the Shiozus' brat and then you lost your own son? You truly are pathetic," Lucius said coldly. Ishtal glared, but was to cowardly to say anything about it._

_"Understand that if we lose this brat too, you lose your life along with it!" Lucius sneered. Ishtal gulped in fear but nodded in agreement, after all, no one messed with a Malfoy._

_Lucius pulled on his Death Eater mask once again as he and Ishtal barged into the house, not even bothering to knock. Mr. Motou looked up, shocked. He recognized the Death Eater masks immediately. He glanced back at Mrs. Motou who had been comforting their son in the living room. _

_"Hello, Motou. I thought I'd drop by and visit with my good friend here. Now, just hand over your son and we'll leave without a word." Ishtal sneered. Lucius, who had his face hidden from Mr. and Mrs. Motou, watched Yugi with cold, hard eyes. Yugi edged away in fear._

_"Shut up Ishtal and kill them already. The Dark Lord wants the boy as quickly as possible," Lucius ordered. Ishtal raised his wand and muttered the Killing Curse. _

_In a jet of green light, Mr. and Mrs. Motou fell to the ground, eyes glazed over. Yugi gasped and rushed over to his dead parents crying. He kept shaking them, trying to wake them up without success._

_"Wake up. Mommy…Daddy…it's not naptime yet," Yugi sobbed. Lucius and Ishtal pounced on the boy, each grabbing hold of one arm. Yugi looked up at them angrily._

_"NO!" he shouted. The two men doubled over in pain. Their hearts feeling as if it were being torn to shreds._

_Lucius felt extreme guilt, worry, sadness, and loss. He thought he would go insane if it lasted any longer. Ishtal was overcome by greed, hatred, and lust for power, emotions so intense it would've driven him insane if it went on any longer. By the time the painful emotions subsided, Yugi was long gone. Lucius cursed under his breath, glaring at Ishtal._

_"Idiot! Why didn't you tell me he was an empath?" he snarled. Before Ishtal could answer, Lucius raised his wand._

_"The Dark Lord has no room for incompetent fools like you. Good bye Ishtal," Lucius spat. The last thing Ishtal saw was a blinding flash of green light and then he was dead._

The three little Lights' eyes were overflowing with tears. How could they have forgotten this? The deaths of people they had loved with their entire hearts. They sobbed into the comforting arms of their Darks. Zhira waited until their sobs subsided. Zhira then walked up to them and cleared her throat.

"Done? Good. Do you boys remember how you were separated from each other? I didn't think so. If anyone wanted to use your powerful magic for their own needs, they'd need you to be able to have **some** control over your magic. Therefore, they would not want you remembering that you have met each other, thus, keeping most of your magic under control. Let's see here," she walked up to one of the screens, inspected it and pressed it down.

_They were inside a cave-like place. Six little boys were playing together happily. At a casual glance, one would probably assume they were twins. Upon closer inspection one could see their differences. The three smaller boys were giggling happily at the tricks the three other boys were doing._

_Marik was sculpting a ball of fire into a beautiful rose of flame for Malik. Yami was weaving threads of shadows and clouds together making a blanket of soft, warm, darkness for his little Yugi. Bakura made Ryou two different bracelets, one of snakeskin with fangs adorning it and one with hawk's feathers and adorned with talons._

_Marik had also put his rose of flame inside a small glass globe, about the size of a large marble. He threaded a leather cord through it, creating a necklace._

_"See, Yugi? This blanket can keep you warm and if you're ever in danger, it can hide you in shadows. The shadows and clouds are my friends and when they see this shadow blanket that I made you, both clouds and shadows will come and protect you," Yami said as he wrapped the shadow blanket around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi giggled and cuddled into the blanket._

_"The fire flower will protect you, Malik-pretty. It will flare up and blind whoever corners you, giving you time to run away or hit 'em in the face!" Marik said as he tied the necklace around Malik's neck. Malik fingered the warm marbled and beamed at Marik._

_"The snake bracelet and hawk bracelet are very special. They will turn into animals when you are in danger and they will protect you. The snake will paralyze them, and the hawk will poke their eyes out," Bakura cackled. Ryou gave him a worried look, at which Bakura rolled his eyes at, "Okay, maybe not, but they will distract them long enough for you to escape!" he corrected as he wrapped the two bracelets around Ryou's wrists. _

_The three Lights squealed and glomped their Darks "THANK YOU!" they said happily._

_"How adorable," a cold voice drawled. The six boys whirled around. The Darks instinctively placed themselves between their Lights and the intruders._

_A man with a mask on and strange robes approached them. Through the mask's eye-slits, cold gray eyes peered at them. Blonde hair was barely noticeable beneath the man's hood._

_"Who are you?" Yami snapped. Marik glared at them while Bakura let out a menacing growl._

_"I'm your new caretaker. Come with me boys. We were **supposed** to prevent you from meeting each other, but a blundering idiot ruined that plan. He's gone, though. You have no choice but come with me," he explained. The Darks made no move towards them. Lucius glared at them. Simultaneously, the Darks turned to their Lights._

_"Hide," they whispered. The Lights looked at them tearfully, but did as they were told. Ryou went invisible and Yugi and Malik hid in the shadow blanket. The three of them squeezed their eyes shut fearfully. _

_Bakura the wolf pup snarled and attacked the nearest Death Eater. Yami's shadows grew larger and mini whirlwinds sprung up spontaneously. Marik's flames sprouted from his hands as he shot fire-bolts at the invaders. If they were taking out, they wouldn't be taking down without a fight._

_Suffice to say, most of the Death Eaters they never went within three feet of them again. Lucius 'stupefy'-ied them, like any man with an ounce of intelligence would have done. Unfortunately, most of the Death Eaters somehow were born without common sense, and therefore came out with several injures due to rampaging whirlwinds, angry wolf pups, and fire-bolts. _

_They were so preoccupied with the Darks, they never noticed that the Lights disappeared. Lucius and his fellow Death Eaters grabbed the unconscious boys and Apparated out of there. The Lights came out of hiding._

_"Th-they're gone…" Yugi whimpered._

_"We're alone again," Ryou said quietly._

_"We should-a helped 'em," Malik muttered angrily._

_They sat huddled together, scared and alone. A couple hours later, two men and two little girls came into the cave. One of the men Yugi recognized._

_"Grandpa!" Yugi leapt into the old man's arms sobbing, "They took them away! Mommy and Daddy…a-and Yami…the scary men in masks took them away."_

_The old man held his grandson. He, Yugi's parents, Ryou's parents, and Isis and Ishtal were good friends. All of them had been in Egypt at a dig site, since they were all archaeologists. Malik and Ryou considered him his grandpa too. They both ran to Grandpa and cried their hearts out to him. Grandpa looked at the other man, pleadingly._

_"I may not be a wizard, Dumbledore, but even I know that these children are suffering more pain than anyone can handle, much less someone their age. They need magical assistance," Grandpa said. Dumbledore smiled at him, a twinkle sparkled in his eyes. One of the little girls spoke up then._

_"Headmaster, I don't like that twinkle. What have you got planned?" the girl said._

_"Zhira, could you and Kira help these boys out? Just a few blocks in their mind?" Dumbledore asked. Zhira snorted._

_"Figures, that a wise old geezer would ask a couple of nine-year-olds to do magic for him. Besides, I've got a previous appointment to attend to. Someone named…Malfoy. I couldn't help these boys even if I wanted to, that's more Kira's thing." with that, Zhira disappeared in a crackle of electric energy._

_The other girl giggled and walked up to the three boys, "Hi there. I'm Kira, Professor Dumbledore wants me to help you. I'll make the pain go away," she turned to Dumbledore, "I don't like this. It's not right."_

_Kira leaned over and touched their foreheads. The boys' eyes glazed over and the sadness disappeared. While in their daze, Kira took away the bracelets, necklace, and blanket and gave them to Dumbledore and Grandpa. The boys blinked owlishly. By then Dumbledore and Kira disappeared._

_"Grandpa, why are we in a cave?" Yugi asked._

_"Yeah, lets go home, I'm hungry," Malik whined._

_"And sleepy," yawned Ryou. _

_Grandpa chuckled sadly and led them out of the cave, and towards the town._

"**You!**" shouted Bakura lividly, "Why the hell did you have to meet Lucius?"

"He wanted to know how to create mind blocks. I showed him how, I did not know he would use them on you. Although, that does explain why it was easy for me to break them and why they broke the Lights' mind blocks too. The magicks between me and…my Light are connected," Zhira shrugged, "I didn't even know my Light blocked your Lights' memories."

"You're a terrible Dark," Yami spat angrily. Zhira didn't even flinch.

"I know."

Marik muttered a couple of words quietly and a few more memory screens appeared. He leaned over a few and pressed them down. Zhira's eyes widened when she saw the memories.

_A mini Zhira, about eight, sat at the Slytherin table with a large, old, dusty looking book. Her food on the plate didn't look as if it had been touched. Dumbledore rose up and quieted everyone down._

_"We have a new student. She's rather young, but I'm sure you'll make her feel welcomed. She will now be sorted into her house. Kira? You can step up to the hat now."_

_Kira put the hat on and after a minute or so, the hat sorted her into Gryffindor. The students at the Gryffindor cheered. She blushed and looked around. Her silvery blue eyes landed on Zhira. She giggled and walked over to the Slytherin table, much to everyone's surprise._

_"Hi, I'm Kira. What's your name?"_

_"Get lost," Zhira growled, Kira made her feel odd, she didn't like it. Kira looked hurt but sat down next to her. Zhira pushed her off and she landed with a thud._

_"Ow. That wasn't very nice."_

_"You're supposed to sit over there, with the Gryffindors. This is the Slytherin table! We're supposed to not like each other. I don't understand why though, it's pointless."_

_A few Slytherins surrounded Kira who was still on the floor. They glared at her._

_"My, my, a wandering lion cub fell into the pit of snakes. What should we do with it?" cackled one of them. Zhira growled as she saw another one push Kira around. Said person got literally shocked by a bolt of electricity._

_"You are not allowed to touch her. If you do, I'll be forced to hurt you, physically and mentally. I promise it'll be very painful," Zhira threatened, despite her age and size the others cowered under her intense gaze. Kira giggled and hugged Zhira who pushed her off._

_"Rule One: Hands off. You're okay, just don't get all cuddly."_

_"Does this mean we're friends?" Kira asked hopefully. Zhira shrugged._

_"I guess so."_

_"You'll never leave me, will you?"_

_"Not likely."_

_The scene abruptly changed._

_Zhira and Kira were in a house with a spectacular view of the ocean. Outside it seemed peaceful. Inside was a different story. Zhira loomed over Kira, glaring. Kira looked just as angry, her eyes filled with tears. _

_"I don't want you to go with her! I don't trust her! She's an evil, deceptive, manipulative wench!" Zhira growled._

_"Why are you so over protective? Don't you think I'm smart enough to take care of myself? She's right! You just want to keep me to yourself and not let me have any friends!" Kira cried. Zhira looked shocked._

_"She's twisted your way thinking. Don't you trust me, Kira? I would never do something to hurt you!"_

_"Why don't you leave me alone! I don't need you near me!" Kira cried. Zhira was hurt deeply. Kira clamped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she said. "Zh-Zhira, I didn't-"_

_"**Fine! You don't need me? Alone! You'll be alone! Run off with that wench! I don't care, you'll NEVER see me again!**" Zhira shouted angrily. Kira whimpered._

_"I didn't mean it…I-" Kira sobbed. Zhira's glared at her coldly and disappeared in a bolt of lightning. Kira left the empty building to meet up with her friend that Zhira disapproved of so strongly._

_This memory melted away replaced with another one._

_Zhira was wandering the streets when she doubled over in pain. She gasped and teleported herself in a bolt of lightning. She reappeared in front of a body. Kira's body. Sobs could be heard in the background. Zhira walked up to the body calmly and nudged it with her boot. Her voice hollow and empty of emotion._

_"She's not here…Kira's not here…stupid useless carcass is empty…Kira's gone," (2)she mumbled to herself. Her voice cracked and a single tear dropped from her eye, "That wench," she whirled around to attack the sobbing person behind her. But before anyone could get a good look at the sobbing person…_

The memory stopped abruptly. Zhira had Marik pinned to the ground, her eyes ablaze with undiluted rage. She rammed punches at him, while Marik fought her off.

"HOW DARE YOU! You idiot! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! EVER! OUR memories are not to be invaded! We lost our Light, if we wished to share what is ours, we would have!" Zhira/Illyria cried. Just as suddenly as her attack of rage was, it left, taking along with it, Illyria.

"Do not do that again. I need to be able to control my emotions to be able to control my Dark magic self, Illyria. The only emotion I have left is anger, and Illyria feeds on that as a vampire feeds on blood." she stated, voice monotone.

Yugi checked this to be sure. When he probed her with his magic, he felt nothing. Yugi was terrified, he had never felt nothing before. It was something awful, there was no happiness, no sadness, no pain, just…nothing, not even the will to live, the strive to become better. The only thing left was a raw-hot anger, and even that was being smothered by the best of Zhira's ability.

"Zhira, we're…sorry," Yami murmured, picking up Marik from the ground. Zhira ignored him, closed her eyes murmured some words.

Again, the six boys and Zhira had to pick themselves up from the floor. Only this time, they were back in Zhira's classroom.

"Today's lesson is complete. Try to manipulate your magicks to do other things. I want the Lights to try to do what their fellow Lights can do. Ryou, attempt to hear others' thoughts, it's similar to Seeing their memories. Malik try to feel others' emotions and Yugi try Seeing. Just try to get the feel of your fellow Lights' gifts. Same to the Darks. Just try it out, it'll make you stronger. Get out, leave me alone." she ordered.

Once outside of her classroom, the Darks and Lights glanced at each other. The Lights abruptly threw themselves at their Darks, hugging the living daylights out of them.

"Y-Yugi! I-I like breathing!" gasped Yami.

"Mariku needs…air…now!" Marik choked out.

"Ryou…you're cutting of my circulation," Bakura said as calmly as possible, which was pretty calm considering he had lost feeling of his arms..

"We're sorry!" Malik said. The three of them leapt off of their Darks.

"That was interesting…Memory Lane, didn't know it actually existed," Yami murmured. Marik nodded in agreement, while rubbing some of the bruises he had gotten from their professor.

"We learned plenty of new things about ourselves…" Ryou said.

"Like Zhira-professor hits real hard," Marik whined. He stopped his whining when Malik-pretty cuddled up to him to make him feel better. It worked too!

"No," growled Bakura, "like that people can mess with your minds without you even noticing!" he was a bit peeved that he was manipulated like that.

"It was for our safety. Something tells me we would've suffered a lot more, knowing that we lost our loved ones, our other halves," Yugi said softly.

Everyone was silent, mulling this statement. They had a nagging suspicion that the consequences of being separated and **knowing** it would've been much more severe than what they had been through.

TBC

* * *

(1) The Memory Lane thing kind of works like a search engine. Just say a few key words or phrases and you get the search results.

(2) What Zhira means is that Kira's spirit or aura was gone, so technically Kira isn't there, only her body was. The only way a spirit leaves the body or its aura disappears is if the body died…or so Zhira thinks.

* * *

Jaazi: O.o Wow, 23 pages long! I hope you understood this chapter, I tried to make it rather informative.

DJ: All the memory stuff made me dizzy.

KK: That was a lot of memory stuff…

Jaazi: Next chapter, I'll have the adventure that Draco, Blaise and Pansy have to go through to get the journal-thing that has the Dark/Light info, and I'll have the Golden Trio researching in the library. I'll see if I can put some HPDM fluff!

KK: She won't do that if you don't review, though.

DJ: Translation: REVIEW NOW!


	15. Journey to the Journal

Jaazi: Thanks to all of my reviewers. **Happiness Deceit**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **SilverShadowFire**, **InferiorBeing**, **Uber Rei**, **Fear of Falling**, **Black Jackal**, **Hikari Skysong**, **HappyDevil**, **Sarah Costa**, **Hikari's-DS**, **Shinigami**, **Slave of Darkness**, **Firezone12**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **Alaqua**, **Daikaio**, **Chibikitsune**, **Hikari of the Moon**, **DartzLoyalServant**, **Kokura**, **AtsushiChan**, **Lady Samuraii**, **Jisen Meizuki**, **Inuyasha's Plaything**, **M.orbid Decay**, **I am a Catlover**.

**InferiorBeing:** You see, this is why I like hearing from you! You let me know what I did wrong and how to fix it! Kinda like a teacher, only…not. Thank you so much! I'll see if I can go back and fix it up later on, mkay?

**Shinigami:** Whoa, lots of questions. Most of them will be answered later on, but I'll answer your Q's concerning Malik's father. Malik's father had always been greedy and power hungry. The reason he married his wife was because her family was wealthier than his. She wasn't super rich, mind you, but she was better off than he was. He and his wife later had Isis and Malik. I don't know why he had kids when it's obvious he's a lousy father. Anyway, the plan wasn't to kill Malik or Isis. He was just going to fetch Malik for Voldemort, but Isis got in the way.

DJ: _(looking over assorted gifts from reviewers) _Ya know, maybe reviewers aren't that bad. _(grins crazily) _Especially when they give me all these gifts!

Jaazi: _(glares) _Greedy little thief, that's what you are. Why did I get stuck with a klepto? _(smiles at reviewers) _Thank you so much. It's so nice of you to dote on us. You're even nice to my unappreciative yami!

* * *

Disclaimer: If owned Yugioh and Harry Potter I'd be a super rich teen who lived in a mansions and had shelves upon shelves of books, mangas, CD's, and DVD's. But I don't.

_Previously_

_Everyone was silent, mulling this statement. They had a nagging suspicion that the consequences of being separated and **knowing** it would've been much more severe than what they had been through.

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen: Journey to the Journal**

Around the time the Darks and Lights had gone to meet the DADA professor, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were preparing to…borrow the professor's research journal. Draco got out the Invisibility Cloak he had received last Christmas from his brothers, while Blaise and Pansy inspected the Marauder's Map that Potter had let them borrow.

"This thing is very…interesting. Whoever made it must have been a very talented wizard. The magic it must've taken to make this thing!" Blaise admired it.

"The comments they make are oddly Slytherin like. If it hadn't been mocking Slytherin, I'd have thought they **were** Slytherin," Pansy commented. Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you two are done drooling over that old parchment, I'd very much like to get this over with," he said. He calmly walked out of the Slytherin dormitories, followed closely by Pansy and Blaise.

"Blaise?" Draco glanced at his friend curiously.

"Hm?" Blaise replied distractedly.

"How did you manage to get that information on Professor Zhira?" Draco asked. It had been something that had been bothering him for sometime. Blaise smirked.

"Apparently Dumbledore keeps records of his more…gifted students. I snuck into his office. I learned from previous visits that he has a hidden library in there where he keeps students' records. It was suspiciously easy to get into it though. And that phoenix of his saw me sneaking around there. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he **wanted** me to find out," Blaise said.

"That sounds like something he would do," Draco muttered. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"We're on a mission, I'm sure we can have this little chitchat later." Pansy sneered. Draco and Blaise glared at her.

"Uh, do either of you know where her private chambers are?" Pansy asked uncertainly. Draco was drawing a blank.

"Blaise…? Please tell me you know our destination," Draco said. Blaise gave them a mocking sigh.

"Yeah, I do. It's behind a portrait with a demon and an angel on it. Honestly, what would you two do without me?" Blaise asked.

"Perish the thought! We wouldn't be able to live without you," Pansy said, overdramatically flinging her arms around Blaise. Blaise blushed a bright red and decided he didn't mind having Pansy this close. Draco smirked at Blaise. He knew Blaise had a slight infatuation on Pansy. He also knew that Pansy returned those feelings, and finally, he knew that both were too cowardly to admit it.

Pansy detached herself from Blaise and swiftly turned around to eye Draco. She gave him a look that clearly stated 'say anything and I will make sure you'll never be able to reproduce'. Draco resisted the urge to gulp, but he did take two cautious steps back. Pansy could be dangerous when threatened.

"Er, well, lets get going then, shall we?" Draco said nervously. Ignoring the confused look Blaise gave him, he proceeded to drag him and Pansy towards their destination.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gone through the Restricted section of the library. Although they didn't manage to get a professor's signed permission to do this, Pansy had managed to forge Professor Snape's signature for them. Of course, she made them swear upon their dying breath that they would not in any way let Snape know what she did. Currently, they were in the Room of Requirements where they had managed to drag the few, but heavy, books that they had deemed as useful.

Harry pulled out a thick volume and sneezed. The dust around the books was astounding. The book was an encyclopedia of different magicks. Harry shrugged, it might be useful. He walked towards the table where Ron and Hermione were seated. He let the book drop with a loud thump, causing Hermione to jump and Ron to scowl. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," he muttered. After a few minutes of silence, he groaned and let his head fall onto the table. Once again, the book held nothing over Darks/Lights or any type of magic that could separate a soul from it's still living body.

"I'm so booored. Maya, can we please leave now?" Ron begged. Hermione glared at him.

"Ron! This is very important! How can you just wave it away as if it were…your Divination homework?" Hermione reprimanded. Ron just scowled resignedly.

"Fine," he said.

Another few minutes went by in absolute silence. The silence was only broken by the occasional ruffle of a turning page or a slamming shut of a book. Ron had been staring at a page in a book without really reading it.

"Maya, is it just me, or does Bakura always get over-possessive of Ryou when Malfoy's around?" Ron said, very, very unexpectedly. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Wow, Ron. You must be very bored to have thought of that," Harry said playfully. Hermione, on the other hand, was actually putting some serious thought on it. If either boy had been looking at her, they would have noticed that she had a extremely uncharacteristic smirk on her face before she responded.

"Of course Bakura would show his more possessive side when Draco's around Ryou. I had noticed it before and asked Pansy about it." she started. She then went back to her book, leaving the two boys hanging.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"Well what?" Hermione said, acting oblivious.

"What did Pansy say?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled.

"Oh, that. As it turns out," she said, looking directly at Harry, "Draco has always had a thing for green eyes." Harry fought an inexplicable urge to blush.

"What? Really?" Ron asked, glancing worriedly at Harry.

"Haven't either of you noticed? Although Draco hardly ever dates anyone, the people he does date have always had green eyes. In fact, Pansy said that every time some guy asks Draco out, he always responds 'Turn your eyes green and then I **might** think about it'. So naturally, with Ryou having green eyes, Bakura would feel the need to show Draco that Ryou's taken already." Hermione concluded. Harry listened to this lecture and caught something odd.

"Wait, guys? Draco's gay?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, he's bi. But he's had more boyfriends than girlfriends," Hermione said, "Why the sudden interest, Harry?" she asked teasingly. Harry blushed.

"I-interest? N-no interest. None at all," Harry responded nervously. Ron looked from Hermione to Harry to Hermione again.

"Did I miss something?" Ron asked. Hermione beamed.

"Isn't it obvious? Harry's infatuated with Draco," she said simply, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Ron spluttered.

"H-Harry? With the Ferret! That's…that's…ergh! Harry has more taste than that!" Ron said frantically, "Isn't that right, Harry?"

"Er, yeah, of course." Harry answered, a tiny bit too quickly. He hurriedly immersed himself into the book and refused to meet the others' eyes.

* * *

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, following the Marauder's Map to carefully avoid Filch and any other wandering professor. They noticed seven dots inside the DADA classroom.

"Well, hello. This is interesting," Draco muttered, drawing curious glances from Blaise and Pansy.

"What is?" Blaise asked.

"The very professor, whose private chambers we are about to break into, is having an after school session with my brothers and their Lights. They're not moving though," Draco responded thoughtfully. They walked in silence after this comment, all contemplating what it could mean. Or so Draco assumed. After a few more minutes of silence, Pansy had a sly smile growing on her face, Blaise's expression soured somewhat at this. Draco was oblivious to this.

"Hey, Pansy, have you ever noticed that every time Potter's around Malik, Marik glares at him and grabs his Light?" Blaise mused. Pansy smirked.

"You actually noticed? And here I thought you were to dense to catch anything as subtle as that." Draco laughed. Blaise wisely ignored the snide comment, instead turning to Pansy.

"Why do you think that might be?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Pansy said enthusiastically.

"No," both boys answered simultaneously. Pansy batted her eyelashes at them, innocently.

"Well then, you don't deserve to know," she said smugly. Draco glared while Blaise pouted.

"Awww, c'mon Pansy. Tell me, pleeeeaaase?" Blaise begged in a very un-Slytherin-like fashion. Although she'd never admit it, she thought Blaise looked very cute and irresistible when he pouted. She let out an exasperated sigh and waved her hands in mock defeat.

"Fiiiiine," she whined, "Apparently, Harry Potter has a thing for blondes," she stated looking pointedly at Draco.

"So naturally, Marik would be more clingy to Malik around Harry. Just to show him that Malik's taken already," Pansy declared. Draco blinked.

"Wait, Harry's gay?" he asked, shocked.

"Quite possibly," she finally said, "I mean, after the whole Cho Chang incident, he hasn't been particularly fond of girls." Pansy said slyly.

Yugi had mentioned to Pansy and Hermione that there was some conflicting emotions coming off of the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor's Golden Boy. After talking it over, both she and Hermione decided that Harry and Draco would make a very good couple. Of course once this was decided, they just **had** to drag both Ron and Blaise into it. Needless to say, they both thought the girls had gone mental. If it weren't for the fact that Pansy and Hermione threatened the two boys, they wouldn't have helped at all.

Helped with what, you ask? Why, with the most devious plan in the entirety of Hogwarts history, of course! ''Operation: Phoenix and Dragon''. Pansy and Hermione were going to play the role of matchmakers, while Blaise and Ron would play the roles of ''the unfortunate potential lovers' best friends who were very very reluctantly playing along for fear of getting hurt by two very scary witches''.

"That's interesting…" Draco murmured, eyes glazed in thought. Pansy suppressed the urge to giggle. Blaise suppressed the urge to gag. Honestly! Draco with that…Golden Boy?

"Sounds like **you're** interested," Pansy commented casually.

"As if Draco would even consider it, Pansy! Right, Draco?" Blaise looked towards his best friend for reassurance. Draco blinked in surprise.

"Yeah…right, of course," he said, too quickly.

Before Pansy could comment, the little trio came upon the painting they had been searching for. This painting was of grassy meadow bathed in moonlight. In the center of the meadow, stood a demon with bat-like wings kneeling in front of a bloodied angel. The demon was tall, with tanned skin, black eyes and hair. He was dressed in plain black pants and sleeveless top. His short hair was messily spiked, his black eyes empty of any pleasant emotion, instead filled with pain, suffering, and longing. The angel had long pale hair and white gown. She had brown eyes that were glazed over and lifeless. Her once pure white feathery wings were dirty with blood and mud. The feathers ruffled and sticking out at odd angles, her long hair sprawled underneath them. The grassy area around her was crimson with blood.

"Ick, this painting's kinda…eerie," Blaise shivered.

"Figures the professor would hide behind it," Draco muttered.

"The angel's dead, isn't she?" Pansy whispered sadly.

"Yes she is…she wasn't always, I failed to protect her…" a wounded voice answered.

The three Slytherins jumped. Three pairs of eyes were riveted to the demon who had suddenly moved and walked from the center of the meadow to the front of the painting. His dark eyes bored into the three young intruders.

"She is dead…," he whispered again, eyes glazing over as he watched the dead angel.

"Er…yes, we go that the first time. Who are you, again?" Blaise asked nervously.

"I am Damian. A dirty, unworthy demon," he said impassively.

"Well, Damian, how about you let us in, hm? Doesn't that sound nice?" Draco said hurriedly. Pansy glared at him.

"Draco Malfoy, you're so insensitive!" she scowled and smacked Draco over the head.

"Pansy! It's a painting, get over it!" Draco spat, while rubbing his injured head.

"It's called symbolism, you git! The professor obviously was hurt when she lost her Light and this paintingrepresents it!" Pansy said, motioning towards the painting, "Besides, I doubt Damian would just let us in that easily!"

Damian watched this patiently. He was obviously waiting for the children to stop bickering. His wings waved gently behind him.

"If you are done…," he said to get their attention, "What is it that you wish to accomplish here?"

"Damian, you need to let us in. It is very important that we get a certain book that is located in the room you are hiding," Draco explained, in a patient, but strained, tone.

"I cannot let you pass. I am in charge of guarding this room, I have the power to take your life if need be," Damian said coldly.

Draco blinked in surprise. Since when could a painting do that? Then again, Professor Zhira was a Slytherin, he wouldn't put it past her to do something like this. Slytherins would do anything to guard what is theirs. Draco was knocked out of his musings by a very sharp peck at his elbow. He whirled around to see who dare give him a bruise. He looked around and saw no one, then he looked down. Darking, the pet pseudo-phoenix of the professor, looked up at him with its ruby red eyes. Draco yelped and leapt away from the professor's pet.

"You stupid bird!" Draco said. Darking made a sound that resembled a snort and stalked up to the Demon. The bird trilled a few notes to Damian, who nodded in agreement.

"Very well. I let you by," Damian said, "But only if you solve my riddle. Fail to answer the riddle correctly, and I will kill you."

The demon glared at them. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy glanced at each other. Should they accept the challenge and risk their lives? Maybe they should strike a deal with the demon? But then, it was a painting and the only thing it seemed to want was his angel back. And that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Slytherins always put themselves above everything else. Their safety is most important. Finally, Draco sighed.

"I've been spending too much time with those bloody Gryffindorks," Draco said angrily.

"They're rubbing off on us!" Blaise cried, irritated.

"Well, it's only fair. They **have** been doing many Slytherin-like tasks, it's time for us to return the favor," Pansy said with an eye roll. Draco sighed in defeat.

"Fine. We accept your challenge, Damian," Draco consented, "If I die, I'm coming back to haunt Potter and the rest of those bleeding Gryffindors." he added for good measure. The demon smirked, cold black eyes shining cruelty. Hey, if he hurt like hell, it's only fair that others hurt just as bad, right?

"Very well, here's your riddle. You'll have exactly five minutes to solve it.

_I can run swiftly and silently when you want me to stay still,  
I can move slowly and cautiously and am yours to fill.  
You look at me often and yet you always forget me,  
I am the most feared killer, yet you can't live without me.  
Sometimes you have me for all to spare,  
Yet when you need me, I am not there.  
You can waste me, or cherish me, you choose the track,  
But once you're done you can never get me back.(1)_

What am I?" Damian said.

Once he finished, he walked further into the painting, to his angel again. He kneeled before her and held her close. He watched the three young intruders puzzle out his riddle.

Draco began to pace, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Pansy and Blaise also pondered over it. What other choice did they have? They most certainly did not want to die so young. Darking watched Draco pace and it too began to pace right behind him.

"It's fast when you want it to be still. It's silent and always forgotten," Draco murmured thoughtfully.

"Most feared killer…" Pansy trailed off.

Blaise looked at both of them blankly. He had never been that good at riddles. He watched the painting instead. Damian was holding his angel and brushing her hair out of her face. It was obvious the demon was insane. Blaise actually felt sorry for the demon, he didn't know what he would do if Pansy died. He shuddered at the thought.

"You do know you look utterly pathetic like that, right?" Blaise asked Damian. The demon looked up, a wry smile adorning his face.

"I have long since ceased to care. I believe I died when my angel did. I also believe you would be acting the same if someone took your heart, your other half, away and killed her," Damian replied, his pain-filled, coal-black eyes bored into Blaise. Blaise shuddered and stepped away, turning back to Pansy and Draco.

"Argh! C'mon, the answer's on the tip of my tongue!" Draco cried out in frustration. Darking ruffled its feathers in response to Draco's outburst.

"Calm down, Draco. Getting frustrated will only slow your thinking and break your concentration," Pansy reasoned.

"Draco, you better hurry up. Time's almost up," Blaise said offhandedly. He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and shaken violently by Draco.

"That's it, Blaise!" He said excitedly, "I knew I brought you along for a reason!"

Draco let Blaise go as he rushed towards the painting and Damian. Blaise looked at Pansy with a confused expression on his face.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked. Pansy just shrugged.

"Have the young ones figured out the riddle? Your five minutes are up," Damian smirked. Draco really, **really** did not like that demon.

"Yes I have, Damian," Draco smirked, "The answer is Time. It always speeds up when you want it to stop, it can move agonizingly slow, it can disappear when you need it the most. It kills everything, it can be wasted or prized! Time, that's the answer."

Draco stood smugly in front of the demon. Damian scowled and bowed his head. He had failed once again, to a mere mortal child no less! He backed up and settled in front of his angel once again.

"You may go through," Damian said dejectedly. The portrait swung open, allowing the three Slytherins passageway. They clambered through quickly, lest Damian decide to kill them after all. Darking followed in a calmer manner.

They entered a circular room, big enough to fit about ten people comfortably. The portrait slammed closed behind them and was replaced by a wooden door. There were several of these same doors all around them. The walls of the room suddenly began spinning at an alarming rate. Just as suddenly as it started, the spinning came to a stop. They three glanced around them frantically.

"Oh shit." Blaise stated bluntly, "Does anyone remember which door was the exit?"

"That sneaky Slytherin! I'm impressed. Well, she obviously doesn't like having her personal space invaded," Draco said.

"I'm glad you liked it, but how are we supposed get out of here?" Pansy shrieked. She did not like being trapped.

"Hm, good question…ack! That stupid bird keeps following us." Draco pointed at Darking. Darking stared at him and cooed tenderly, as if to calm him.

"Maybe it knows a way out?" Blaise suggested.

"Don't be daft! It's a bird, what would it know?" Draco retorted. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"It's worth a shot. And it's much better than just standing here doing nothing," Pansy defended Blaise.

"Fine! Okay, bird, if you know how to get out of here, spill it!" Draco said threateningly. The pseudo-phoenix blinked drowsily. It walked up to the stone wall between two doors and tapped at it with it's beak. Words appeared engraved to the stone.

"See, I told you it might help!" Blaise said. Draco ignored him and read the engraved stone.

_There are twelve doors here in this room. Of these twelve, only three are safe to enter and one is used to leave. These three safe rooms are: the Bedchamber, the Common Room, and the Library. The remaining eight doors will lead you to your demise. Tread carefully, for the rooms are not all what they appear to be._

"I'm really beginning to admire this new professor of ours," Draco smirked, "Although, if it had been me, I wouldn't have put up this warning."

"I, for one, am grateful that she did. Now, at least we know what to expect," Blaise muttered angrily.

" 'Our demise'? That doesn't sound promising…eight out of twelve aren't great odds either," Pansy pointed out.

"We're not going to go further **or** go back if we stand here all day, and it doesn't seem as if this bird is going to help us," Draco motioned towards the bird who had settled down for a nap.

"Worthless waste of space," Blaise glared at the bird. He had been hoping it would help out, apparently the bird had other plans. Pansy glanced at the Marauder's Map.

"Hey! According to the map, this place shouldn't exist! We're not even on the map any more!" she said.

Draco and Blaise looked at the map. Pansy was right, they had completely disappeared off of the map. The three of them gaped at the map in shock. Draco was the first to finally snap out of it.

"Who's going to open one of the doors first?" Draco asked excitedly, as if this were all a fun party game. Pansy and Blaise glared at him.

"Since you're so excited, be our guest!" Blaise said angrily. Draco huffed.

"Fine! You two cowardly toads go stand over there, and leave **me** to handle this. I always have to do everything around here," Draco said as he walked up to a random door.

He wrapped his hand around the knob and hesitated before opening it. What if it did kill him? Draco took a deep breath and turned the knob. He gently pried open the door. Finally, he took a cautious peek inside before flinging the door wide open. Behind the door was a brightly lit cheery room. There were a couple of lounging chairs in front of the fire place and many bookshelves filled with books and trinkets. Draco smiled.

"See? Was that so bad? We're not dead and we've found the library on the first try. If our luck holds out, the journal will be located in the library," Draco said reassuringly. Blaise and Pansy inched closer to Draco.

"You go in first. Just in case," Pansy whispered shakily. Draco glanced at her pale face and at Blaise's frightened gaze.

"Alright, I'll go in first," he responded softly.

Draco took a cautious step into the room. So far so good. He took a couple more steps when suddenly the room around him disappeared. The floor which had been so solidly underneath him an instant ago, vanished to reveal a pit with several sharp, nasty, wooden spikes at the bottom. Draco fell and closed his eyes. If he was going to get shish kebob-ed to death, he did not want to see. He heard someone shriek his name. All of a sudden he felt something wrap around his hand.

"Damnit Draco! Lay off the sweets, you're getting heavy," came the strained voice of Blaise. Draco scowled.

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Possibly, now hold on tight," Blaise said.

He slowly dragged Draco out of the pit inch by inch. As soon as he was on firm ground, he was tackled down by Pansy who was now sobbing hysterically. Draco patted her back awkwardly, trying to get her to loosen her grip.

"Draco Malfoy, you're an idiot!" she cried.

"Great, first I'm insensitive, then I'm fat, and now I'm an idiot? You know, this hero thing? It's not really working out for me," Draco muttered sarcastically, "Next time, I'll leave it to Scarface, his pet Weasel, and Mudblood to do this."

Pansy laughed shakily, which was the reaction Draco was hoping for. She let go of him and backed up, giving Draco room to stand up. Draco closed the door shut behind him. The room's walls began spinning again and stopped. Now they had lost the spiked pit room and their exit.

"Stupid, paranoid, DADA professor!" Blaise yelled to no one in particular.

"Next time, we mark the door. Maya taught me the perfect spell to do that," Pansy said.

"Blaise, you try the next door," Draco said.

Blaise gulped. He **so** did not want to do that. He walked slowly towards a door and flung it open before he lost his nerve. The door revealed nothing. It was pitch black, with no walls, ceilings, or floor. Blaise stuck his head into the room and glanced around. He heard a roaring sound starting up out of nowhere. Looking down, Blaise saw a roaring inferno of flames rapidly making its way upwards towards him. Blaise yelped and leapt away from the door as the fire spewed from it. He quickly cast a blocking spell. The fire went around the three of them before going out.

"Someone close the door!" Blaise shouted. Somehow, Draco managed to do just that. Pansy quickly took out her wand and marked the door with a red X before the room began spinning.

"That was…" Draco trailed off, not being able to find the appropriate words to describe the experience.

"Terrifying? Life-threatening? Suicidal? I've got plenty more words to describe it," Blaise scowled.

"I guess it's my turn," Pansy said blandly.

"You don't have to Pansy, I'll go for you. You don't want to risk getting hurt," Blaise said quickly. Pansy glared at him.

"I can do it! I'm not some weak, pathetic wall flower that can't take care of herself! Death Eater in training, remember?" Pansy spat.

Although becoming a Death Eater did not please her, the training they had to go through did come in handy sometimes. She angrily stomped towards another door and yanked it open. There was a flash of green light and she quickly ducked. The green light crashed into the stone wall opposite of it and left a charred black mark. Another green light followed the previous one before Blaise could close the door. It left another charred mark on the wall. Pansy gasped for breath as she marked the door Blaise had closed with another red X. The walls spun once again and stopped. Now there were two doors marked as unusable.

"The Killing Curse? That's illegal! How could Dumbledore let this psychopath be our professor!" Blaise cried. His outburst was ignored.

Draco walked up to another door and opened it. He quickly ducked to avoid anything that might coming shooting out of it. When nothing happened, he looked up at the opened door. It led to the hallway they had occupied previously. He stepped through, just to make sure it was the real thing. It was. He came back into the circular room.

"Pansy mark this door a different color. It's the exit, we're going to need it later," Draco said as he closed the door. Pansy nodded and marked the door with a blue X.

Blaise and Pansy both went to open different doors, since going one door at a time wasn't getting them anywhere. Out of Blaise's door came a shower of poisoned arrows. He immediately slammed the door closed and marked it with a red X. Pansy's door however…

"Hey, I think I found her bedchamber," Pansy said excitedly.

Draco and Blaise rushed to her side. Draco eyed the room suspiciously. He didn't feel like falling into another pit again. Blaise stepped in first to make sure there was solid ground.

"Great. We found her bedchamber. One of us should search that one while the other two look for the remaining two rooms. Pansy since you found the door, search the room. Blaise and I will search for the other two safe doors," Draco said. Pansy nodded and did as she was told, no one noticed that the pseudo-phoenix had followed her in. Blaise marked the door with a blue X.

Draco glanced around the circular room, at all the doors. There was something bugging him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. So far, there were only two doors marked with blue X's versus the three marked with red X's. Draco snapped his fingers.

"Blaise…read the inscription again. How many doors are there?" Draco asked quickly. Blaise checked the inscription.

"Twelve. Why?" Blaise questioned.

"How many safe doors?" Draco asked, ignoring Blaise's question.

"Three…well four if you count the exit. Why are you asking?" Blaise asked once again. Draco gave him a triumphant smirk.

"Seems our professor never expected whoever tried breaking into her room to have made it this far. Much less having marked the doors. I have a feeling…there's a pattern here. Twelve doors, four safe ones, eight lethal ones. Look at the marked doors. The ones marked with blue X's have two unmarked doors in between them, and one door marked with a red X on their other side. If you do your math, and if there indeed is a pattern, that would mean that in between every safe door, there will be two lethal doors. Let's test that hypothesis, shall we?" Draco asked.

He stepped forward and opened the door next to the red X. He ducked quickly as a Cruciatous curse flew at him. Blaise closed the door, marking it with a red X, and went to help Draco up.

"You're insane, you know that?" Blaise said seriously.

"No, I'm a genius. There's slight difference between the two," Draco answered grinning, "Now, go open the door near the one I opened."

Blaise replied with a disheartened sigh. He opened the door Draco indicated and looked in, timidly. He was putting his complete trust in Draco, if it got him killed, he'd never forgive him. The door opened to the common room.

"Don't you just love me?" Draco said arrogantly. Obviously, he was very pleased with himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Mark the door behind me anyway, I'll search this room. I wonder how Pansy is doing? You don't think the professor booby trapped her own bedchambers, do you?" Blaise asked warily.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Draco replied gravely.

Blaise gave him a bleak nod and entered the room, closing the door behind him. Draco marked the door with a blue X and quickly went to the door he suspected to be a safe door. To his luck, it lead to the library. He remembered to mark the door with a blue X before he entered and on a whim, he changed the color of the exit door's X from blue to green.

Once inside the library, he sighed. The spinning walls of the circular room had been making him nauseous. Besides, the change of scenery was nice too.

* * *

Pansy had entered the bedchamber with extreme caution, lest the floor decide to disappear beneath her. It was an needless precaution. Pansy glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings swiftly. Yes, those Death Eater training sessions were very handy.

The room was rather odd. It was made for two occupants. There were two four poster beds, two dressers, two desks, two doors which she assumed led to the restrooms. Only, the things on the left side of the room were covered with black silk cloth. There was also shattered glass on the floor of the right side of the room and specks of blood here and there on the floor.

The glass came from, if the shattered frames were anything to go by, broken picture frames. They didn't seem to be broken by accident either. She went to one of them and picked it up off the desk. In the picture, there were two girls smiling happily. Well, at least one was, the other was smiling reluctantly, as if trying to maintain serious and failing. It was their professor.

"That must be her Light," Pansy whispered in awe.

She didn't think it was even possible for her professor to smile, it was eerie seeing it. A soft coo of agreement sounded behind her. She jumped in surprise and whirled around. The professor's pet had followed her.

"Darking!" she cried.

The bird watched her and pointed toward one of the dressers. It tapped a specific place on it too. Curious, Pansy went to the dresser. It was on the right side of the room. The side that Pansy decided was still being used by the professor. The left side must've belonged to her Light.

The spot that the bird had pecked at was a secret compartment. Pansy attempted to pull it out, but was slightly shocked instead. She quickly removed her hand with a yelp. The bird let out a sound which was too similar to a chuckle for Pansy's liking. The pseudo-phoenix began to cry tears colored black, it was an oily tar-like substance. It let one of it's tears drop on to the compartment. The compartment popped open.

"That was interesting…" Pansy murmured.

She looked inside the compartment and saw two vials and a black quill with an abnormally sharp tip. When Pansy didn't make an immediate grab at it, Darking nudged her. Pansy gave the bird a quick glare and grabbed the vials and the quill. One of the vials held emerald ink with flecks of red. The other vial held something that looked too much like blood for Pansy's liking. As soon as Pansy got these she fled the room. Its atmosphere was too dismal for comfort. Darking disappeared in a poof of bluish black smoke.

* * *

Draco gaped at the library. The walls were covered by bookshelves that were filled to their fullest. In the middle of the room was a desk with scattered papers. Draco neared the desk and looked over the papers. They were a jumble of random letters that made no sense at all.

"She charmed them," Draco said in disbelief, "She takes paranoid to a whole new level…course, I would've probably done the same." Draco shrugged.

He was shuffling through the papers when he heard a 'poof' followed shortly by a coo of a bird. He groaned. It was the bird…again. He turned to face it. It was pecking at a book on the lowest shelf. It was rather small and it was almost completely hidden by the books on top of it. Draco went over and took it out.

"Well, hello. I guess you **are** useful after all!" Draco told Darking.

Darking glared at the blonde. Draco ignored it and opened the small book. The book itself wasn't all that fascinating. It was barely bigger than Draco's hand. It covers were made of old worn leather. It was colored black with swirls and dashes of dark navy blue that melted into the black.

"What the bloody hell? It's empty!" Draco cried in frustration.

After all that he had to go through, the book was empty! Draco then calmed himself. No one could ever think clearly with emotions fogging their thoughts. If he were a paranoid DADA professor with a seemingly troubled past, what would he do to protect his life's work? Draco shook his head. He could ponder over it **after** he was out of this deathtrap. Apparently, the bird thought the same thing, since it was already on it's way out the door. Draco followed it out.

* * *

Pansy and Blaise were already in the circular room waiting for Draco. Pansy had a few items with her, while Blaise had none. The three of them left the room as quickly as possible. Darking following them like a silent shadow. As they left, they heard a voice call out to them.

"Have you found what you were searching for?" it was Damian. He was still with his angel.

"Yes we have, no thanks to you," Draco snapped. The demon didn't even flinch.

"Good…" was all he said as he watched the three retreating Slytherins.

As for the Slytherin trio, they were making their way to the Room of Requirements and hopefully to take a well deserved nap. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise silently agreed on one thing. The role of hero was not for them, it's best to leave it to the Gryffindors.

TBC

* * *

(1) The riddle is not mine. I repeat, the riddle is not mine! I found it on some website, whose name I cannot remember. But once I do remember, I'll let you know!

* * *

Jaazi: 24 pages long! I'm so proud of myself, this is the longest chapter I've ever written…er, typed, whatever.

KK: We hope you enjoyed reading it! We certainly enjoyed typing it!

DJ: Before you all leave and go on with your pathetic mortal lives…we have a riddle for you that we really liked.

Here's the Riddle:

I had a mistress, with beauty and grace,  
With a curious hand and fair of face.  
She was the first on earth, and made of clay.  
I was a gift to Epimethius on their wedding day.  
The Gods, they warned her to let me be.  
But none of their warnings did she heed.  
You see, my mistress was alone one day,  
When to me her inquisitive hand did stray.  
She gave you sickness, destruction, and greed,  
And all of the things from which evil does feed.  
But do not be angry, do not mope.  
The last she gave you? It was hope.  
What am I and who was my mistress?

(This riddle is not mine. If you know the answer tell me in your reviews!)

**Important A/N: **If any of my faithful reviewers want to get mentioned in the fic, just please leave your names or a name which you'd like to be called, and the name of your yami/oc/ or best friend. I need names for the info in Zhira's Journal!

Jaazi: I think I made Draco, Blaise and Pansy waaaaay OOC. I apologize if it bugged anyone!

KK: REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. The Cynical Journal

Jaazi: _(squeals) _My reviewers are soooo smart! Everyone who answered the riddle 'Pandora's box and Pandora' was correct! You all get gold stars. Yay for you!

KK: For all of those who left their names, you will get mentioned in this chapter!

DJ: _(reads from script, in bored tone) _Thanks to all who reviewed. Your reviews make us happy, blah, blah, blah. This applies to: **Hathors-Favorite**, **Happiness's Deceit**, **Silvershadowfire**, **Slave of Darkness**, **Jisen Meizuki**, **InferiorBeing**, **Firezone12**, **Hikari Kaiya**, **HappyDevil**, **Sugarpony**, **Lady Samurai**, **Shinigami**, **Moonladyserenity**, **Hikari of the Moon**, **Fear of Falling**, **Kenmeishouri**, **Alpha-Hikari92**, **Princess of Thieves**, **The1koolkitty**, **Inu-Ice-Dragon**, **Feral Glass Walker**, **Amanda.p.**, **C'est Moi**, **Mars**, **Hikari Skysong**, **Black Jackal**, **Kokura**, **Uber Rei**, **Kailyssia**, **Shortstory-writer**, **M.orbid Decay**, **Sadistic Pistol**, **Darkrose52**, **Kitsu3**, **SeithrKairy**, **Dani**, **Kat1132**, **Scorpia250**, **Dartz'LoyalServant**, **Sheerxxx**, **ShadowDancer**, **Amethyst Wolf Dragon**, **DemonTiger**, **Dehctiweb**, **Yoru Hana**, **Dartz'LoyalServant**, **Inuyasha's Plaything**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **Christina**, **Darrenshanfan**, **Latias Gang**, **Death-Angel-123**, **Serious Li**, **Intelligent Fangirl**.

**Hikari of the Moon:** Yes, you can borrow Pansy's 'look'. I don't mind. The part with the death trapped rooms, yeah, I came up with that all by myself! It was only the riddles that weren't mine. I couldn't come up with a riddle for the life of me.

**Alpha-Hikari92:** Thanks for the recommendation. I read it, and you're right, I did like it! It's a good story, again, thanks!

**DarrenShanFan:** Thanks for the…erm, enthusiastic review.

**Intelligent Fangirl:** Awesome idea! I think I'll use it. Thanks!

Damian: _(reads Fear of Falling's review) (blinks) _Wow…I have a fan…

Jaazi: _(glomps Damian) _He's my new muse/oc thing! He's cute!

Damian: _(monotone) _I do not consider myself…cute.

KK: _(giggles) _He's a silent broody type of bishie! He's so serious and polite too! _(glomps Damian)_

DJ: _(glares)_ Yeah…it annoys the hell out of me!

Damian: Would the two of you kindly release me! _(attempts to get out of death grip, fails)_

DJ: _(cackles) _I almost feel sorry for you…emphasis on almost!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Zhira, Kira, and Damian. Those three are mine and you can't have them! _(sobs)_ They're all I got!

_Previously_

_Draco, Pansy, and Blaise silently agreed on one thing. The role of hero was not for them, it's best to leave it to the Gryffindors.

* * *

_

**Chapter Sixteen: The Cynical Journal**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still looking through the books, their hopes of finding anything useful fading by the second. Ron seemed to have fallen into a state of semi-consciousness. Hermione was skimming through a thick book fervently. Harry, on the other hand, was gazing off into space, extremely bored. He was really hoping for any kind of distraction. Any kind. He'd actually welcome seeing old Voldie prance around in a pink tutu singing 'Mary had a little lamb'.

Just as this desperate thought crossed his mind, the door of the Room of Requirements slammed open. The three Gryffindors jumped about three feet into the air at the sudden commotion. Ron let out a very undignified yelp of surprise, causing the three intruders to stare at him oddly.

"Next time, you three go after the highly guarded treasure-thing," Draco said tiredly, before he collapsed into a very comfy sofa that had just conveniently appeared out of nowhere. Pansy and Blaise similarly collapsed into the nearest chairs.

The Gryffindor Trio gazed at the tired Slytherin Trio quizzically. The Slytherins did look haggard, their once pristine robes were now in ruins. They had scorch marks, rips and tears, all in all a very gaunt appearance.

Harry couldn't remember a time when he had seen Draco so messy. His face was lightly streaked with sweat, chest rising in time with his erratic breathing, his silver-golden hair falling into his face very handsomely. Harry had somehow forgotten how to breathe at the sight. Draco cracked open an eye to find Harry staring at him. Draco smirked at the expression on Harry's face. He had seen several times on many girls and even some guys.

"Potter, if you've finished admiring my good looks, I suggest you take a look at this," Draco said mischievously, tossing the blue and black leather journal at Gryffindor's Golden Boy. Harry fought down a blush, angry at being caught.

"Bite me," he growled as he caught the journal. Draco's smirk widened.

"Why, Harry, is that an invitation?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. He purposely used Potter's first name. Harry blushed a brighter.

"Are…are you flirting with me?" Harry manage to choke out.

"Would you like me to be?" Draco asked suggestively.

Blaise and Ron watched this entire dialogue with an expression akin to disgust adorning their faces. Their faces were getting greener by the second. They did not enjoy watching their best friend flirt with the one person that was their exact opposite, the person who went against all they believed in. It was very disturbing. They were going to have nightmares for weeks.

Hermione and Pansy were using up all their self control to keep from squealing in delight. It was so obvious, to them at least, that Draco and Harry made an excellent couple. Their plan was working perfectly. It was no surprise to them that Draco initiated the entire discussion in the first place, him being the big flirt that he is.

Harry was panicking inside. He shouldn't feel this way towards his enemy. Correction, his enemy shouldn't be able to make him feel this way. If Draco could even be considered an enemy anymore. Harry tactfully chose to ignore Draco's question. He also tried to ignore his racing heartbeat, dry mouth, and the fluttering in his stomach. He did his best to ignore the little voice in his head that said that Draco should leave his hair down more often, and the voice also was very curious to see how Draco looked without his shirt on.

Draco was thoroughly enjoying making Harry blush. He had to agree with the little voice in **his** head that thought Harry looked absolutely adorable when he blushed. Draco watched as Harry flipped through the pages of the journal. He could tell that Harry was uncomfortable under his gaze, but it was too much fun making Harry squirm to stop.

"I already looked through the journal. It's completely blank, but I have my suspicions…," Draco trailed off.

"Does anybody have a quill and ink?" Harry asked suddenly.

Hermione handed him her quill and Pansy gave him the green and blue colored ink that she had retrieved from the Professor's chamber room. Harry took the items and sat down at the table. As he uncapped the ink but fumbled with it and ended up spilling it on the journal.

"Way to go, Potter," Blaise said sarcastically.

Harry glared at him but was distracted as the journal soaked up the spilt ink. The rest of the occupants eyed the journal warily. Draco's eye lit up in recognition.

"My father had one of these…you wrote in it and it wrote back, it actually had a personality," Draco murmured thoughtfully. Just as he spoke this, handwriting appeared in the once blank page of the journal.

_I know that **I** would never be clumsy enough to spill ink in my book._ _I, for one, am surprised that you managed to find this book. You amazingly survived all my traps. You must be Slytherin… So tell me, intruder, who are you?_

The readers could practically hear the cynicism dripping from those words. The three Slytherins were beaming with pride. Yes, they did do pretty well. Harry took the quill and dipped it into what was left of the ink in its bottle. But when Harry tried to write in it, he was thrown back three feet due to an electrical shock. The book cackled.

_Nice try. Did you really think I'd let you read my work that easily? Idiots._

Draco scowled at the book as he helped Harry up. He noticed Pansy was clutching a bottle of red ink…at least he hoped it was ink, it could've been something else. He quickly snatched the bottle from Pansy and carefully let some of the red ink drip onto the journal. The journal glowed a dark silver-blue color. Draco then took the quill Harry dropped and wrote into the journal.

_**Very nice tricks you've got there. Slytherin through and through. I am Draco Malfoy and I need the information that you're so heavily guarding.**_

_Damn! Where did you get a sample of my blood? Never mind that. Now, why would you need the information I've spent nearly my entire life gathering?_

_**I need it. That should be enough for you.**_

_I need a reason to give it to you. This information could destroy us all if it falls into the wrong hands._

_**My classmates and I are trying to find out what Voldemort might need my brothers and their Lights for.**_

_Tell me all you know! Right now! I can't tell you anything until I know what's going on, I demand an explanation! I want to know who else is reading this and what the information is going to be used for._

Draco paused. Why would a book need an explanation? Unless this book was like the diary his father had. The Riddle diary had the personality of a boy named Tom Riddle trapped in it. Could their professor have put a bit of herself into her journal? Draco turned to the others who were also reading the journal.

"Should we tell it…her…whatever?" Draco asked.

"I think we should. I mean, we are invading her property to take a peek at her life's work, it's the least we could do," Harry said.

"Besides it'll be more cooperative that way," Hermione added.

"I don't think we have much of a choice anyway," Pansy muttered. Ron and Blaise just shrugged.

**_Draco Malfoy (that's me), Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, and Ronald Weasley. Harry Potter overheard a conversation in which a spirit girl by the name of Kira informed Ryou Shiozu, Yugi Motou, and Malik Ishtal that they were in danger. Someone was going to attempt to separate them from their Darks, my brothers Khalid Bakura, Yami Atemu, and Marik Ishtar. We had learned in class that Darks and Lights must never be separated or otherwise something catastrophic would occur. We assumed Voldemort is the one who would want to separate them. _**

_**We need to have specific details to the consequences of separating the Darks from the Lights. We need to know if there is anyway of preventing it from happening.**_

_Wait, you mean there is more than one pair of Darks and Lights? That has never happened before! Kira and I would have to have both died for just ONE pair of Dark and Light to be born!_

_**What do you mean?**_

_Let me start from the beginning…I first started this journal around my Sixth year, I think I was eight at the time. I started it because 1) I wanted to learn more about my and Kira's powers, 2) There was no specific information available for me, Kira, or any future Lights and Darks, and 3) I was bored._

_I compiled all the information I could find from any and every book. Most books had a paragraph or less about us. I found more extensive information at a place I call Memory Lane. There, I have access to all and any memories. It did not matter that the person who had the memories was dead or alive._

_I scoured through every single memory of every Light and Dark that ever existed. There were many, many memories, but I got the information I needed. I saw Darks and Lights in every possible scenario, environment, and era. All possible variables were explored. _

_**This is all well and good, but it's not in any way helping us!**_

_Patience, Draco, patience. There have been many Darks and Lights over time, but there has never been more than one Dark and one Light on this plane of existence at a time. This is why there was never any information on others like us before, because every Dark and Light had to learn about themselves on their own. There are many different scenarios, where should I start?_

_**I already told you what I need to know! **_

_Very well then. I'll tell you what happened to one of the first Darks and Light._

_One of the oldest pairs that I have found were of Infia and her Light Rio. This one was one of the more eccentric pairs. For one, Infia was a female Dark to a male Light. _

_She was very intelligent for someone of her status. She was a thief, a very good one at that. It helped that she had control over shadows; it was how she kept herself hidden. She only stole for survival, following logic and instinct as all Darks do before they meet their Lights._

_Rio, her Light, was a healer. He was one of the few uncorrupt healers there were, working for those less fortunate and expecting nothing in return. He first met his Dark on a trip to one of the poorer sections of the city. Infia had been wounded during one of her thieving expeditions. _

_Rio had found her in a darkened alleyway. It was much darker than it should've been, considering it was midday. Infia was unconscious, her wound infected. Rio took her home and fixed her wound as best as he could. _

_Once Infia regained consciousness, she denied Rio for as long as possible. She did not like the fact that he made her magic become ten times harder to control and that he had given her troublesome things called emotions._

_Infia eventually gave in to Rio's kind and gentle nature. After she realized that it only harmed her to stay away from him and that Rio was rather dense. He was too trusting for his own good and needed protection. _

_Rio, in the long run, proposed to Infia. It was improper for a man and a woman to live together as they had been and not be married. They found that they could not separate from each other and that marriage would be the best choice. They lived their life with little to no trouble from the world. _

_Until the death of Infia, they had been happy. Infia died while protecting Rio from some corrupt officials. Afterwards, Rio was never the same. He couldn't bring himself to do anything entertaining, no matter what others tried. He was guilt ridden and devastatingly incomplete. Eventually, Rio fell into depression and starved himself to death._

_Another case similar to this was that of Nicota Malome and her Light, Nicole Malcolm. In ancient Rome, a Dark by the name of Nicota Malome existed, she was a shapeshifter. She was alone in the world, her parents having abandoned her. She didn't care though. She was found wandering the streets by Nicole Malcolm, a servant girl for who worked in the King's palace. _

_Nicole took Nicota in, offering her friendship and a home. All was well and good until the King discovered Nicota's power over her shape and animals. He tried to use her power for his own advantage by taking Nicole prisoner. Nicota lost all form of rational thought at this and transformed into a vicious leapord. Needless to say, she tore the king to shreds. Nicota was charged of treason and murdered and was decapitated. Nicole suffered the same fate as Rio did._

_This was what happened to all Lights when they are separated from their Darks by Death. What happens to Darks when separated from their Lights by Death is rather different. It is much more dangerous and there is usually many deaths of innocents._

_For example, In colonial times, Kaiya Edwards and Karyan Blaze. Kaiya, the Light, was murdered during the Salem Witch trials. Karyan, the Dark with power over the weather, went ballistic. She avenged her Light's death. She used her weather magic to destroy the entire village, she tortured the culprits who dared touch her Light. After she destroyed all that could be accused for the loss of her Light, she killed herself. She had nothing left to live for._

_Another similar case, was of Kiah and Farren. Kiah and her Dark Farren. Farren had the ability to control fire and she was known for her fiery temper. Kiah cared for her Dark ever since she saved her from being persecuted by the superstitious people of her tribe. The people of her tribe hated her for it. Farren, a shape shifter, went out to hunt. When she came back, she saw that Kiah had been brutally murdered. Farren lost all reason. She transformed into her favorite animal form, which happened to be a jackal. Only she made it to be larger, stronger, and deadlier than any normal jackal. She killed all the wrongdoers and then some. As with Karyan, Farren did a suicide afterwards._

_Things turn out differently if the Light and Dark are only separated for a long period of time. Darks tend to lose there sanity while Lights mentally torture themselves insisting that it's their fault their Dark is suffering. Strangely enough, most Darks become convinced that their Light is dead. I still haven't discovered a rational reason why that happens but it does. Take these cases for example:_

_Sayuri and Bea from feudal Japan. Sayuri was taken captive by an enemy. Bea, try as she might, could not find her Light. Slowly, she lost her emotions, one by one. She discovered that there was another 'her' residing in her mind and magic. She was going insane because of the deadly personality that her Dark magic had created. She was being consumed by it. Her magic was lightning, and the creature took over Bea's body morphing it into one made of lightning. It was terrible, the destruction it wreaked upon the land._

_Before Bea lost herself completely to her Dark magic, Sayuri was found. She saw her Dark almost completely consumed by her Dark magic. Sayuri fearlessly ran up to the creature that had once been her Dark. She cried for her Dark, urging Bea to fight the hideous thing that had taken over. Bea came back to her Light, sobbing, begging Sayuri to never leave her again. They both died during a raid a couple years later._

_Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya(1), the pair of Light and Dark that existed just before Kira and me. The Dark, Seto Kaiba, had been a cold, calm, and merciless businessman. Jounouchi, the Light, was brass, rough, and loud street punk. The moment these two met, Jounouchi had fallen for him and wanted to show him how not to be cold. Kaiba pushed him away and fought against the growing need to be with him and protect him as much as he could. Eventually, these two got together and cared for each other immensely._

_Jounouchi was kidnapped by a rival of Kaiba's. Kaiba looked for him but after awhile became convinced that his Jounouchi had been killed and lost all hope of finding him. As with Bea, Kaiba lost his emotions and discovered another 'him'. He was consumed by his magic, which had been shadows, and became a creature created by shadows. He wreaked havoc, destroying anything and everything. It would've continued had it not been for Jounouchi. By some miracle, Jounouchi had found his Dark and managed to bring him back from the flood of Dark magic. If this had not happened, we'd have all been dead by now._

_Some Darks and Lights never met! This is just as bad as having them separated. A few examples:_

_DT, a Light, lived in the USA. Her Dark, Sarionu, lived in Australia. Since they lived so far apart, they never encountered each other. DT, throughout her entire life, felt as though part of her was missing. She was a dragon tamer, but even her love of dragons could not fill the gap; a gaping hole inside that longed to be fulfilled. Sarionu never once felt anything. All her life was ruled by logic, no emotional views at all, none. They died never once meeting._

_Katie and Crystal, they, too, never had the pleasure of meeting each other, but for a different reason. These two at least lived in the same country, at opposite ends, but still in the same country. Katie, unfortunately, died of a serious disease before her Dark, Crystal, could find her. The day Katie died, Crystal felt a pang, but it quickly subsided. This could have been coincidence, but with these people, there's rarely such thing as a coincidence._

_Rita and her Dark, Mica…they failed to encounter the other. Mica was killed by the people in her town because of her suspicious character. The day this happened, Rita spent the entire day crying, begging for someone to bring her back. When Rita was asked why she cried, she answered that she just lost someone she cared for deeply. When asked who that person was, she answered "I don't know."_

_This last example is different from the rest, Demona was a Dark. Her Light died before it was even born. Demona spent her entire life empty. She didn't even have the chance, the slightest possibility of meeting her Light. She was doomed from the beginning._

_These tragic examples do not mean that there haven't been Lights and Darks that have had a good life with lack of impending doom. There have been many happy endings, such as that of Hikari and her Dark Yawi, Hope and Tali, Arashi and Kaen, Kairy and Cyrene…the next three examples were my Light's favorite. Sometimes, a Light and a Dark had to make certain sacrifices to be with their other halves._

_Around the time Cortez invaded Mexico, a Spaniard girl by the name of Maria discovered her Dark, an Aztec girl; translated the Aztec girl's name was Melody. _

_They became fast friends and you would never see one without the other. Melody was not allowed to stay with her Light unless she enslaved herself to her Light. Melody became a slave willingly, all so that she could protect and care for her Light. They were the only Dark and Light in existence and they did not question their strange powers. They lived a pleasant life. They died around the same time because of a disease, small pox, I believe. They got off easy._

_Medieval times, Ana the Light and Nathaniel the shapeshifter. Ana was a nobleman's daughter known for her kind, empathic nature. Nathaniel was a common street rat. Ana was abducted during a stroll through the city. Nathaniel, who had seen it happen, got irrationally angry. He saved her from the would be thieves. Nathaniel found himself wanting to protect Ana for the rest of his living days. Ana found that she alone could make this rowdy street rat do anything. _

_Ana's father disapproved the strong connection that Ana and Nathaniel had, but after seeing Nathaniel's need to protect Ana, he let them be. Unfortunately, the father had to break a betrothal he had made previously, needless to say the would-be groom was unhappy. _

_During the time the French came to Canada, a native girl by the name of Brandi discovered her Light, a French girl by the name of Nora. These two managed to stay together, but unfortunately Brandi had to leave her tribe on account of they didn't get along with the French invaders. Brandi was a shape shifter, the funny thing about her is that whenever she felt extremely upset, jackal ears and tail would appear. Thankfully, Nora would be able to calm her before anyone would notice. These two managed to stay together without any serious problems also._

_Remember earlier I said that there was never more than one pair of Light and Dark alive at once? You can now see why that is…_

_**Do these Lights and Darks really have this much power over each other? Are they really that dependent on the other?**_

Draco scribbled this down hastily. What they had just been told was amazing. It was obvious that the two beings were powerful and destructive. One could easily see why Voldemort would want them. If he had that much destructive force on his side, the entire world would fall before him on its knees.

Hermione pondered the new information. She could see why Professor Zhira protected this journal so much. But something was missing…her eyes flashed.

"Draco, ask the journal if there has ever more than a single pair of Light and Dark…" Hermione trailed off. Draco stared at her.

"She…it…just told us that there wasn't!" he exclaimed.

"I know! But we just read how catastrophic they are, and I just remembered a tragedy that would have required more than one ballistic Dark to have happened!" Hermione snapped. Draco let out a frustrated sigh.

**_Granger needs reassurance that there has never been more than one set of Dark and Light at once…besides now of course._**

_About that…do you children know of the story of Atlantis?_

_**Yes…please don't tell me that…**_

_Somehow, more than one set of Light and Dark was born. I have two theories for it. First theory, it was a glitch, Mother Nature's mistake. Another theory is that this was a major turning point in history and these people were going to tip the scales for the future of the civilization. They were either going to make the civilization prosper or destroy it completely._

_I, myself, am more open to the second theory. These Darks and Lights were: Kailyssia and Tylara, Enelya and Nessa, Nyoko and Kohanna, Anhai and Raylien. These four pairs decided, however indirectly, the fate of Atlantis. It was destroyed and they were destroyed along with it. _

_The thing is, Tylara was the first Dark to lose her Light. Once her Dark magic personality took over, it started a chain reaction. It egged on the other Dark magic personalities to join it. The Lights were disappearing too. No one knows what happened to them, but the fact that they were gone did not help the Darks. _

_Tell me, what is the current situation you children are going through?_

_**Voldemort is planning on launching a war to destroy all muggles and mudblo-- er, half-bloods.**_

_…a turning point in history. That explains why there are Darks and Lights other than Kira and I._

_**About Kira…she's kind of…dead?**_

_…I know. As you might have figured out, I put a bit of myself in this journal. This is the person I used to be when I was in school. When I was with Kira…You are using a special ink that I used to record my research, you also used a different quill, other than my black, sharp one. That is why you know nothing of me and my Light…I put another bit of myself, a more current one, in this journal also…_

_I've told you all you need to know, you no longer have any use for me. Leave me be…_

The ink disappeared for the last time, leaving six dumbfounded students. The six young adults were in shock of all they learned. It was a lot of information to absorb. Ron was the first to speak.

"Bloody hell," he stated simply.

"That pretty much sums it up," Blaise added. Hermione and Pansy glared at the two. Why were they in love with two idiots? As the saying goes, love is blind, only in there case, love was blind, deaf, and mute.

"We must not let them get separated," Harry said suddenly.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Harry," Draco replied with an eye roll. He received a glare from said boy.

"I'm just glad I'm not a Dark to anybody. Depending on others makes you weak and vulnerable. This just proves it," Pansy said, gesturing at the journal.

"We'll have to make sure to help our Darks and Lights stay together. We also have to keep an eye on Professor Zhira. We don't want her to coax the other Darks into joining her." Harry stated. Hermione's eyes flashed once again.

"Wait a minute…didn't we read that…that when a Light dies, the Dark avenges their death and then kill themselves? Professor Zhira never did that…clearly she's convinced that Tea was the murderer, so the professor would have killed her and then do a suicide. But her case reminds me of the ones where the Darks are separated from their Lights for too long. They become convinced that there Light is dead and get taken over by their Dark magic," Hermione informed them.

"…You're right," Pansy murmured.

"So there's a chance that Kira might be alive?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Weasel, I believe that is what she just said," Draco drawled. Ron glared at him.

"It's late, we should be heading back to our Houses. Try not to be get caught by Filch," Harry said hurriedly. He was not in the mood to watch Draco torment Ron.

"We'll meet again next week, same time, same place." Draco said.

The Slytherin Trio and the Gryffindor Trio split, all of their thoughts whirling around what they had just read. It was unanimously agreed that Harry would keep the journal and black quill, while Draco would keep the two vials of ink and blood.

* * *

Teana was sitting on her bed. Since she was an exchange student and would only be staying temporarily at Hogwarts, she had no need to be sorted. This got her the luxury of having a private room.

Tea smirked as she pulled out a small mirror from a secret compartment in her trunk. She gazed into it, admiring her perfect reflection. In her opinion, it was perfect, most boys agreed with her.

The fact that she was rather attractive helped her with her missions. She was an expert in toying with minds and emotions. It was her talent, it was how she made her life. Her smirk widened. She held the mirror close before whispering to it.

"My Dark Lord Voldemort," she murmured.

The mirror that had previously reflected Tea's face, was now showing a pale face with red, slit eyes. A malicious smirk adorned his mouth.

"My dear Teana, how have you been doing?" Voldemort hissed. Tea's falsely warm and kind eyes hardened and got an icy tinge to them.

"My lord, I have been watching the Darks. Zhira dear has been losing her grip on Illyria. Soon Illyria will be free and join us. The other three Darks…they are very attached to their Lights. Like Zhira, they are extremely suspicious of me and they keep me from their Lights as much as possible."

"That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Of course not, My Lord. Their Lights are just like Kira, they would never dream that I would harm them. They are so trusting it's pathetic. They'd never do **anything** to hurt a **friend**. The Darks and Lights are very tight knit, but I've pinpointed my first target. These two are the most susceptible, especially because of the Light's stubbornness, hot-temper, and pride. With Zhira to egg the Dark on, we'll have two Darks on our side, the others following shortly afterwards."

"Which pair?" Voldemort hissed impatiently.

"Malik and Mariku."

TBC

* * *

(1) Kudos to **Intelligent **Fangirl for the idea!

* * *

Jaazi: Finally! _(wipes brow) _Whew! That was a lot of work! Not as long as my two last chapters, but hard just the same.

KK: We hope you liked it!

Damian: _(solemnly) _Yes. It would be a shame to have worked so hard and not done a good enough job.

DJ: Tch, whatever. Just review already!

Jaazi: Er, what she said, only more polite!


	17. The First to Fall

Jaazi: _(grins)_ I am uber-glad that you guys liked how I put you in my fic!

Damian: _(seriously) _Jaazi would like to thank the following for reviewing: **Kailyssia**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **Slave of Darkness**, **InferiorBeing**, **Feral Glass Walker**, **Yami Pandora**, **Shinigami**, **HappyDevil**, **Lady Samurai**, **Dehctiweb**, **Sadistic Pistol**, **Hikari Skysong**, **Go Yonder and See**, **Anonymous**, **Kenmeishouri**, **Firezone12**, **Hikari of the Moon**, **Jisen Meizuki**, **Dartz'LoyalServant**, **Spidy007**, **ShadowDancer**, **Your Silent Stalker**, **Inuyasha's Plaything**, **Dark Remembrence**, **DemonTiger**, **Frany/Neila-Hikari/Yami**, **Pharaoh Atemu's Angel**, **Everyone's Anti-Valentine**, **BlackCat16200**, **Princess Kathleen**, **Senario**.

KK: We luvs you much! _(giggles & glomps reviewers)_

DJ: Especially those who give me gifts! _(cackles insanely)(gets knocked out by Damian)_

Damian: _(to unconscious DJ) _You annoy me.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Zhira, Kira, and Damian. Most of everything else belongs to either J.K. Rowling or Kazuki Takahashi. _(cries) _There happy now? I said it!

_Previously_

"_Which pair?" Voldemort hissed impatiently._

_"Malik and Mariku."

* * *

_

**Chapter Seventeen: The First to Fall**

It had been a few weeks after their first meeting with Professor Zhira. They had been having lessons with her every week. Now, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik have been able to use their Light magic in many ways.

The three Lights have successfully managed to be able to do the same things their fellow Lights could do. Malik could now feel others' emotions and See. Yugi could now See and hear others' thoughts. Ryou could now hear others' thoughts and feel others' emotions.

The Darks had also successfully been able to do what their fellow Darks could. Not only that, but they discovered that they converse with their Lights telepathically.

They did notice that Professor Zhira seemed to be getting more and more frazzled. Her magic was getting more out of control and she was prone to bouts of unreasonable anger. Especially when Teana was around. For some reason, though, people trusted Teana more than Professor Zhira.

Yami, Bakura, and Marik were very suspicious of Teana, also. They didn't know why, but there was something about her that made them uneasy. They also did not like how close she was getting to their Lights. Teana was **always** with their Lights, they were never seen without her. She was even around when the Darks wanted to be alone with their Lights. It bugged the hell out of them!

The Lights noticed this, too. Their Darks would always get tense and snappy with Teana. They weren't too pleased about it. Their new friend deserved to be accepted. After all, she hasn't done anything to cause them to dislike her. They quite frequently tell their Darks to be nice to her and to stop being so over protective of them when she's around.

The Darks do try to do as their Lights tell them to do. They try very hard! "She's not dead yet, right?" was their typical answer when the Lights accused them of not trying hard enough. Yugi and Ryou were always the more patient ones. Malik, on the other hand…

"Malik! C-could you stay for a sec?" Tea called, nervously.

They were just heading toward the Gryffindor tower when she called. "They" meaning Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and their Darks. The Slytherin Trio and the Gryffindor Trio had gone ahead for some reason or other.

"Uh, sure, Tea. What's the matter?" Malik said kindly.

"Er, can I speak to you alone?" Tea asked timidly.

Malik gave her a confused look. In response she meekly pointed to an area behind him. Malik turned and saw Marik right there beside him. Malik resisted the urge to growl. Marik has been acting annoyingly clingy as of late.

"Mariku, could you please leave? I'll be fine," Malik said stiffly.

"Mariku does not trust her," Marik replied softly.

"Please, Mariku? I'll only be a moment," Malik asked politely.

Marik huffed and walked off. He then decided to use the shadows like Yami had taught him. He ducked into a corner and hid himself in the shadows. Hidden, Marik watched his beloved lion cub.

"Sorry, Tea. Mariku can be a bit…protective sometimes. It's very, very frustrating," Malik ground out.

"Oh, that's alright," Tea smiled. Malik smiled back.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Malik asked. Tea blinked.

"What? Oh! Yes, I was wondering…Malik, you seem to do very well in Charms class and I was hoping you could help me with our Charms homework. See, I have trouble in that class and was hoping to get a tutor for it…" Tea trailed off, head bowed down embarrassedly.

"Sure, Tea. I'd be glad to help you! That's what friends are for, right?" Malik said. Tea grinned and stepped closer to Malik.

"Okay, so we'll meet up tomorrow?"

"Right, tomorrow after classes."

Marik's eye twitched, Tea was getting much too close to Malik-pretty. She put a hand on Malik's shoulder and leant down. She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek to show her appreciation. Malik had the decency to blush. Tea's actions, however, all but threw Marik off the deep end.

* * *

The four Darks and Lights were chatting away as they walked towards the Gryffindor tower. They were interrupted when they heard a high pitched scream, shortly after followed by someone yelling and another voice pleading and whimpering. They turned to see a very angry Malik stomping past them quickly. He was being followed by a very upset Marik.

"Lion cub! Mariku is sorry, please forgive Mariku! Pretty-pretty lion cub, don't be angry. Mariku is-" Marik's pleading was cut short.

"SORRY?" Malik yelled angrily, "YOU SET TEA'S ROBES ON FIRE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'SORRY'?"

"B-but…Malik-pretty, Teana was too close to my pretty-pretty Light. Too close to **my **Light," Marik whimpered. Malik scowled.

"YOURS! You always say that! Mine, mine, mine! That's all I am to you, aren't I? Just some _thing_ that you own!" Malik raged.

"N-no! M-Malik-pretty…I-I," Marik stuttered.

"Save it! I'm sick and tired of having you loom over my shoulder. LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Malik screeched before stomping off.

He spat the password to the Fat Lady, who looked insulted at the tone, and left behind a distraught Marik and four very confused friends. As the Fat Lady grumbled to herself about rude teenage boys with no manners, Marik sunk to the ground whimpering to himself.

He was curled up on the cold stone floor, but he didn't notice. He was too busy trying to contact his lion cub through their mind link. It was no use, Malik had made a barrier and put it between them. The barrier was cold to the touch so Marik couldn't get through it. He was brought out of musings by a rough shake.

"Marik! Pick yourself from the ground and tell us what the hell is going on!" this was Bakura's way of showing he cared. Yami tried to help lift him up, but Marik wasn't budging.

"Will you at least tell us what's wrong?" Yami asked.

Marik lifted his gaze to meet that of his fellow Darks. The oppressing sadness in those eyes was…terrifying. They were filled with a panicked desperation.

"Malik-pretty…Malik-pretty hates Mariku…Mariku wants Malik-pretty back," was all he said.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Ryou had followed Malik to see what happened to have made him so angry. Malik was sitting on his bed sulking. Yugi and Ryou sat down on either side of him. The three remained silent. Finally, Yugi mustered up the courage to speak.

"Malik? What happened? You're so angry," Yugi inquired shyly. Malik's glare softened as he saw Yugi's worried face.

"Mariku!" Malik growled, "He set Tea's robes on fire! Tea was being all friendly and asking for my help. Then she gave me a **friendly **kiss as a thank you and he went all ballistic! If I hadn't been there Tea could've been seriously hurt!"

Yugi flinched, not only at Malik's harsh tone, but at the angry emotions coming off of him, too. Ryou flinched also. Malik's aura had flared up into a blinding purple color, and Ryou's Sight made it much more visible.

"Malik, maybe you should calm down and think this through rationally," Ryou stated in a tranquil tone. Malik flicked his gaze towards Ryou.

"Calm? You want me to be calm? Mariku nearly killed Tea because of his damn protectiveness and you want me to stay calm?" Malik asked quietly.

"You can't stay angry at Mariku forever. He's your Dark and you love him. Can't you just go up to him and forgive him?" Yugi reasoned. Malik glared at him.

"No! I've forgiven him too many times already! Until he's changed and starts being nicer, less possessive and give me my space, then **maybe** I'll forgive him," Malik scowled.

* * *

Marik was a complete wreck, to say the least. He thrashed and struggled against Bakura and Yami. Once he got over the initial shock of having his Light reject him, he began to frantically attempt to reach his Light. He practically clawed at the Gryffindor entrance. The Fat Lady was most displeased, to put it lightly.

Bakura and Yami, who were in the right state of mind, thought it better if Malik had time to cool off, hence they were struggling with restraining the hysterical Dark. That and the fact that their Lights told them to give them alone time with Malik might've helped too.

"Marik! Get a hold of yourself, dammit!" Bakura growled. He got clocked on the chin by Marik in response.

"Let go! Let go! Mariku…must see…must see Malik-pretty! Let go!" Marik cried.

"Not until you calm down! Just…just wait until Malik's anger has subsided a bit!" Yami yelped as he was kicked in the shin.

Marik was putting up a hell of a fight. Yami and Bakura couldn't hold him down for much longer. Just as their grasps slipped, a shock of electrical energy shot from nowhere, stunning Marik.

Yami and Bakura looked up to see who had dazed Marik. Professor Zhira stepped out from the shadows, a barely perceptible smirk adorning her face. She swiftly and silently walked up to the stunned Dark. She kneeled down to be eyelevel with Marik and grabbed his chin roughly to pull his gaze into her eyes.

"You pathetic excuse for a Dark," she spat, eyes gleaming a imperceptible navy color, "You're supposed to bend to your Light's will. No matter what! You want your Light happy don't you?"

Marik nodded slowly, his eyes darkening in color. Professor Zhira's eyes shimmered with sadistic mirth. If Bakura and Yami hadn't been so surprised with the professor's sudden appearance, they would've noticed that she was being more wicked than usual. They also would've noticed their fellow Dark's eyes flashing navy every now and then.

"Yes, of course you do. You will stay away from your Light. That's what he wants, isn't it? To be left **alone**. He claimed he doesn't need you, didn't he?"

"Y-yes. Malik…does not want Mariku. M-Malik…would b-be glad if M-Mariku left?" Marik questioned, stumbling over those painful words.

"Yes. You will give your Light what he wants. He will be happier for it. Isn't that right, you two?" she asked, abruptly turning to Yami and Bakura, "Darks must always keep their Lights happy and safe. Darks must always do what their Lights ask of them. Even if it kills you inside. After all, the Light's happiness is all that matters. Correct?"

"Yeah. The professor has a point, Marik. Stay away from Malik for awhile. Give him his space. Once he's happier, he'll probably come back…" Yami said unsurely.

Bakura nodded in agreement. Although, the whole situation was giving him an uneasy feeling. It's true what the professor had said. A Light's happiness was the first priority, especially if it was your Light in question. But…there was something off. Yami sensed it too.

Darks always use logic before emotions or gut feelings, though, even with their Lights. The reasoning made sense. All facts pointed in the direction the professor suggested. Logic had never failed them before. Besides, emotions usually complicated things far more than necessary. The Darks thusly decided to agree with the professor's way of thinking.

"You see? Even your brothers agree. Now, control yourself. You three go back to your dormitories. Marik, you leave Malik alone. You are to leave him alone until he comes to you and tells you he **wants** you back, not a moment before. It's for the best, really," the professor murmured as Marik picked himself off the ground. As they were leaving, Yami turned to Professor Zhira.

"How…How did you know to come here?" he asked suspiciously. Professor Zhira returned his suspicious gaze arrogantly.

"It's not hard to miss when a Dark's magic goes out of balance and out of control. It's also very easy to sense intense anguish. The way you question me, one would think you didn't trust me, your own teacher. I'm hurt Yami, very hurt," Professor Zhira smirked as she left the three students.

Yami and Bakura blinked in confusion. That was…oddly out of character for their professor. Marik's shoulders were slumped with dejection and the gleam of vigor had left his eyes.

* * *

Malik did as he promised and had been tutoring Tea over the past few weeks. Since their last fight, Marik and Malik haven't spoken to each other. Malik was too stubborn and proud to go back to Marik and forgive him. Marik, on the other hand, was only staying away because Malik and their DADA professor had told him too.

Marik was becoming more and more withdrawn because of the separation. He wasn't the only onesuffering from the separation, though. Malik was falling into depression, gradually but surely.

Unbeknownst to them, their separation was also affecting their fellow Lights and Darks. Ryou and Yugi were spending more and more time with Malik in order to cheer him up. This meant that Bakura and Yami were left on their own with a very silent Marik. Needless to say, no one was very happy.

Tea, though, had improved greatly in Charms. She was as perky as ever, if not more. She stuck to the Lights like glue, always trying to comfort them. The Darks still twitched at her presence, but restrained themselves from doing anything drastic.

Tea has been especially interested in Malik also. She was getting closer to him than anyone else. After a while, Malik went to her for help rather than his brothers or the Darks. Yugi and Ryou had even caught him crying on Tea's shoulder once. Tea had been nice enough to offer solace.

The Gryffindor Trio along with the Slytherin Trio had noticed the tense situation going on among the Darks and Lights. They cast each other worried glances and decided they should meet back in the Room of Requirements to see what could be done about the problem.

* * *

"This…is not good," muttered Harry, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"No, really?" Blaise said sarcastically.

"How can we fix it, though?" Harry questioned, ignoring the barb.

"Well…" Draco said unsurely.

"Maya and I'll take care of it," Pansy said suddenly.

Everyone turned to stare at her perplexed.

"What?" Ron spluttered.

They were all currently in the Room of Requirements. They sat around a table that the Room had graciously given them. The fire in the hearth cast merry shadows over the group as they awaited Pansy and Hermione's explanation.

"Pansy and I had an idea…these are all matters of the heart. We decided we could play…matchmaker," Hermione said brightly. Pansy was smirking.

"What? How? Why? What?" Blaise stammered intelligently. Draco rolled his eyes at his friend's lack of eloquence.

"What he means is, what do you mean by matchmaker, how do you plan to do it, and why do you think this is the best solution?" Draco re-worded Blaise's questions.

"Er, what he said…" Blaise muttered, glaring at the two girls with matchmaker fetish. As if it wasn't bad enough they were trying to pair Harry and Draco together.

"Like Maya said, this entire thing is just a small lovers' spat. All we have to do is get them back together and everything else will fall into place!" Pansy said cheerfully.

"In case you boys hadn't noticed, the Darks and Lights affect each other drastically. If one pair of Dark and Light suffer turbulence then the others will get thrown out of balance also. It's like a domino effect, just like what happened to Atlantis," Hermione explained.

"Okay, but why do you two have to be the matchmakers?" Ron asked.

"Ronald Weasley, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon! How are you goingto get these two boys back together? And Blaise is just the same! Draco and Harry have emotional dilemmas of their own to work through, so that leaves Pansy and me to do it!" Hermione said, somewhat angry at the fact that the boy she loved kept questioning her.

"We'll get them back together next Saturday!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Why next Saturday?" Blaise countered.

"Honestly! Don't you two trust us?" Pansy retorted. Blaise and Ron stayed silent and wouldn't meet their eyes, "Hmph! Fine, be that way!" she said snootily.

"Why's next Saturday so important, though?" Harry asked, blinking confusedly. Draco resisted the urge to smile at the sight. Harry really was adorable at times.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Draco answered as if reprimanding a child, "Don't you know that next Saturday's the Christmas Eve Ball?"

"A…ball?" Harry choked. He hated balls with an intense passion.

"Yep!" Draco said cheerfully, ignoring Harry's terror-stricken expression, "Dumbledore's giving it as a reward for accomplishing the inter-house unity thing. Silly Harry, did you forget?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Harry glared at the blonde Slytherin.

"Yes, very much. From what Granger's told me you haven't had the best of luck with these type of gatherings…" Draco trailed off. Harry turned his glare to Hermione who just shrugged innocently as if to say "I have no idea what he's talking about".

"I just don't like them, is all," Harry said hurriedly changing the subject, "Well, since we have that settled we should probably get back to our dormitories," he rushed out the door faster than the speed of light.

The rest of them blinked. Ron snickered, shortly joined by Blaise.

"H-have you ever s-seen someone run so fast?" Blaise cackled.

"H-he never did like those things!" Ron agreed. Both were smacked over the head by either Hermione or Pansy.

"Don't worry, Draco. I'm sure you'll be able to convince him to come!" Pansy winked at him. Draco gave her a confused glance and was about to ask what she meant by that. Fortunately, Hermione rushed to add to Pansy's comment.

"And if we're lucky, Malik and Marik will both go, too. Come on, Pansy, if we're going to wheedle Malik and Marik into coming to the ball we'd better start now. I've got a feeling they'll be hard to convince," Hermione schemed as she and Pansy made their way out of the Room.

Draco was leaving the Room also, when he suddenly turned to face the two remaining boys. Blaise and Ron both looked about ready to start banging their heads against a cement wall.

"You two had better ask Pansy and Hermione out soon before someone else does," Draco stated simply as he left the Room. The two boys sighed dejectedly.

* * *

Malik's eye twitched. He was not happy at all. One, Marik hadn't spoken to him since that day they fought. Two, his magic wasn't cooperating with him, and three, Hermione won't stop nagging at him.

"Come on, Malik! The Christmas Eve Ball is tonight! Don't you want to come have fun with us?" Hermione had even enlisted the help of Yugi to help her. It was very hard to deny Yugi anything.

"Yugi, I don't want to go."

"Malik, you should come. Even I'm going and I don't usually go to things like this," Hermione coaxed.

"That's all fine and dandy for you! Ron asked you out already!" Malik snarled angrily. He remembered when Ron had barely manage to stutter over his words to Hermione in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. The room had then erupted into cheers after Hermione had said yes.

"Well, look at it this way, maybe you and Marikcanmake up during the ball…" Ryou, who had also been dragged into helping, said. Malik's eye twitched a bit more.

"If I agree to go," Malik ground out through clenched teeth, "will the three of you stop harassing me?" The three of them nodded hopefully. Malik's eye gave a few more twitches before he answered.

"Fine. I'll go to the stupid ball. There! Happy now?" he stormed out of the room as the Hermione, Ryou, and Yugi cheered triumphantly.

Pansy had also convinced (more like threatened) Bakura and Yamiinto helping her with Marik. Marik didn't put up much of a fight, though. He hadn't been the same since he'd started avoiding Malik.

"So, are you going to come?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, 'cause we're not planning on leaving you alone any time soon," Bakura added.

Marik didn't look up to meet their eyes. Instead he fingered the orb on a leather cord. Inside the orb, a small rose of flame glowed brightly. He had spoken with Dumbledore before the whole mess between him and Malik started. His plan was to give the necklace to Malik as his Christmas present.

Dumbledore had kept the gifts the Darks had made their Lights as toddlers safe. Both he and Yugi's grandfather thought it would be best. Marik had gone to him and asked for it back. Dumbledore gladly had given him and the other Darks the gifts. Marik sighed.

"I'll go," he muttered indifferently.

"Don't be so depressed, Marik. Look at it this way, this would be the perfect chance for you and Malik to make up!" Pansy said happily. She too had been asked out by Blaise. He had done it right after their meeting in the Room of Requirement, as soon as he was able to get Pansy on her own.

* * *

It was time for the Ball. Ryou and Yugi were being escorted by Bakura and Yami. Malik had gone on ahead as to avoid having to speak with Marik. Tea had gone with him, smiling and chattering as if all was right in the world.

Ron and Hermione were trying unsuccessfully to convince Harry to come with them. It wasn't until Blaise, Pansy, and Draco arrived that they managed get anything accomplished. Draco had stormed up into Harry's dormitory and literally dragged him out. Then Pansy and Hermione got him dressed appropriately while Ron and Blaise watched, doing their best not to dissolve into a fit of laughter.

Yami was smirking at the distraught Harry. Bakura did not show the same courtesy as Blaise and Ron, cackling like there was no tomorrow. As soon as that was done, everyone made their way to the Great Hall where the ball was taking place. Harry had to be dragged there by Draco. Funnily enough, he hadn't put up as much of a fight with him as he did with everyone else.

The Great Hall was decorated in silver-blue icicles that were enchanted to not melt. White snow fell from the ceiling, but never seemed to make it to the ground. Mistletoe, that were placed in random areas in the Hall, were enchanted so that its victims were glued to the spot until they kissed. Fairy lights cast a pleasant glow to everyone and everything in the Great Hall.

Malik stayed with Tea near the refreshment stand. He avoided contact with anyone else, and barely spoke to even Tea. Tea, though, was having enough of a good time for both of them.

From the other side of the room, Marik watched his Light with longing eyes. How he wanted to go up and wrap his arms around him until he smiled once again. He was concentrated so much on Malik that he barely even registered the fact that Teana was there with him.

Suddenly, Malik and Tea noticed that a large crowd had gather nearby. Tea stood on tiptoes to see what was going on. Malik watched with mild curiosity.

"Hey, Malik, do you know what's going on?" Tea asked her friend.

"Not really. There's too many people to see over them," Malik answered.

"Oh…well, how about you check it out, while I get us and everyone else some drinks?" Tea offered, smiling kindly. Malik couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure," he replied.

Malik made his way through the crowd, never once noticing Marik's eyes on him the entire time. Malik had to push and shove his way through the crowd. Everyone seemed to be laughing at two figures in the center of the crowd. As he got closer, he noted that the two figures were Yami and Bakura. They were giving each other death glares that would make even Snape shudder. Malik turned to the person next to him, who was laughing like mad.

"What's going on? What's so funny?" Malik questioned.

The person just pointed upwards, not being able to speak through his laughter. Malik looked up. What he saw made his lips twitch into an amused smile. To sum up the entire problem in one word: Mistletoe.

"What kind of messed up joke is this?" Yami muttered darkly.

"There's no way in hell am I going to kiss him!" Bakura said disgustedly.

"Believe me, I don't find the thought of kissing you enjoyable either," Yami answered coolly.

"But Kura! If you don't kiss him, then you can't move from that spot," Ryou sniffled slightly, "And I was hoping you would dance with me…"

Bakura twitched slightly. He hated seeing his Light upset. But he so did not want to kiss Yami. Yugi then decided to throw in his opinion.

"Please Yami? I really wanted to dance with you too," Yugi said, eyes welling up with tears. Yami's reaction was similar to Bakura's. They both sighed.

"Fine," they growled, before hesitantly, very hesitantly brushed lips. As soon as their lips touched the spell wore off and they sprang apart, spluttering and cursing. They both were wiping their lips off with their sleeves and gagging.

Malik chuckled slightly to himself. He started to go back to Tea when he bumped into someone. Looking up to apologize, Malik saw that it was none other than Mariku. Malik froze as did Marik.

Malik's traitorous eyes began to tear up. He had missed Mariku so much, all he wanted was to be held by him again. He quickly turned his gaze to the floor, missing Marik's pained expression.

Without a word, Mariku gently took Malik's clenched hand and tenderly pried his hand open. He then lay a marble-sized orb on a leather cord into his open palm and delicately closed Malik's fingers over his palm again. With that, Mariku turned and left.

Malik stiffly walked back to Tea and promptly burst into tears. He had recognized the rose of flame necklace and had put it on. He lay his head onto Tea's comforting shoulder.

"Aw, Malik. Hush now, don't cry. This is a good sign! If Marik gave it to you it must mean he still cares for you, right? He's just having a hard time admitting it. Most guys like him aren't good at expressing feelings," Tea murmured as she rubbed Malik's back.

Malik mumbled something incoherently as he fiddled with his necklace. Tea then let him go, leaving Malik alone for a moment. She came back with a cup full of pumpkin juice from the refreshment table. She handed it to Malik.

"Here, drink some juice. It'll calm your nerves a bit," she said soothingly.

Malik hesitantly took the cup. Honestly, he wasn't feeling very thirsty but he didn't want to make Tea feel bad by not drinking it. Just as he raised the cup to his lips, he heard a voice.

_"Finally! Drink it already, dammit! He's as paranoid as the rest, probably."_

Malik was startled out of drinking the juice. He glanced around quickly. The voice was feminine, that much he was sure. It had been awhile since he's heard someone's thoughts.

"Um, Tea, did you just say something?" Malik asked. Tea shook her head.

"No…the stress must be making you hear things. Go on, drink up the pumpkin juice. It'll make you feel better, I promise!" Tea chirped. Malik shot her a worried glance.

"Uh, okay…" Malik drank it up. He drank all of the pumpkin juice until the cup was absolutely empty. Tea beamed.

"See? Don't you feel better now?" she asked.

"Sort of. Thanks Tea," Malik said.

"No problem, Malik. That's what friends are for," she said, before dragging him onto the dance floor.

They had been dancing for half an hour before Malik started to feel slightly dizzy. He dismissed it as having over exerted himself on the dance floor. He and Tea went to sit down in one of the various chairs. Tea was fussing over him fretfully.

"Oh no! Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to lay down? Maybe we should visit Madame Pomfrey," she suggested quickly. Malik shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just a little tired. No need to worry," he reassured.

"Okay, then, just wait here! Just sit down and I'll go get your friends, okay?" she said, rushing to where Ryou, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi were talking with Hermione and Pansy. Ron and Blaise were at their side, rolling their eyes at their girlfriends' obsession with matchmaking.

"Have any of you seen Marik?" Hermione asked frantically.

"I think I saw Marik leaving a little while ago…" Yami trailed off.

"You guys were supposed to help us get them back together and we can't do that if ONE OF THEM IS NOT HERE!" Pansy nearly shrieked.

"Calm down, Pansy, it'll work out somehow," Blaise said.

They would've continued, but they were interrupted by Tea. She looked a little worried. Bakura and Yami, along with the other Slytherins present, glanced at Tea suspiciously.

"Malik's not feeling very well. I thought you guys might want to know. I don't know what to do! He says he's feeling dizzy and…hey! Malik you have to stay sitting down," Tea reprimanded.

Malik looked a bit pale and his stance was shaky. His eyes were fogged over slightly. He looked at his brothers and friends.

"M-Mariku, where's Mariku?" he asked shakily, leaning almost all of his weight on Ryou. Malik's skin was clammy, Ryou noted.

"Malik! What's wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly, Malik looked like he was at death's door.

"It…h-hurts. Where's M-Mariku?" Malik cried. Suddenly he doubled over as he felt a sharp burning sensation in his chest. He collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

* * *

Marik had left the Great Hall immediately after giving Malik the flame rose necklace. He had been wandering the halls berating himself.

How could he have done that? He disobeyed his beloved Malik-pretty! Malik-pretty didn't want him around and he had had the audacity of going up to him! Malik-pretty must really hate him now. Now he'll never forgive him!

Marik was close to tears. Just the thought of never having Malik-pretty back hurt him. Marik ran his hand through his wild blonde hair. Right as he started heading back to the Slytherin common room, a sharp burning pain brought him to his knees.

Marik's eyes widened. Malik needed him. Malik needed him badly. Marik's desperate need to see his Light caused him to do something he never did before. He disappeared a swirl of flames, very similar to the way their DADA professor did with her lightning bolts.

When he reappeared, he was in the middle of the Great Hall. Before him lay Malik, a very unconscious Malik. There was yelling and crying in the background, but he paid it no heed. Once again, Marik dropped to his knees and took his Light into his arms.

"Malik-pretty, wake up! Don't leave Mariku! Please Malik-pretty come back! Where'd you go, Malik-pretty? Don't leave Mariku alone, come back," Marik cried.

He clutched to the lifeless body. Yami cautiously came up and checked Malik's pulse only to find that he didn't have one. Yugi sobbed openly along with Tea. Ryou was in a state of shock, he didn't even realize that Bakura was trying to comfort him.

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff were trying to regain order over the students. Most students were in a state of panic. How could a student of Hogwarts just die like that? Wasn't Hogwarts supposed to be a safe haven? Marik let go as one of the teachers took Malik's cold unmoving body away from him.

"Malik-pretty left…Mariku's a bad Dark, Malik-pretty is not here anymore," he whispered hoarsely. With broken spirit, he left the Great Hall. The flames of all the candles on his way dimmed before sputtering out, leaving them all in the dark.

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: I can't believe I did that…poor Marik _(sniffles)_.

DJ: Never knew you had a sadistic streak.

Jaazi: I don't! I'd like to apologize to all of my readers for not updating sooner! I suffered from major writer's block. Ah, well, at least I'm over it now!

KK: Review Please!

Damian: Otherwise, Jaazi will lack the inspiration to write any more chapters…


	18. Conspiracy

Jaazi: _(hides behind DJ) _Don't kill me! I'm sorry, I know what I did to Malik and Marik is…unfair, but don't hurt me!

DJ: _(shoves Jaazi away) _Tch, you deserve what you get!

Damian: _(puts himself in front of Jaazi) _Jazhira would like to thank her reviewers for taking the time to review.

DJ: And I would like to thank them for leaving Jaazi some death threats! Mwahahahaha!

KK: This goes to the following: **Hikari Skysong**, **Pharaoh Atemu's Angel**, **DarkRemembrence**, **Neko-nya**, **HappyDevil**, **Dartz'LoyalServant**, **Firezone12**, **Miko102**, **Chibikuro Rose-sama**, **Everyone's Anti-Valentine**, **Shadowdancer**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **Slave of Darkness**, **Snowice**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **Keeper of the Times**, **Shinigami**, **0**, **Jisen Meizuki**, **Kenmeishouri**, **DemonChildsSister**, **Saffron-Starlight**, **Princess of Thieves**, **Tenshi no Toki**, **SeithrKairy**, **Kailyssia**, **Kitsune**, **Hikari of the Moon**, **DaakuKitsune**, **Kari2500**, **Spidy007**, **Ryzel**, **InuyashaLoverFan**, **YaoiFiendEm**, **Lady Samurai**, **Kimpatsu no Hoseki**, **Female Half-Breed**, **Kyandoru**.

Jaazi: A special thanks to al of those who didn't threaten to kill me!

* * *

**Warning: Slight HBP spoilers! Also slight violence and pain for Tea, so any Tea lovers might not want to read this.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh or Harry Potter there'd be a lot more slashy-ness and shounen-ai fluff!

_Previously_

_With broken spirit, he left the Great Hall. The flames of all the candles on his way dimmed before sputtering out, leaving them all in the dark Great Hall.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eighteen: Conspiracy**

Moonlight filtered through one of the Hospital Wing's windows. It pooled around a single motionless body on one of the infirmary beds. The Hospital Wing was empty except for that body.

Suddenly, with a swish of a cloak, a girl appeared out of nowhere. The blue-eyed brunette appeared right next to the bed where the body lay. Her lips curled into a cruel smirk as she eyed the body.

"I was wondering when you'd get here, Teana," a voice from behind her sneered. Teana whirled around and came face to face with Professor Zhira.

"How long have you been there, Professor? I hope I haven't disturbed you," Teana said in a sickly sweet voice. Professor Zhira snorted.

" I'm sure. I've been here since I brought the pathetic Light's body here. I applaud you Teana. You were much more subtle with him than you were with my vessel's Light. No doubt Mariku will still come after you," the professor stated her eyes turning a dark navy.

"Ah, so it is you Illyria. Does your vessel know you've escaped her grasp?" Teana asked.

"No, she doesn't. She still thinks she has control over me. I'm going to let her think that until you get rid of Arcane's Light. He's the only who would actually be able to See me, so get rid of him quick. I assume you already have a plan for his demise?" Illyria's voice crackled.

"Of course. You think me an amateur?" Teana asked indignantly.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. How do you plan to take this body to the Dark Lord? Wizard and witches aren't able to Apparate on Hogwarts grounds," Illyria inquired.

"Yet you and your fellow Darks would be able to transport yourselves similar to Apparition?" Teana raised an eyebrow.

"The way I and my fellow Darks transport isn't Apparition. It's harnessing Nature's elements to transport us from place to another. You haven't answered my question," Illyria said coldly. Teana smirked.

"If you help me transport the body, I'll show you. I know for a fact that you can go invisible without the help of an invisibility cloak," she bargained. Illyria glared but complied.

Illyria made herself invisible. Placing a palm on Malik's body, she levitated it, simultaneously turning him invisible also. Teana threw her Invisibility cloak over herself. The three of them traveled through Hogwarts until they came in front of a door.

"Room of Requirements? How is this supposed to help us?" Illyria hissed.

Teana didn't reply, instead going into the Room. Illyria followed with Malik. They were standing in a room as large as a cathedral with high windows that sent shafts of moonlight over towering walls made of objects that must've been hidden by Hogwarts students for generations. It was filled with piles of broken and damaged furniture and thousands and thousands of books all of which bore rips and tears or graffiti. There were even bottles of potions, hats, jewels, cloaks, rusting swords and a heavy bloodstained axe(1). They traveled through all of the debris until they came upon…a cabinet.

"The Vanishing cabinet. Sly little wench, aren't you?" Illyria cackled. Teana simply smirked and took Malik from Illyria.

"I'll be back by morning. Your vessel won't know any of this happened will she?" Teana hissed.

"No. She's always unconscious when I'm in control. Get rid of the other Lights soon. I'm dreadfully bored and wish to wreak havoc with not only Rafe, but Mallos and Arcane(2) as well," Illyria left as Teana stepped into the cabinet and disappeared.

* * *

The next day was Christmas. Although, if someone had walked into the Gryffindor or Slytherin common room they wouldn't have realized it. Everyone had exchanged presents and murmured thank-you's but the atmosphere was thick and heavy. Especially with Yugi and Ryou.

They had each gotten gifts from their Darks. Bakura had given Ryou the bracelets that had been taken away from him. The same was with Yugi, only instead of his shadow-mist blanket, it had been modified into a shadow-mist cloak. While they were grateful for the gifts, they were still mourning the loss of their brother, Malik.

Ryou and Yugi made their way to the Slytherin common room soon after breakfast. They wanted to see their Darks and Marik. Then they were going to stop by the Hospital Wing so that they could make arrangements to have their brother's body moved back to Japan and have a proper funeral there.

On their way, they met up with Tea. Her eyes looked red and puffy. Her nose was pink too, as if she had been crying.

"Ryou, Yugi! I was just going to go see you. How are you two doing?" she sniffled, "I'm so sorry about your loss. I can only imagine how painful it has been."

"We're…we're…" Yugi's voice cracked. Ryou's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Tea wrapped her arms around Yugi and Ryou, letting them cry out all of their pain.

"Shh, there, there. I know this must hurt so much…but we all have to live through this…together," Tea sniffled.

After sufficient comforting and tear shedding, the three of them finally managed to somewhat compose themselves. Ryou and Yugi decided to bring Tea along with their Darks and Mariku to see Malik one last time. When they reached the dungeons, there was only Yami and Bakura there waiting for them. They both barely restrained a rather loud growl at the sight of Tea. Immediately, they headed toward their Lights, wrapping their arms around them protectively. They gave Tea cold, hard glares but she didn't seem to notice.

The walk to the Hospital Wing was tense and silent. Yami had informed them that Marik had left the Slytherin common room earlier that day and hadn't been seen since. Bakura said they would've followed but Marik didn't want to be around anyone as of yet.

They had finally reached the Hospital wing only to find a group of professors surrounding the cot where Malik would've been located. Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Zhira and Madame Pomfrey were all present. Worried, the five students rushed up into the group. They had to do some pushing to get through since the professors seemed to want to keep them away.

That waswhen they noticed the cot was empty.

* * *

Marik was sitting up in the Whomping Willow. For some reason, it didn't attack him or his fellow Darks or Lights. The branches kept him hidden. It also kept others away, it was the perfect getaway spot.

Normally, he would've gone straight into Malik's willing arms. If he were alive and with him, but he wasn't. Instead of having his little Malik-Light to be his refuge, he had the Willow.

It was cold, freezing cold. There was snow everywhere making Marik's surroundings look like an enchanted winter wonderland, which in some sense, it was. Marik, a Fire-starter, was sitting up in a killer tree outside in the even more harmful freezing cold.

He didn't care, though. His Light was dead…**_he_** said so. Dead, gone. Never coming back. Marik curled into himself some more. The gray clouds that prevented the sunlight from streaming through and made everything look dreary, began to snow.

Marik watched the snow fall on and around him. He let the cold seep into his bones. He would gladly stay here and kill himself with the cold…but **_he_** wouldn't allow it. Malik died, along with him died Marik's ability to feel happiness. He would never feel truly happy again.

As the professor had once told him and the others, Darks lose their emotions one by one after their Lights pass away. Marik will be able to feel peace, sadness, anger, fear, dread but never again would he feel happiness. He suspected that the next emotion to go was peace, since he wasn't feeling peaceful anyhow.

_'Poor, poor little Mariku…he's all alone. His little Light died…'_ a singsong voice said cruelly. _'The little Light didn't like Mariku…now the little Light died to leave Mariku aaaaalll alone. Bad Mariku, it's all your fault! Light's dead, dead, dead,'_ the voice sang, letting out demented giggles every now and then. Marik whimpered and curled more tightly into himself.

_"Malik-pretty's not dead…he's just gone…he'll come back! I would know if he was dead. Malik-pretty didn't feel dead, he just left for awhile…"_ Marik replied weakly.

_'Mariku shouldn't lie to himself. Malik's dead. Don't worry, vessel-mine, I won't leave you. You're a bad Dark, failed your Light twice you did. First you lost him. Now you killed your Light, but that's okay…I'll stay with you, Light isn't necessary, you have me'_ the voice crooned.

_"N-no! P-professor said…"_

_'Don't heed the professor's advice. She's just confused. She has a friend too…Illyria would say the same.'_

_"G-go away…leave me alone, Rafe!"_

_'You don't want to be alone…you'll feel nothing again…'_

Marik couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of the tree. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault! He didn't mean to! His Light isn't dead! He couldn't be!

_'He is, vessel. Poor, poor Malik's dead, gone forever.'_

Marik ran. He ran into Hogwarts. He had to see Malik again. The Hospital Wing that was where he was being kept. Marik kept running, trying to ignore the small whisper in his head that went by the name of Rafe.

* * *

"Where's Malik?" Yugi cried.

"M-Malik's not here…did you send him back t-to Japan a-already?" Ryou asked although he was pretty sure what the answer would be. Sure enough, Professor Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm afraid Malik's body was stolen during the night," Professor McGonagall said sadly.

"Although, we can't be sure how that was possible," Professor Snape sneered, glaring at everyone in the room as usually.

"I don't see how anyone could've done it! Hogwarts is supposed to be one of the most well guarded places around," Madame Pomfrey added.

"Yet, year after year Voldemort seems to manage to sneak either himself or one of his loyal servants into this school and wreak havoc," Professor Zhira jeered, looking haggard, as if she didn't get enough sleep.

"How the hell is this place supposed to be safe if anyone can just walk in, kill someone and take their bodies?" Bakura growled, casting suspicious glances around the room. Yami was doing the same.

"What's the point of stealing a dead body?" Yami questioned suddenly. His voice was icy but composed.

"That is what we're trying to figure out, Mr. Atemu," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Anyone else find it strange, that of all the students in the school, the culprit went after a Light? The most vulnerable Light at that," Professor Snape interjected, "They could've very well gone after Potter and be done with it."

The Darks and Draco had filled in their Head of House about the entire Dark/Light situation. Partly because the professor wasn't too fond of having the Gryffindors in Slytherin territory and this was a valid excuse for having them around. For the most part, being the paranoid, suspicious Slytherins that they are, they told him just in case something like this happened.

"You're assuming Voldemort has something to do with this? And that he specifically targeted the most vulnerable Light?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm afraid that I must agree with Severus. There is no other witch or wizard who is powerful enough to have done this, though I do wonder why You-Know-Who targeted Malik," Professor McGonagall said gravely.

"W-well, that's not exactly true…" Tea suddenly spoke up, looking very nervous, "I-I mean…a-aren't Darks very p-powerful?"

The Darks present narrowed their eyes at her.

"Are you suggesting that we'd do something like that to our own kin? Or to one of our Lights' kin? Something that would surely hurt them and turn them against us?" Yami asked, voice seething with venom.

"We'd never in our right mind do something like that! Never would we do anything to harm our Lights or fellow Darks in any way or form" Bakura snarled angrily.

Tea recoiled but was quick to defend herself, "N-no! It's just, what if they're not in their right mind?" she glanced nervously at the DADA professor.

Before anyone could respond, Marik came bursting into the room. He saw the empty cot and then saw the very nervous Tea. He snarled viciously.

"You! Your fault! Malik-pretty's gone because of you! Bring him back!" he growled, his voice a couple notches lower than usual. His normally red-violet eyes were slightly rimmed with black.

"I didn't do anything!" Tea cried pitifully, "Why do the Darks feel the need to blame me when their Light dies?" she said, tears appearing in her eyes.

Marik growled angrily. It was obvious that he was losing what little mental stability and self-control he had because of Tea. Yami and Bakura weren't too happy either, but they were too busy trying to keep their Lights calm and happy with them to do anything. Regrettably for Marik, Tea didn't stop there.

"It isn't my fault you abandoned your Light! It's not my fault you didn't and couldn't protect him! It's not my fault you weren't worthy of being his Dark!" she cried.

In the blink of an eye, Marik was in Tea's face and a loud resounding smack echoed in the suddenly deafeningly quiet Hospital Wing. Tea was sprawled on the stone floor while Marik, mad with anger and grief, attacked her.

"**We did protect him! You took him away from us! All your fault!**" screeched Marik, the black rim of his eyes spreading, "**Not our fault! Not our fault!**" Marik cried desperately, tears streaming down his face.

Marik would've continued to beat Tea to death if it weren't for Dumbledore's well timed "stupefy". Madame Pomfrey quickly took the now bloodied and bruised Tea to a cot on the other side of the room to tend to her wounds. Meanwhile, Snape placed the unconscious Marik into an empty cot nearby and bound him to it with thick leather straps.

Yami glanced at the DADA professor. Oddly enough, she wasn't attacking Tea. Since Tea was also a suspect for her Light's untimely demise, he'd have thought that the professor would've reacted the same as Marik.

_"Yugi?" _Yami called through their mind link.

_"What's wrong, Y-Yami?"_ Yugi sniffled a bit.

_"Could you probe Professor Zhira's emotions for me?"_

_"Didn't you learn to do that yet?"_ Yugi asked confusedly.

_"Yes, but since it is Light magic, it takes a lot more effort on the Dark's part to do it…so could you…?"_

_"I-I'll try."_

Yugi gently sent a pale golden tendril of his magic to probe the professor's emotions. He found what could only be described as a dark bottomless pit. It was cold. So, so cold, with no feelings anywhere. No anger, no pain or grief or happiness, worst of all, there was no hope or will to live. It was just a cold, black, bottomless pit of nothing. Yugi realized with shock that this what was destined for Marik. Not only him, but Bakura and his very own Dark if he or Ryou ever died.

Yugi immediately recoiled from it, pressing himself closer to Yami. Yami, who had sensed his Light's sudden panic, held him and pressed a warm, loving kiss on his forehead. Yugi shivered against Yami.

_"It was so cold, there was nothing there, Yami!"_

_"I'm sorry for making you do that. I'll never ask you to do that again. Forgive me?"_

_"You don't need to ask for forgiveness. You did nothing wrong. I just don't want you to end up feeling nothing, too!"_ Yugi said in a panicky voice.

_"Then don't leave me."_

_"I won't."_

"Do not punish Marik for his actions," Professor Zhira spoke up, startling Yugi and Yami from their internal conversation. She was speaking with Dumbledore.

"He isn't at fault here. Not just because Tea provoked him, either. He is at an unstable state. I reacted similarly when I first lost my Light, but it will be worse for him. One, because he hasn't had as much disciplinary training with his Dark magic as I have and secondly, because he's been separated from his Light before. These two factors are probably why being separated from his Light for so little has already affected him so much. I request that instead, he should be put under supervision and that I may have a chance to speak with him alone before I retire to my dormitory," Professor Zhira continued.

"You spend an amazing amount of time and care on these children, Professor," Snape said in an indifferent yet icy tone.

"Of course, Professor Snape. I'd do most anything for them. Not only are they fellow Slytherins, but they're also fellow Darks," she replied as if expecting this comment.

Dumbledore agreed to her proposition. He felt ill at ease. Neither of the two Lightless Darks were mentally stable. The professor, he knew, was nearly lost to her Dark magic and no doubt her Dark magic will try to get Marik to give in to his Dark magic. Dumbledore let out a weary sigh, his years were catching up to him. He had to let everything take its course, all he could do is hope for the best.

He also suspected that Harry and his friends and their recently acquired Slytherin allies, knew more about the situation than they led on to believe. They will come to their friends' aid soon enough. Hermione Granger would most likely come to him sooner or later to tell him what they know.

* * *

The Hospital Wing eventually emptied out, until it was only Professor Zhira and the 'stupefied' Marik. Professor Zhira checked to make sure they had privacy. She placed a hand on Marik's forehead.

"Ennervate," she whispered.

Marik slowly blinked his eyes open. He reached out to rub his bleary eyes. Or he would have if he wasn't bound hand and foot by thick, uncomfortably tight, leather straps. Looking around, confused, his eyes landed on the professor. The professor's golden eyes gazed at him before suddenly closing for a little longer than normal

_'It's time to sleep, Zhira-vessel.'_ The professor finally opened her eyes to look at him.

Marik blinked again. Weren't her eyes gold just a minute before? They were now a dark navy blue.

"You've been very bad, Mariku," she said, her voice lilting.

"Professor?"

"You beat up poor innocent Teana…forget that, you killed your Light! It's your fault, you know."

"No! It wasn't!"

"Rafe doesn't think so, does he?" she said, smirking at Marik's surprised expression.

"H-how did you…?"

"I'm good friends with Rafe. Maybe you've hear of me? Illyria, that's who I am. My vessel trusts me enough to let me out every now and then. You should do the same for Rafe. After all, murderers like you and my vessel don't deserve to exist. You murdered something so innocent…so pure, like a unicorn, really. You and my vessel deserve to be cursed for killing something so…chaste and virtuous. You should let Rafe out, he's far more worthy to exist than you are. My vessel agrees with me, that's why I'm here. She wanted me to tell you to do the same."

Illyria didn't even wait for a response. As soon as she finished her little speech, she gave Marik one last disdainful glance and left. Marik was hurting and confused. He curled into a fetal position.

He whimpered to himself. He was alone again. Even before, when he only had his brothers, he had been alone. In fact, they were all alone. They may have been kin, but none of them trusted each other wholly and completely. They were alone until they met their Lights. Now that his Light was gone, he was alone…left all alone in the Darkness of his magic.

_'Don't be sad, Mariku. I'm here…always and forever'_ Rafe cackled with cruel sort of glee in the back of Marik's mind.

* * *

He heard something crackling. It sounded like burning logs in a fireplace. Groggily, he opened his eyes. His head felt like it was being pounded with a sledgehammer.

Groaning, he stood up from the floor he was laying on to take in his surroundings. What he saw shocked him so badly, that he stumbled back. He should've tripped over the inconveniently placed armchair just behind him. To his surprise he fell right through it to the floor on the other side.

He looked up to what shocked him in the first place. A translucent girl with long black hair, slightly tanned skin, and clear silver-blue eyes stared back sadly at him. A single silvery tear rolled down her cheek.

"So you've come to join me here, Malik? Your Dark's going to be very sad…" she trailed off as her voice cracked.

Malik looked at Kira then looked down at himself. He was also translucent. His mind flashed back to Professor Zhira's memories, to Kira's appearance and warning, to Professor Zhira's lack of emotions to Marik, their argument and avoidance. Malik broke down in tears.

Around his neck, on a leather cord, hung a marble with a flaming rose inside. It gleamed in the firelight as a few tears fell and slid off it's smooth glass surface.

TBC

* * *

(1) If you recognize this, you'll know that it came from the sixth Harry Potter book. I did not make this up, it did not come from my own mind and I do not claim it. It is purely JK Rowling's imaginative description. In other words NOT MINE! So don't sue.

(2) Okay, recap time! Arcane, Mallos, Rafe, and Illyria are the Dark magic entities that form after they've been separated from their Lights too far and too long. Oh, and FYI:

Arcane- Bakura

Mallos- Yami

Rafe- Marik(u)

* * *

Jaazi: Phew, another chapter. Granted its not as long as most…

DJ: You slacker! You should've updated sooner!

Jaazi: _(sniffles) _I KNOW! _(breaks down sobbing)_

Damian: _(sighs) _What she means is that she's very, very sorry she could not post up a new chapter as soon as she would've liked. Her schoolwork got in the way, and as I always say, work before pleasure.

DJ: Tch, sure YOU would say something like that. School's hell on earth. It'd be great fun if I wasn't forced to endure it too. _(sulks)_

KK: Well, we all hope you readers liked the chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES US HAPPY!


	19. Falling to Insanity

Jaazi: I would've gotten this chapter up sooner, but my stupid floppy disk got corrupted and I had to start the chapter from scratch...I have to find something more reliable to save my stories on _(sigh). _Sorry for the long wait.

Damian: We would also like to thank all of our reviewers. **Slave of Darkness**, **Hikari Skysong**, **Princess of Thieves**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **Neko-nya**, **HappyDevil**, **Kalimoto**, **DaakuKitsune**, **Kyandoru**, **Kari2500**, **LTHANDS**, **Hikari of the Moon**, **Chibikuro Rose-sama**, **Spidy007**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **YaoiFiendEm**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **ShadowDancer**, **Kenmeishouri**, **AnGeLoFmErCeY94**, **Jisen Meizuki**, **DartzLoyalServant**, **Lady Samurai**, **Yuffiegal23**, **Princess Kathleen**, **Living Impared**.

KK: Now on with the story, yay!

* * *

Disclaimer: Saying I own Yugioh is like saying Mariku is a law-abiding citizen. It's just not true.

_Previously_

_Around his neck, on a leather cord, hung a marble with a flaming rose inside. It gleamed in the firelight as a few tears fell and slid off its smooth glass surface.

* * *

_

**Chapter Nineteen: Falling to Insanity**

New Year's Eve was turning out to be as cheerful as Christmas was. Marik and Draco were sitting in the Slytherin common room waiting for Yami and Bakura to return from the Gryffindor tower where they were visiting their Lights.

Marik did not go along, because he didn't really care to go and be…_social_. Things also seemed to be a little tense every time Marik was around. Draco stayed behind to watch Marik. He worried for him especially since he started being more withdrawn than usual.

"Draco," Marik said coldly, "I'm going to visit Professor Zhira, I hope you don't mind staying here on your own for awhile."

Draco stared at Marik. His tone clearly stated that he didn't care what Draco felt about the matter and he was going to go either way. Draco shrugged.

"If you have to. I'll tell Yami and Bakura when they get back," Draco replied.

Mariku swiftly left the room, leaving Draco to ponder after him.

* * *

"Rafe, how has your vessel been doing?" was the first thing Illyria asked when Marik arrived. 'Marik' rolled his now pitch-black eyes at her.

"He's weak but he refuses to let go his last feeble grip on existence. For some reason he believes his Light is still alive although all logic points to death," Rafe snorted. His voice sounded like burning wood and raging fires, crackling chaotically.

"It is odd how they still maintain that last thread of hope. That thing they call 'heart'…if it weren't for that nuisance they would've been gone already. It isn't like in Atlantis when they all gave way easily. Pathetic fools," Illyria's high-pitched voice, which sounded like sparking electric wires and lightning storms, rose slightly.

"What do you expect from mortals?"

"Touché. Have you been able to contact Arcane and Mallos?" Illyria questioned. Rafe snarled angrily.

"Their damn Lights keep getting in the way! Especially Mallos' Light, you know Mallos was always the least temperamental of all of us. It's so hard to get his vessel riled up enough to let him out. Arcane's vessel, on the other hand, is so easy to provoke. I've managed to speak with Arcane in a sense. Every time I can speak to him, he still speaks through his vessel, saying and reflecting only his vessel," Rafe growled irritably.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Both Dark personalities narrowed their eyes suspiciously, glaring at the door. Adapting her voice to sound like her vessel's, she answered coldly.

"Come in and make it quick."

In stepped Tea, with her sweet schoolgirl façade on.

"Hello, Professor. I was hoping to get some help with my homework…?" Tea started, glancing at Marik.

"Drop the act, Tea, Marik's not listening," Rafe said impatiently. Tea's charming smile twisted into a smirk.

"Don't you have something else to say to me?" Tea said, batting her eyelashes coquettishly. Rafe rolled his eyes.

"You do realize who you're talking to, don't you? You actually expect me to offer you thanks? As if you are even worthy of speaking to me," Rafe smirked at Tea's indignant glare, "But you do deserve some credit, I suppose, for liberating us. The Dark Lord deserves it more though. Who knows how many more centuries we would've had to have waited before we could be free to create chaos again?"

Tea huffed angrily, "I could easily bring back the Lights and have you sealed away again!" she threatened.

"You wouldn't. You'd have to face the Dark Lord's wrath if you did," Rafe shot back.

"Enough!" Illyria snarled, "Teana, when are you going to get rid of Arcane's blasted Light?"

"Soon enough! I can't be killing them one after another! They're already suspicious of me, doing that will only make things more suspicious! Besides, I'll need your help to accomplish his supposed death," Tea defended herself. Illyria raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

"Why exactly would you need Illyria's help?" Rafe interjected.

"Because she has some creditability when it comes to offering suggestions to the professors…especially ones who are easy to fool," Tea smirked. Rafe's black eyes widened in realization.

"Hagrid."

"Exactly," Tea replied with sadistic glee, "Think of the irony! The spot where Bakura and his Light first got together is the spot where they'll be separated forever."

"I rather like this idea, don't you Illyria?" Rafe cackled.

"Yes, it's a very fitting ending to their bond."

* * *

Yami and Bakura were walking towards the Slytherin dungeons, having just finished their visit with their Lights. Bakura, Yami noticed, seemed even more reluctant to leave Ryou's side than normal. Yami knew that neither of them liked being parted from their Lights and that both were suffering some mild paranoia because of the sudden loss of Malik, but there was a slightly desperate note in Bakura's behavior.

"What is the matter, Bakura?" Yami asked suddenly. Bakura glanced sharply at him.

"Nothing." he replied harshly.

"Your odd behavior is hardly 'nothing'!" Yami exclaimed.

"Mind your own damn business!" Bakura spat back.

"This is my damn business! Especially since it's worrying your Light, not to mention mine!" Yami said angrily. Bakura was about to retort when he suddenly clutched his chest with a gasp of pain.

"Dammit," he growled as he leaned against the cold stone wall.

"Will you tell me now?" Yami asked triumphantly. Bakura glared at him.

"…It's Arcane. He's been acting up lately," Bakura muttered tiredly as the two, after Bakura recovered a bit, continued on their way.

"How's that possible? Ryou should've been able to suppress him, shouldn't he?" Yami questioned curiously.

"Why do you think I hate leaving him, now more than ever? Ryou brings me peace when I hold him and breathe in his scent. I can relax. Arcane doesn't exist when I have Ryou in my arms, but other than that Arcane's always there," Bakura murmured.

"It's probably because of Marik and Professor's imbalance. It's four very powerful, two of them being slightly out-of-control and less than sane, Darks versus two sane, if slightly weak, Lights. The darkness of Marik and Professor must be overpowering our Light's magic," Yami pondered.

"Well, thank you for telling me what I already know," Bakura said sarcastically.

Yami glared at him as they entered the Slytherin common room. The found Draco sitting alone in an armchair reading a worn looking leather bound book. Yami took a quick glance at the room. Marik was nowhere in sight.

"Marik's not here. He went to visit the professor," Draco answered Yami's unvoiced question.

"Anyone else noticed he's been spending a lot of time with that professor?" Bakura asked.

"She's supposedly trying to make him better…" Yami started. Draco snorted.

"She's not doing a very good job then, is she? If anything, I think he's worse than before," Draco said.

"We'll just have to keep a closer eye on him. He's our brother, we should help him in any way we can," Yami replied.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's true," Bakura replied. Draco nodded. There was an uneasy silence.

"…Why do you think we weren't summoned by Voldemort on Christmas day to get the Dark Mark, like we were told he would?" Draco asked suddenly. It was something that had been bothering him for some time, and it had been bothering Yami and Bakura although they didn't show it.

"I don't know, but I suppose we'll be informed by father dearest sooner or later," Yami answered.

"I don't really care. I'm not exactly eager to kiss the hem of the robes of some psychotic old man," Bakura growled.

"Neither am I," Marik said, entering the common room abruptly, "Let's just count our blessings instead of questioning them, shall we? I'm off to bed. I'll see you three in the morning."

Marik made a quick exit, not making eye contact with anyone. He left behind three very confused and apprehensive Slytherins.

* * *

A couple weeks went by, Bakura getting more agitated and short-tempered by the day. The only person he wouldn't attack in any way or form was Ryou. In fact, the only times he was approachable was when he was extremely close to Ryou.

Marik hardly spoke to anyone except Tea and Professor Zhira. He continuously tried to get Bakura on his own, unsuccessfully so. He was always with either Ryou or with Yami and Draco.

"Bakura?" Ryou said, waving his hand in front of Bakura's line of vision.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Bakura asked. Ryou sighed.

"Are you alright? You've been spacing out a lot. You're not sick, are you?" Ryou asked, panicking slightly as he placed his hand on Bakura's forehead, "Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey, you are a little warm."

"You panic easily, you know that?" Bakura chuckled, gently tugging Ryou's hair. Ryou frowned.

"I just don't want you to get hurt or anything," Ryou sulked.

"I know. Now, hurry up or we'll be late for Care of Magical Creatures and we all know how _horrible_ that would be," Bakura said sarcastically.

Ryou laughed as they quickly made their way to Hagrid's hut. They stood along with the rest of the class waiting for Hagrid to start teaching. Hagrid was sporting a large grin, which made the entire class uneasy. Hagrid plus happy equals large dangerous creatures and/or projects for the students.

"Today, we're gonna track unicorns in the Forest," Hagrid began, "They'll be somewhat difficult to find because they'll blend in with the snow, but the snow will also have their prints for us to follow," Hagrid said merrily, not noticing that half the class groaned in despair.

The class separated into groups and trudged dejectedly into the forest. Bakura muttered curses under his breath but was immediately calmed when he felt Ryou lean against him.

"Let's just get this over with, okay Bakura?" Ryou said gently with a smile. Bakura huffed but complied with his Light.

"Fine. I don't want to be out here any longer than I have to anyway."

After about an hour of tracking and finding absolutely nothing, Bakura was not happy. Ryou wasn't fairing too well either, but was acting more calmly than his Dark was.

"We should probably head back now. Class is almost over," Ryou suggested. Bakura quickly agreed. They huddled close for warmth as they headed back to Hagrid's hut.

As they walked, something suddenly crashed into them, sending them sprawling onto the cold snow. Bakura immediately picked himself up cursing like there was no tomorrow. He looked up when he heard a gasp.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Tea cried.

"Like hell you didn't! We're the only ones here besides the damn trees!" Bakura yelled angrily, standing in front of Ryou who had just sat up from the snow.

"I know, I know! It's just, I got separated from my partner. I thought I got lost and panicked, I didn't mean to, honest!" Tea protested.

She saw that Ryou was still sitting in the snow. In fact, Ryou seemed to be enjoying himself, making mini snowmen where he sat. Tea rushed to his side, offering her bare hand to help him up. Ryou smiled and took off his wet gloves so as not to wet Tea's hand, too.

"Let me help you up, it's the least I can do. You're going to be all cold and wet now. I really hope you don't get ill!" Tea said kindly. Ryou smiled and took her hand.

"I'll be fine. Besides, it was an accident," Ryou replied as he stood up.

Bakura was glaring at Tea and if looks could kill…well, there wouldn't even have been any remains of Tea. Ryou put his cold gloves back on, not noticing the black blemish that suddenly appeared on the hand that held Tea's just moments before. Bakura, however, did notice the triumphant smirk that flashed in Tea's face before it melted back into her kind smile. Bakura immediately confronted her about it.

"What did you do?" Bakura hissed. Tea blinked.

"What do you mean? I just helped him up, is all," Tea said innocently.

"You did something to him!" Bakura accused.

"No, why would I try to hurt him?" Tea asked sadly. Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"I never said anything about you hurting him, but you felt the need to say you didn't. That just proves you're doing something to harm him!" Bakura said angrily.

Ryou tugged at Bakura's sleeve weakly. Bakura was too busy arguing with Tea to notice Ryou's sudden weakness. Ryou's green eyes glazed over before starting to shimmer a painfully bright silver. He fell to the ground with a scream.

"Ryou!" Bakura cried out, panicked.

Ryou writhed in pain in the snow, screaming out in agony. He clutched at his head and clawed at his clothes, staring blankly at nothing. Bakura grabbed Ryou's flailing arms, which just caused him to scream louder.

"Stop it! Stop it! Let me go! It hurts, it hurts! Let go! Make it stop!" Ryou screamed, his eyes glowing all the while, seeing nothing.

"Ryou, what's wrong? Tell me, dammit! Where does it hurt?" Bakura all but begged. He turned to Tea, red eyes blazing.

"What the hell did you do to him!" Bakura yelled.

"I-I didn't…I didn't do anything!" Tea sobbed, dropping to her knees next to Ryou, "Ryou, Ryou! Can you hear me?" she cried.

Ryou continued screaming at the top of his lungs. His body convulsed and writhed as he attempted to rid himself of pain. It wasn't long before Hagrid showed up. Without asking what had happened, Hagrid picked Ryou up and went running to the school towards the Hospital Wing, Bakura at his heels. Tea disappeared shortly afterwards.

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: I finally found the time to finish the chapter, yay me! Well, I apologize for not updating sooner. The floppy disk I had it saved on got fried, so I had to find the time to retype it between schoolwork, babysitting and other assorted things you probably don't care about.

DJ: There goes another Light…you're more sadistic than I thought. I'm so proud!

Jaazi: Are you kidding? That was not fun to write! Ryou's my favorite character! _(sobs)_

KK: Aww, poor Jaazi! _(glomps)_

Damian: Ahem, while our dear authoress recovers from her breakdown, we hope you readers can take the time to leave a review.

DJ: In other words, REVIEW NOW OR NO UPDATES! MWAHAHAHAHA!


	20. Another Murder

Jaazi: Okay, I know I should probably be working on my other stories that I haven't updated in like…over a month _(sweat drop)_, hehe, but you know how it is, holidays are hectic, school is worse, and writer's block is hell, right?

DJ: One excuse after another…

Jaazi: _(glare)_

Damian: We would like to thank our patient readers and reviewers. **Hikari of the Moon**, **Kalimoto**, **Kenmeishouri**, **xIsisx**, **Spidy007**, **Yamiace1321**, **HappyDevil**, **Lady11Occult**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **Anime freaks Kira and Nene**, **An Angel flying with broken wings**, **Kkwy Hikari**, **Daakukitsune**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **Kari2500**, **ShadowDancer**, **Reesescupprincess**, **Princess Kathleen**, **Handmaiden of Foamy**, **Takhisis**, **Crystal-Wolf-07**, **YaoiFiendEm**, **MeowMeow66**, **Kikyo's Killer**, **Ying Jagansama**, **Mnmbv**, **Wolvesalchemy**, **Inuyashas' Plaything**, **Sam**, **SilkStar**, **Kingleby**, **Lanne**, **Ying Jagansama**.

KK: On with the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: The day I own Yugioh is the day Yugi decides to join the dark side…which unfortunately is not gonna happen any time soon.

_Previously_

_Without asking what had happened, Hagrid picked Ryou up and went running to the school towards the Hospital Wing, Bakura at his heels. Tea disappeared shortly afterwards.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty: Another Murder**

Hagrid laid the screaming Ryou down on the bed in the Hospital Wing. He pinned the boy's arms and legs down as Madame Pomfrey bound him to the bed. Ryou screamed in obvious agony and struggled fiercely against his binds.

"What happened?" she asked as she checked Ryou's eyes, pulse, and who knows what else.

"I dunno. He was just fine one minute and then he collapsed screaming," Hagrid said in a worried tone.

"Right after Tea supposedly helped him up. She hurt him! She must have placed a curse on him!" Bakura seethed, eyes never leaving Ryou.

"Hagrid, go send for the Headmaster," Madame Pomfrey said suddenly while inspecting Ryou's eyes closer. Hagrid nodded and left. She then took a hold on Ryou's hand, and looked it over critically.

"What are you doing? Don't touch him!" Bakura snarled, pushing Madame Pomfrey away. By now Ryou's piercing screams had died down to loud whimpers and garbled speech; his thrashing lessened to jerky movements.

"Bakura! I am trying to attend to him!" Madame Pomfrey snapped back. Her reasoning fell on deaf ears.

Bakura had lost his reasoning. The moment Ryou fell into pain and left Bakura helpless to save him, was the moment he had become less of a Dark and more as a wolf mate. A very _panicked_ and _protective_ wolf mate who had gone quite feral. He snapped his larger than normal fangs at the nurse.

"No," he growled deeply, "You are not to touch him. You are not to be anywhere near him, you or anyone else."

Madame Pomfrey wisely backed away, though not without leaving a final comment.

"I am only trying to make Ryou well. When you're in a calmer state of mind, you'll understand. Now, I must speak with the headmaster," she said. She briskly walked out.

Bakura's angry defensives crashed down on him once she was out of sight.

"Ryou, tell me what's wrong! Speak to me, tell me how to make it better. Where does it hurt?" Bakura pleaded desperately.

Ryou's shimmering silver eyes stared blankly as tears streamed down from them. Gasps and whimpers sounded much louder to Bakura than they should have. Bakura reached out to touch Ryou. Ryou violently jerked away from the touch.

"S-stop. No more, it hurts, p-please…. B-Bakura, where are…? Please…it hurts, come back," Ryou gasped. Ryou let out a sob.

"Ryou! I'm right here, right here! I-I…you can't hear me, can you?" Bakura finished in a broken whisper.

_'Hehe, you can't help him, can you? Completely helpless…entirely **useless**. Pathetic little Dark/mate, can't even ease your Light's pain…'_ Arcane said with dark amusement.

_"Shut up!"_ Bakura screamed at Arcane.

_'No, I don't think you want me to…at least not yet. Don't you **want** to take away Ryou's pain? No, you probably don't. Never mind then.' _Arcane finished tauntingly, baiting Bakura.

_"I don't trust you. You don't know how to make him better, I know you don't!"_

_'That's a possibility…there's also the possibility of saving your Light before the pain drives him into insanity. But don't listen to me, '_ Arcane responded maliciously.

Bakura was torn. Ryou was hurting and he didn't know what to do. Arcane is offering help to prevent Ryou from falling to pain-induced insanity. Arcane was also trying to gain control over him…but would it really matter? As long as Ryou was well and free of pain, nothing else mattered right?

_"What…what would help him?"_ Bakura asked hesitantly. He could all but feel Arcane smirk.

_"Oh? You're willing to hear me out? Of your own free will? Even though I would most likely be lying? My, my, you must be desperate,"_ Arcane taunted cruelly. Bakura barely suppressed a flinch.

_"Just tell me, dammit!"_ he screamed. Bakura felt Arcane's smirk grow wider.

_"It's simple, really. In Pomfrey's locked cabinet located behind her desk, there's a certain vial. Just take a syringe and inject some of it's contents to Ryou. I give you my word it'll relieve him from all his pain,"_ Arcane explained as his voice softened to a coaxing lilt.

Shakily, Bakura did as he was told. Arcane was cruel and manipulative…but seeing his Light in pain and not being able to do anything to ease it was more than the Dark could bear. The liquid in the vial was a strange mixture of black with silver and red shining through every now and then. As gently as possible, Bakura took the syringe and injected the substance into Ryou.

The silver gleam from Ryou's eyes dissipated. His whimpering stopped…as did his breathing. His green eyes glazed over as Bakura sensed Ryou leave him. Bakura stared in shock.

_"See, I told you he'd stop hurting…did I forget to mention he'd die? My mistake,"_ Arcane cackled gleefully.

"Ryou? Ryou, Ryou," Bakura whimpered in a panicked tone, "What have I done?"

_"Honestly, I was rather worried. This is usually ingested, I wasn't sure if it would work when injected,"_ Arcane continued, completely disregarding his vessel's distress.

Bakura whimpered like a wounded wolf. He curled up on the bed near Ryou's unmoving body and tugged at him.

"Come back, come back," he whimpered before his words dissolved into incoherent whines.

_"You're pathetic, vessel."_

_"I know."_

_"You murdered your Light. You're an unworthy Dark."_

_"I am."_

_"You don't deserve to exist, much less live. I'd be more deserving of that privilege."_

_"I know."_

_"You aren't fighting me…"_

_"There's nothing left to fight for."_

_"Excellent."_ Arcane sneered. With that final word, Bakura slipped into darkness as Arcane extracted his newly acquired body out of the hospital bed.

His ice blue eyes gleamed as he threw the motionless body of the Light one last smirk and sauntered out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, the Golden Trio and the Slytherin Trio arrived at the Hospital wing to find Ryou cold and lifeless. Yugi's eyes overflowed with tears as his small framed trembled with sobs. Yami wrapped himself around Yugi offering as much comfort as he could.

"What…how did this happen?" Hermione asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Where's Bakura? I didn't think he'd leave Ryou's side," Pansy added softly.

Harry stayed silent. His face was pale and he trembled slightly. Before anyone could say anymore, he turned and stalked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione murmured in a motherly tone. Before Hermione could try to follow, Draco beat her to it.

"I'll go check on him," he said hurriedly as he left.

Yugi's sobs subsided slightly. He hiccupped as he took Ryou's immobile hand in his. Yami's hold on him tightened. Blaise shifted slightly before speaking.

"Do you think the Headmaster knows of this yet? I mean, Madame Pomfrey isn't here and Bakura isn't here, isn't that a bit…suspicious?" Blaise asked.

"I'll go get Professor Dumbledore," Ron offered.

"There'll be no need for that, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said as he entered, followed by Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore's gaze fell onto the hospital bed occupied by Ryou. His eyes filled with sadness while Yugi's sobs quieted.

"I am very sorry for what has happened. Madame Pomfrey had just finished informing me about the boy's condition…unfortunately, we did not get here in time. Do any of you know what happened to him?" he was answered with silence, "I didn't think you would. As you might know, Ryou had the ability to See. This more often than not is an advantage, but it can also be a weakness. Someone got close enough to him to exploit his gift…"

"P-Professor…what d-do you m-mean by that?" Yugi asked softly, voice trembling with suppressed sobs. Hermione's sharp mind caught on to what the professor was implying.

"He was trapped, wasn't he?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"What do you mean he was trapped?" Yami questioned crossly. Everyone was dancing around the answer as if afraid to say it out loud. His Light deserved to hear a direct answer especially if it concerned his brother.

"He was trapped in a loop, or rather, he had to experience any and everyone's worst memories or any upcoming events. He couldn't free himself since he was forcefully pushed into that loop," Madame Pomfrey explained calmly. Yugi whimpered at the thought of his brother suffering like that.

"But, who w-would've done that to Ryou? H-he'd never hurt anyone, he…he d-didn't deserve that," Yugi said shakily.

"There's a traitor in this school. No one but a student could get anywhere near us or our Lights," Yami hissed angrily, "Whoever it is must be working for Voldemort. No one else would be desperate enough to risk separating a Dark and a Light."

"But who would that person be?" Ron asked.

"Teana! Who else? That wench was the one closest to Malik before he passed away. Professor Zhira blames her for her Light's death. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that she was with Ryou before he started suffering this loop of torturous memories and events," Yami seethed, his grip on Yugi tightening. His eyes blazed with undiluted fury at the thought of losing Yugi to Teana.

"That's a serious accusation, Mr. Atemu," Dumbledore replied calmly to the Dark's outburst. Yami narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing.

"What I would like to know is where Bakura ran off to…Bakura would never leave Ryou alone for more than a moment and now when he needed him the most, he's not here?" Pansy voiced a thought that's been leaving them all uneasy, "It doesn't make sense."

The room was left in contemplative silence, a mournful silence. They were all dismissed shortly after, leaving the question's answer unspoken…though most already knew what it was.

* * *

Tea, Rafe, and Illyria were currently seated in Tea's personal dormitory. All were patiently waiting for their newest arrival. Rafe's patience was wearing thin when the door slammed open.

Standing there was Bakura, only not Bakura. His normally wine red eyes blazed an icy blue. Rafe's pitch black eyes widened, while Illyria's dark navy ones narrowed. Tea's face was adorned with a cruel smile.

"There's no need for theatrics, Arcane," Illyria spat.

"Glad you could finally make it," Tea sneered.

"And here I thought you three would be more…" Arcane started, his voice sounded like baying of wolves and the screeching of birds of prey.

"Friendly? You know us better than that, Arcane. I'm just surprised that you made your vessel submit to you so quickly," Rafe said maliciously. Arcane's eyes gleamed with sadistic glee.

"Once his bothersome Light was gone, he said that there was nothing left to fight for. Mortals are so disgustingly weak willed. When do we get to come to our true forms?" Arcane demanded.

"When the Dark Lord calls for you," Tea said testily.

"Also, we should wait for Mallos," Rafe added with a smirk, "Mortals are much more fearful while enshrouded with darkness."

Arcane shrugged as if it didn't really matter to him. His ice blue eyes turned to Tea.

"What did you do to my vessel's Light?" he asked curiously. Tea smirked.

"It was simple to get him out of the way. I found a curse especially made for those with his 'gift'. All I need to do was place a symbol on him," came Tea's vague response. Arcane's eyes narrowed.

"Details," he ordered threateningly. Tea wisely did as she was told. She knew better than to anger a Dark personality.

"It was a flaming eye with the symbol of infinity crossing through it. It had to be written in the blood of a banshee," Tea explained. Arcane smiled, revealing abnormally long canines.

"Blood of a banshee? Brilliant. Banshees are nothing but mourners and announcers of pain, what better way to bring the little Seer endless torment?" Arcane cackled.

"The question remains, how will we transport the body? They're bound to have the Seer's body much more guarded than the last one was," Rafe added.

"Leave that to me," Illyria replied smoothly. Turning to Tea, she added, "Just make sure you're at the Room of Requirements at midnight. I should be there by then."

Tea nodded in agreement. Arcane and Rafe also nodded. Arcane brought up their next issue.

"What about Mallos?" he asked.

"If we get a stroke of luck, our Dark energies will be enough to drive his vessel away and leave him in control. Otherwise we'll have to get his puny Light out of the way also," Rafe thought aloud. Illyria turned to Tea.

"How do you propose to get rid of the final Light?" Illyria asked calmly.

"I don't think we should approach him. Let him come to us, then we'll take it from there," Tea said.

"Fine by me," Rafe said with a hiss. Illyria shrugged in a way to show that she didn't care.

"Whatever, just make it happen soon," Arcane said angrily.

* * *

Harry Potter sat at the top of the Observatory Tower. His entire body was trembling, but not from the cold. His green eyes stared off into space. He was broken out of his reverie when a voice called out from behind.

"What was all that about? You practically ran away from the room!" Draco said in a slightly exasperated tone. Harry visibly stiffened.

"Go away, Malfoy," Harry said in a strained voice. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"So we're back to surnames now?" Draco snapped back, "When did this happen?"

"I said go away," Harry's voice shook slightly. Draco's eyes darted towards him and then towards the sky, a smug smirk becoming itself apparent on his face.

"No, I don't think I will. I rather like it out here, don't you?" Draco replied pleasantly. Harry ground his teeth together. He spun around and faced the other angrily.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snarled. Draco shrugged.

"Well, I did want to admire the view in the company of a recent ally, but apparently that's not going to happen," Draco replied pleasantly. Harry nearly screamed in frustration.

"How can you act so…so indifferent?" he yelled at Draco, "Someone just died, someone your brother cared for, and you act like you don't care!"

Draco gazed at Harry levelly, "As a matter of fact, I do care about the welfare of my brothers' loved one. Now, would you like to tell me what is wrong with you at the moment?"

"Why would I tell you when I don't even talk to Hermione or Ron about it?" Harry growled. Draco shrugged.

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone who isn't a close friend. You wouldn't have to feel bad about worrying said friend and you wouldn't have to fret about their judgment of you," Draco answered. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry visibly flinched.

"Don't touch me," Harry muttered and attempted to get away.

Draco stubbornly placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and held him in place. Harry's green eyes smoldered with anger as he glared at Draco. Before too long, the glare turned into a pleading gaze as his eyes brimmed over with tears.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Harry managed to choke out. Draco gave him a gentle smile.

"You let me shed my tears…I wanted to return the favor," Draco replied softly.

"I'm not supposed to c-cry," Harry hiccupped, "I'm supposed to be strong…I'm supposed to protect and save people. They had their souls taken, Draco…I knew something would happen to them but I didn't stop it. I-I let them have their souls stolen."

Draco barely suppressed a growl. How dare others put this pressure on Harry? How can anyone expect a boy of sixteen to carry the weight of everyone's safety on his shoulders? By now, Draco had enveloped Harry in a hug. Harry's hands gripped Draco's robes as he buried his face into the crook of Draco's neck. Draco's hold on Harry tightened.

"There was nothing you could do about! Harry…you're the Savior of the Wizarding world, you're expected to save what lives you can…but even saviors need to be saved," Draco murmured as he rubbed Harry's back in a soothing manner.

"There's no one e-else. I d-don't want others t-to get hurt, or, or killed, or anything because I-I failed," Harry sobbed, "I couldn't e-even save R-Ryou and M-Malik."

"They had their protectors, their Darks, my brothers…Why do you expect to be able to save everyone? Why are you setting yourself up to do the impossible?" Draco asked.

"Because that's wh-what everyone wants from me…they d-depend on me, I c-can't let them down," Harry replied shakily.

"You want to protect everyone, but you've never asked anyone to do the same for you. You're everyone's hero, yet you have none," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "Harry, let me be your hero."

Harry was startled out of Draco's embrace. He stepped away in an insecure manner. His watery emerald eyes widened in confusion. His pale rose lips curled to a frown.

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Harry asked timidly.

"Let me take care of you," Draco's voice developed a slightly pleading, nervous tone, "Let me protect you, let me…love you."

Draco leaned in suddenly. Before Harry's mind could catch on to Draco's words, he felt a pair of warm pale lips pressed against his own. Harry's eyes slipped shut as he let his mind focus the softness of Draco's lips instead of the harshness of the world he's expected to save.

* * *

Illyria walked silently through the Hospital Wing, under the guise of Professor Zhira. As she and the others expected, there were a couple professors standing guard near the cot that held Ryou. Remus Lupin, his mate, Sirius Black, and Professor Snape were all standing alert around the cot.

Lupin lifted his head, sensing a dark energy, and turned his gaze on the incoming professor. Sirius and Snape reacted the same once the DADA professor stepped into their line of vision. Lupin felt the needed to go into 'protective mate' mode, while even the other two normal mortals felt that something was amiss.

"I just heard of the boy's sudden death," Illyria started, making sure to use Zhira's voice instead of her own, "I feel for the Dark…I know of the pain he must be feeling."

"Why did you come here, Professor Zhira?" Lupin asked cautiously.

"To check on the body, of course. After the last one was stolen, I assumed that it would need protection," Illyria replied smoothly.

"As you can clearly see, we're handling the situation. Don't worry, we'll keep strict watch over him," Sirius put in.

"Yes, Professor Zhira, do not fret. It's late, you should go get some rest for tomorrow," Snape added with finality. Illyria gave the three an eerie smile that put them on the defensive.

"My, you're all so tense. One would think that you're suspicious of my motives," Illyria smirked, watching them under half-lidded eyes.

"I really think you should leave now, Professor," Lupin said calmly. Illyria smirked.

"Yes, I should," Illyria started. Her fingertips sparked with electricity. She twitched them once and the three men suddenly found themselves on the floor, unconscious, "I'll just take the body and leave. Sorry to have been such a bother to you."

Illyria stepped over the unconscious men and placed a hand over Ryou. Levitating him, she made sure he was invisible to prying eyes. Carefully, as to not trip over the men on the floor, she calmly made her way to the exit.

"The brain sends messages to the body through electrical impulses…those impulses are so easily manipulated," Illyria murmured at the men. The last thing to disappear from sight was her cruel smile.

* * *

Malik sat before the fire in their room of confinement. Kira stood by the window, looking out sadly. In the silence, Malik's gaze fell onto the bed in the room.

Honestly, Malik had thought to himself, there was no point in giving them a bed. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named seemed to take pleasure in reminding them constantly of their semi-existence by supplying them with furniture and various objects they could not touch. Malik felt the need to cry again when he fixed his eyes on the pale ethereal boy who was currently comatose.

Just as the need to cry was about to overcome him, the boy on the bed shifted. He groaned and blearily opened his jade-colored eyes. Kira's attention was drawn to them once she realized that the other was awakening.

Quickly, she put on a cheery smile, while she gave Malik a glance that clearly told him to do the same. Malik complied. If Ryou was going to awake here, he wanted to make it as easy and painless as possible for him. Ryou's eyes widened with shock as he took in his surroundings.

"M-Malik? Where…how? Wh-what's going on?" Ryou asked in a slightly panicky voice. Malik grinned at him.

"Don't worry…turns out we aren't really dead, so that's a plus, I guess," Malik chirped. Ryou blinked confusedly.

"I'm sure we'll find a way out of here soon, or maybe our Darks will come to save us!" Kira added optimistically. Ryou gave each a weary and sad look before shaking his head slowly.

"No, they aren't coming for us…I-I Saw them a-and Tea. They were right, T-Tea is the one who sent us here. She and You-Know-Who…I Saw them with our Darks, and screams, I heard screams," Ryou whispered brokenly. His gaze was glued to his wrists as he fiddled with his snakeskin and hawk feather bracelets. Ryou's tears slid off of them easily.

The three ghostly Lights felt so much more lonesome than they should've. They all felt an ominous dread settle at the pit of their stomachs. They all knew that matters were going to get much worse before they got better.

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: _(sneezes) _I hope you liked it_…(sneezes again) _I've got a cold so that might explain any mistakes I overlooked _(sniffles). _

DJ: For somewhat so sentimental, you sure know how to torture characters.

Jaazi: _(sniffles) _It's not like I want to hurt them…

DJ: Tch, sure, right, whatever. _(turns to readers) _REVIEW OR ELSE!

Jaazi: _(eye roll) _As always, you have a way with words, DJ.


	21. Pain and Confusion

Jaazi: Wow, I haven't updated this one for over a month…oops?

KK: We'd like to thank all those who reviewed and ask for you all to forgive us for this delayed update! **Kalimoto**, **Yami Kkwy**, **Bakura'sLoyalServant**, **Inuyashas' Plaything**, **DreamCherry66**, **An Angel w/Broken Wings**, **HappyDevil**, **LivingImpared**, **Frogger666**, **Kenmeishouri**, **Lady11Occult**, **DemonChildssister**, **Ani-chan24**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **Ying Jagansama**, **Kikyo's Killer**, **Kingleby**, **ShadowDancer**, **Spidy007**, **Beetelgirl**, **Hikari of the Moon**, **Snowy Leapardess**.

* * *

Disclaimer: So far, DJ has been unsuccessful in stealing the rights to Yugioh from Kazuki Takahashi. Some thief she turned out to be _(pouts)_

_Previously_

_The three ghostly Lights felt so much more lonesome than they should've. They all felt an ominous dread settle at the pit of their stomachs. They all knew that matters were going to get much worse before they got better.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-One: Pain and Confusion**

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Won't-Die, was fretting in the Gryffindor dormitory. He was fretting for many reasons. First of all, the world's impending doom was looming over his head (again). Second of all, he and the others still haven't figured out how the Lights supposedly 'died.' And thirdly, his school rival since First Year had just snogged him not too long ago. Actually, it was about a week ago and he was still doing his best to avoid the Slytherin Prince.

His nerves couldn't handle much more stress. He and Hermione have been scouring the library every night and they still had nothing. He had no clue what he was going to do once he found out how to bring the Lights back to their Darks and he was torn between wanting to flee into Draco's warm embrace or run as fast as he could the opposite direction.

He was startled out of his depressing musings when someone entered the dormitory. Glancing at the doorway, he was met with a pair of dulled amethyst eyes. The owner of said eyes gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to startle you," Yugi apologized softly. He walked over timidly and settled down near Harry.

"Oh, it's alright, Yugi. How have you been holding up?" Harry asked, just as softly. Yugi's eyes gleamed with a small flicker of hope.

"It's been easier to cope once you let me read that journal. There's still hope that I can see my brothers again," Yugi smiled, "Though I still don't understand why Yami wasn't allowed to read it."

"Well," Harry said sheepishly, ruffling his black hair slightly, "We can't let that information leak into Voldemort's inner circle. I'm sorry to say that Yami…" Harry trailed off nervously.

"Isn't that stable? I guess you're right. He's not himself, he's…I don't know…I think I'm losing him," Yugi replied worriedly. Harry's brow furrowed.

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry. I'm putting in all I can but I don't seem to be getting anywhere," Harry said desperately.

Yugi's wide eyes watched the dark-haired boy. He hadn't meant to sound…accusatory. He didn't blame Harry for anything. How could anyone expect a sixteen year old boy to solve the world's problems?

As he watched Harry, he noticed how haggard the boy looked. He had dark bags under his eyes, while his eyes looked bloodshot beneath those wire-rimmed glasses. He also looked paler than usual.

"Harry, I don't blame you for anything, you know that, right?" Yugi informed him shyly. Based on the shocked expression on Harry's face, he didn't know.

"It's not your fault and I don't expect you to solve this problem immediately or at all, really. You shouldn't have to," Yugi continued, comfortingly rubbing the tired boy's back.

"There's no one else…" Harry protested. He vaguely realized that this was the same argument he'd used with Draco. Yugi sighed.

"That's why I came up here. You're emotions are wearing the both of us out," Yugi chuckled. Harry blushed.

"S-sorry," he stammered. Yugi smiled and shook his head.

"No need to apologize. I wanted to help you," Yugi said.

The two stayed in silence for a few minutes. Harry really needed to vent to someone but he felt too guilty to do that to Yugi. Yugi had been through so much already, he didn't want to burden him anymore.

"You really like him, don't you?" Yugi asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"N-no! Why would I like Draco of all people?" Harry protested quickly. Yugi beamed.

"I never said anything about Draco, but I guess this just proves me right," Yugi said playfully. His mood lifting once he found he could actually help someone ease their pain. Harry shot him a half-hearted glare.

"I really shouldn't, he's a Malfoy, after all," Harry murmured, even though he knew he was making up excuses. Excuses that he didn't even believe in himself.

"Oh, yeah, I agree," Yugi replied, playing along, "Because even though he comforts you whenever he can, offers you a relief from stress, and aids you with what he can, he's still a Malfoy, therefore undeserving of affection."

"Now, wait, I never said--" Harry started, but Yugi continued as if he had said nothing.

"Honestly, he's a _Malfoy_. It doesn't matter how he is as an actual _person_, the fact that his surname has a bad past eradicates any good qualities that he might possess," Yugi said cheerfully, "Seriously, it's not as if he is kind, or gentle, or remotely handsome in any way or form."

"Hey! Draco is very handsome and he _does_ have a heart. He is a good person! You shouldn't judge…oh, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Harry responded to Yugi's smug smile. Yugi nodded.

"That issue's settled, so I expect you to tell him exactly how you feel by tomorrow evening," Yugi stated pleasantly, slipping off of the bed, "I'm sure that after that, Draco can help you sort out the rest. Oh, and if you haven't talked to him by then, I'll tell Hermione and Pansy about it and you _know_ they won't be anywhere near as pleasant as I am."

"Thanks, Yugi," Harry chuckled. Yugi beamed.

"No problem. Besides, it helps me feel better to know that I can help ease some pain. Nobody deserves to hurt so much," Yugi said with a sad smile before slipping into his own bed.

"I'm going to bed early, if you don't mind," Yugi said pleasantly, closing the curtains around his bed, "'night, Harry."

"'Night, Yugi. I've got to go talk to someone, so I won't be around to disturb your rest," Harry said, already heading towards the doorway. If the drapes hadn't been drawn shut, Harry would've seen Yugi's knowing smile.

* * *

Three incorporeal Lights sat at separate sides of the room. None of them spoke a word. None of them even glanced at the other. If someone had walked into the room in that moment, they would've felt an oppressing sadness attempt to suffocate and smother any glimmer of life and hope there was.

Each Light had lost the glow of life and joy that made them what they were. Three pairs of eyes were empty and dead, dried tears having left salty trails on their translucent skin. Their entire countenance screamed guilt, anguish, and defeat.

That was the sight Voldemort walked in to see. Thin, cold lips formed a cruel smirk that showed sharpened teeth as vicious looking as their owner. Cold red eyes that shone with hatred and sadistic pleasure instead of life watched the three mournful Lights.

"How doessss it feel, preciousss Lightss? How doess it feel to know that your loved oness are trapped in darknesss because of you? They are in pain and you three are completely helplesss to ease their pain?" Voldemort hissed. Three gazes never wavered from where they were staring desolately off into space, tears spilling forth anew.

"You don't even have a body of your own anymore. Because of your ignorance and trussst, you've lost your bodiesss leaving your beloved Darksss to get sssswallowed up by their poisoned magic," Voldemort laughed maliciously.

He trailed long, cold fingers right through the spirit nearest him to prove his point. He failed to notice that his black cloak snagged ever so slightly on the bracelet of the white-haired boy before sliding off. The boy didn't even lift his gaze from the floor.

Voldemort walked up to a blonde-haired boy. He knuckles made the mocking gesture of brushing against a tear-stained cheek. He frowned.

"I was very disappointed. Even the most fiery one broke so quickly," Voldemort said. He glanced up at the one farthest away from him.

"I'm surprised you lasted so long, but now you're as broken as these two," he stated with a smile, "What I find most curious is…how you are all able to shed tears even without a body…No matter. My time to finally reclaim my pedestal that the boy had taken from is at hand. Soon I'll have no need for you three or the last one. Then, you will all meet your actual death."

With that said, the snake-faced man left. The three spirits said nothing, moved not at all. The vile snake-man's words were taken to heart. Their minds were plagued by a single guilt ridden thought.

_"What have I done?"

* * *

_

Yami paced the darkened hallways in the dungeons. His entire body was trembling violently; it was surprising he could remain standing, much less walking around. His crimson eyes were wide and had a frenzied gleam in them. His skin was moist and he seemed to be suffering from a fever. His irises kept trying to flash a sickly yellow but were frantically kept at bay.

Yami's breath came in shallow gasps. It was so dark, so cold. He felt as if he was being suffocated by the lack of light. The cold would be intolerable if it hadn't been for the random flashes of searing heat. He still hadn't decided which was worse: the searing heat or the piercing cold.

"Yugi," he mumbled to himself. The darkness enshrouding him laughed. His shadow flickered and not because of the wavering flame on the torch.

_"Little Light, Little Light, where could our Little Light be?"_ Mallos whispered tauntingly in a singsong voice.

_"Poor Little Candlelight flickering, struggling against the four big bad shadows. The shadows are strong, oh so strong, poor Little Candlelight will be smothered, just like the others,"_ Mallos continued. Yami clenched his fists, hunching his shoulders in a defensive position as he kept walking.

"Yugi, Yugi, I have to…to see Yugi," Yami muttered, screwing his eyes shut at the intruding voice.

_"Yes, Little Candlelight will help unless the desperate shadow stifles it. How sad would the desperate shadow be once the Little Candlelight is gone?"_ Mallos wondered gleefully. Yami's steps hurried.

"No, Yugi's not leaving. Yugi is in the Gryffindor tower, he's still here. He's not leaving me. He promised," Yami whispered hoarsely.

His fast walk was barely kept from progressing into a panicked run. Without even knowing it, his footsteps led him to the Gryffindor side of the school. He didn't realize it until he nearly ran over the Golden Boy.

"Yami?" Harry asked, startled. Yami gave him a furtive glance.

"Yami, are you alright? You don't look well. We should go to Madame Pomfrey," Harry said when he noticed Yami's gaunt appearance. Yami's shaking got worse.

"No! I-I need to see Yugi," Yami protested walking past Harry. Harry, though, grabbed him by his robe, preventing him from moving.

"I really think you should go see--" Harry started. He went silent when it got darker and the shadows around him enlarged. Yami's glare made everything all the more eerie.

"Or, you know, I could help take you to Yugi," Harry finished.

The shadows around them returned to normal and most of the darkness dissipated. Something akin to relief washed over Yami. He wilted slightly, now that he was assured that he would see his Light soon.

* * *

Yugi was sleeping peacefully when he felt himself suddenly thrown in a crushing embrace. He blearily opened his hazy amethyst eyes to see the quivering form of his Dark. That jolted him wide awake.

"Yami? Yami!" Yugi's words were muffled. His face was pressed against Yami's chest.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi," Yami whispered feverishly, franticly nuzzling his face into Yugi's soft hair. Yugi squeaked as Yami's hold on him tightened to an almost unbearable level.

"Yami, what's wrong? You're shaking. Are you hurt? Tell me so I can make you feel better," Yugi said worriedly. Yami murmured incoherently at his words before responding.

"Make it stop, Yugi. It's so cold a-and dark…and they won't stop talking to me. I-I can't make them leave me alone," Yami choked out through suppressed sobs, his body shaking more. Yugi wrapped his arms around his Dark.

"Who won't stop talking?" Yugi whispered softly.

"Them. The Darkness, all of them, even _him_. Especially him," Yami said brokenly.

"Hush, don't worry. I won't let them hurt you, I won't let you go," Yugi cooed, "I promise."

"Yugi, my Yugi," Yami murmured, "I'm sorry. I'm trying. I'm trying to be strong b-but I…"

"Shh," Yugi whispered.

He rubbed Yami's back soothingly. Before he knew it, Yami's fever lifted, his shivering stopped. He even managed to get Yami to fall asleep. Throughout it all, Yami's desperate, crushing grip on Yugi never loosened. He held him close, trying to absorb Yugi's wonderful warm light and keep the voices at bay.

* * *

In the DADA classroom, the voices that haunted Yami were planning. Three pairs of cold, cruel eyes watched the others calculatingly. The first to speak was Arcane.

"So he does feel it, our presence," Arcane spoke.

"Yes. I'm surprised, though, that he can hear us so clearly," Rafe added.

"All the easier for us to break his spirit and set Mallos free," Illyria said.

"We might not even have to get rid of his vessel's Light. How unfortunate," Rafe said maliciously.

"I was so looking forward to that, too," Arcane said mournfully.

"Despicable creatures, that's what they are! Damn those Lights. They have such power over us. We can't even kill them!" Rafe hissed angrily, his tanned fisted hand bursting in flame.

"Rafe, control yourself!" Illyria snapped. Rafe snarled at her.

"Shut up! We've waited long enough. We haven't been this close to freedom and destruction since Atlantis!" Rafe continued.

"Listen to Illyria, Rafe. We don't want others to find us out too soon. Like you said, we're so close. It would be a shame to lose now," Arcane said. Reluctantly, Rafe put out his flame, growling angrily all the while.

"Why are you so calm and patient all of a sudden?" Rafe inquired. Arcane shrugged.

"I don't want to blow our chances. Just think of it, all the mortals scurrying in all directions, the smell of fear so thick it suffocates. The screaming and pain, it will be glorious," Arcane said with a psychotic smile.

"And to be in our true forms again. To be able to cause pain with a single touch because of our true forms. Lightning, fire, shadow, claws and fangs…such ecstasy it will be," Illyria hummed with anticipation. Rafe smirked.

"Very well, I'll be a good boy…for now. We must bring Mallos back soon. I won't be able to wait much longer," Rafe complied.

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: This chapter was kind of short…sorry. I just wanted to post a chapter quickly.

DJ: I love the evil alter egos. They're so cool.

KK: Poor Yami! He's hurting!

Damian: I do hope you readers are kind enough to leave a review.

KK: That's what I'm supposed to say. REVIEW PLEASE!


	22. Elusive Answers

Jaazi: Wow, chapter twenty-two already? This is my longest fic ever.

KK: We'd like to thank all of our reviewers! **Chi-chan Lurks**, **Black Angel's Red Rose**, **Kikyo's Killer**, **Hikari of the Moon**, **Yami Kkwy**, **Kalimoto**, **Inuyasha's Plaything**, **Green Phantom Queen**, **Lady11Occult**, **Kage no Anhai**, **Yamiace1321**, **HappyDevil**, **Bakura-N-Me**, **Kingleby**, **Shadow of a Shadow**, **Unseenwater**, **LunaBakura-chan**, **Snowy Leopardess**, **Bakura'sLoyalServant**, **Spidy007**, **Atemu Yugi Lover34**, **KuraiBakura27**, **Adhina**, **Mew Draiku**, **Twin Tails Speed**, **Amethystprincess**, **klrEiglrL**, **AngelKelley17**, **Mereet**, **Fluffy-sama's Lil Girl**, **Katrisha-Chan**, **Moondalian**, **S'Star**, **Evil Nina**, **The Sadistic**, **Ryuu Hikari**, **Gnos fo Ytinrete**, **Illusionwolf**.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then he and Draco would've long ago hooked up and if I owned Yugioh, it would be completely Bakurae-centric.

_Previously_

"_Very well, I'll be a good boy…for now. We must bring Mallos back soon. I won't be able to wait much longer," Rafe complied._

OoOoOoO

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Elusive Answers**

_It was dark but shadowy cloaked figures were distinguishable roaming around the gravestones. A giant snake let out a hiss. It lay at the feet of a ghostly pale man with cold red eyes. The pale man laughed cruelly, petting the snake._

_"Nagini…go see how our three special guests are doing," he ordered._

_That image melted away and was soon replaced by another. The snake, Nagini, was slithering quickly towards a manor on top of a hill. The manor had plants growing untamed. Nagini bypassed it all and entered the manor._

_Everything inside the manor was covered in dust, as if nobody had lived in it for years. The stairs creaked loudly as Nagini made her way up. The snake continued through the decaying manor until she reached its highest peak._

_The top level of the manor had a room with a burning fireplace and a single chair. This area looked a lot more used than the rest of the manor did. The snake slithered right past that room and went towards the one at the end of the hall._

_The door Nagini stopped in front of radiated magical energy. The magic felt as if it had once been very powerful and was now wasting away into nothingness. The emotions accompanying it were ones of intense anguish and hopelessness._

_Nagini pushed the door open, entering the room with a soft hiss. The room had a dimly lit fireplace and two armchairs beside it. Pushed into the other side of the room was an old canopy bed. The window had thick black drapes preventing any sunlight from shining through. _

_At three of the four corners of the room, three ghostly figures sat huddled into themselves. Each had a vacant expression adorning their faces. Each had an object of strong protective magic on their persons._

_Three helpless Lights trapped in a manor with a snake-man and his pet._

Yugi awoke with a gasp. This was the first vision he had ever received without the help of Ryou. Two weeks, that's how long it has been since Yami first came to him with a magic-induced fever. In those two weeks, he kept feeling Light magic smothered by Yami's Dark magic. That's one of the reasons he was so surprised to have received a vision.

Yami wouldn't leave his side. The two of them had to maintain constant physical contact for Yami to remain relatively sane. Yugi wasn't complaining, though. He'd do anything to help his Dark. It's just…it was tiring.

The Dark magic was slowly poisoning Yami's entire being. It didn't help that the other Darks had already been consumed by their own poisoned magic. Yami's own darker entity plus the pressure of the other three was wearing down Yami's defenses and sanity.

Yugi sighed, rubbing his temples. That vision would probably be more useful if he could recognize the manor or graveyard. His brothers and the professor's Light were alive, that much he was grateful for, but how was he going to save them?

Perhaps he should tell someone about it? Yugi shifted beneath his blankets again. It was around this time Yami would manage to sneak out of his dormitory to stay with Yugi. As much as Yugi loved Yami, he knew he couldn't tell Yami about his vision. After what Harry had told him, and what he had read and seen, he knew better than to think Yami was unaffected by his Dark magic.

Yugi came to a decision and slipped off of bed. He quietly padded over to a four poster bed at the far end of the dormitory. Pushing the curtains aside, he prodded the person awake.

"Harry?" Yugi whispered, "Harry? I need your help…Harry, please wake up."

Harry groaned, sleepily batting away at the offending hand. Yugi pouted and continued to poke him. Harry finally opened his bleary eyes.

"Whassamatter?" Harry murmured tiredly, reaching for his glasses on the side table. A pair of wide worry filled amethyst eyes bore into his.

"Yugi? What's going on? Are you okay?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.

"I…I think…I might know where my brothers are being held," Yugi whispered frantically. Harry's green eyes widened.

"What? Where? How?" Harry spluttered in disbelief.

"…I had a vision," Yugi said softly.

"Tell me everything you Saw," Harry said seriously.

OoOoOoO

"_Lumos_," Draco whispered.

The tip of his wand emitted a soft glow in response. He had a stack of books at his side along with scattered pieces of parchment with elegant writing. He had the curtain pulled closed around his bed to have some measure of privacy. He even cast a charm on his bed to make sure no one would bother him.

He and Pansy had found a few other books that might hold some clue to the Lights' fake deaths. Pansy had suspected a potion, the Draught of Living Death, that Shakespeare described in _Romeo and Juliet_ was used. Draco thought otherwise. It was too complicated of a potion for it to be ready on hand like that.

Draco shifted on his bed into a more uncomfortable position. Getting comfortable on the bed would make his already tired body and drowsy mind completely shut down for a good night's rest. His shifting caused his books to topple over landing on the bed with a muffled thud.

Draco suppressed a groan and collected the books again. He paused when he reached for his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. It hadn't occurred to him to search the actual textbook thoroughly. Surely it would mention something on not-deaths and how to prevent them? Draco sighed, okay, maybe not, but it was worth a shot.

He was flipping through the pages when he came upon his notes from the time Professor Lupin and Black had substituted their DADA class. Draco's eyes widened when he realized what the notes were about.

"Pseudo-phoenix…its properties are almost the exact opposite of an actual phoenix but both have the same intention…to relieve pain and suffering. Could it be that simple?" Draco murmured in shock.

He immediately began to scour the rest of the books for any scrap of information on the elusive pseudo-phoenix. The hours of the night flew by without Draco's notice. All that was heard was the frantic scratching of a quill against parchment and the flurry of turning pages.

OoOoOoO

The silence was so thick it was nearly suffocating. Not that they needed to breathe. How could one breathe without a body?

"There has t-to be a way out of here. You've been here the longest, are you sure we can't leave?" Ryou asked frantically.

"We can't leave the house; I've tried time and time again but we can't. Go ahead and give it a go if you don't believe me," Kira replied mournfully.

Malik walked around the room, his fingers trailing through the wall. It passed through each wall easily until he came to the wall that held the window. There, his hand met against it as if he still had a corporeal body.

"Ryou, she's right. We can't leave…but I don't understand why. I don't feel any magic blocking our exits, so why can't we leave?" Malik said monotonously.

Ryou was getting hysterical. After the initial hopelessness that the three of them had felt, Ryou had become compelled to find his mate/Dark at any costs necessary. Malik and the other Light were still depressed.

They were both guilt-ridden. They had both gone against their Darks wishes, rejected them, and had chosen Tea over them. Why would their Darks take them back after all that?

Ryou, on the other hand, hadn't been tricked into abandoning his Dark. He didn't have to fear being rejected. That didn't help him much though. Not only was he a Light, but he was the mate of his Dark also. The bond with his other was doubly strong…and twice as painful when separated. Ryou shivered violently.

"If we were dead, it wouldn't matter where we are, right? We'd be able to wander wherever we like," Ryou whispered hoarsely, "That could be why we can't leave. Our spirits are bound to our bodies even if we can't reach them."

"I remember reading that spirits can't travel a certain distance away from an object they're bound to," Ryou continued, "Maybe that's why we can't leave. Our bodies must be hidden somewhere in this manor."

"Ryou, if that was true, we would've sensed it," Malik said.

Ryou's crestfallen expression described the entire atmosphere as he finally gave up his search and settled down with his fellow Lights. Dejection rang through the manor. The snake who had been listening outside their door smirked and reveled in their agony.

OoOoOoO

That morning, Harry and Draco met up at the Room of Requirements. During breakfast they had owled each other, both giving the other an urgent message of some discovery. They didn't tell anyone else about it though, for certain personal reasons.

The room had two comfortable chairs and a warm fire to give them light. Other than that, the room was bare. The atmosphere was a cross between excited and awkward. Neither had really had decent conversation with the other since that time on the Astronomy tower. Thankfully, though, Yugi hadn't been able to keep up with his threat of telling Hermione or Pansy; he was much too busy trying to keep his Dark sane to think of anything else. Harry grimaced slightly at the thought.

"What was it that you needed to tell me, Harry?" Draco asked, breaking the rather uncomfortable silence that had enshrouded them. Harry jumped, startled by the sudden question.

"Wha…? Oh! I, er," Harry stuttered, a blush becoming obvious on his face. Draco smirked.

"Stunned by my beauty, I know, but there's no need to act so foolishly, Harry," Draco said smugly in an attempt to get rid of the awkwardness. Thankfully, it worked. Harry pouted and stuck his tongue out at the Slytherin Prince.

"You wish, Draco," Harry retorted. Draco smiled, not mentioning that he really did wish Harry could find him attractive.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "I think I know where the Lights are being held." Draco's eyes widened.

"Really? Where? How'd you find out?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Yugi had a vision. From what he could describe, I'm pretty sure they're at the Riddle Manor."

"Well, that's the first stroke of luck we've had in awhile. I found out how the Lights were supposedly killed. The answer was right in front of us the entire time. Professor Lupin gave it to us," Draco said. Harry's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You asked Professor Lupin about this? I thought we weren't going to involve the professors yet," Harry said. Draco sighed. As much as he loved Harry, even he had to admit Harry could be very dense sometimes.

"The pseudo-phoenix. Its purpose, like a normal phoenix, is to relieve pain. The difference is that a phoenix relieves pain by healing the wounds causing pain…a pseudo-phoenix, on the other hand, relieves pain by ejecting the soul from the body in pain.

"Most times, people avoid pseudo-phoenix because they were believed to bring misfortune, so people aren't usually near enough for them to shed their tears. People who specialize in dark magic tend to collect their tears because they can be quite useful for some rather…unkind potions, to say the least," Draco explained. Throughout Draco's lecture, Harry was uncannily reminded of Snape.

"As informative as that was," Harry replied with a slight shudder, "that still doesn't tell us how to get their souls back to their bodies or where their bodies are."

"Au contraire, my lovely lion," Draco said with a smirk aimed at Harry's blush, "It tells us quite a few things. A soul ejected from the body by pseudo-phoenix tears will always return to the body. The souls are bound to the body on our present plane of existence, which means the soul can't travel a certain distance from it.

"This all leads to two conclusions that are certainly interconnected. One, something is preventing the Lights' souls from returning to their bodies. Two, their bodies are somewhere inside that very manor or at least on the manor's land."

Harry felt the first glimmer of hope and elation he hadn't felt in a long time. At the news, an optimistic grin spread widely on his face. Without meaning to, Harry flung himself onto Draco, out of pure excitement.

"Draco, that's brilliant!" Harry cried.

Of course, not expecting the sudden weight, Draco toppled over. This landed the pair in an awkward position, with Harry sprawled on top of Draco who was flat on the floor. Harry's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Er…"

"I'm glad you appreciate my genius, lion, but if you wanted to repay me this way, I feel that you should know that _I'm_ going to be on top," Draco said deadpanned. Harry laughed nervously before leaning down, brushing his lips against Draco's.

"My hero," he murmured softly.

OoOoOoO

"Your taking a very big risk, you know this…" Dumbledore said, his gaze boring into the person in front of him.

The pair were in Dumbledore's office. The atmosphere of the usually calm and cheery office was wary and tense. Most of the wary edginess was emanating from the individual Dumbledore was currently conversing with.

The person was a tall, slender male, but not girlishly so. He stood with a collected grace of a proud and regal person. His face was obscured by a black cloak that covered his entire self, not allowing anymore details of himself to be revealed.

"Yes, I'm well aware of the risks. Are you going to accept my offer?" the man replied curtly. Dumbledore eyed the man closely.

"May I inquire as to the reasons that caused you to suddenly come to this decision?" Dumbledore asked. The man's posture stiffened slightly.

"Is it of any importance?" he responded.

"I would prefer it."

"I lost someone and I do not wish to lose another," came the vague response.

"I see…" Dumbledore said with a slight smile as his eyes lost some of their caution, "Your assistance will be very useful and much appreciated. I will do all I can to keep Draco as safe as possible, Lucius."

The man removed his hood with one hand while the other gripped the snake-head cane. The hood revealed a man with icy blue-gray eyes and long blond hair. While his expression was still blank the tension surrounding him relaxed the slightest bit.

"In return, I will do all that _I_ can to help you and your followers against the Dark Lord," Lucius answered.

With a curt nod, he left. Dumbledore smiled as he pressed his fingertips together. Today was a good day. He had just ensured himself a valuable ally and hopefully had helped to bring a father and son closer together.

OoOoOoO

Yugi headed towards the Slytherin dungeons. He was very worried about his Dark. Although Yami had been with him all through his classes, it has been well over an hour since classes ended and Yami still hadn't come see him. That was not normal, especially considering the state Yami was in.

Only something very drastic would've prevented Yami from visiting him. Yugi feared that the other Dark personalities were holding Yami back. Yugi shuddered at the thought of what they could do to tear Yami's remaining sanity to shreds. Yugi's steps hurried.

"Yugi, what're you doing all the way down here?" the Marik-but-not-Marik asked, appearing as if out of thin air. Yugi whirled around.

"I-I'm looking for my Dark," Yugi answered, his amethyst eyes hardening slightly. Marik-but-not-Marik smirked.

"Yami…? Don't worry about him. Tea's keeping him company, along with our dear brother and professor," he said as he wrapped a deceivingly friendly arm around Yugi's Shadow-cloaked shoulders, causing the smaller one to shudder, "What's the matter, little one? I would've thought you'd be glad to see me after so long. You do remember me, right? Marik, your dearly departed brother's other half, his Dark. I miss him terribly."

"You're not Marik," Yugi said with an amount of venom most wouldn't think it possible for him to conjure, "Marik would never speak so lightly of Malik!"

Marik pulled away, placing a palm over his heart and feigning an affronted expression, "Yugi, I'm hurt! How could you speak to me this way?"

"Who are you? What've you done to Marik? And the others, who are they?" Yugi demanded, very sick of being of no help for his brothers or their Darks. The not-Marik chuckled darkly.

"What a smart little Light you are. I am…a part of Marik, for now at least. Soon, I'll be without any ties to him or any other mortal. I am magic, pure and undiluted and tired of being used like a tool!" the not-Marik spat, advancing on the little Light.

"Sick of being chained down by disgusting _Lights_. I am fire and heat, I am all that burns, I destroy any in my path and leave nothing but ashes behind. I, lonely Light, am Rafe," his anger becoming evident in his voice as he suddenly pinned against the stone wall.

"Soon, oh so very soon, your dear Dark will join us. We will finally be reunited and freed. There is not a single thing you can do about it, Yugi. You cannot hope to defeat unadulterated magic. Do you wish to know the names of us who bring the end of the world as we know it? Do you, little Light?" Rafe asked, his hot breath brushing against Yugi's ear.

"…y-yes…" Yugi whispered hoarsely, doing his best to quell his mounting fear.

"Arcane, he who is all the ferocity of nature's creatures; Illyria, who is all the erratic and unpredictability of lightning; and Mallos, the one who is all the deepest, darkest shadows come to life. We will destroy everything, little Yugi, what can you do to stop us?" Rafe whispered harshly. Yugi squirmed as Rafe's hands that pinned him against the wall began to heat up to an almost intolerable level.

"Rafe!" a voice cried out. Both heads turned to see who had interrupted. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Tea!" Yugi cried. Tea threw Yugi a scathing glance before turning her attention to Rafe.

"What do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed angrily. Rafe smirked at her condescendingly.

"What does it look like I'm doing Teana? I'm welcoming dear Yugi to his doom, of course. Do you wish to help?" Rafe asked with a sneer. Tea's anger suddenly dissipated and a smirk appeared.

"Actually, I rather pity the boy. Look at him, all scared and quaking…so pathetically adorable," Tea said, running a finger down Yugi's tearstained cheek. Yugi's shivering came more pronounced while Rafe's black eyes narrowed.

"What are you getting at, wench?" Rafe asked suspiciously. Tea's smirk grew larger.

"I say we should give the Lights a fighting chance. I say we should send Yugi to where the others are…but lets not send him the same way we sent the other three. We promised Yami, remember?" Tea replied. Rafe glared at her, but relinquished his grip on Yugi.

"What do you say, Yugi? Do you want to see your brothers? Don't you want at least attempt to rescue them? I'm sure you can't bear to sit by uselessly while others try their hardest to rescue them," Tea told him, twirling a blond bang around her finger.

"You'll take me to them?" Yugi asked. Tea nodded.

"Who knows, you might be able to save me and everyone else from these vicious creatures," Tea said, taking Yugi by the hand and leading him away. Yugi seemed to be in a daze as if under some kind of spell.

As she led the last Light away, Rafe allowed himself a dark laugh. He sauntered off to see how dear Yami and Mallos were doing. He muttered a single sentence to himself gleefully.

"And then there were none."

TBC

OoOoOoO

Jaazi: Again, not as long as the others, but a lot did happen in this chapter, right? Hope you all somewhat enjoyed it. I had to fight a very vicious writers block to get it at least this long.

DJ: _(deadpanned) _Amazing how much effort and time you waste on this lame excuse for a story.

Damian: And as always, DJ is ever so kind and encouraging. _(rolls eyes)_

KK: REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES JAAZI HAPPY!


	23. Rescue

Jaazi: Great, chapter 23 is up! Thanks to all of my reviewers!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned HP or YGO, trust me, certain people would've never been killed/banished and there'd be an abundance of yummy BoyLove.

_Previously_

_As she led the last Light away, Rafe allowed himself a dark laugh. He sauntered off to see how dear Yami and Mallos were doing. He muttered a single sentence to himself gleefully._

_"And then there were none."

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Rescue**

Harry was restless. When he saw that Yugi never returned to the common room, he immediately was put on edge. He hadn't seen Yami all that much during the day, either. Because of that, he had been preparing. It wasn't that he was pessimistic but even an optimistic outlook would say that it didn't bode well.

Invisibility Cloak, wand, and finally the Marauder's Map, just to make sure that he wasn't worrying over nothing. Yugi's name was nowhere on the map, neither were any of the Darks. His suspicions were confirmed. He gathered Hermione and Ron; the three quickly met up with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. Ginny was left behind to keep watch over the Gryffindors while Theodore Nott was left to watch over the Slytherins.

Both houses had been restless and paranoid since the first Light disappeared. No matter how much the professors tried to keep them in the dark, the students of Hogwarts were much more attentive than the adults were led to believe. Everyone had some vague idea of what was happening and even that vague idea clearly said disaster.

"How can they leave the school grounds so quickly?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. Harry's brow furrowed.

"A passage way, maybe?"

"No," Draco said, "Too obvious, I think."

"We should ask a professor or something," Hermione said nervously, "They should know the school grounds better than we would." Suddenly, Harry's eyes lit up.

"The Marauders!" he gasped, before dashing off, with the others following close behind. Draco cast him a curious glance. Harry grinned.

"Why refer to the map when we can ask the creators of the map?"

_Oh, well that clears it up_ Draco thought to himself sarcastically. His time with Harry taught him to hold his tongue when it came to such thoughts because Harry was amazingly sensitive sometimes.

* * *

As a werewolf, Remus was accustomed to many strange happenings. As a Marauder, Remus had become accustomed to many unexpected things; and as such, he was still quite startled when six of his students, three of each coming from opposing houses known for their nearly bloodthirsty enmity, banged on his door just after curfew.

"Harry?" Sirius said, a little more surprised than he cared to admit, when he opened the door.

"Sirius! We need help," Harry said. Remus quickly ushered the mismatched group inside, seeing as Sirius was too shell shocked to invite them in. He was feeling rather worn out which was to be expected consider tomorrow night would be a full moon but the stressed expressions on their faces made him forget his own weakness.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked calmly.

Draco started off by explaining his brothers' past and their recent behavior. Harry then continued by saying all that he knew about Malik, Ryou, and Yugi. Hermione and Pansy then told them about Lights and Darks, with comments and add-ins from Blaise and Ron. When they at last finished, Sirius and Remus stared at them in barely concealed shock.

"We were hoping you knew other ways of leaving school grounds undetected. We have to find the Lights as soon as we can. The Darks have disappeared and they'll no doubt come back to attack this school," Draco said urgently. Remus looked at Harry's determined expression.

"There isn't anything we can say to make you stay here where you're safe, is there?" Remus sighed, noticing the fiery glint in Harry's green eyes. Harry shook his head.

"You're just going to let them go through with this?" Sirius asked incredulously. Remus gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Would you have listened if someone forbade you from saving your friends?" Remus replied. Sirius' shoulders drooped as he proffered Remus a lopsided grin. Sobering up, he turned to Harry.

"We put all the exits we knew on the map but if it's any help, I did notice the Darks wandering around the Room of Requirements a lot," Sirius muttered reluctantly, "I'm sure that if you asked it to, the Room will provide the exit the Darks took."

After a little more discussion, the students left. Sirius and Remus stayed silent for awhile. Sirius suddenly draped himself over Remus, murmuring incoherently.

"We should go after them. Help them somehow," Sirius repeated. Remus shook his head sadly.

"We can't. We're needed here to defend the castle in case these Dark elementals attack. We must protect the other students. Harry and the others know what to do and we have allies in the Deatheater circle who can help them."

And though neither liked what was just said, it was true.

* * *

"A cabinet? We asked for a way out and the Room gave us a cabinet?" Blaise asked incredulously. Draco rolled his eyes.

"The Vanishing Cabinet, moron. The other one is probably somewhere near the place where the Lights are being kept." Draco explained. Harry hesitated. Turning, he handed Hermione the cloak and map.

"Ron and Hermione, you two should go warn Professor Dumbledore and the other professors about the situation. Have them get ready for a battle. Pansy and Blaise, you know which Slytherins are trustworthy. Go gather the best duelists you have from your House. Have Ginny do the same with Gryffindor. Get some from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too," Harry said quietly but firmly. "Draco and I will fetch the Lights."

Before anyone could protest, Harry grasped Draco's arm firmly and the two of them soon vanished from within the cabinet. The others stared in shock for a moment or so. Blaise broke the silence.

"I've always underestimated him," he murmured softly. Ron clasped Hermione's hand in his own.

"We've got our orders, what're we standing around for?"

They went their separate ways to follow Harry's orders to the letter.

* * *

The place where the cabinet took Harry and Draco was cold and dank. Each wrapped their dark cloaks around themselves tighter to keep off the chill. Shivering, Harry pressed himself closer to Draco.

"Any idea where we are?" he asked. Draco shook his head. They seemed to be in a tunnel. They couldn't see the end of it yet, so it was to be assumed that they had a long way ahead of them.

"Let's get walking. This tunnel has to lead somewhere. If we're lucky, it'll lead to the Riddle Manor," Draco said.

The two of them proceeded the long trek, growing more and more uneasy by the second. The tunnel was empty and silent. What made them so uneasy was that no one had tried attacking them yet. Surely this was too easy to turn out well? Nevertheless, the duo continued their hurried steps. Neither knew how much time they'd have left before the Darks attacked Hogwarts. Yugi had told Harry about Ryou's vision and they had to prevent it from happening at any costs.

"Well, what do we have here?" a sinister voice hissed suddenly. Harry shifted into a dueling stance as did Draco. They looked around trying to find the person who had spoken. The voice seemed to be coming from the shadows themselves. Draco smirked when he realized that the voice did actually come from the shadows.

"Mallos, I presume," Draco said lightly. The shadows around them twisted and warped to produce a human form with red and sickly yellow eyes. Yami appeared before them, sneering spitefully.

"Aw, that was mean; ruining my fun like that. You couldn't even have pretended to be scared for a moment, could you?" Yami-but-not-Yami asked mockingly.

"As much as I enjoy talking to you, I have more important things to do. Step aside and let me through," Draco replied arrogantly. Yami's sneer widened.

"You wound me with your words, Draco. How can anything be more important than your own brother?"

"You're not Draco's brother so stop with the act!" Harry snapped suddenly. Yami's eyes, which had previously been glued on Draco, lazily drifted over to Harry. His gaze sharpened.

"Ah, yes, Draco's pet lion. Hn. I wonder what would happen if…" Harry's shadow suddenly distorted and wrapped itself around Harry. Harry yelled out in surprise. The shadow's grip tightened as if trying to squeeze the life out of him and the shadow was so _cold_. Like ice. It felt like he was being encased in ice.

"Harry!" Draco shouted, taking a step towards the Gryffindor. Harry yelped as the shadow's hold on him tightened a bit once more. It was so cold he couldn't move. His wand lay useless in his icy hand. How could he have forgotten the magic that made up Mallos? Shadows and weather. Ice and darkness. Harry inwardly groaned. Why did he always have to get into these situations? Yami laughed darkly.

"Ah, yes, just as I thought. You see, Yami would've acted the same way. No, wait, he would've gone mad, I think. Not that I would really know. Mortals with their pathetic connections to other mortals are beneath me; so illogical and chaotic. Mortals know they die and yet they always seem so surprised when death reaches them. Disgusting, really," Yami's distorted voice said.

Draco seethed. That distorted creature of magic had the gall to maintain Yami's appearance even when they all knew it wasn't him. Then Mallos had the nerve to attack Harry, too. Draco raised his wand to utter an incantation when Yami suddenly tilted his head to the side as if he were listening for something. A disappointed scowl flickered across Yami's features.

"No fun for me, it seems. How unfair; Rafe, Arcane, and Illyria all had more time to torment you and the others. I just got here, I should get some leeway," the Not Yami sighed sulkily, "You two are lucky. I have other places to be, at the moment." And with that, Mallos disappeared in a swirl of icy darkness. Harry fell with a gasp into Draco's waiting arms.

"We don't have much time," Harry said breathily. Draco nodded grimly. They continued with more wariness than before, although Harry was still recovering from his encounter with Mallos frigid darkness. Worriedly, Draco slipped an arm around Harry's shaky shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked gently. Harry nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he whispered, pressing closer to Draco. Draco's attention focused solely on Harry until Harry made a startled sound and pointed up ahead. It was a solid stone wall at the end of the tunnel. A dead end.

"Well, that was unexpected," Draco muttered crossly. "It has to be some sort of illusion."

Harry stepped forward and squinted his eyes. Some of the bricks looked a bit…off compared to the others. Harry ran his chilled fingers over the bricks. Then he stepped away and scrutinized the wall again. Draco watched as Harry began pressing different bricks in a seemingly random manner. The bricks glowed forming a "LV."

"Lord Voldemort," Harry said grimly. The glowing bricks shuffled and separated, creating an opening big enough for two people to go through. He stepped through without hesitation.

* * *

The residents of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry awoke to the most bone-chilling shrieks the school's halls had ever had the misfortune to hear. Shrieks that lacked pain or torment, sadness or anger, but filled instead with grotesque, malicious mirth. High-pitched, like the zinging sound of electricity, screeches like those of rabid, wild animals, the hissing of storms and the roar of wildfire all laced the air to an almost suffocating point.

That was the sound Dumbledore heard. The sound of destruction. The sound that only those who have lost every trace of hope should hear. A sound directly from the mouth of hell.

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: Oh. My. God. You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to type this up. (droops) It's suck and short. Sorry. But I really did try.

DJ: Damn near killed herself and for what? Only eight pages? Feh.

Jaazi: Your confidence in me is duly noted.

KK: REVIEW PLEASE!

Damian: It encourages Jaazi very much.


	24. Roles Reversed

Jaazi: It's been awhile, huh? Thanks to all of you who've stuck with me and continue to read and review!

* * *

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned it I'd have slashed all the characters.

_Previously_

_That was the sound Dumbledore heard. The sound of destruction. The sound that only those who have lost every trace of hope should hear. A sound directly from the mouth of hell.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Roles Reversed**

The Great Hall was filled with grim faces and poised wands. The aged headmaster gazed upon the people assembled sadly. Children, his heart told them, they're only children. Children shouldn't have to become soldiers. Ginny and Neville looked back at the headmaster fiercely. They were ready. They were willing to fight. The students behind them all had that same defiant look. They were all Fourth years or higher. Ron and Hermione had herded all the First, Second, and Third years to several of the hidden rooms Hogwarts held. Each room had a couple of Sixth or Seventh years to look after them and defend them if they were found out.

McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, Hooch…Dumbledore mentally took attendance of all the professors. He frowned. Where were--? Another round of screeches and howls shook through the castle, startling him out of his thoughts. The students were visibly shaken, but held their wands more firmly, stances at the ready.

"All I can say," Dumbledore started, all attention riveted on him as he spoke, "is that the regret I feel at having you, my dear students, fight as adults, no, as _soldiers_, is too immense to describe. I firmly believe you should not have to. It is not your place to risk your lives but circumstances give us no choice. Voldemort leaves us no other option. But! I know you all can fight! I _know_ that you are all brimming with talent and potential. If any group of people can defeat our enemies, it's you, the residents of Hogwarts."

The students regained their confidence. The professors stood straighter, watching their students with pride. They would fight. They _all _would. Hogwarts was their _home_. And they would defend her with all their might.

* * *

"Why must we do what that weak snake-man wants?" Rafe spat angrily as he and his fellow titans reached the castle after treading through the seemingly endless Forbidden Forest. Arcane snarled, offended at having that hideous old man compared to one of his most dangerous creatures.

"Because he gave us the potion that would free us!" Illyria snapped. "In return, we destroy this puny castle and all of its miniature contents."

"It will be very enjoyable, regardless of the weak snake-man," Mallos said with anticipation. Rafe grinned sadistically. He turned to face the castle. Up until now, the four appeared to be nothing more than three teenage boys and one girl. Perfectly ordinary except for how all of the creatures in the forest were silent and scurrying away from them in terror. If the small group hadn't spoken, their distorted voices wouldn't have given them away as to what they truly were.

Small flowers of fire began to bloom across Rafe's entire body. He laughed manically as each bloom went wild and whirled violently as his body as he grew larger and larger until he soon towered over all the trees of the forest. His eyes never left the castle.

"Come out and PLAY!" he roared.

Arcane was also changing. His skin looked like it was melting off completely only to be replaces by random patches of wild, knotted fur and cold, hard scales. Birds-of-prey talons sprouted from his hands. His jaw elongated as vicious, sharp teeth, far more deadly than any tiger, wolf, or cobra could ever hope for, replaced his dull human ones. He grew to match the size. His entire form was constantly shifting. His eyes glinted darkly.

Mallos let out hissing laughter, his entire form lengthening grotesquely. His bloody, yellow pupils were the only corporeal thing on him now. His body had become as tangible as wispy mist, colder than ice and blacker than any night known to humans and creatures alike. It was a thick, cloying darkness that smothered and extinguished every bit of light it touched.

Illyria was the last to join the group. Small sparks formed at the tips of her fingers quickly hid her body as the very air crackled with energy. She became nothing more than a skeleton made of blue-white electricity. A mockery of a beacon of light. She let out a delighted screech.

The four titans were thrilled at the fear and apprehension that responded. This was what they'd longed for, and finally, after thousands of years of waiting, they'd plunge the pathetic, arrogant creatures that called themselves humans--who thought that they were powerful and in control--into never ending madness. It was a known fact that humans were the greediest and most arrogant of all creatures.

Each titan screeched, roared, and laughed mirthfully. They'd show those humans _true_ power.

Arcane's malevolent grin grew. He'd show a certain creature who was really in control.

* * *

Harry was beginning feeling hopelessness claw at his chest. The entranceway he and Draco discovered had only led them into a maze made of stone walls. There had been so many dead ends, so many turns and twists. There had been several times they had to go back and retrace their steps. Now it seemed like they were utterly lost.

"What's that?" whispered Harry. Draco looked at what Harry was staring at. It was…a light! A very faint, grayish light like the light on a foggy, full moon night. Draco frowned.

"We can't follow it. It could be a trap," he stated.

"So? It's different. If I wander around this place any longer, I'll go mad. Let's just get to it, alright? If there's some creature thing that's going to eat us, we'll fight it off. Plus, that would mean we're getting closer. I doubt Voldemort would waste a dark creature by putting it at a place that won't be of any use to him," Harry responded, walking forward. Draco muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "bloody Gryffindors!" but Harry ignored it.

The two boys followed the wavering light down the path but it seemed that, no matter how long they walked, they couldn't get any nearer. They made several turns which, in all logic, shouldn't have been possible because their distance from the light never varied and the light never left their line of vision even once. Draco was becoming disgruntled and Harry looked like he was past the point of exhaustion.

"Harry, this is pointless," Draco hissed. Harry's eyes narrowed and he made a shushing movement. The light had vanished. "Where'd it go?" Draco asked. Harry looked puzzled.

"I don't know. It just…went out, right over there." Harry pointed as leaned himself against the stone wall. Draco heard a muffled yelp. He whirled around to see that Harry had disappeared. Before Draco had the chance to panic, Harry's head popped out of the wall. Draco's eyes widened. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I think I've found the exit," Harry said. Draco scowled and followed him through the wall. Suddenly, he and Harry were standing in a musty, wooden hallway. Draco shifted uneasily. He looked at the wall he had come out of. It was covered in dull, peeling paint. He pressed his hand against it only to find that it couldn't go through.

"That was too easy. There weren't any traps or Death Eaters or dark creatures in that maze at all and then we suddenly fall into the exit? Something's not right," he muttered. He tensed at the sound of footsteps and felt Harry stiffen beside him. They had their wands out, ready for attack.

"Potter. Why am I not surprised?" sneered a familiar voice. Before them stood a Death Eater, masked and draped in dark robes. Draco knew that voice and Harry did also, if his unhappy expression want anything to go by. It was Snape. "Though I do wonder why you're here, Draco."

"We have no chance of victory with those elementals on the Dark Lord's side," Draco said hesitantly. The Death Eater nodded grimly.

"You've chosen your alliances, then?" Snape asked. Harry's grip on his wand tightened. Draco looked at his professor. Even he was dubious of whom Snape's loyalty was truly pledged. Draco stood straight.

"Yes. I have," Draco said defiantly, standing confidently at Harry's side. He could feel Snape's gaze trail from him, to Harry, and back to him.

"I see," he said coldly. He turned sharply on his heel and strode away. He paused. "Are you not coming? I'd imagine Potter wants to find his _friends_ quickly."

Draco suppressed a grin. How could he have doubted his favorite professor? He took Harry's reluctant hand and followed Snape. Snape through a discrete glance back at the wall the two boys had appeared through.

Behind the wall, a dark-robed, masked figure strode through the maze of stone. His wand emitted a pale, wavering, gray glow. At a distance, one would only be able to see the glow, because the figure's dark robes made him practically invisible in the maze's darkness. He moved with an aristocratic grace and an arrogant calmness despite the gravity of the situation that surrounded him. He shed his dark cloak and mask. Lucius Malfoy had no need for a Death Eater's suit any more.

* * *

Sirius felt his insides twist with fear and frustration. He stepped forward. An angered growl was what he received.

"Stay away, Sirius!"

"Remus…"

"No!" Remus' face contorted in pain again, his frame hunched over and shaking. His eyes were flickering from his usual amber to an eerie yellow-gold. "It's not s-safe!"

"What the bloody hell is the matter? The full moon's still a day away!" Sirius replied. Another growl wracked through Remus' body. His teeth were sharper than normal. Sirius felt a pang in his chest. His Remus was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it. And he hated it.

"Arcane. He…Arcane has power over wild creatures--dark ones especially." Remus rasped between pants. They were in the dungeons. Remus had felt Arcane's presence long before any other person did. The Wolf was strengthened and driven even more wild whenever that elemental was near. Remus knew that he was placed in the perfect position to destroy the castle from the inside. The Wolf was hard enough to control without the added encouragement from Arcane. Remus fled to the dungeons of Hogwarts and locked himself away. Sirius had followed him despite his protests. _Stupid, stubborn Sirius_, Remus thought fondly as the Wolf tried once again to ram him out of consciousness. He winced.

"But you're not a dark creature!" Sirius said angrily. "You're my Remus."

Remus smiled. "Tell that to the Wolf. He's very eager, as you can tell."

"Why am I not being affected then? I can transform into an animal, too," Sirius asked.

"Because you have a choice. You can choose to become Padfoot. I became a wolf against my will and the Wolf has desires of its own to fulfill. You should leave, I don't think I can hold it off any longer," Remus said softly, his voice shifting from his mellow, mild voice to the rough, growling voice of a wolf. His hands were becoming gnarled and clawed and his teeth were achingly sharp. He kept fighting back. He could hear Arcane's laughter melting into the Wolf's howl of excitement. A large, warm hand grasped his own. His gold-flecked eyes met a pair of stormy gray.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you, Wolf or no Wolf," Sirius said stubbornly. He grinned. "Besides, if that Wolf wants you, he'll have to go through me first." He gave Remus his trademark, prankster grin and Remus felt his heart warm. That smile was the reason Remus fell for him in the first place.

"You're an idiot," Remus muttered. Sirius pouted.

"You wound me deeply, Moony."

Sirius stayed and watched as Remus did his best to keep the monster inside himself away. When people said that Remus was weak and sickly, Sirius always laughed. Remus was the strongest person he knew.

"The others need you," Remus coughed.

"So do you."

"You'd be of more use out there."

"They'll be fine without me."

Remus gasped, his grip on Sirius' hands tightened, as the Wolf pushed his limits again.

"I don't want to leave you alone," Sirius said softly. "Especially when you're hurting so much."

"B-But…the Wolf," Remus protested weakly.

"If the Wolf gets loose, I'll fight him off as Padfoot."

Remus stayed silent, his worst fears soothed away by Sirius' reassurance. He had no control of himself in his werewolf form. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

"I'll always be here for you," Sirius whispered.

Maybe it was just in his head, but suddenly some of the pain Remus felt disappeared.

* * *

The four occupants felt a tension in the room that wasn't there before. Until then, it was just the oppressing loneliness that surrounded them, the feeling of having their souls torn in two. But now there knew that something was wrong. Their Darks were running rampant. They could feel it in their very bones…if they had their bodies, anyway.

Ryou's twitchy fingers scratched against the wall with the window, the only wall they didn't faze through. His green eyes were wide and vacant. Malik felt a shred of pity for him before falling into his own nervousness. His incorporeal skin felt hot and itchy. Yugi was the only one of the four Lights who had a body but he was bound hand and foot by Muggle shackles. His wand had been taken away and his gift was of no use for things such as escape. The other three could not help him, being intangible spirits. His eyes were dulled. The last of the Lights, Kira was as out of it as the others if not more so.

That was how Draco and Harry found them. Harry ran up to Yugi and quickly unbound him. Yugi blinked slowly, as if he couldn't take in what he was seeing. Draco stood off to the side, watching the spirits move slowly as if their nonexistent limbs weighed them down. They all reacted so slowly as if in a permanent daze.

"We've found your bodies. Snape has gone ahead to try to stall the other Death Eaters from attacking the castle. You have to come with us and stop your Darks from destroying everything." Draco finally got a reaction at the mention of the Lights' counterparts.

"Zhira wouldn't do that!" Kira snapped.

"Yami wouldn't hurt anyone!" Yugi cried.

"And Bakura wouldn't do anything as mindless as that," Ryou all but shouted.

"Mariku knows better than that," Malik snipped. Four sets of blazing, defensive eyes were suddenly riveted on Draco. Draco was not one to be intimidated.

"Look, we found your bodies and your Darks need you," Harry interrupted. "Are you going to come with us or not?"

Ryou stood up shakily. He looked Harry square in the eye. "I want to see Bakura again."

Harry nodded and led the way out of the room, the others following close behind. They went downstairs into what used to be a kitchen, or so it seemed. It was hard to tell because of how aged everything was. The spirits began to look queasy the closer they got to a nondescript door at the far end of the kitchen. Malik gagged, and stopped halfway to the door. Ryou and Kira were in no better condition. Harry frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Draco answered him.

"There's strong magic surrounding that door. It's to repel ghosts and other intruders. It's _very _strong. I don't think we'll able to go through it," Draco said grimly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're such a pessimist. We haven't even tried yet," Harry stated. He waved his wand.

"Harry, wait!"

Draco's warning came too late. Harry was flung across the room the moment his spell hit the door. Draco was at his side, helping him up, in the blink of an eye.

"Gryffindors, always rushing into everything…" he muttered. Harry rolled his eyes again. "I told you that we couldn't go through but did you listen? No."

"I-I, um," Kira started softly. Draco and Harry looked at her. She faltered before started again. "Wizard magic is strong but I think Wild magic is stronger," she said, twisting idly at a ring on her finger. It sparked and glowed at the attention. Draco reached out to take the ring. Kira pulled back sharply. "Don't touch it! I-I mean, this magic protects me. You'll get hurt if you touch it."

She forced herself to the door, feeling sicker with each step but refusing to back down. As soon as she got close enough, she removed the ring from her finger. After placing a gentle kiss on it, she tossed it at the door with as much force as she could. The reaction was immediate. Wild magic overpowered wizard magic in an explosive manner. The magic that guarded the door dissipated instantaneously with such force that door itself was blown open. The moment the wizard magic evaporated, the three spirits vanished.

"Malik? Ryou?" Yugi called worriedly. Two boys walked through the door shakily.

"You've no idea how good it feels to have a body," Malik said weakly. "I want to see Mariku now…please?" he said timidly, completely out of character. Malik looked absolutely pitiful at the thought of being separated from his Darkness any longer.

"I want to see Zhira, too," Kira said, peeking over the two boy's shoulders.

"Harry. You need to take us to our Darks now," Ryou said compellingly, also out of character.

Harry grinned. "That's what we came to do."

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: Yeesh, I haven't updated this one since November, have I? Does an "I'm uber-really sorry" help matters?" Well, I worked on this chappie really hard, if it counts for anything. I hope you all liked it.

KK: Please REVIEW!!


	25. To Fight

Jaazi: Blergh. School is such a drag…

* * *

Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me because if it did, that would mean I have enough money to put me through a four-year college, which I don't, in case anyone cares. 

_Previously_

_"Harry. You need to take us to our Darks now," Ryou said compellingly, also out of character._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: To Fight**

They were a force of destruction; the apocalypse made corporeal, embodied chaos. They were ravaging creatures that have been chained down for ages upon ages and were suddenly let loose. They are able to use logic but once frenzied they lose all sense. Yet, somehow, the four titans put together what could vaguely be called a plan. Mallos was first to move into action. A chilling black mist rolled rapidly over the entirety of Hogwarts grounds. Whispering cackles surrounded all the supposed defenders, blinding them in darkness so complete that their _Lumos_ had no effect.

Arcane acted next. A single howl pierced through the hissing darkness. Moments later, tens of howls answered, making all those who heard it shiver. Wolves, werewolves, dogs tore into the darkness. A screech shredded through the howls that was responded with similar screeches and the flapping of wings. Before long there were screams, human screams, of fear and pain. Frantically cried curses and hexes were heard but without light to guide their movements most were bypassed entirely by the attacking creatures.

Rafe and Illyria didn't come in immediately, not wanting to provide the mortals their needed light and spoil the fun. They didn't wait too long, though, because if they did, Mallos and Arcane would be able to finish them all off without Rafe and Illyria have a chance to play. That wouldn't be at all fair.

Illyria sided with Mallos, who was summoning storm clouds to help block out the sun even more than his own blackness did. With Illyria's help, lightning shot from the clouds to the ground, blasting mortals off their feet and away from their over-glorified twigs. Illyria snorted. She and Rafe had to attack the castle itself and bring it down, but that didn't mean they couldn't damage a few mounds of flesh here and there.

Rafe was busy spewing balls of flame at Hogwarts. _Just as Illyria __be doing_, Rafe thought angrily. Illyria and Rafe, having the most destructive elements under their control, were supposed to be focusing their energy on destroying the castle. Why the snake-man would care about a pile of over-glorified stones was beyond him, but if it gave Rafe the opportunity to test his abilities after going such a long time without using him, he wasn't going to complain. Not too much, anyway. Rafe glowered. Why weren't the stupid rocks melting?

Arcane and Mallos were having fun toying with the mortals. Most of the pathetic things were already blind with panic. It was such a _human_ reaction, to panic when light is taken away, to freeze when there was danger. Some of the mortals actually showed some backbone (_or stupidity_, thought Rafe) and stood their ground to fight back. The spells and curses had little effect but any incantation spoken left residual magic in the air. Even if the spells didn't work, the magical residue builds up enough to make it difficult for creatures like himself and Illyria to move. Most of Arcane's creatures had a tolerance to it and so did Mallos' magic.

"Illyria!" Rafe's voice sizzled through the air. Illyria's skeletal body jerked to look at Rafe. Ice blue and glowing red met and clashed. Rafe continued. "The castle. Quickly. I don't want to be here much longer."

Illyria scowled furiously. A bolt of lightning flashed towards the castle, followed by three more in quick succession. Rafe and Illyria worked on the stones that built the castle. The stones became weathered and charred.

Rafe was bored and, by the looks of it, so was Illyria. Destruction was fun but not if no one was screaming. Oh, there were screams but those were caused by Arcane and Mallos.

* * *

The denizens of Hogwarts had no idea what they would be up against. Instant blindness by a black, incoming fog that moved quicker than any natural fog could ever move, and then came the howls that spoke of bloodlust and hunger. The flapping of wings and scrabbling of claws were clearly audible over the sudden deafness of everything else. Each individual was choking in the darkness on their own, completely cut off from everyone else. 

Most of them reacted quickly. If it weren't for the darkness-induced deafness, shouts of _"__Protego__!"_ would've been heard. It repelled most of the flying birds of prey from overhead and some of the weaker wolves from ahead. A well aimed _"Stupefy!"_ took care of the larger predators. Some students weren't so quick on their defenses. Howls of bloodlust and triumph usually surrounded those unfortunate few.

However, those who survived Arcane's fearsome beasts had to face something worse: their shadows. Pulling up from the ground itself, their shadows stood to face them, invulnerable to any attack, being made out of mist until they made their move, then they felt like solid ice. But the worst part was the kiss. Relatives of a dementor, one of the students though. Sucking up all the warmth, drowning the single flame of hope in ice and shadow—it was horrible. It left them catatonic.

It gave Mallos and Arcane a sense of twisted joy. The humans may not be able to hear their fellows, but their every sound was piercingly clear to the four titans.

And how they _loved_ it.

* * *

"How do you plan on getting us to Hogwarts?" Malik asked. Harry and Draco froze. They glanced at each other nervously. They couldn't Apparate. The maze was confusing and time consuming. The only reason they managed to get out of it was because of the floating gray light. They had no guarantee it would be there to guide again. 

"You don't have a way to take us back?" Ryou snipped. Kira and Yugi remained silent.

"We came here through the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requiremnts. We thought it would take us directly to you so we had planned on taking you back the way we came," Harry explained.

"We didn't know we would have to go through a bewitched tunnel that would lead us to a seemingly never ending maze that had a hidden exit. I don't think we're able to take you back the way we arrived," Draco finished somberly.

The group didn't speak. Malik's eyes flashed suddenly. He turned sharply to Kira.

"How strongly connected is the magic we as Lights have to that of our Darks?" he asked. Kira blinked.

"Oh, inseparable. Nothing can separate our magic from our Darks' magic. Not even death. I mean, the only reason Teana managed to do it was because she didn't really kill us. She sent us into a limbo that was unreachable for any sort of magic. Yugi was a different case. He wasn't sent into limbo but, by then, it didn't matter because the amount of Dark energy greatly surpassed the amount of Light energy," Kira explained quickly.

"Can we somehow use that bond to our advantage? To transport us to where our Darks are?" Malik asked fervently.

"I suppose…I mean, by all logic, it should be possible but I don't think it's ever been done before by a Light. Our magic is passive, hardly of any practical use." Kira stated.

Malik grinned. "True, but we don't have only Light magic on our side," he said, looking at Yugi. Yugi grabbed the shadow cloak from around his shoulders.

"My cloak would work best, wouldn't it? It can cover all of us and whoever's in contact with it should be transported. But how would we make it join with Yami?" Yugi said curiously.

"The same way Kira's ring disappeared," Malik said.

"We don't have any curse to counteract it with," Ryou said.

"True, but we have these!" Malik pulled out his wand. "I don't know about you guys, but I hardly use mine outside of class and considering Hogwarts is on the verge of being destroyed as we speak, I think classes are the least of our worries. Besides, Professor Zhira said that any type of wizardry reacts badly with our kind of magic. She even recommended us not to use our wands because its core would hinder us. How would it react with pure Wild magic? Without the wood in-between?"

Harry and Draco found themselves covered by a large shadow that surrounded the Lights also. Draco's eyes widened.

"Wait! We have no proof that this will work," he cried.

"We don't have a choice," Ryou murmured.

A muffled "I hate Gryffindors!" was heard before three wands snapped followed by an implosion. There was nothing left in the space the young wizards and witch were standing.

* * *

Voldemort was, by no means, an easy man to please. The worst part was that nothing was hidden from his red, snake-like eyes. Lucius knew the moment he helped his son would be probably the last moment he'd be able to enjoy life. The screech of pure fury that resonated throughout the Riddle Manor provided no consolation. 

Voldemort trusted Nagini more than he trusted any human. She was to inform him of any change in the Lights. Having the Lights suddenly _not there_ was a very big change. He, however weak he was, had the strength necessary to transport himself to the manor and check the room himself, before summoning Lucius, the human who was in charge of guarding the Lights.

"_Explain!_" the barely-human wizard hissed. Lucius gave a low bow.

"It seems they escaped, my Lord," Lucius murmured calmly. A curse sent the pale-haired man flying across the room.

"Do not pretend to _patronize me_, Luciuss," Voldemort sneered, drawing out the sharp "s" sound in the Malfoy's name.

"Of course, my Lord," Lucius coughed out as he dragged himself off of the dusty floor. "It is entirely my fault." Lucius paused and dared to do what few men would think of attempting. He lifted his face and stared Voldemort straight in the eyes. Lucius felt fear drench him but did not waver. "I believe you lost my loyalty the day you murdered my wife. You won my betrayal the day you threatened my son. You, my Lord, are no longer in control of the Malfoy name."

With that said, he clutched his snake-head cane, closed his eyes—and vanished.

* * *

Sirius watched as his lover groaned in pain, clutching Sirius' hand so tightly he thought it would break. Sirius thought he would cry. He couldn't do anything to ease Remus' pain. Nothing at all. A sudden howl tore through the grounds, a howl from the cell before him echoing it. Sirius winced as the hand in his own spasmed. Sirius let go and drew away. His Remus was gone and he had a promise to keep. A wolf rammed itself against the bars of the cell. An enormous black dog snarled viciously, fur bristled. 

The wolf growled, swiping at the dog who responded with a bite. The wolf yelped and pulled back for a moment before ramming itself against the bars again. The wolf had to escape. He had to answer Arcane's call. So many humans…he had to help Arcane get rid of the filth. The black dog was prowling in front of the wolf's cage, watching him guardedly. This dog…the wolf did not want to harm this dog but if the dog got in his way…

Arcane's word was law.

* * *

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick were doing their best to keep Hogwarts standing. Zhira had, before losing herself completely to her magic, given these three an incantation that would lace the castle's defenses with the earth's natural magic. The earth's magic was connected with Light and Dark magic, and was most effective against them. The rest of the professors were also given the incantation but they had to be dispatched to protect the students. Each professor was roaming the halls for any of Arcane's creatures and any of Mallos' shadows. 

They were surprised to find skeletal bolts of lightning to be bouncing through the halls, closely followed by humanoid forms made of fire. Each destroying whatever objects they could. The walls may be reinforced but none of the objects inside the castle were.

The professors had cast the incantation around the areas where the younger students were hidden. They were safe for now even if the professors weren't.

The world came to a standstill, it seemed. The titans withdrew themselves for no apparent reason. The living were left stunned by the sudden changes, glancing quickly around them for more danger. Arcane let out an inhumane yell.

"_Noo__ I REFUSE TO GO BACK! I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE I GET IMPRISONED AGAIN!"_

The survivors didn't know who the elemental was yelling at but slowly they felt a sense of peace overcome them. Striding across the battle field was a small group of students no older than themselves, but the battle-weary children knew these were their saviors. After all, Harry Potter has never failed them before and surely the four glowing young ones that followed him were important to their victory in battle.

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: I'm done with the update!! How awesomely amazing is that? I barely managed to finish this one on time. 

KK: We hope you enjoyed reading it! REVIEW PLEASE!!

Damian: And remember, any information on updates you need will be located on Jaazi's LiveJournal.

DJ: Yeah, so if you have any questions about her updates, or lack thereof, go bug her there.


End file.
